UBA v BBA
by ZorraVixen
Summary: After GRev Sequel to the Abbey's Angels. Few years since the last time the Blitzkrieg Boys met with the Abbey's Angels, now a new tournament against an unknown company. Time progresses obstacles are forged, will they be togther?
1. Chapter 1

Hey my peeps it's me Z! Anyway like I promised u here's my new story UBA v. BBA. Also note the fact since the UBA has different beyblade teams like that of the BBA,so in other words there is gonna be alot of ocs!X D! So like plz keep up!

* * *

Proposal

A tall,beautiful,elegant lady was walking in the BBA headquarters she was on her way to a meeting with an old friend. Her graying hair tied in a high ponytail,she was dressed in a creamy white blazer with gold trimmings and a creamy white skirt to match her blazer,with a neon yellow blouse, and white low heel dress shoes. Her name was Agatha Charleston chairlady of the UBA. She was on her way to a business proposition with Stanely Dickinson chairman of the BBA to see if they could have a tournament like never before.

Ms.Charleston entered the waiting room in front of her was a brunette secretary typing away and answering phone calls.

"Excuse me?" asked Ms.Charleston.The brunette looked up at Ms.Charleston.

"Yes may I help?" asked the brunette

"Yes I believe I called here earilier asking for if I could talk to Mr.Dickinson about a little business proposition."replied Ms.Charleston

"That was you?"asked the brunette."Well go on right ahead."

"Thank you."said Ms.Charleston.As she walked into Mr.Dickinson's office.Ms.Charleston walked in and saw Mr.Dickinson signing some paperwork.Ms.Charleston smiled to herself and said,"It's been really a long time since we've each other Stanley."

"Yes far too long,Agatha."replied Mr.Dickinson.

"Stanely you know how I called here earlier asking for a business proposition."began Ms.Charleston. She looked over and saw Mr.Dickinson listening to her every word.He gestured his hand to continue her proposal. "Anyway my girls at UBA have been asking me to see if we could post a tournament between my company against your company to see who truly is the better blader of both the UBA and the BBA.My company's teams against your company's teams." Ms.Charleston looked at Mr.Dickenson who was in deep thought."Stanely I really don't like to disappoint my girls but I will leave you to your thinking about this world wide tournament. Notify me if you are intrested." Ms.Charleston walked to the office door and was about to leave till Mr.Dickinson pulled her back.

"Agatha you have yourself a tournament."beamed Mr.Dickinson.Ms.Chaleston and Mr.Dickinson shook their hands on the start of a new tournament that will later lead to a whole new type of blading.

* * *

Sorry if the first chapter was short but I'll try to make the chapters a bit more longer.

So like read and review!

Dasvidanya

ZorraVixen .


	2. Chapter 2:UBAiderz

So thanks 4 the reviews anyway here's the next chapter. Oh yeah the disclaimer.Sees Melody walking in  
Zorra:Melody my good friend could you be a dear and say the disclaimer 4 me?  
Melody: Eh! Why not I got nothing better to do. ZorraVixen does NOT,I repeat does NOT own Beyblade. If she did her story would be season number 4 and along with other stories in Fanfic.  
Zorra:Thanks Melody!  
Melody:Whatever.walks away  
Zorra:So here's chapter 2!

* * *

The UBAgrrs

The whole particpating company of the UBA was on a plane to Japan. Though it was no problem to Ms.Charleston though Tyreesha was a bit nervous, this was the first time the UBA ever did a tournament in Japan. Tyreesha was nervous to the bones. Tyreesha looked to her right and saw Diana sleeping blissfully in her sleep.

Diana is a beautiful 13 year old girl,she is always mistaken for Ming-Ming but there are huge differences. Her cotton candy blue hair is tied in a braid with a magenta ribbon;Diana always dresses in a yellow happy bunny tee black knee-length skirt,black fishnets pantyhose, and black ankle length boots. Tyreesha looked to the right of Diana and saw Zoey watching the clouds go by.

Zoey is pretty blonde girl by the age of 16;her pretty golden blonde hair reaches her mid back.She was dressed in a white/navy blue horizontial striped middrift-tee,knee-length lilac skirt,navy blue knee length stockings,lilac tennis shoes, and a lilac skull cap with cat ears.Tyreesha then looked behind her and saw Rachel "listening" to airplane music.

Rachel is beautiful 16 year old latina; beautiful black wavy shoulder length hair put in a white headband,navy blue open shoulder shirt with white stars,white knee length skirt, and white go go boots. Tyreesha then looked to Rachel's left and saw the team captain Melody sleeping while listening to music.

Melody is a beautiful 18 year old girl, her brown reaches to her hips in an orange skull cap with an orange bow tied in the back, dressed in an orange midriff tee,red-orange fingerless gloves, and black sneakers.Tyreesha then looked to Rachel's right and saw her 'sister'/coach Harmony reading a magazine.

Harmony is a lovely and elegant 19 year old brunette, her brown hair reached her mid back witha locely white lily clipped in her hair, Harmony was wearing a white tube top with, tight belt bottom blue jeans,light brown ladies western boots.

Together Harmony,Melody,Tyreesha,Zoey,Diana,and Rachel made the Rosebladers.Tyreesha looked across the aisle fom where she,Diana,and Zoey were sitting at. She then saw Cammy 'watching' an airplane movie.

Cammy is a beautiful Russian albino:with lovely white hair that reaches to her hips,she wore an olive cami tanktop,olive colored pants,black combat boots,black leather gloves, and an olive green beret.Tyreesha then looked to the next of Cammy. There she saw Natasha or 'Tasha' as everyone called her sleeping away.

Natasha is a pretty Russian whitenette: her lovely white hair reaches to her shoulders: she wore a black cami tanktop,camoflouge pants,black leather gloves,and black combat boots. Tyreesha looked behind Cammy and Tasha and saw Ana and Angel. Ana was trying her best to settle Angel down.

Ana was a gorgeous blonde Russian with the most unique two toned eyes her pupils were a mysterious dark green, and her corneas were an emerald green. Her yellow blonde hair reached her hips and she wore a scaret red cami tanktop,a scarlett red multi tiered skirt, and brown ladies boots.

Angel was a pretty Russian whitenette with stunning ice blue eyes: she was wearing am orange mini tubetop, baggy olive cargo pants that hung on her hips,sand yellow timberland boots,dark brown work gloves, and an olive newspaper boy cap. Together Cammy,Natasha,Ana,and Angel make the Artix Girls.Tyreesha looked behind Ana and Angel saw Evelynn watching the dust float around Yovanny just sleeping.

Evelynn was a pretty latina with jet black hair that goes just past her shoulders and cat green like eyes,she was wearing a green hoodie with a black tee inside,a black denim mini skirt,and black high tops sneakers. Yovanny was a pink open button up shirt with a white T-shirt inside,black baggy cargo jeans,and white basketball shoes. Tyreesha then looked behind Evelynn and Yovanny and saw Maria and Clara soundly asleep.

Maria was a pretty and tall latina with raven black hair that is done in hair braids and honey brown eyeswearing a lemon yellow and pink lemonade tee,black pants,and polo shoes. Clara was a funny,cute,scatterbrain 12-13 year old chinese girl with short yellow colored hair and brown eyes she was wearing a golden colored halter shirt,and mustard colored capri pants, and mustard colored ballet flats.Together Evelynn,Yovanny,Maria,and Clara made Latin X. Tyreesha looked behind Latin X and saw Carmen,Shawnna,and Monique sleeping while listining to music.

Carmen was a fiery red head american.Her red hair was tied in a high ponytail which almost reached her shoulders; she was dressed in a red tee with a design that read:Wanna Play,tight blue jeans,and white/glossy red tennis shoes. Shawnna was a gorgeous African-American her black hair tied in a side ponytail she was dressed in a skyblue basketball jersey with a white t-shirt on the inside,baby phat blue jean capris,and white/sky blue basketball shoes. Monica was a hot American brunnette,her light brown hair reached past her shoulders.She is dressed in a blood red/black corset,black skirt,and black knee high boots.Tyreesha looked behind Carmen,Shawnna,and Monique was William typing on his laptop.

William was a hottie american computer nerd.His hair was short and black but spiked up.He was wearing a red button up shirt with black flames designed all over the shirt,black cargo jeans,and black polo shoes.Together Carmen,Shawnna,Monique,and William make up the Ghetto Bladerz. Sitting next to William was Sahanna and Sanjay the indians.

Sahanna was a gorgeous indian her raven black haired tied in a tight basic braid.She was dressed in a blue t-shirt,blue multi-layered tiered skirt,blue magic scarf,and blue ballet flats.Sanjay is a really cute indian guy his raven black hair styled short and spiky(A/N:Like Brooklyn's hair).Sanjay was dressed in a wine red polo shirt,black slacks,and polo shoes. Behind Sahanna and Sanjay was Jolly and Cody the new members of the UBA.

Jolly is a pretty onyx haired girl with red highlights;her hair was tied in pigtails.She was dressed in a black mini-dress,black and red tights, black and red arm warmers,and black school girl shoes.Nest to Jollywas a dirttie blond haired guy named Cody.He was dressed in a black t-shirt,black pants,and black polo boots. Togther Sahanna,Sanjay,Jolly,and Cody make up Indian Illusion. Next to Cody was Maya.

Maya's lilac hair was done in a high ponytail.She was dressed in a mini black strap dress,lilac and black tights,and black school girl shoes. Behind Maya was Justin,Claudia,and Erika.

Justin was blunette dressed in a navy blue polo shirt,cargo blue jeans,and white Marc Ecko shoes.Claudia was a gothic chick and was dressed in a black fleur mini dress,white garter stockings,and black school girl shoes.Erika was dressed in tee designed like the Jamaican flag,black mini skirt,black leg warmers,and black sneakers. Maya,Justin,Claudia,and Erika make up the Alpha Rouges.

Tyreesha looked across from Justin,Claudia,and Erika and saw one of the newest teams in the UBA,the Paragon Bladers.

Jude the team captain of the Paragon Bladers was a laid back skater boy. He was dressed in a whitte t-shirt over a black sweater with orange flames on the sleeves,blue jeans shorts with a chain dangaling,black skull cap,and navy blue shoes. Next to Jude was Crystal the blonde pop diva of America.Crystal was wearing a white/lilac one sleeve top,lilac pants with purple pants painted on the bottom,white platform shoes,purple newspaper boy cap.Next to Crystal was Aqua the sea lover of the group. Aqua was a light bluenette wear an ocean blue open shoulder dress,ocean blue ballet flats.Behind Crystal,Jude,and Aqua was the down to earth girl Skye. Skye was a beautiful whittnete wearing a white strap mini dress and white ballet flats. Jude,Crystal,Skye,and Aqua make up the Paragon Bladers.Behind the Paragon were the Lordly Ladies.

Elena aka Espana,in the UBA, is the leader of the Lordly Ladies. She was wearing a middriff tee designed like Spain's flag,white pleated mini skirt,white go-go boots. Next to Elena was the team's hot head Gem. She was dressed in a black cami tamktop,plaid pleated mini skirt,fishnets tights,and bikerboots. Beside Gem was the team's artist Sarah aka London. She was dressed in a tubetop designed like the United Kingdom's flag,faded blue denim layered mini skirt, white go-go boots.Behind Elena,Gem,and Sarah was the team's flirt Adana. Adana was dressed in a sky blue middriff sweater with golden stars prints on the sweater,white layered mini skirt,white go-go boots. Elena,Gem,Sarah,and Adana make up the Lordly Ladies.Tyreesha looked to the next of Adana was the newest team of the UBA the Dark Rebel Alliance.

Mina was asleep she was the team captain of Dark Rebel Alliance and one of Tyreesha's and Zoey's best friend. She was dressed in dark green (almost black) combat boots, baggy camo pants, black sleeveless shirt, fingerless black gloves, studded black belt, beyblade pouch on upper left arm, launcher holster strapped to right leg.Next to Mina was the co-captain of Dark Rebel Alliance was Susan.She was Black sneakers with white stripes, black pants, sleeveless white shirt, black gloves with white fingers, plain black belt, beyblade pouch and holster in same place as Mina. Behind Adana,Mina,and Susan was the other members of Dark Rebel Alliance was India,Savannah,and Elizabeth.

India was dressed in a short sleeved black shirt,baggy black pants with chains hanging off the sides,black studded belt, and black fingerless gloves.Savannah was dressed in a Black boots, baggy black pants, short-sleeved black shirt with different colored stripes down one side, Black studded belt with beyblade pouch and launcher holster attached, studded bracelts, fingerless black gloves, piercings(tongue, naval, eyebrow, nose, left ear: twice upper, twice on lobe/right ear: three upper, once on lobe), tattoo(an intricate rope going around upper arm with REBEL above in old victorian print). Elizabeth was dressed in a black sneakers with purple stripes, Black denim shorts, a dark purple wife beater,fingerless black gloves, dark purple bangles on wrists, beyblade pouch and launcher holster in the same places as Mina. Behind Elizabeth,India and Savannah was Nicole and James.

Nicole was dressed in Black skater shoes, Black capris, a short sleeved yellow Fall Out Boy concert t-shir(says 'Trohzman' on the front in red and Fall Out Boy on the back in red), a black studded belt, fingerless black gloves, two rubber bracelets(one yellow the other red), beyblade pouch and launcher holster on the back of her belt. And lastly James.He was dressed in Black boots, Baggy black pants, REALLY loose sleeveless black shirt, fingerless black gloves, beyblade pouch and launcher holster in the same place as Mina's. Tyreesha finished looking at her friends in the UBA.

'Whoever the poor saps who are gonna face us the UBA sure will have a hell of a time.' thought Tyreesha as she began to drift to sleep.

* * *

Sorry if this took sooo long but I was helping my mom with some stuff.

Anyway so who do you want to win? The UBA or The BBA?

Read n' Review

-Zorra


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting

Zorra:So thanks for the reviews Im soo happy! Oh yeah the disclaimer! **(Carmen,Shawnna,and Monique walk by)  
**Zorra:Hey Carmen,Rashawnna,and Monique.  
Carmen:Hey!  
Monique:Hey!  
Shawnna: HEYY!  
Zorra:Can u like say the disclaimer 4 me please!  
Carmen Shawnna Monique: Sure! ZorraVixen does NOT own Beyblade! If she did this story along with some other stories in fanfic will be season 4. But ZorraVixen does own the UBA and it's bladers except Dark Rebel Alliance which belong to Mina the Mischevious.  
Monique:PS Zorra said Thanks 4 ur team!  
Zorra:Thank u Shawnna,Carmen,and Monique.  
Carmen Shawnna Monique:Your welcome Z!** (as they walk away)  
**Zorra:I keep 4getting 2 say this. But the name Bey Battalion wuz borrowed from Why so a BIG thank u 2 Y 4 letting me borrowing this name and 4 setting up the entire tournament. Thank U**!(tears 4m in Zorra's eyes)** So anyway on with the story. Oh and Crusher from the BEGA Bladers isn't in this story because since his sister is better and he doesn't need to beyblade for financial needs anymore.

* * *

Meeting

The BBA revolution were patiently waiting for the arrival of the other teams that Mr.Dickinson said were participating in this year's tournament.

"Ughh." went Tyson "When are the other teams coming!"

"Tyson chill out."replied Max as he was checking up on his beyblade. "I'm sure they'll be here.Maybe they just want to be fashionably late."

"I know but waiting is just soo boring!"exclaimed Tyson. Kai grunted as he was in his 'Kai' pose. He thought back to the time when Mr.Dickinson told him and the BBA Revolution yesterday. He told him and the other BBA revolution that this year's tournament will be different from all the others.

"I still see Tyson is impatient." said a voice. Ray turned his head toward the door and saw his old teammates the White Tigers.

"Lee,Mariah,Kevin,Gary how it been?" exclaimed Ray as he hugged Lee.

"Hey don't forget about us!"exclaimed a red head in a monotone voice. Max looked over and saw Emily,Eddie,Rick,and Micheal standing in front of the door way. Max immediately ran to them and began chatting with them. Soon Bey Battalion,the Blitzkrieg Boys,Royal Dynasty,the Majestics, the BEGA Bladers, and the Saint Shields soon began chatting with the other bladers and began with some of the introductions. The BBA was talking up a storm and not to notice a whole new crew of bladers.

"Excuse me!"began a yellow haired girl. The BBA continue ignoring the yellow haired girl. "Excuse me!" said the same yellow haired girl. Then from out of know where a whitenette gently pushed the yellow haired girl aside. She then screamed from the top of her lungs.

"MOVE IT YOU NO TALENTED BLADERS!" screamed the whittenette. The bladers stopped their talking and looked at the whittnette. She then brushed off some dust off her black tanktop and walked in. "Thank you." she said gruffly.

"Just who are?" demanded Tyson.

A brunette in an orange skull cap immediately pushed a blonde in a tight french braid."We're the UBA you Stumme Scheiße!" replied a blonde in a tight braid. Robert,Johnny,Enrique,Oliver,Tala,and Kai immediately looked at the blonde.

"Wait you're the UBA!" said the whole BBA team.

"Aucune merde !" yelled a brunette in a United Kingdom flag designed top."L'enfer étaient ouais les UBA !"

A few of the BBA bladers understood the brunette. And the others looked at her blankly,Oliver translated for the others. "She said Yes we are the UBA!" replied Oliver.

"But all of you,are girls!" said the boys of the BBA. "We should be able to beat them!"

As soon as the UBA boys heard this they all said,"Well I'm afraid that Ms.Charleston and Mr.Dickinsin are gonna have to cancel the tournament since the most of the BBA bladers are in the hospital." The BBA bladers looked at smirking Yovanny,Jude,James,Sanjay,and Cody.With that a scarlet red haired girl,a whitenette, an onyxed haired girl,and a purplenette immediately began charging each of them taking fighting positions and way beyond pissed off faces**(Zorra:In other words scary!).**

"So you think that girls are weak and pathetic well you haven't met UBA girls." Yovanny,Jude,James,Sanjay,and Cody each tried their best to hold back the pissed off girls from their compettion.

"Yovanny let me at them!" yelled the purplenette. "I can take them!"

"Yes Savannah and that's what I'm worried about!" replied Yovanny

"Jude!Cody!Let me through they have an appointment with Madame Fist!" yelled angrily the whitenette.

"Well Madame Fist is gonna have to recancel." replied Jude and Cody in unison.

"James! Sanjay! Let me through those pathetic excuses for beybladers have an appointment with the Irish Grim Reaper!" yelled the red head.

"Yes and we don't want them dead...yet!" replied James and Sanjay in unison.

"Alright, can everyone take a seat please, I would like to get this meeting started as soon as possible." Mr. Dickinson and Ms.Charleston said as they both came in along with Hiro and Harmony walked into the room, unaware of the present situation.

Everyone took their sits quietly each of the BBA bladers giving frighten glances at the girls that went ballistic just a few minutes ago. The BBA sat in one section while the UBA sat in a different section from their BBA 'counterparts'.

"Well," Mr. Dickinson began, "as you can see, this year we have a different type of tournament this year,a company against company tournament.This tournament each company has nine teams,we have nine teams for the BBA and the UBA have nine teams for the World Championships. We have the BBA Revolution,consisting of Tyson,Hiro,Kai,Ray,Max,Daichi, Hilary,and Kenny.** (A/N: Hilary and Hiro aren't beyblading,they are the cheerleader or the coach.)** The PPB All Starz, which include Rick, Michael,Eddie,and Emily.White Tiger X, Mariah,Lee, Kevin,and Gary. The Blitzkrieg Boys,Tala, Bryan,Ian,and Spencer. The newly named Bey Battalion, whose team members are Miguel, Claude,Aaron and Mathilda. A combination of King, Queen, Raul, and Julia form the Royal Dynasty.With the BEGA Bladers, we have Ming Ming, Mystel,Garland,and Brooklyn. The Majestics which includes Robert,Enrique,Oliver,and Johnny,and last but not least the Saint Shields which members include Ozuma,Mariam,Joseph, and Dunga.

"And for the UBA,my team,"began Ms.Charleston, "We have the Rosebladers,consisting Tyreesha ,Harmony,Melody,Rachel, Zoey,and Diana. The Ghetto Bladerz,which include Monique,Carmen,Rashawnna,and William. Latin X,Yovanny, Evelynn,Clara,and Maria. The Artix Girls,Cammy,Natasha,Angel,and Anastasia. The Alpha Rouges,whose team members are Maya,Claudia,Erika and Justin. Jolly,Cody,Sahana,and Sanjay make up Indian Illusion. With the Paragon Bladers,we have Crystal,Aqua,Jude,and Skye.The Lordly Ladies which include Elena,Adana,Sarah,and Gem,and last for the UBA is their newest team Dark Rebel Alliance we have,Mina,Susan,India,Savannah,Elizabeth,Nicole,and James."

"The tournament will consist of a Round Robin technique. This way, every team goes against another team, each set of battles taking place in a different location. The order of places in which we will be competing is here, Japan, Texas in the United States,California in the United States,Puerto Rico,United Kingdom,Spain,France,and Russia.After Ms.Charleston and I count up all the points the four teams with the most points we will have the semi-finals in Moscow ,Russia.The finals in Tokyo, Japan there the remaining two teams will battle it out to see who is the champion of both the UBA and BBA.

Mr. Dickinson stopped talking for a moment to let all of this information to sink in with the beybladers. He looked around at each team, each captain at their expressions. Mr.Dickinson then ushered Ms.Charleston to speak and tell them how long the tournament is gonna take.

"Possibly," began Ms.Charleston,"this tournament will take possibly at least two and half months,"said Ms.Charleston,"if there aren't any bumps along the way.Any questions?"

Monique stood up.

"Yes Monique?"

"Ms.C you know how the UBA rolls and that we battle differently than how the BBA bladers battle,well some." began Monique.

"Yes I know Monique." replied Ms.Charleston

"Will our equipment be in the tournament, as well?"

"Yes,of course." replied Ms.Charleston. The UBA bladers all breathed a sigh of relief all just relifed that their tools will be there to control them. The BBA bladers all stared at the UBA bladers wondering what was their 'equipment'.

Angel then stood up.

"Yes Angel?"

"Ms.C I know I'm not normally the one who asks this but Adana or Elizabeth. Anyway will our normal UBA tournament traditions still be in effect?"

Ms.Charleston paused for a moment and surveyed the room.Mr.Dickinson was patiently waiting for Ms.Charleston to continue,the BBA bladers haven't a clue to what the UBA were talking about.The UBA bladers were anxiously waiting for Ms.Charleston to continue. "Yes,Angel there will be."

"Sweet!"replied Angel as she sat down with her team.

"Are there any more question?" asked Ms.Charleston, nobody stood up or raised their hands. "Well since nobody has anymore questions I guess this meeting is over." Soon the UBA and BBA bladers stood up and were about to leave till Ms.Charleston said,"I almost forgot to give you your Sidekicks." The UBA bladers immediately turned around and sat back down while the BBA bladers walked back to their seats.

"Now I know that the BBA aren't familiar with our methods and the UBA is,"began Ms.Charleston,"but this year I thought the hell with prepostings in which everyone could see let my bladers have their private postings instead of watching the tele. So I present to you the Blader's Sidekick III. Far more advance than Sidekick I or Sidekick II and each Sidekick has a buddie list,IM,MP3 player, live media coverage,internet service,e-mail,time,chat rooms,can watch live tele,share photos,play videogames,connect with others wirelessly,it's newest features it can be a camcorder and take photos,also it can show bladers stats,and tournament stats. Oh and each sidekick has their team's symbol and their named engraved on it. So it can't be lost."

Immediately the UBA bladers got in line as Ms.Charleston gave each team a box with the team members their Sidekicks III. Mr.Dickinson passed the BBA bladers their Sidekicks III. Soon the UBA and BBA bladers began to leave except the Blitzkrieg Boys.

_'It can't be the Abbey's Angels. I mean Boris said they transferred to another abbey and died.'_ thought the troubled Tala as he saw the Artix Girls leaving the Blitzkrieg Boys alone._'But they sure do look,act,and have the same names as the Abbey's Angels'._ Tala looked up at Cammy and her angelic appearance as she left the B-Boys behind just like all those years ago.

* * *

I didn't even reliaze this till Y told me but this chapter is like her chapter in her story Prodigies of Beyblading. Check it out good story! That also I owe Y an apology so sorry(bows head down). 4give me!

Anyway next chap probably will b up next week. So b on the lookout!

-Z


	4. Chapter 4:Rememberance

Zorra:So like thanks 4 the reviews! This is a real motivater! Oh yeah disclaimer!(Ana walks in)  
Zorra:Hey Ana could u do the exclaimer 4 me purty pleaz!  
Ana:Sure why not? ZorraVixen does not own Beyblade,the BBA and it's bladers,and Dark Rebel Alliance which belong 2 Mina. But she does own the UBA and it's bladers,the plotline(some),and the story.  
Zorra:Thank U Ana!  
Ana:Your welcome Zorra!(curtsies)  
Zorra:So here's chappie 4!

* * *

Rememberance

_Night before the tournament_

Tala was pacing back and forth in his room whom he shared with Bryan. Tala was very troubled as he knew tomorrow he and his teammates face the Artix Girls. Though he couldn't quite place his finger on it but something about the leader of the Artix Girls reminded him of someone back in the abbey. He closed his eyes deep in thought as he tried to remember someone from long ago, nothing came up. Tired of his attempts to bring back his memories he soon laid himself down to sleep.

_Tala's dream_

Tala was limping through the halls of the abbey. He reached his room there a girl his age gently dragged him to his bed. His blood was seeping through his clothes the girl ran to her bed and pulled out a first aid kit and gently taking Tala's clothes off leaving him in his boxers. The girl's pale face now turning red as she saw Tala half naked before her eyes, she immediately began cleaning his wounds. Tala now gritting his teeth so no one could hear his screams of pain the girl began gently wrapping his wounds so they won't get inffected and heal.

"There now Tala you're all better now," assured the girl ,"now rest." Tala then began blinking his heavy eyes.He kept blinking his eyes his vision getting blurry with each blink, the girl now beginning to fade with each passing blink. Her sweet angelic voice still ringing in his head.

"Sleep now Tala for tomorrow hell will be worse without you by my side." assured the girl in a sweet naive voice as she too began to drift off to sleep. Tala now closed his eyes as he began to drift to sleep the girl's voice and faded face in his dreams.

_End of Tala's dream_

Tala's eyes suddenly open from his memory/dream, his body drenched in sweat. He looked at his clock, twelve in the morning.

'Seven more hours' thought Tala as he placed his head back on his pillow. His magnificent violet eyes still open, he looked at the ceiling trying his best to make the hours go by quicker. He turned his head to the clock twelve o' five.

_'Six hours and fifty-five minuets to go.'_ thought Tala. His violet eyes looking back at the dull white ceiling. He closed his eyes thinking back to the dream. The girl in his dream looked angelic just like the 'Cammy' from yesterday's meeting. But the girl in his dream was blurry throught his whole dream her face couldn't be seen; he could only see her small child like body; her soft, smooth, silky, pale skin. But her face was blurred which puzzled Tala. Tala thought deep into his thoughts but nothing came up. He got off from his bed and walked to the balcony he looked to the midnight sky for answers.

_'Nothing but the stars.'_ thought Tala.

_'Are you alright Master Tala?'_ asked a voice

_'Wolborg?'_ replied Tala.

_'It is I Master Tala, is something wrong?'_ asked Wolborg

'I don't know why but ever since I saw that girl named Cammy. This sudden memories from the abbey suddenly appear in my dreams, but the thing is there is a girl in my dreams but I couldn't see her face. I heard her voice but I couldn't even see her face. Wolborg do you think that the UBA Cammy is the same Cammy from the abbey?' asked Tala.

Wolborg didn't reply too quick but thought long and hard.

_'I don't know but I don't sense Cammy's bitbeast, Wolmara, anywhere. But I believe in time, your dreams will reveal the face of the girl in your dream. As for the UBA Cammy there might be a chance that is the same the Cammy from the abbey.'_ thought back Wolborg.

Tala actually smiled for the first time in his life. Thinking about what his bitbeast told him: _'In time, your dreams will reveal the face of the girl in your dream.'_ Tala walked back to his bed and laid there, his head turned to look at his clock. One thirty in the morning the clock said back to him.

_'Only five hours and thirty minutes till D-day.'_ thought Tala as he drifted to sleep for within that time he would see Cammy.

* * *

Sorry If this chappie was sooo short,but I decided to update a lil earlier,boring week so far. Anyway have any ideas what is the special equipment of the UBA bladers?

If u could help a girl spare a few thoughts let me hear ya thoughts and ideas for the story!

Read n' Review

-Zorra


	5. Chapter 5:Round 1

Zorra: So thanks for the reviews relly love ur motivations. Disclaimers! **(Sarah 'London' walks in)  
**Zorra: Hey London listen could you London: Do the disclaimer for you? Sure why not. **(Clears throat)** ZorraVixen does not own Beyblade,the BBA and it's bladers, or Dark Rebel Alliance. But she does own the UBA and it's bladers. **(walks away)**  
Zorra:Thank u London!  
London:Your Welcome!  
Zorra:On with chappie 5!

* * *

Round 1

"Welcome everyone to the first round of the World Championships!" yelled DJ Jazzman he paused to let the audience scream for their favorite teams. Half the stadium were cheering for the BBA teams the otherhalf was booing the BBA teams and were cheering for the UBA teams. "Now," he started as soon as the audience calmed down, today we have three matches today, each battle consits of having a best two out of three match. And the first competitors are Latin X and White Tiger X!"

Half the audience cheered for White Tiger X, the other half cheered for Latin X.

"I think that Mariah should go first since she hasn't blade much." said Kevin.

"I don't think so," replied Lee.

"Come on Lee," assured Mariah, "I can beat them!" Lee looked all that convinced but he looked at his little sister her eyes reflecting sadness. Lee immediately gave into those sad yellow eyes.

"Do your best!"exclaimed Lee. Mariah immediately smiled and ran up to the bey dish. She immediately saw the whole entire team of Latin X.

"¡Es este todo los chinos va a envió un poco slut rosado!" said an oynxed haired boy. Mariah looked at the boy wearing the pink button up shirt.

"Ay Yovanny deja la mujer sucia solo. ¡Conjeturo que los chinos la envió hacia fuera porque el deseo nosotros de calentar en ellos!" said the onyxed haired green eyed girl. Mariah immediately looked at the girl.

DJ Jazz Man looked at the Latin X team he noticed that the entire team of Latin X was standing in front of Mariah. "Is there a problem?" asked DJ Jazz Man.

"Si,"replied Evelynn, "there is a problema. We were wondering why isn't the White Tiger team with their slut chino!" Mariah's eyes began to water for calling her a slut. Lee began to get angry for the Latin X calling his little sister a slut.

Lee, Kevin, and Gary immediately ran to the beydish standing next to Mariah with their beyblades in their launcher ready to battle.

"Mucho mejor!" said Evelynn as she and the rest of the Latin X team raised their launchers.

"And here we go!" DJ Jazzman said into the microphone, "3…2…1, Let it Rip!"

The entire Latin X and White Tiger X team launched their beyblades into the beydish. Suddenly music began playing through out the stadium.

_'If You Proud To Be Latino Right Now Stand The Fuck Up!'_ At those sudden words Latin X stood there with their head bow down. Their beyblades stood in a perfect V formation, no matter if the White Tigers rammed into them.

_SBK...(SBK) Alive...(Alive We Comin' Up!) Nina Sky...(Whos This)  
N.O.R.E, Da-ddy Yan-kee Gem Star...(Gem Star) Big Mato..(Big Mato) C'mon,..C'mon_

_Whoa...Whoa...Whoa...Whoa What U Say?_

The Latin X bladers then started group dancing then their beyblades immediately starting striking the White Tiger's beyblades. Sparks were flying as each of the Latin X beyblades clashed with their BBA counterparts: Clara clashing into Kevin's blade, Maria blade clashing into Gary's blade, Yovanny blade clashing into Mariah's blade, and Evelynn's blade beating Lee's blade.

_Boriqua (HA!) Morena (HA!) Dominicano (HA!) Colombiano (HA)  
Boriqua (HA!) Morena (HA!) Cubano (HA!) Mexicano (HA)  
Oye Mi Canto_

_You See This Is What Whey Want, They Want Reggaeton, WHAT? WHAT? They Want Reggaeton,_

The Latin X kept dancing within the group. Then the Latin X's beyblade got in an X formation during the lines of their song.

_Whoa...Whoa...Whoa...Whoa Boriqua (HA!) Morena (HA!) Dominicano (HA!) Colombiano (HA!) Boriqua (HA!) Morena (HA!) Cubano (HA!) Mexicano (HA)  
Oye Mi Canto_

At those sudden words the whole stadium glowed a bright green, the Latin X's X took form, a lightning green X formed as the X rose, the Latin X crew then stood by each other side by side they then yelled: Latin NeXt Generations!" The lightining green X struck the White Tiger's beyblade one by one the White Tiger's blades were knocked out till the only the Latin X beyblades were left.

The audience errupted into cheers as Latin X defeated White Tiger X.

"Give it up for Latin X!" exclaimed a feminine voice. The UBA crowd began chanting: "DJ StrawberrySparkle!DJ StrawberrySparkle!DJ StrawberrySparkle!DJ StrawberrySparkle!"

"That's right ladies and germs, DJ StrawberrySparkle! Is in the building!" exclaimed DJStrawberrySparkle. A girl appeared dressed in strawberry pink mini-dress, strawberry pink knee high boots, her strawberry pink hair tied in pigtails, and pink eyes. Latin X immediately walked over to their bench as they patiently waited for the next match.

"Since this was a team on team match, Latin X wins this match!" exclaimed DJ Jazz Man. The crowd roared with enthusiam and were excited on what the UBA bladers had for them next.

"And now, the next match-up of the teams," DJ StrawberrySparkle captured the audience's attention as they all looked to see the next competitors. "The Rosebladers versus the BBA Revolution. Will this be a match or what?"

At the sound of their name, the Rosebladers got off from the bench and headed toward the beydish. A brunette in an orange skullcap walked ahead of the other Rosebladers.

"DJ StrawberrySparkle we were wondering if we can have a team on team match?" asked the brunette. DJ StrawberrySparkle looked at the brunette, she then looked at Ms.Charleston who sat with Mr.Dickinson, Ms.Charleston looked at Mr.Dickinson for his approval. Mr.Dickinson nodded, Ms.Charleston then nodded to DJ StrawberrySparkle.

"Well Melody it seems that Ms.C and Mr.D approve but it all depends on the BBA Revolution." stated DJ StrawberrySparkle. At the sudden mention of Melody's name Kai's eyes shot open. Melody looked at Kai, she immediately feel in those crimson(violet) eyes.

_'It's that bastard!'_ thought angrily Melody. Melody smiled angrily at Kai, Kai backed away but sent her a freezing cold death glare, Melody didn't even flinch. Melody, Tyreesha, Zoey, Diana, and Rachel stood on one side of the beydish with there beyblades in their launchers ready and waiting for launch. Kai, Tyson, Zoey, Daichi, and Ray stood on the other side of the beydish with their beyblades in their launchers ready for launch.

"Ladies and germs let's begin countdown!" exclaimed DJ StrawberrySparkle. "3...2...1...Let it Rip!" The Rosebladers launched their beyblades into beydish and so did the BBA Revolution launched their beyblades.

"Go Dragonite!" exclaimed Diana

"Strata Dragoon!" exclaimed Daichi

"Go Dragonaire!" exclaimed Tyreesha

"Dragoon!" yelled Tyson

"Teigra!" yelled Rachel

"Driger!" yelled Ray

"Fara!" yelled Melody

"Dranzer!" yelled Kai

The ten blades were crashing into each other, causing sparks to fly. Minutes past the Rosebladers weren't showing any signs off weakness but the BBA Revolution bladers were starting to get exhausted. Melody then nudged Tyreesha, Tyreesha then smiled evilivy.

"How long do you think this match gonna last, Cammy?" asked Natasha.

"Not long, the BBA Revolution are gonna lose." replied harshly Cammy. Natasha smirked coldly for soon it would be their turn.

Tyreesha got out a flute and started playing; sweet and harmonic music began spreading through the room. Everything/everyone was in a tranquil state. The BBA Revolution bladers were soon falling into the spell of Tyreesha's flute.

"One and one and one are we." began Tyreesha

"With pental vision were able to see." said Zoey

"Choas, Mayhem, and Sins abroad." said Melody

"With our perfect harmony were able to heal." said Diana

"Choas, Sins, and Mayhem are forever sealed." said Rachel

"Together we perform PERFECT HARMONY!" the Rosebladers screamed. A dragon appeared **(A/N: Looks exactly like Dragonaire from Poke'mon except with arms and legs)** from Tyreesha's beyblade, a black tiger with purple stripes and spikes coming from her back, A winged dragon** (A/N: Looks exactly like Dragonite from Poke'mon)** , a female phoenix, and bruise purple turtle appeared. They each let out a cry as the phoenix, the winged dragon, the black tiger, and the bruise colored turtle passed their power to the dragon. The dragon let out a cry as fire, water, earth, lightning, and wind formed rings around her.

Fire music notes formed around Dranzer, Water music notes attacked Draciel, Air music notes stuck Dragoon, Thunder music notes shocked Strata Dragoon, and Earth music notes attacked Driger. The bitbeasts cried in pain, Tyreesha played harder and faster the music notes attacked and struck faster at the other bitbeasts.

The BBA Revolution bladers tried to attack the Rosebladers but couldn't they were still in trance of Tyreesha's music. Dranzer, Draciel, Driger,Dragoon, and Strata Dragoon were sent out of the beydish leaving the Rosebladers the only ones in the dish.

"This round goes to the Rosebladers!" yelled DJ JazzMan. Crowd errupted into cheers for the Rosebladers, the Rosebladers grabbed their beyblades and made their way to the bench.

"So like up next is the Artix Girls against the Blitzkrieg Boys!" said DJ StrawberrySparkle.

Cammy strided to the front with Natasha, Ana, and Angel following behind.

"Sparkle we were wondering if we could have a team on team match," began Cammy,"that's if these pathetic excuse for beybladers think that were too much of a challenge."

DJ Strawberry Sparkle looked at the Blitzkrieg Boys they all looked extremely pissed **(A/N:Scary in other words)** . The Artix Girls were chuckling.

"We accept we'll take them on!" exclaimed Tala

"Perfect!" whispered Natasha

"We'll win in an icy landslide." mumbled Ana evilivy

* * *

Uh Oh! Looks like the Artix Girls have an ace up their sleeve. What does Ana mean by: _We'll win in an icy land slide." _What is their trick that will guarantee a win in an icy land slide? Stay tune for the next chapter.

Read n' Review

Zorra


	6. An Artix Blizzard

Zorra: I'd like to thank Why, Mina, and Silvian for the reviews. **(bows down)** Now the disclaimer! Natasha: We have to do this why?  
Ana: Tasha chill she's our creator you need to show some respect.  
Cammy: Ana is right so let's do what she asks.  
Angel: Cammy that is almost as asking a turtle to run! Melody: Anyway let's begin.  
UBA Russians: ZorraVixen does not own Beyblade, the BBA and it's bladers. But she does own the UBA and it's bladers and the story. Well some of it!  
Zorra: Oh hahaha very funny! On with chappie number 6!

* * *

An Artix Blizzard

The Artix Girls were smirking enjoying the looks on the Blitzkrieg Boys' face. Each of them baring extremely pissed off faces. The Artix began scanning the looks on the Blitzkrieg Boys, but what really made the A-girls laugh was the look on Bryan's face.

"Bladers get ready for launch!" began DJ StrawberrySparkle. The A-Girls and B-Boys soon got there launchers ready, and were waiting for countdown.

"In like 3...2...1...Let it Rip!"

Eight blades were immediately launched into the beydish without hesitation. The Artix Girls beyblades and Blitzkrieg Boys blades immediately were clashing without each without holding anything back. The Artix Girls looked like they were taking a very harsh beating from the B-Boys, but the A-Girls looked as if they wanted the B-Boys to start hitting on them.

The A-Girls soon got in a perfect V formation even if the B-Boys tried hitting them. Angel soon stepped forward in front of Cammy, Ana, and Natasha; as well as Cobris. Angel then started dancing shifting her perfectly formed hips moved from side to side. As if on perfect cue a hypnotic song soon began playing.

_Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock (yup,yup,yup,yup)_

_Get on the grind like clock work Move that behind like clock work Keep it comin on time like clock work Get that clock work (homie) Make that clock work (shortie)_

_Hear the sound of the tick You hear the sound of the tock You hear the sound of the clock (and get it right) Tock_

"Cobris," began Angel in a hypnotic monotone voice, "Venom Trance." An albino cobra with large,deadley fangs appeared and let out a terrifying hisss. Cobris **(beyblade)** began shifting from side to side along with the hypnotic music. Creating small, almost invisible waves crashing into the B-Boys' blades.

_Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock _

Side to side was the only movements of Angel's blade the A-Girls were waiting for Angel's signal to strike. Small but deadly waves were crashing against Wolborg, Wyborg, Falborg, and Seaborg causing them tilt and wobble.

Angel flashed a thumbs up sign thus signaling them a now is the time to strike. Cobris got back in the A-Girls V formation. Soon another song immediately began to play.

_(Oh) Girl give me that (Oh Oh Oh) Girl give me that Girl give me that (Oh Oh Oh) Girl give me that Girl give me that (Oh Oh Oh) Girl give me that there Girl give me that (Oh Oh Oh) Girl give me that_

The Artix Girls were immediately dancing along with the song, soon the temperature began to drop a whopping 20 degrees farenheit, everyone in the stadium began shivering and freezing as the temperature began to get a little lower. An albino sperm whale **(A/N: and no I'm not sick or perverted it's just the name of the species of whale that closely resemble Seaborg and Seamara)** Let out a hauntingcry as water began to pour down from the heavens.

A Grffyon Falcon appeared and let out it's haunting shriek as an artic wind began turning the water to snow. Next a white wolf appeared and let out a terrifying howl, as ice and snow began to fall down. The temperature now a negative 10 degree Farenheit.

_She sold all his jewels she sold all his cars Now she dancing in the shaker club stripping for the stars_

The Artix Girls now dancing suductively and flirtingly, now stood next to each other and they all screamed together: "Artix Blizzard!"

Cobris, Seamara, Falmara, and Wolmara let out theirs cries and soon the snow and hail picked up and formed a very powerful blizzard. The B-Boys couldn't move or see through the Artix Blizzard. They tried to block themselves from the blizzard but couldn't move a muscle.

"I can't move!" shivered Tala

"Of course you can't!" yelled Angel.

Tala looked up but couldn't see anything through this harsh blizzard.

"Not only does my attack make your bitbeasts and blades weak it also temporarailies paralayzes the opponent as well!" yelled Angel. Angel then laughed, then Tala heard the clashing of beyblades as he heard the cries of Seaborg, Falborg, and Wyborg.

Suddenly then blizzard then stops and Tala looked around and saw Bryan, Spencer, and Ian on the ground slightly beat up and their blades right next to them.

"Hn." smirked Cammy as Ana's, Natasha's, and Angel's blades surrounded Tala's blade trapping him in a triangle. Wolborg let out a huge roar for he knew he was about to lose.

Wolmara let out a terrifying roar, Cammy then smiled evily she punched her fist on the ground an iceburg appeared she kept punching the ground and iceburg after iceburg appeared following after Wolmara.

Cammy then formed an X with her arms she then yelled, "Ice Tempest!" Wolmara holwed as the iceburg formed from before freed themselves from the ground and became sharper and longer. Icicles then hurled themselves at Wolborg, Wolborg howled in pain as he accuquired damage from Wolmara's icy wrath.

Cammy seeing this as a perfect time to strike signaled: Ana, Angel, and Natasha to attack Wolborg. Falmara, Cobris, and Seamara attacked Wolborg in multiple blows. Wolborg kept howling in pain as Falmara, Cobris, and Seamara kept striking Wolborg .

Cammy then commanded Wolmara to strike Wolborg out of the beydish. Wolmara then struck Wolborg with a heavy blow that knocked him out of the beydish. Tala fell back and fell to the ground his battered beyblade landing right next to him.

"What a weakling!" said Cammy in a cold voice as she grabbed her beyblade spinning in victory. Cammy, Natasha, Ana, and Angel then exited out of the stadium leaving everyone minus the UBA crowd in complete in utter shock.

"Well you have there ladies and germs our second best team defeating the all mighty powerful Blitzkrieg Boys!" exclaimed DJ StrawberrySparkle. The audience erupted into appaulse for the new tough UBA team.

"So the day after tomorrow Lordly Ladies will battle against the Majestics, Paragon Bladers against BEGA Bladers, and Alpha Rouges go up against Bey Battalion!" yelled DJ Jazzman

"Let's wish our fellow bladers good luck!" exclaimed DJ StrawberrySpakle as she winked to the audience. "This DJ StrawberrySparkle signing off!"

* * *

So how was it? Anyway looks like the A-Girls are a bit ooc don't ya think? Anyway tell me I'd love to hear your thoughts and concerns!

Read n' Review

Zorra


	7. Discovery

Zorra: Aww thanks for the reviews anyway here's chappie 7!

Crystal: Z u 4got the disclaimer! ZorraVixen does not own Beyblade, the BBA and it's bladers,and Dark Rebel Alliance but she does own the UBA and it's bladers and the story(the plot).

Zorra: Thank u Crys and now on with chappie 7!

* * *

Discovery

All of the BBA bladers were in a huge rec room away from the UBA bladers who no where to be found in the hotel they were staying.

Kenny was currently researching for the UBA for he and the others believed the UBA was fake. Rick was just looking out the window he'd been quiet ever since the UBA bladers appeared.

Kenny let out a huge frustrated sigh he then closed his laptop for he'd given up hope for looking info on the UBA or its bladers. The other BBA bladers looked at Kenny for any sign of information on the UBA.

"Nothing ," replied Kenny, "it's if the UBA never existed. No numbers, no info or background history on the UBA, it's as if the UBA never really was there." Kenny then walked to a chair and sat there quietly looking at the dull white wall.

Rick immediately moved from his spot at the window and walked towards Kenny's laptop he immediately turned it on and began typing in an address to a website. He immediately typed in a name and password and he entered the website everyone's been dying to look for.

"I believe this is what you were looking for." said Rick as he left Kenny's laptop alone while he left the room. Everyone was immediately crowding around Kenny's laptop to look at the UBA website. Ian and Kevin were jumping trying their best to look at the UBA website, though Ian's height is now 5' 4'' he couldn't still see the website.

Emily pushed her way through and was connecting Kenny's laptop to the tv so that everyone could see. The website immediately was seen on the widescreen. Everyone was immediately grabbing a chair to see if the UBA is true.

Kenny was scrolling around through the website to find answers on the UBA teams. He kept searching for the teams till he found their symbols: a rose, a snowflake, the words Latin X, a ghetto teen, an elephant with smoke around it, a desert warrior, am intelligent person, a princess, and a rebel teen. Kenny was scrolling through trying to find which team to see.

Kenny clicked on the rose icon and it showed pictures of each Roseblader, alot of guys were drooling at each picture of the Rosebladers. While Kenny, kept scrolling through the website Ian slipped out unnoticed. And went to look for one of the Artix Girls.

With the UBA

"That party was off the chain!" exclaimed Elena.

"Wow I didn't even knew you knew what off the chain was, Elena." replied Melody.

Everyone in the UBA started laughing their heads off because of Melody's remark about the Spanish girl's definition of what is off the chain was.

Elena gave Melody a hard look, before turning away by the tomboy's blank stare.

"I don't know about y'all I gonna hit the hay because I'm tired." yawned Tyreesha, "Night Y'all."

"Night," replied everyone else of the UBA as they headed to their rooms. Melody was about to leave she was immediately pulled into Cammy and Natasha's room. In there was Cammy, Natasha, Ana, and Angel.

"What's up?" asked Melody.

"Mel you know what's up." replied Natasha

"Sorry Tash I don't." answered Melody.

Melody then stared at Natasha who was ready to erupt.

"Tasha chill Melody is just playing with you." assured Ana.

Natasha immediately took big deep breaths trying her best to remain cool. Cammy, Ana, and Angel turned their gaze back to Melody.

"Look if it's about Kai, Spence, Bry, Tals, and Ian then I know what you are talking about." replied Melody. "So what are you gonna do about them?"

"I don't know I thought we'd just avoid them and pretend to forget about them but I feel that's too rough." answered Cammy as small tears formed in her eyes.

"Cammy don't cry," said Melody, "I mean what you, Ana, Tasha, and Angel did was cold and you told those BBA losers that the UBA is no laughing matter who cares if we even have to hurt them to tell them we aren't like those BBA bitches who are weak and pathetic! So what did **Garland** want?"

Cammy looked up and saw Melody with a sly and mischevious grin on her face."He just wanted to know why I didn't tell him that I beyblade." answered Cammy with a faint blush plastered on her pale face.

"Cammy I know I'm not the one who is the motherly one that's Ana's job; but you should be careful with Garland I don't know why I feel that he is two timing you." said Melody in a worried tone.

Cammy just stared at Melody for her awkward prediction about Garland and the possibility of cheating on her.

"Mel could we not talk about Garland and I now now our topic is about the boys," began Cammy , "anyway I suggest we dodged them and keep quiet till it's time to tell them about our sins ; I mean, I'm sure of it that we are all glad that we could see them but I suggest they come to us and talk to us. Don't talk to them, ignore them let them figure it out who we are let them use their brains, for **once**."

Cammy glanced at Melody, Ana, Angel, and Natasha at their cold smirking faces before continuing. "Be nasty, be cold, do anything you can in your power to show them and let them know you're waiting for them to make their move! Russians DISMISS!"

Ana, Melody, and Angel left Cammy's and Natasha's room proceeded to their rooms.

"Goodnight Ana...Angel." yawned Melody as she proceeded to enter her room whom she shared with Rachel.

"Night Tomboy Fox!" yawned Ana in a playful tone. Ana saw Melody scowling for calling her most hated nickname known only in the UBA. "Angel are you coming?"

"In a minute." assured Angel to the older teen. Ana entered her room thus leaving Angel all alone in the dark hallway.

"Alright come out whoever you are!" yelled Angel. Silence only replied to Angel's threat, Angel who still in a fighting stance dropped her guard down thus noticing it was only her imagination.

_'Tasha's right I am going loco.'_ thought Angel. _'Wow that's bittersweet.'_

Just as Angel was about to enter her room somebody grabbed her from behind. Angel tried her best to scream and yell for help but her hunter covered her mouth to make sure she didn't scream. Her capturer took her and him to another hallway. Angel tried kept fighting for her to be free and be with her friends. Her capturer gently pushed Angel against the wall. Angel stared into her capturer's magenta eyes.

_'Ian!'_ thought Angel, _'he's gotten taller. I guess I better play the damsiel in distress.'_

"What do you want from me!" begged Angel with tears forming in her eyes. Ian looked into Angel's teared stained icy blue eyes.

_'I don't want to hurt my Angel ,'_ thought Ian _,'but I have to find out if this is turly my Angel.'_

"Tell me who are you?" asked Ian.

Angel looked into Ian's magenta eyes befores speaking, "Angel Fortunatov, known to be a prankster to the Artix Girls and the whole UBA, and a mechanic and grease monkey to the Artix Girls. Is also known to love cars and engines and is a pro car custominser, mechanic, engineer, body shop mechanic, dancer, singer, entertainer, rapper, cheerleader, comedian, prankster, and beyblader."

Ian stepped away from Angel tears forming in his eyes. He fixed his gaze on Angel dressed in black halter top and a tight white mini dress, and white go-go boots, on her wrists were silver thin bangles. Angel got close to Ian and his male stench invading his her nose, she got close to him and looked into his magenta eyes. Angel stood on her tip-toe to tried to kiss Ian.

Ian bent down to let the short Angel kiss him, but Angel stopped she then snapped back to reality.

_'I can't do this Cammy doesn't approve!'_ thought Angel.

"I'm sorry but I can't!" cried Angel. Angel then ran off leaving Ian all alone in the darkness.

_'It's her.'_ thought Ian as he began to walk back to his room whom he shared with Spencer.

"I can't believe it it's them." mumbled Ian as he entered his room.

Later that night(Tala and Bryan's room)

"Ian are you sure it's **them**." demanded Tala

"Tala it is **them** they have the same names as** them**, they have the same bitbeasts as** them, **they dress a lot like **them**, and their attitude is like **them**! What more evidence do you want!" yelled Ian.

Ian was heavily breathing he turned his gaze toward Tala his violet eyes showed emptiness and anger. Who couldn't blame him he and along with Spencer and Bryan have had their hearts torn outby Cammy, Ana, Angel, and Natasha by leaving them in the abbey.

"Tala I'm telling you the truth," began Ian ,"that theArtix Girls is the Abbey's Angels!"

Tala walked out of his room and into the balcony where he was greeted by the night's cool air andthe diamond like stars.

"Tala!" exclaimed Ian. Spencerpulled back Ian by grabbingthe collar of his shirt.

"What gives Spencer!"snapped Ian

"Ian let him go he is taking this very hard", began Spencer

"Whatdo you mean Spencer?"asked/demanded Ian

He meansCammy and Tala they were **very close **to each other far more closer than any of us with any of our loves," began Bryan,"The morning the Abbey's Angels left I know we broke down but Tala was in a very dangerous stage of depression, he wanted to kill himself without the existence of Cammy. But after the destruction of Biovolt Tala trained very hard and looked for Cammy everywhere in Russia. But he gave up and just sticked with beyblading. And after what like seven years of heartache, depression, lonliness, and anger he think he would accepted the fact that the very girl he fell in love just defeated us and beat us like we were beginners!"

Ian looked up at Bryan's light blue eyes filled with small tears and reflecting heartache and anger at the same time he turned his head toward Spencer. His eyes beginning too, fill with tears of seven years of heatache. Ian too, began to shed crystal tears of heartache joining his teammates.

_'I wonder how Tala is taking this.'_ thought Ian

Outside with Tala

_'It can't be her!' _thought Tala angrily. _'I thought I gave up on her!'_

**_'Is there something wrong master Tala?' _**asked Wolborg

_'No!' _snapped back Tala

**_'It's Cammy, isn't it Master Tala?'_** thought back Wolborg

Tala didn't reply to Wolborg's comment but continued to shedcrystal tears of heatache.

_**'Everytime we talk about Cammy you always remain silent, and always try to ignore me Master Tala; I know that you're hurtthat Mistress Cammy left you without a single word of good-bye. But think aboutit; the disappearance of the Abbey's Angels might of hurt her and the other Angels a lot more than you and the other Blitzkrieg Boys.**' _thought back Wolborg.

Tala's eyes snapped opened at Wolborg's comment.

_'Cammyhurt as well?' _thought Tala as he looked to the star fillednight skyTala looked directly at the beautiful and eerie pale full moon. Cammy's face appeared on the moon and Tala looked up and said, "Cammy."

* * *

I know that the B-Boys r OOC but 4give me. I tried to make them feel broken and sad. Anyway next chapter is battle chapter and I willtryti make sure that some of the BBA teams win as well. 

Dasvidanya

Zorra


	8. Chapter 8:Round 1 prt2

Zorra: Like thanks for all the reviews my fellow reviewers and readers, too. Zoey disclaimers please...and thank you!

Zoey: ZorraVixen does NOT own Beyblade, the BBA and it's bladers, and Dark Rebel Alliance which belong to Mina the Mischievous. But she does own me, the UBA and the story!

Zorra: On with chappie numero ocho!

Round 1 pt. 2

"And welcome ladies to our second part of round one!" yelled DJ Jazzman. He paused for a moment as heard the roar of the crowd behind yelling with excitement.

"As you all well know the UBA is up ahead by 3 wins! And the Artix, Rose, and Latin are ahead with one win a piece. So BBA please give us a tournament no human bean shall ever forget!" demanded/suggested DJ Strawberry Sparkle, "Anyway for our part two we have the Lordly Ladies against the Majestics, Paragon Bladers against BEGA Bladers, and Alpha Rouges against Bey Battalion!" The crowd broke into an uproar of excitement the immediately stopped as DJ Strawberry Sparkle showed a peace sign to the crowd.

"In this corner we have the Alpha Rouges and Bey Battalion!" exclaimed DJ Jazzman. There stood in the spotlights was the Alpha Rouges and Bey Battalion. The crowd began cheering even louder than day before, as they waited eagerly for the match to begin.

With Bey Battalion

"Okay I know we don't know much about the Alpha Rouges, but I know we could do our best we will prevail." stated Miguel.

"Miguel I want to battle them first," began Mathilda. Miguel, Aaron, and Claude looked curiously.

"Mathilda no we don't know anything about they might play dirty." stated Miguel

"Miguel I know I can do this you just got to let me have a chance," begged Mathilda

"Alright you're up first Mathilda," stated Miguel,"but be careful." Mathilda nodded as she headed toward the beydish.

There stood waiting patiently was Justin his eyes closed, when Mathilda reached the bey dish Justin opened his eyes, his blackish-dark blue eyes penetrating Mathilda as if he, could her very soul. Mathilda backed up a bit for Justin was scaring her with his cold emotionless gaze.

"Don't worry my pinkette this match will be all over." Justin stated in a dark cold eerie voice. Mathilda shuddered at tone of Justin's voice.

"Bladers ready!" exclaimed DJ Jazzman. Mathilda got out her launcher with her beyblade attached. Justin however was setting up his launcher which somewhat resembled an Egyptian dagger.

"3...2...1...Let It Rip!" yelled DJ Strawberry Sparkle. Mathilda launched her beyblade into the bey dish Justin immediately launched his jet black beyblade into the bey dish he immediately began striking Pierce Hedgehog. Mathilda watched in horror as Ciarion (Justin's beyblade) kept beating on Pierce Hedgehog.

'What's wrong, why can't I attack?' thought panicky Mathilda.

"Ciarion, now's the time to strike, Ciarion Black Spike Storm!" yelled Justin. Suddenly a savage pitch black hedgehog with random red streaks throughout his spikes appeared. Its murderous red eyes gazed upon Pierce Hedgehog, as he launched black and a few red spikes like missiles into the air and headed straight for Pierce Hedgehog. Black and red spikes rained upon Pierce Hedgehog, spike after spike penetrated Spike Hedgehog (beyblade). Pierce Hedgehog started tilting and then fell down. Mathilda then bent down and picked up Pierce Hedgehog spikes still attached.

Mathilda then slowly walked to the bench where her friends/teammates were waiting for her. Mathilda then collapsed onto the bench. Miguel immediately caught her before she hit the floor, and placed her on the bench. Miguel then gestured Claude to move on and battle the second battle.

Claude approached the bey dish and saw Claudia standing there patiently.

_'Beautiful.'_ thought Claude as he reached the beydish.

"What are you looking at!" demanded Claudia, "freak."

"Bladers ready!" asked DJ Strawberry Sparkle. Claude and Claudia immediately got out their launchers; Claude noticed that Claudia's launcher wasn't like his but resembled an Arabian Dagger.

"3...2...1...Let it Rip!" yelled DJ Jazz Man. Claude and Claudia launched their beyblades. Rapid Eagle and Aquila were striking each other toe to toe. Aquila took on Rapid Eagle's blow one by one as if those attacks were nothing.

"What!" yelled Claude

Claudia gave Claude a dark and eerie grin, as Aquila circled around Rapid Eagle.

"Rapid Eagle, Twin Saber!" yelled Claude. Rapid Eagle gave a shriek as he began to attack Aquila. Claude waited for the dust clear slowly the dust lifted and there stood Aquila spinning stronger than ever.

"Nice attack," began Claudia in a dark eerie voice," but not very strong, Aquila Quill Cascade!" Suddenly a pitch black grim eagle let out a gruesome wail as she flapped her murky wings, black feathers poured down on Rapid Eagle.

Rapid Eagle let out a painful screech as painful feather darts struck him. "Rapid Eagle!" yelled Claude. Rapid Eagle then slowly stops spinning and fell to the floor.

"And this round goes to the Alpha Rouges!" bellowed DJ Jazz Man

"And like the next battle is Paragon Bladers against the BEGA Bladers!" hollered DJ Strawberry Sparkle as she winked to the crowd.

Crystal strode elegantly to DJ Strawberry Sparkle who then leaned in and whispered to DJ Strawberry Sparkle. "Are you sure...you want...a team battle...? Alright... I'll make sure this you...guys have a team on team battle...but if the BEGA Bladers say no to your proposition...then it's a no Crystal. Ladies and germs it seems that the Paragon Bladers wants a team on team battle against the BEGA Bladers."

The crowded roared with excitement at the possibility of another team on team battle. "But it's all up to the BEGA Bladers...if they want this or not." The audience hushed in silence as they waited for the BEGA Bladers' answer.

"Were with you all the way Garland." stated Mystel as he placed a hand on Garland's broad shoulder. Garland then looked to the crowd looking for an answer; Garland then spotted a familiar looking face in the crowd. He then saw Cammy dressed in a red silver buckle ruched halter top, a black ruffle tier mini skirt, black high thigh stockings, and red platform sandals. Glossy red lipstick was painted gracefully on her beautiful luscious lips. Cammy then blew a kiss to Garland as if wishing him good luck on his match.

"We accept your challenge Paragon Bladers!" yelled Garland

"Perfect." stated Jude

"And there you have it folks BEGA Bladers accepts Paragon Bladers' challenge to a team on team battle." said DJ Strawberry Sparkle in a cheery voice.

"Bladers ready!" asked DJ Jazz man. As Jude, Crystal, Skye, and Aqua stood on their side of the beydish while Garland, Ming-Ming, Brooklyn, and Mystel stood on the opposite side of the beydish facing their UBA counterparts.

"3...2...1...Let it Rip!" yelled DJ Strawberry Sparkle. Jude, Crystal, Skye, Aqua, Garland, Ming-Ming, Brooklyn, and Mystel launched their beyblades into the beydish. BEGA Bladers were striking the Paragon Bladers not holding anything back.

Garland looked up and saw all the Paragon Bladers all smirking as if they wanted them to beat them.

Catchy beats and catchy tunes soon began to fill the stadium as soon as the Paragon Bladers's beyblades got in a perfect V formation despite the BEGA Bladers' attacks.

_Bounce, Bounce, Bounce, Bounce, Bounce, Bounce, Bounce, Bounce, Bounce, Bounce, Bounce, Bounce, Bounce, Bounce._

_We's be bouncin, flippin, jumpin, jazz funkin, just do something_

_bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce_

_boogie woogie to tha boogaloo beat_

_Use your moves and don't refuse it just feel the music and_

_bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce_

_boogie woogie to tha boogaloo beat_

_Get busy baby get tha funk with me_

_I'm ready do you wanna rock with me_

_Yeah shawty only if you get wit me_

_bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce_

_boogie woogie to tha boogaloo beat_

The Paragon Bladers waiting patiently for their signal to strike, their blades still being in perfect V formation despite the BEGA Bladers constant strike.

Jude stepped up to the front and sang, "What you hear is a testa to get you to move your chesta bounce your body like a seizure make you lose all your respa ration ain't no waitin', we came to party & shake it (don't stop) tha crowd is breakin, pop lockin, swingin, rotatin." Solaris immediately began striking Apollon with great and brute force holding nothing back.

"Ooh go with it baby, Movin so sexy smooth baby, Tha way ya doin it, dem moves, show me how you move baby (Move boi) (Dance, dance) I'm feelin how you move boi (Bounce, bounce) It's crazy what you do boy," sang Crystal in the most beautiful voice as Amore began striking Venus not holding anything back.

_We's be bouncin, flippin, jumpin, jazz funkin, just do something_

_bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce_

_boogie woogie to tha boogaloo beat_

_Use your moves and don't refuse it just feel the music and_

_bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce_

_boogie woogie to tha boogaloo beat_

_Get busy baby get tha funk with me_

_I'm ready do you wanna rock with me_

_Yeah shawty only if you get wit me_

_bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce_

_boogie woogie to tha boogaloo beat_

Aqua immediately stepped to the front as well did Nerina. Aqua then sang as Nerina prepared to attack. "People's dancin freakin everywhere try my hardest baby not to stare movin groovy in your funky shoes daddy i love the sexy thangs you do show me how you boogaloo keep this party jumpin all night (all night) shake my fatty just the way you like (way you like) ooh baby you do it so right, I think your comin with me tonight." Nerina struck Poseidon and gave him hard blows that blade ever suffered.

_We's be bouncin, flippin, jumpin, jazz funkin, just do something_

_bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce_

_boogie woogie to tha boogaloo beat_

_Use your moves and don't refuse it just feel the music and_

_bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce_

_boogie woogie to tha boogaloo beat_

_Get busy baby get tha funk with me_

_I'm ready do you wanna rock with me_

_Yeah shawty only if you get wit me_

_bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce_

_boogie woogie to tha boogaloo beat_

"I wanna know (I wanna know) Do you like tha funk (I feel the funk! Oh I feel tha funk) I wanna know (I wanna know)

Do you feel tha funk (I feel the funk! Oh I feel tha funk) I wanna know." sang Jude with passion as he danced to the song.

"Vamos a baliar aqui toda la noche.Vamos a baliar hasta la mañana. Vamos a baliar aqui toda la noche.Vamos a baliar hasta la mañana." sang the sweetest and softest voice. Jude, Crystal, and Aqua turned their heads as Skye immediately and Flora got out of formation, Flora then immediately began to strike Zesus.

"I wanna know (I wanna know) Do you like tha funk (I feel the funk! Oh I feel tha funk) I wanna know (I wanna know)

Do you feel tha funk (I feel tha funk! Oh I feel tha funk)." sang Jude as he along with Crystal, Aqua, and Skye began dancing.

Solaris, Amore, Aqua, and Flora got in a straight horizontal line and began to striking Apollon, Venus, Poseidon, and Zesus with even more force than before.

_Get busy baby get tha funk with me_

_I'm ready do you wanna rock with me_

_Yeah shawty only if you get wit me_

_bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce_

_boogie woogie to tha boogaloo beat_

Jude, Crystal, Aqua, and Skye began dancing in group formation to the last lyrics of the song.

_Ooh, Ooh, Ooh _

_Yeah shawty only if you get wit me_

_bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce_

_boogie woogie to tha boogaloo beat_

Apollon, Venus, Poseidon, and Zesus were knocked out of the dish and landed in front of their owners.

"Let's give it all up for the Paragon Bladers!" exclaimed DJ Strawberry Sparkle. She then paused to hear the cheering of the crowd the crowd cheering the Paragon Bladers. The Paragon Bladers immediately sitting back down toward their bench as well did the BEGA Bladers.

"Well up next is the Lordly Ladies against the Majestics!" yelled DJ Jazzman. At the sound of their names the Majestics and the Lordly Ladies stood up. Gem then walked to the beydish and waited patiently for her opponent's arrival.

With the Majestics

Robert looked over the group's huddle to see Gem patiently waiting for the Majestic's blader to appear. Johnny looked over and saw Gem just waiting for her opponent.

"I'll take this match." declared Johnny as he headed toward the beydish. Oliver tried to pull Johnny back but Johnny just pulled his wrist out of Oliver's grasp.

When Johnny arrived at the beydish, Johnny felt dark ominous vibes from Gem as if she was death herself. "Bladers get ready for launch!" declared DJ Jazz man.

Johnny got out his launcher while Gem assembled a launcher that resembled a scythe, the scythe standing at 6'. Gem then attached a black and eerie beyblade to the scythe. Gem then waited for the launch sequence.

"3...2...1...Let it Rip!" yelled DJ Jazz man. Johnny then launched his fiery red beyblade into the beydish, Gem swung her scythe around and her black ominous beyblade hit the beydish with a harsh impact. Suddenly, dark ominous music played throughout the whole stadium.

_Dong_

The sound of thunder shook the whole stadium the audience started screaming screams of fear. Johnny then watched as Salamalyon was getting brutally beaten by Morrigan. Johnny then looked up and saw Gem staring at the ground. Gem then lifted her head she grinned a dark and gruesome smile her eyes were just blank and white.

"Morrigan," began Gem in a dark murderous voice, "Gloom and doom." A ghostly cried soon filled the stadium as a dark and sinister crow appeared. A solid gold slightly bejeweled armor breast plated covered the crow's chest. Morrigan then dive bombed Salamalyon. Morrigan then flapped her black grimly wings and black feathers bombarded Salamalyon. Salamalyon cried in pain as the opaque feathers weakened him, and Salamalyon stopped spinning.

"Salamalyon!" yelled Johnny.

"And let's give it up for Gem!" exclaimed DJ Strawberry Sparkle. The crowd then yelled with excitement at the victory of Gem.

Gem then strode back to her team's bench. "So who's up next?" asked Gem in her normal sarcastic filled voice.

"I believe that would be me." Stated Elena in a polite voice, Elena then elegantly strode to the bey dish where Robert was patiently waiting for Elena.

"I see you have patience," stated Elena in a cool casual voice, "I like that in a man." Robert then flushed a fair shade of red from hearing Elena's comment about his virtues.

"Bladers get ready for launch!" announced DJ Strawberry Sparkle. Upon hearing this Elena pulled out a Cazoleta-rapier attached to it was a beautiful and elegant gold colored Beyblade.

"3…2…1…Let It Rip!" yelled DJ Jazzman

Robert then launches his majestic blue beyblade as Elena lunges forward with her Cazoleta-rapier attached to it was her blade; her blade then launched itself from the Cazoleta-rapier and landed in the beydish where it began to strike Griffolyon. Suddenly a mixture of Classical Ball Music and Raggaeton music began playing, Elena then gracefully started dancing.

_Seoras y seores  
Bienvenidos (welcome) al party  
Agarren a su pareja (por la cintura)  
y preparencen  
Porque lo que viene no esta facil (no esta facil no)_

Toril then following the beat of the elegant music then started elegantly dodging Griffolyon's attacks.

_Yo quiero bailar  
Tu quieres sudar  
Y pegarte a mi  
El cuerpo rozar  
Yo te digo si tu me puedes provocar  
Eso no quiere decir que pa la cama voy_

_Yo quiero bailar  
Tu quieres sudar  
Y pegarte a mi  
El cuerpo rozar  
Yo te digo si tu me puedes provocar  
Eso no quiere decir que pa la cama voy_

"Toril, Fuerza del Plume." Said Elena in a hypnotic voice, suddenly a large Griffin appeared. Toril then let out a shriek as multiple feathers poured down on Griffolyon. Griffolyon let out a painful cry from the impact of the feathers.

"Perfect, ataque." Declared Elena; Elena then waited for the dust to rise to see her handiwork. The dust slowly rose and there stood Griffolyon spinning stronger than ever.

'_What!'_ thought Elena.

"Griffolyon, Wing Dagger." Yelled Robert, Griffolyon then let out a triumph shriek as thousands of feathers penetrated Toril.

Toril then let out a shriek of defeat as she as phased back to her beychip. "Toril!" cried Elena. Toril then stopped spinning, and Griffolyon spinning in triumph.

"And this win goes to the Majestics!" declared DJ Strawberry Sparkle. The crowd then erupted into cheer for Elena's and Robert's match. Elena squatting down on the floor grasping Toril, Robert then grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her up.

"Sie kämpften valiantly I Hoffnung, Sie wieder zu kämpfen." Whispered Robert as he leaned in a kissed Elena on the cheek; Elena then blushed a fair shade of pink. Elena then walked back to her bench where her teammates were waiting for her.

"Oooh Elena I think Robert likes you!" declared Adana in a bubbly tone

"Adana, he just thinks I fought bravely." Stated Elena in an embarrassed tone as she touched her cheek where Robert kissed her.

"Riiiight," Declared Gem in a sarcastic tone, "page me when the wedding is, okay, Elena."

"Hn", Said Elena, "Oh and London I believe it's your turn."

"Right!" declared London as she walked to the beydish where Oliver was waiting.

"Well, well if it isn't Oli." Stated London as she arrived at the beydish, Oliver looked up and stared at London. She wore a halter top designed like the United Kingdom's flag and white shorts and white go-go boots, and her hair was in a ghetto up-do with bunches of hair sticking out at the ends from her clips and three strands of hair were hanging loosely aside from her hair.

"Sarah?" asked Oliver

"No it's London, you faible-esprit!" declared London. "No matter I will take you out."

"Bladers ready for Launch!" yelled DJ Strawberry Sparkle. Oliver got out his launcher and while London got out a black leather whip with a royal blue beyblade attached.

"3…2…1…Let it Rip!" yelled DJ Jazzman. Oliver launched Unicolyon into the ring as well did London with her Celine. Celine then began striking Unicolyon with great strength.

"Unicolyon!" exclaimed Oliver.

"Oh no my dear Oli!" declared London. "It's a tad too late for Unicolyon, Celine Tenez le premier rôle divinement la douche!" Suddenly a beautiful majestic winged unicorn appeared and flapped its divine wings and soon stars cascaded upon Unicolyon. Unicolyon then whinnied a cry of defeat as it phased back into its beychip. Unicolyon then stopped spinning which meant Celine and London the winners.

Oliver the squatted down and picked up Unicolyon and was about to head toward his teammates but London then pulled him back and kissed him right on his lips.

"Oliver que vous avez oublié mon baiser que je t'ai du." Whispered London to Oliver's ear, London then gave Oliver a quick kiss on the lips London then walked back toward her bench as Oliver walked toward his bench.

"Don't forget ladies and germs," began DJ Strawberry Sparkle, "the day after tomorrow is Dark Rebel Alliance against the Saint Shields, Indian Illusion against Royal Dynasty, and Ghetto Bladerz against PPB All Stars! This is DJ Strawberry Sparkle and DJ Jazzman signing off!

UBAv.BBAUBAv.BBAUBAv.BBAUBAv.BBAUBAv.BBAUBAv.BBAUBAv.BBAUBAv.BBAUBAv.BBAUBAv.BBAUBAv.BBA

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I had to get ready for high school shop for clothes,supplies,etc. Anyway that and also too much homework why did I have to enroll in a Magnet High School! Anyway I had to buy my computer program for me to write the chapters. That and also I have a lot of projects to do so Sayonara!runs off

Zorra


	9. Chapter 9:Lumiere Carnival

Zorra: Thanks for all y'alls reviews I appreciated it. Oh yeah the disclaimers…Um Diana that's your cue.

Diana:Right!ZorraVixendoesnotownBeyblade,theBBAoritsbladersbutshedoesownmetheUBAanditsbladersbutshedoesn'towntheDarkRebelAlliancewhichbelongstoMinatheMischevious and girl Z says thank you. PS Z would like to thank Why for setting up this entire tournament. Girl you rock hard! Also check out Why's story the Prodigies of Beyblading that story is killer!

Zorra: Thank you Diana and here's the sugar cookies that I promised you.

Diana: YAY! **(Diana snatches the cookies and runs off) **

Zorra: Now on with chappie 9

* * *

Lumière Carnival

Tyson was pacing the rec room which whom the BBA was occupy. Everyone in the BBA was currently present except for Garland whom mysteriously disappeared along with UBA.

"So far we are losing to 6 wins; one win for the Rosebladers, one win for Latin X, one win for the Artix Girls, one win for the Alpha Rouges, one win for the Paragon Bladers, and one win for the Lordly Ladies." Said Hilary

"But I don't get it how could we lose." Began Mariah

"It's as if they were controlling us or telling us what to do." said Mathilda in a soft teary voice.

"But not all of us were 'possessed'." Began Robert, "Some of us just bladed normally with them or-"

"Or they are just stronger than us." stated Tala.

Everyone immediately quiet down and began to think about how the UBA keeps on winning, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of Kenny typing on the computer.

Kenny was currently on the UBA website browsing through; he clicked on an icon that showed pictures and biographies of the Artix Girls.

"Hey," began Hilary, "why don't we go to Lumière Carnival?"

"All right let's go!" exclaimed Ming-Ming in an excited tone. As she and the other BBA girls ran off to change in different outfits.

_Later on (night time)_

With the UBA (Bubbles Group)

"Wow how awesome is it to have a 'sister' who's from Japan and to tell us that there was a carnival taking place when we are in Japan!" declared Tyreesha.

"Not as awesome as us winning 6 to nothing!" declared Diana.

"Yeah I mean this has got to be the easiest tournament we've ever done!" declared Mina.

"Reesha, D, Mina, don't get cocky I mean it's just the first round." stated Rachel

"Ray no matter how many times you are gonna tell them they will still be cheery fill I mean we are the cheery girls or the Bubbles Group after all." declared Zoey as she joined Mina, Diana, Tyreesha's merriment.

"Yeah Ray I mean we are just here to have fun." Said Nicole

"I guess so." Mumbled Rachel, _'But I don't want them to get over confident. Ah, well can't beat them join them.'_ "Zoe, Mina, Reesh, D, Nikki, Susan wait for me!" Rachel then ran up to them; who went to check out the junk food.

With the UBA (Flirty Group)

"Elena doesn't believe me when I tell her that Robert likes her." Said Adana in an annoyed toned.

"Man I can even tell that Robert likes Elena." Declared Elizabeth," That and also Nikki with **Jude**!" Crystal then stopped walking and looked at the ground.

"Uh-oh looks like Liz rekindled the flame between Jude and Crys." whispered Carmen to Monique and Shawnna.

"Crys I'm sorry I…I…I didn't know that you and Jude were dating." stuttered Elizabeth.

"Liz it's all right you didn't even know," began Crystal, "besides Jude and I are over, and Jude's single and I right now I'm looking for Mr. Right. So don't worry about it, Jude and Nikki can go out."

"Maria look there's a Ring the Bell contest and they are giving away a monkey and a bear!" declared Clara.

"Oooh let's go!" exclaimed Maria.

"I don't know," said Adana and Elizabeth in unison

"Oooh girl there are some fine as hell guys checking you two out!" declared Carmen

"Right let's go!" declared Adana and Elizabeth in unison. Soon Maria, Clara, Shawnna, Carmen, Monique, Adana, Crystal, and Elizabeth soon were running off toward the carnival games.

With the UBA group (Stern Group)

"I don't know about you guys but the BBA corp. are seriously lacking," began Evelynn, "I mean they suck! They aren't even putting up much of a fight let alone the whole round!"

"Evelynn," began Harmony, "You should know never to get cocky it's just the first round. The BBA will strike us back at anytime, so just don't get cocky."

"Elena you are awfully quiet tonight what's wrong?" asked Maya

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." answered Elena in a quiet voice

"If you say so." said Maya in a calm laid back voice, Maya then continued to walk with Harmony and Evelynn who were discussing about the UBA tactics.

"You're lying," said India in a soft quiet voice

"What, me lying?" demanded Elena

"You're lying; you're lying yourself, you're lying about your feelings," began India, "Admit it Elena you are in love with Robert Jurgen. I mean you have to tell him how you feel before it's too late, Elena."

"But I don't even know if I love him," answered Elena in a teary voice

"After he'd kiss did you feel numb or shocked?" began India, "You can't stop thinking about Robert, when you hear Robert's voice - you just melt, Mushy feelings in your heart, or when you hear Robert's name do you feel like melting?"

India looked at Elena, who looked at the rubble sidewalk. Her beautiful dark brown eyes reflected sadness and dejection.

"I guess I really do love him." replied Elena in a dejected tone, "but what if he doesn't love me back?"

"Elena love takes time and he might love you back you never know," assured India, "come on Harmony, Evelynn, and Maya are probably waiting for us." India and Elena immediately ran off to catch up with Harmony, Evelynn, and Maya.

UBA Group (Artsy Group)

'_I can't believe I-I mean London kissed Oli like that like if that kiss was nothing to her.' _thought Sarah.

"Wow six wins for us none for the BBA. How awesome is that!" asked Erika

"Yeah it's pretty awesome." replied Sarah in a distracted tone

"What's wrong Sarah?" asked Aqua as she looked at Sarah dressed in a pale pink beret, tight blue jeans, pale pink corset, faux pale pink fur wrap around her shoulders, and pink stilettos.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong everything is splendid." Began Sarah, "Everything is not splendid it's London and Oliver."

"What's wrong?" asked Sahanna

"I used to know Oliver when we were younger but then I moved to London and I never got to see him again. But all that time I was growing up with Oli I developed a crush on him and when I was around three or so I had my first kiss with him. And then when I left I guess or I thought I grew out of crushing on Oliver. But then I or London kissed him and I'm starting to wonder whether I truly like Oliver or I'm just toying with him." replied Sarah

"Well time will only tell if you truly like Oliver." said Skye in a soft naïve voice.

"I guess so Skye, come on what are we standing around here for let's have some fun, it's a carnival remember." declared Sarah. Sarah then ran toward the carnival games.

"Come on let's go before Sarah might hurt herself." stated Erika. Erika, Sahanna, Aqua, and Skye immediately headed towards the carnival games where Sarah was currently playing a water shooter game.

With the UBA (Gothic/Punk/Rebel group)

"Six wins for the UBA, zero for the pathetic BBA!" declared Savannah

"Do you wonder why the UBA haven't even put up much of a fight?" asked Claudia

"Dunno maybe they were just being a little **too over confident**!" replied Jolly

"Or maybe we are just **too hard** for them to handle." added Gem

Gem, Savannah, Claudia, and Jolly each began to laugh among themselves as they began to tease about the BBA sucking at the tournament.

"You guys look there's a haunted house wanna go check it out?" asked Gem in a mischievous tone.

"Why not we got time, besides I need a good laugh." stated Savannah. Savannah looked at the smirking faces of Gem, Jolly, and Claudia. "Ladies shall us proceed?"

"We shall." Replied Gem, Claudia, and Jolly in unison as they headed toward the haunted house.

With the UBA Group (UBA Boys)

"You guys don't think that the girls are acting ya'know **cocky**?" asked Justin

"Well they are but some of them are serious." replied back Jude

"Will what's up you have not said anything since the beginning of this tournament?" Said Sanjay

"It's Monique," replied Will, "I'm a bit concerned for her because since Rick is in this tournament and we battle PPB All Starz I'm worried that what this will do to Monique."

"Whaddya mean, Will?" asked James

"Jayne he means that Rick was one of us before he joined with BBA, Rick was the team captain of the Ghetto Bladerz Monique co-captain. Throughout the whole UBA it was rumored that Monique and Rick were more than just "teammates/friends". But when Rick left the UBA for the BBA it broke Monique's heart, she then vowed to break Rick's just the way Rick broke her." Answered Yovanny

"Wow and I always thought that Monique was just a hottie not a blader." stated Cody in a gruff voice.

"Yeah you got that right." replied William

"Hey not as **hot** as **the UBA Russians**!" declared Yovanny

"Now those are hotties!" exclaimed Jude, "Man Garland sure is lucky to date Cammy voted the UBA's top ten most desire girls to date."

"Yeah a hallelujah to that my brother!" exclaimed Justin. Jude, Sanjay, James, Yovanny, Justin, Cody, William continued to chatter about the tournament and the hotties of the UBA.

With the UBA Russians

"Angel move over I want to see **Cammy and Garland**!" exclaimed Natasha

"I would move if Ana would just scoot over a bit!" yelled Angel

"Well sorry for being tall and taking up a lot of space!" yelled back Ana

"You guys why are you spying on Cammy and Garland's date? This is totally violating Cammy." stated Melody in an annoyed tone

"Sorry we wanna see how Garland treats Cammy." Replied back Natasha

"Yeah, we just want to know if Garland treats Cammy well enough in our eyes." Replied Ana with a smile

"Yeah whatever, that is what you said about Cammy and Garland's first date!" spat Melody. "And the dates before that."

"Well sorry but I'm just a little bit insecure about Garland." replied Natasha. "Besides I wanna see Cam's reaction."

"Whatever." said Melody in her casual voice.

"Ya know Melody I know this sounds weird but you Kai sound and act exactly alike." pointed out Angel.

"Hey yeah she does doesn't she?" added Ana

"Acts like who?" asked Natasha

"Like Kai." replied Ana in a calm and cheery voice

"Don't…you…**EVER**…compare me to that heartless bastard…**EVER**…again" said Melody in a pissed off voice.

"Yes m'aam." replied Natasha, Angel, and Ana

Melody then went to a shadowy place, and stood what the UBA Bladers called her Melody pose, which somewhat resembled Kai's pose.

"You think Melody has feelings for Kai?" asked Ana

"Ana that I wish knew." answered back Natasha

Cammy and Garland

"Garland I'm sorry that you lost." apologized Cammy

"Cammy its alright." replied Garland

Garland then looked at Cammy dressed in a Diane von Furstenberg Candy Pink Strapless Top, Juicy Couture Black Linen Mini Skirt, Candy Pink stockings, and black platform sandals. _'Beautiful.' _thought Garland.

"Garland?" asked Cammy in a playful tone

"What can't I look at a beautiful woman?" asked Garland in a playful tone as he flashed Cammy a smile.

"Yes you can! But you never looked at me when I'm in my normal attire." replied Cammy

"That's because I look at with you a different expression." Answered back Garland

"Okay for that answer you get a prize." said Cammy in a sly voice

"And what that might be." asked Garland

"This." answered Cammy. Cammy then stood on her toes and kissed Garland playfully.

"Cammy…"moaned Garland

Cammy then stopped kissing Garland and said, "Now that was a kiss."

"Yeah," replied Garland, "Could we do it again?"

"Hmm." replied Cammy as she cocked her head side to side. "Okay." Cammy then proceeded to kiss Garland.

BBA Group (All)

"Wow this carnival is so magnificent!" exclaimed Hillary. Everyone in the BBA was all present even the Blitzkrieg were even present which was a major shocker to most of the BBA bladers.

"Hey isn't that Garland?" asked Miriam. Everyone immediately looked to where Miriam was pointing at and there stood indeed was Garland making out with some whitenette.

"Well that would explain where Garland went." stated Mystel. The BBA group immediately walked up to Garland interrupting his date.

"What's up Garland?" asked Brooklyn

Garland immediately pulled back from the kiss and stared at his teammates surprised. Garland's date immediately hid behind Garland, trying to protect herself from anyone looking at her.

"So who's your date?" asked Ming Ming

"This is-," began Garland

"Camara." Stated Camara as she held out her hand, but no one greeted her.

"Have we met somewhere before?" asked Mariah

"Impossible." answered quickly Camara, "I've just arrived in Japan just yesterday, and also Tokyo is a pretty big city."

"True." replied Mathilda

"Shoot its 9:45 already!" exclaimed Camara "Well it was nice meeting you well I hope to see you again." Camara immediately began to walk away with Garland escorting her back home.

"Wow who would have thought Garland would be the dating type." stated Daichi in a surprised tone

"Yeah." Replied everyone in unison

"What you don't think my team's captain is capable of having a relationship?" asked Ming Ming as she leaned in and kissed Daichi.

Soon the BBA began to walk back towards their hotel so they can sleep for the last part of their match.

'_Camara, so much like Cammy.'_ thought Tala as he began to walk back towards the hotel

_Later on that night in Tala and Bryan's room_

Tala was peacefully sleeping his body breathing in and out in a rhythmic action.

Tala's dream

Tala was sitting in a beautiful and serene meadow which was over-filled with bloomed flowers. Tala was lying peacefully on the soft ground looking at the crowds shape into many different forms playing with Tala's head.

Small delicate footsteps walked gracefully on the meadow. Tala looked up and saw a shadowy figure standing over him. The figure then laid itself down next to Tala and laid its head on Tala's well toned muscular chest.

"Hey," began Tala

"Hmm." Answered the figure

"Are you alright Cammy?" asked Tala

"Of course I am," answered Cammy, "Why you ask?"

"I don't know but I feel that some part off me is missing and that I felt that you were suffering." answered Tala

"Tala," began Cammy in an angelic tone, "with you I never suffer, with you I have a purpose in life and my purpose is to love you my little wolf pup."

Tala lifted himself up and saw Cammy dressed in an outfit that resembled Naminé from Kingdom Hearts.

"Tala." Said Cammy in a seductive tone

Cammy then leaned forth and began to kiss Tala very passionately. _'She tastes just like sweet strawberries and cream.' _thought Tala

"Cammy…" moaned Tala

End of Tala's dream 

Tala was breathing in and out and dreaming peacefully in his sleep. "Cammy," whispered Tala, as the moon bathed Tala giving Tala a mystical glow.

* * *

Wow this has to be my longest chapter ever 9 pages on Word. Well I can't stay long because my brother is buggin me to get off the computer. Oh yeah what sounds better UBA prom or UBA afterparty or both? 

Dasvidanya

-Zorra


	10. Round I Finals

ZorraVixen: Thanks for all y'alls reviews they mean so much to me, anyway the disclaimers. **(Sees Clara and Maria walk in)** Hey Clara and Maria want to do the disclaimers for me?

Clara and Maria: Sure **(clears throat) **ZorraVixen does NOT own the Beyblade, the BBA and its bladers, and Dark Rebel Alliance, but she does own us the UBA and its bladers, the story, and the ocs. Oh yeah big ups to Why for creating the tournament and check out her story Prodigies of Beyblading that story is awesome!

ZorraVixen: Thank you Clara and Maria oh here's the choco bannos I promised you.

Clara and Maria: YAY! **(Starts eating the choco bannos) **

ZorraVixen: Anyway on with chapter 10!

* * *

Round I Finals

"And welcome ladies and to the final part of Round one!!!" yelled DJ Jazzman. DJ Jazzman then paused to listen to hear the roar of the crowds waiting for the tournament to begin.

"That's right ladies and germs and for today's match we'll have Indian Illusion against Royal Dynasty, Ghetto Bladerz against PPB All Starz, and Dark Rebel Alliance against the Saint Shields!!" exclaimed DJ Strawberry Sparkle. "And like I'm sure you know that the UBA is winning by six points so please BBA put up a better fight. And first up is Indian Illusion against Royal Dynasty.!"

The spotlight was shown on both Indian Illusion and Royal Dynasty, as they both made their way towards their benches. Sahanna and Jolly made their way toward the beydish and waited for Royal Dynasty to send up their tag-team bladers.

With Royal Dynasty

"So who should we send up first?" asked Raul

"I believe we should send up King and Queen." replied Julia

"We'll do our best." said King and Queen in unison as they made their way toward the beydish where Jolly and Sahanna were waiting for them.

"Bladers since this a tag-team match if you and your partner are out then your opponents automatically win." Stated DJ Jazzman

"Bladers get ready for launch in like 3…2…1…Let it Rip!" exclaimed DJ Strawberry Sparkle. Jolly, Sahanna, King, and Queen then launched their beyblades into the beydish where Ariel and Gabriel were beating on Gajendra and Mesha.

"Gajendra!!" yelled Sahanna

"Mesha!!" yelled Jolly

King and Queen were smirking in triumph as they knew were gonna win the battle.

"Ariel Ultimate Strike!!" yelled King

"Gabriel Sky Fire!!" yelled Queen.

'_This is it.' _thought Sahanna _'we lost!'_

'_I ain't giving up without a fight Sahanna!' _thought Jolly

'_But Jolly we lost!' _thought Sahanna

'_Sahanna just because when it looks like the battle is bad it doesn't automatically mean its over. When the situation is bad you have a chance to turn it around and do it in your favor Sahanna just remember that.' _thought back Jolly

'_Jolly you're right! Are you ready?!' _thought Sahanna

'_Ready when you are.'_ thought Jolly

"Gajendra"- yelled Sahanna

"Mesha"- yelled Jolly

"Heavenly Terrain Strike!" yelled Sahanna and Jolly. Suddenly from out of nowhere a beautiful and majestic white female Indian elephant appeared along side was a deadly but majestic male ram which somewhat resemble Gabriel but only a little bit and bigger stronger. Gajendra she somewhat resembled Vanishing Moot only no tribal markings and was smaller and feminine.

"Gabriel!!" yelled Queen

"Ariel!!" yelled King

Gabriel and Ariel suddenly let out cries of defeat as they materialized back into their beyblades and were sent flying out of the beydish. Gabriel and Ariel then landed in front of both King and Queen.

"And we have our selves a winner!" yelled DJ Strawberry Sparkle

"Let's give it up for Indian Illusion!!!" yelled DJ Jazzman. The crowd then erupted into a loud yells of excitement. Sahanna retreated back to her teammates. Jolly then looked then looked at King and Queen picking up their blades. Queen went back to her teammates to listen to their constant and latest argument.

Jolly then elegantly walked toward King; she stopped right in front of King where he was crouched down holding his blade. King got up his head hanging down in defeat; he then bumped into Jolly a smile tugging on her painted blood red lips.

Jolly then pushed her lips against King's lips stealing his first kiss. Jolly walked away leaving King stunned by that sudden and unexpected move.

"Ik denk de liefde van I u Koning!" said Jolly as she walked toward her teammates' bench.

"So what was that for?" asked Sahanna

"Nothing just nothing." said Jolly with a smile

"Well it better!" said Cody in a gruff voice

"Chill out Cody." Stated Sanjay

"And besides Cody I can take care of myself, I know Pencak Silat and Karate!" declared

Jolly

"Up Next is the Ghetto Bladerz against PPB All Starz!" yelled DJ Strawberry Sparkle

At that sudden announcement William walked toward the beydish, looking extremely nervous and insecure.

"Will don't get scared you could beat these posers!!" yelled Carmen

"Yeah Will you can do it!!" yelled Shawnna

"Go Will!" said Monique in a dull voice

Will smiling embarrassingly as he made his way toward the beydish. There stood waiting for him was none other than Emily.

"Bladers ready for launch?!" declared DJ Strawberry Sparkle

Will and Emily immediately got out their launchers with their beyblades attached.

"3…2…1…Let it Rip!!!" yelled DJ Jazzman

Will and Emily immediately launched their beyblades into the beydish hitting each other when they landed in the beydish. Trygator seemed to have the upper advantage for he was beating Polo was the one who was getting the beating.

Emily smirked in triumph as she watched Trygator beating Polo attack after attack. "Trygator, Water Smash!!!" yelled Emily. Trygator then released a deadly water attack which took a heavy toll on Polo, causing the dust to rise.

"Polo!!" yelled Will

"It's too late for your Polo!!" yelled Emily

The dust suddenly lifted Trygator still spinning strongly, along with Polo who was still spinning from that deadly attack.

"What!!" yelled Emily in a surprised tone

"Polo Splash Waters!!" yelled William, a sudden and terrifying roar shocked the stadium as Polo, which somewhat resembled Trygator only its coloring was an olive green and it was deadlier and larger than Trygator. Polo yet again let out a massive roar, as a water fall formed behind him, the water then penetrated through Trygator and drowned in Polo's attack.

"Trygator!!" yelled Emily as Trygator landed next to Emily's feet still soaked from that surprising attack.

"And this win goes to the Ghetto Bladerz!!" exclaimed DJ Strawberry Sparkle "Which means Shawnna you're up!"

Shawnna immediately stood up smiling her cocky smile. "Great job Will!" was all Shawnna said as she made her way to the beydish. When Shawnna arrived at the beydish Eddie was standing there waiting for her. _'So he's a B-ball fan, too. Well so am I, Edward.' _Thought Shawnna

"Bladers get ready for launch!!" declared DJ Jazzman

"In like 3…2…1…Let It Rip!!" exclaimed DJ Strawberry Sparkle

Both Eddie and Shawnna launched their beyblades into the beydish with such great force. Both Trypio and Mala began striking and clashing with each other upon impact. Mala kept striking Trypio with such great and brute force.

_I was gettin some head  
Gettin gettin some head  
I was gettin some head  
Gettin gettin some head  
I was gettin some head  
Gettin gettin some head  
I was wit the kinda girl dat make yo toes curl_

_I was gettin some head (DTP hustle)  
Gettin gettin some head (DTP hustle)  
I was gettin some head (DTP hustle)  
Gettin gettin some head (DTP hustle)  
I was gettin some head (DTP hustle)  
Gettin gettin some head (DTP hustle)  
I was wit the kinda girl dat make yo toes curl_

Eddie looked up and saw Shawnna doing the heel toe and began sing along with the song. "You know u nigga want a bitch like me Diamond wit the white beader rockin nikes  
Niggas in the hood wanna call her wifey If u got a pretty dolla then i probly might be  
U niggas popin collars y yo bitches pop ps Im gon do this for my riders that get down and pop e Think u can pop me man u need to stop please See me flyin throu yo hood in a drop top v." sang Shawnna

Trypio tried to strike Mala but Mala kept dodging along with the beat of the song.

_I was gettin some head  
Gettin gettin some head  
I was gettin some head  
Gettin gettin some head  
I was gettin some head  
Gettin gettin some head  
I was wit the kinda girl dat make yo toes curl _

I was gettin some head (DTP hustle)  
Gettin gettin some head (DTP hustle)  
I was gettin some head (DTP hustle)  
Gettin gettin some head (DTP hustle)  
I was gettin some head (DTP hustle)  
Gettin gettin some head (DTP hustle)  
I was wit the kinda girl dat make yo toes curl

"U know i keep like 4 5 woofers in the trunk And i turn it to the max so u can feel it when it bump When u go to DTP we give the people what they want," sang Shawnna, "Mala Needle Bang!!!" Mala spun faster than before and endlessly began beating Trypio with lethal strikes. Mala then struck Trypio with a deadly blow that almost sent Trypio flying out of the dish.

"Trypio!!" yelled Eddie

"Hmm pathetic!" spat Shawnna as she began to walk away from the dish.

"Looks like it isn't over yet folks!!" declared DJ Strawberry Sparkle "It seems that Trypio is still in this game and is spinning stronger than ever!!"

"WHAT!!" Yelled Shawnna

"Trypio Sting Shoot!" yelled Eddie, Trypio then began his beating his coarse beatings on Mala. Mala then cried in defeat as she materialized back into her beyblade as Trypio struck his last blow which caused Mala to land next to Shawnna's feet.

"And this win goes to Eddie of the PPB All Starz!!" yelled DJ Jazzman. The crowd erupted into loud roars of excitement and awe. Shawnna still crouched in defeat picked up her beyblade and walked back to her bench to hear Monique's constant and droopy complaining.

"Hey Shawnna don't worry we'll get them." said Carmen in a calm cool voice.

"Yeah it's not the end of the world we'll get them." assured Will

"Up next is Monique against Rick!!!" yelled DJ Jazzman

Carmen, Shawnna, and Will immediately gawked at Monique as she pulled herself up from her awkward sitting position and began striding her way to the way the beydish, bearing her wrathful grin.

"Ya know this is about to get ugly," said Shawnna, "and I don't mean the good ugly."

"Uh-huh." replied both Carmen and William in unison

With Monique and Rick

Monique stood in front of Rick giving Rick her death glare; Rick didn't even flinch from her glare.

"Bladers get ready for launch!!" yelled DJ Jazzman

"In like 3…2…1…Let it Rip!!" yelled DJ Strawberry Sparkle

Monique and Rick immediately launched their beyblades into the beydish. There Petra began her wrath striking and beating Rock Bison without holding anything back.

_My niggaz, pull triggers, stack figures whoa whoa whoa  
Snitch niggaz, broke niggaz not my niggaz no no no  
In the club we, sippin Dom P, sittin lovely oh whoa whoa  
Sexy ladies, goin crazy, cause the beat's like whoa whoa whoa_

"Fresh out the federal building To Bentley Coupes with the convertible ceilings  
It's the black widow, call me Miss White I done been through it all, shootouts and fistfights Brooklyn bitch, you go wrong I get right Back with a classic, now gimme six mics!!" sang Monique filled with anger and spite. "Can't reach me on the phone, then send a bitch a kite Man I do's it in heels or a pair of crisp Nikes Stand behind Martin Luther King, but I'm more like Malcolm X Guerillas beatin on they chest, get it right on Malcolm X Just keep the peace, cause if cowards show me disrespect  
My niggaz put his soul to rest and I don't wanna see you stressed Champagne at my campaign, Kim for mayor Told you I'm the same bitch from the escalator  
And I ain't trippin off you rats and investigators Get your envelopes, time to address the haters!!"

_My niggaz, pull triggers, stack figures whoa whoa whoa  
Snitch niggaz, broke niggaz not my niggaz no no no  
In the club we, sippin Dom P, sittin lovely oh whoa whoa  
Sexy ladies, goin crazy, cause the beat's like whoa whoa whoa_

Petra striking Rock Bison without holding anything back as if she too, was taking her revenge on Rock Bison.

"Petra Senklot-Kies!!" yelled Monique. Petra gave out a loud roar as she galloped towards Rock Bison and struck him harder than before as if a boulder struck him.

"That's what you get for messing with me **RICK**!!" spat Monique. Monique waited for the dust to clear to see her 'masterpiece'. When the dust finally lifted Monique saw Petra still spinning but was shocked to see Rock Bison still spinning.

'_NO WAY!! It-It can't be!!' _thought Monique

"Rock Bison Drop Rock!!" yelled Rick. Rock Bison prepared for its final attack and struck Petra with a deadly blow. That sent Petra flying out of the dish and landing in front of Monique.

"And this round goes to the PPB All Starz!!" yelled DJ Jazzman as he paused to listen the roaring of the crowd.

"Up next is Dark Rebel Alliance against the Saint Shields!!" exclaimed DJ Strawberry Sparkle

At the sudden announcement Nikki stood up and proceeded to the beydish and patiently began waiting for her opponent. Joseph immediately got up and began to walk towards the beydish where Nikki was waiting for him. Joseph looked up and noticed that Nikki was all fidgeting and shaking. Her mud brown eyes showing fear and hesitation.

"Bladers get ready for launch!" declared DJ Strawberry Sparkle

"3…2…1…Let it Rip!" yelled DJ Jazzman

At the sound of the launch both Nikki and Joseph pulled hard on their ripcords thus letting their blades come out to test their skills, Raikou getting severely beatings from Vanishing Moot.

'_Raikou!' _thought Nikki as she her blade getting severe beatings from the large and powerful elephant.

"Vanishing Moot Great Rock!" yelled Joseph

'_Oh no this is it'_! Thought Nikki as she watched in horror as her Raikou gave out a large shriek '_It can't be! I worked to hard for this! I worked my butt off to so that we can participate in this tournament. And I'm NOT letting this thirteen year old twerp ruin all my hard work!' _"Raikou Lightning Shock!" yelled Nikki with confidence

Raikou then summoned all his energy and began flapping his enormous yellow wings which sent out huge bolts of lightning. Vanishing Moot let out a cry of defeat as he materialized back into his beyblade, which slowly stopped spinning and hit the ground of the beydish.

"And this win goes to Dark Rebel Alliance!" yelled DJ Jazzman with much excitement. The crowd behind him let out huge yells of excitement from the thrill of the beybattle.

"Susan you're up!" commanded Mina. Susan immediately stood up proceeded to the beydish where Miriam was 'patiently' waiting for her.

"Took you long enough!!" said Miriam in an acidic voice. Susan looked up and didn't say anything.

"Bladers ready for launch?!" asked DJ Strawberry Sparkle

Susan and Miriam held out their launchers their beyblades giving off a small flicker showing their power.

"In 3…2…1…Let It Rip!" yelled DJ Jazzman

Both Susan and Miriam let out their blades with such great and intense force, both their blades immediately began striking each as they soon were launched in the beystadium.

Sharkrash began his wrath on Zeherah beating her and avoiding her attacks. _'Come on Zeherah_.' thought Susan

"Sharkrash Abyss Fire!" exclaimed Miriam

'_So many people who have been in my position who have fought Miriam and who have confronted this attack have fallen. Well I'm not going to be one of them.'_ thought Susan, she then stood at a perfect Kickboxing stance she then Jab, Cross then Jab and to finish off her routine she did a powerful Roundhouse kick. Zeherah then took a full charge and headed for Sharkrash.

A strong shockwave was released unto the stadium; nearly everyone leaned in with anticipation. Both Susan and Miriam waited for the dust to lift; slowly the dust began to raise, nearly everyone in the stadium waited to see the results. Both Sharkrash and Zeherah laid on the beydish neither one of them spinning.

"And let's give it up for Susan and Miriam!!" yelled DJ Strawberry Sparkle. The crowd erupted into cheer and excitement from the match. Susan and Miriam shook each others hands bidding each other a silent congratulation.

"I guess I'm up." Said Mina in a cheery voice

Mina walked up to the beydish and there stood waiting for her was Ozuma.

"Bladers ready for launch!?!" exclaimed DJ Strawberry Sparkle, both Mina grabbed out their launchers; their blades giving off a tiny shimmer showing off their power.

"In 3…2…1…Let It Rip!!" yelled DJ Jazzman

At the sound of that command both Ozuma and Mina launched their beyblades with such great force as their beyblades both rammed into each other upon impact.

Flash Leopard was doing all the beatings as Paine was dodging every single attack. The more Flash Leopard tried to attack the more Paine dodged ever single attack. Ozuma looked up at Mina who didn't look like she was putting hardly or any effort into her match.

"Hmm… is it possible to hate a guy but still love him?" mumbled Mina "Or is it possible to hate is to what is to love? Or if you say that you love a guy but in reality love him? Or if you hate one guy but love another does that make you love a guy but you actually hate the guy. These are the questions that trouble me."

Ozuma was getting agitated that at the very fact that his opponent was so unserious like Tyson. "Flash Leopard Cross Fire!" yelled Ozuma while Mina pondered over the love-hate puzzle. Flash Leopard struck Paine while his defenses were down which many people thought was a guarantee win.

Ozuma turned around and was about to leave till he heard DJ Strawberry Sparkle commented, "Hold on your to hats ladies and germs this match is far from over!!!"

Ozuma immediately turned around and saw that Paine was still spinning stronger than ever, and Mina smiling a confident and triumphant smile. "Ya know Ozuma you should be careful with the cheery girls because they can have a **MEAN **side, Paine Pandora's Box!!!" Suddenly a strange beast with smooth light green fur and two strips of white down her back appeared; she then took charge and charged straight toward Flash Leopard.

"Flash Leopard Scared Fire!!!" bellowed Ozuma. Flash Leopard then charged straight toward Paine. As both Paine and Flash Leopard rammed into each other it shook the whole bey stadium upon impact. Both Mina and Ozuma shielded themselves from impact they lowered their guard down and waited for the dust to lift. As the dust slowly lifted nearly everyone in the beystadium leaned forward to see the result of the battle. Both Paine and Flash Leopard were lying on the ground neither of them moved.

"And it seems that this battle a draw folks!!" exclaimed DJ Jazzman

"Thus concluding Round one in Japan, round two is to be schedule in Texas. This is DJ Strawberry Sparkle and DJ Jazzman your announcers of this tournament see y'all in Texas!!!"

* * *

So if this took awhile but I have school like other people. Anyway I'll try to update as soon as I can. And congratulations to Why for having one hundred reviews on her story. Anyway gotta to go finish typing chapter 11, Welcome to Texas! 

-Zorra


	11. Welcome to Texas

Zorra: Thanks for the reviews and on with the story

Sahanna: Zorra what about the disclaimer! Ahem Zorra Vixen does not own Beyblade, the BBA or its bladers or Dark Rebel Alliance but she does own me, the UBA, and its bladers, and the story. Oh and a BIG congrats to Why for having a hundred reviews on Prodigies of Beyblading you rock hard and a thank you for setting up this entire tournament.

Zorra: Thank you Sahanna! Now on with chapter eleven!

* * *

Welcome to Texas!

"So like what should we do for our last night in Japan?" asked Tyreesha. Tyreesha along with all the other UBA Bladers were currently sitting in a rec room separate from the BBA Bladers.

"Why don't we hang out with the competition?" asked Gem dully

"Gem, what the hell made you think we could hang out with **them**!?!" spat Savannah

"And next were having cookies with Boris!!" exclaimed Natasha in a sarcastic tone

"Well do we have anything better to do?" pointed out Evelynn

"**FINE **we'll hang out with them!!!" they all exclaimed

"Honestly what better way for you to make new friends than your competition?" implied Elena

"True, true very true." stated Harmony "Excuse me I have a very important meeting with Ms.Charleston, Mr. Dickinson, and Hiro." Harmony then left the rec room, leaving the UBA Bladers alone.

"Well you just heard Gem's idea let's go hang out with our 'good buddies' the BBA Bladers!!" said Melody in a creepy voice

"Yeah let's go!" declared Natasha in a sarcastic tone. Natasha, Ana, Cammy, Angel, and Melody soon closed the door a headed with the other UBA girls as they went to bond with the BBA girls.

With the BBA and UBA girls

"And stay out!!" yelled Mariah as she kicked out Melody, Cammy, Natasha, and Angel.

Ana then exited out of the room, "Mariah I'm sorry if you kick out my sisters, then I'm kicking myself out, so dasvidanya cука!"

Mariah then shrugged her shoulders as she slammed the door in front of the UBA Russians. "Girls I'm sorry I shouldn't have forced you to do all those girl things." apologized Ana.

"Not your fault, Ana if you didn't do it then who would have." stated Angel

"I guess so." replied Ana

"Sooo what do we do now?" asked Natasha

"Come on let's spend some quality time with the boys!" declared Melody as she lead the way to where the UBA and BBA boys were hanging out.

With the BBA and UBA boys

Currently the boys were playing Mario Kart Double Dash and nearly everyone in the room had a chance to play minus Tala and Kai.

_Knock, knock, _went the door.

"I'll get it." declared Jude as he made his way toward the door. Jude opened the door and there standing in front of them was Melody, Cammy, Ana, Angel and Natasha.

"Melody, Cammy, Natasha, Ana, Angel wha…wha…what are you doing here?" asked Jude

"Judey-kins mind if we stay here for a bit?" teased Melody as she leaned in and began twirling his blonde hair.

"Um…um…su…sure." stuttered Jude. Melody, Cammy, Natasha, Ana, and Angel then entered into the room where they saw all the boys playing on a Gamecube. All the boys immediately stared at them as they entered the room.

"Mels do you remember our agreement?" asked Yovanny

"Yovanny you don't want us to hang out without you?" replied Melody in a disappointed tone

"No it's just that we all agreed to hang out with are own gender remember." answered Yovanny.

"Waaah Yovanny doesn't want us to hang out with him!!" cried Angel

"Alright you guys can stay!!" declared Yovanny "But **NO** girly stuff!!"

"Yovanny have you ever seen as act girly?" asked Natasha

"Guess…not." replied Yovanny "Scratch that just don't fight with the other guys, okay?"

"Yes Yovanny." replied Cammy, Natasha, Ana, Angel, and Melody in unison

"So why are you guys here?!" asked Oliver

"Let's just say that some 'pink fluff ball cука' thought we were too tomboyish for us to bond with them." winked Natasha

Oliver immediately flushed a fair shade of crimson as Natasha sat next to them, "So what are we doing?"

"We're just about to watch The Ring Two." replied Michael as he began putting up the Gamecube.

"Ooh nice one." Commented Natasha as she sat down between Bryan and Enrique.

"Hey if get scared I'm right here." pointed out Enrique

"Thanks." Replied Natasha as she looked down hiding her blush. Bryan gave a small quite growl, as if trying his best not to sock Enrique.

Angel then sat down next to Ian and Kevin, Angel then turned away from Ian trying to ignore Ian; remembering her encounter with Ian just a few days before.

'_Oh dear oh no my current boyfriend and my old crush what to do what to do.' _thought Cammy.

'_Just sit in between that way neither one of them will know which one of them you are actually trying to sit in between.' _thought back Wolmara.

'_Thanks Wolmara.' _answered Cammy.

Cammy then smiled and sat down in between Garland and Tala; Cammy then started smiling patiently waiting for the movie to begin.

Ana then sat down next to Spencer, while Melody sat down next to Kai. Just as the movie was about to begin somebody was knocking at the door. "I'll get it." answered King as he went to answer the door.

There stood at the door was Jolly **(A/N: Pronounced like Holy but with a J),** Gem, Savannah, and Claudia. King was blushing madly and he didn't say a word, which was making Gem agitated.

"Well if it isn't the rebels of the UBA." teased Natasha

"Yeah, yeah you don't have to make a big commotion we rather join y'all." implied Gem

"Lemme guess pink fluff ball kicked you four out for having weird taste and being different?" asked Natasha

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up." stated Claudia

"Mind if we join you guys?" asked Savannah

"Park It!" declared Angel

"So what movie are we watching?" asked Gem as she sat down next to Johnny.

"Ring Two." Replied Michael

"Nice one!!" stated Jolly and Claudia as they sat down next to Claude and King.

"So let's see our movie." stated Savannah.

Michael then pushed play to begin the movie and put down the lights to add effects to the movie.

The movie started and everyone was content until the women unzipped the bag and an Arm reached out.

"I found you!" it shrieked.

Cammy silently screamed and scooted a little closer to Garland. Angel just starred, Savannah laughed, Bryan was hiding his fear, somebody was crying, and someone else was nervously eating the popcorn and Gem was asleep on Johnny's lap. Ian wasn't paying attention to the movie but was in deep thought.

'_Why is Angel keeping her distance like she's afraid of me; in fact why are all the Abbey's Angels being totally distance from us?'_

The movie progressed slightly giving the bladers fright every now and then.

_Just then a corpse arm held on to Rachel's leg and cried, "Mommy!" Rachel then bellowed, "I'm not your fucking mommy!" And kicked down Samara sending her back to the bottom of the well where as Rachel continued climbing. And walked the end of this 'zone' and fell of the cliff just like the woman of the death tape. _

_Rachel then was back in her world, with her son. "I'm glad your back Mommy!" said the little brunette boy. "Aidan don't call me Mommy." smiled Rachel as she cradled Aidan next to her._

'_Oooh love...  
neva knew what I was missing  
but I knew once we start kissing  
I found... love...  
neva knew what I was missing  
but I knew once we start kissing  
I found... you'_

"Whoops my Sidekick!" stated Ana as she checked her sidekick. "Hey Ms. C left me an email."

"For real?" asked Natasha as she made her way towards Ana.

"Yeah," answered Ana

"Well what does it say?" asked Savannah

"It says: Bladers (and I mean both UBA and BBA), please be ready for our departure to Dallas, Texas our plan will leave around by 5:30 pm so I suggest you be ready by 5 pm , for our departure.

Sincerely yours,

Ms. Agatha Charleston." read aloud Ana. "It's right now 5:00 in the evening and we have thirty minutes to get packed."

"Oh shit!" yelled Savannah as she ran out of the room and began banging on her, Elizabeth's, and India's room.

"You do realize we have to wake up the others and as well as Gem and Cammy." said Ana

"Hold on just a minute Ana," said Melody as she took out her sidekick, "Let me just take a few pictures of the future **love birds**!"

Everyone in the room immediately looked at the forms Melody was taking photos of. Gem and Johnny snuggling up to each their faces just a few centimeters away from each other as if they were about to kiss, but the forms that were attracting the most attention was Garland and Cammy. Garland's arms were wrapped tightly around Cammy, Cammy was gently stroking Garland's face while her other arm was running her fingers through Garland's velvety silver hair.

Cammy was mumbling something that was difficult to make out. Melody kept taking photos of Gem, Johnny, Garland, and Cammy. While the others just sweat dropped; as Tala watch the sleeping Garland and Cammy, he felt numb.

'_Does Cammy love Garland?' _

"Come now Melody leave Cammy alone" began Ana

"Yeah we got packing to do." added Angel

"Fine I'll leave her alone," answered Melody ", besides my work here is done, now let's get Sleeping Beauty." Melody then began shaking Cammy; trying to wake her up.

Cammy's eyes then fluttered open and began blinking adjusting her view. "Movie's over?" yawned Cammy in the cutest tone. Cammy then began stretching and shaking herself.

"So had a good night's sleep?" asked Natasha pointing to the sleeping Garland.

"Shit!" yelled Cammy. "I did it again!"

"Come on Cams we have to get packed." said Ana

"Right then," began Cammy, "So thanks for having us and we'll see ya later." Cammy then instructed Jolly and Claudia to get out of the room and were soon followed by Ana, Angel, and Natasha carrying the sleeping Gem. "Oh and tell Garland sorry for causing his numb shoulder." As she followed the other UBA girls out of the room.

"Well you heard her," began Tala, "We have to get packed." Soon Tala and the other boys soon headed for their rooms leaving the PPB All Starz all alone in their room.

* * *

After all the luggage and bags were loaded onto the plane; now all the bladers sat in the now occupied airplane seats, some catching a few minutes of sleep, others, were now too awake to fall back asleep, but too lazy to do anything, simply sat in the uncomfortable chairs, while the others were playing with their Sidekicks.

"Flight 214, one-way to Dallas, Texas, now boarding, Flight 214, one-way to Dallas, Texas now boarding," The intercom woke up the few bladers that were sleeping and they slowly got up to make their way to the gate for the long flight.

The groupings were still separate for them, UBA on one side the BBA on the other. _'At least the По-сучьи slut and her lady in waiting are far away from me!' _thought angrily Natasha.

The plane ride was silent due to the fact that everyone was asleep except for an occasional _blink_ coming from a sidekick.

**RussianSeaMaiden87: Hey Vix guess what I'm coming to see you finally after a year of emails.**

**Aqua Vixen: Awesome Sea, so like what do you look like to make sure and what flight u r on?**

**RussianSeaMaiden87: Flight 214, I'm 6' 2'', blonde hair, two-toned green eyes, pale skin and I'll be wearing a royal violet halter top. And U?**

**Aqua Vixen: 5' 5.5'' Latina, light, light brown skin, short black layered hair, dark brown eyes, slightly plump, wearing camouflage shirt, camouflage skirt, olive military cap, olive military vest. Look for the sign.**

**RussianSeaMaiden87: Awesome c u then Vix.**

**Aqua Vixen: Rite back at u Sea. CYUS.**

**Aqua Vixen has logged out.**

Ana then shut her Sidekick and looked outside her window and watch the clouds go by and slowly began to drift to sleep.

When the plane landed all of the UBA Russians immediately bolted out of the plane while carrying their small sports bag and ran to the nearest Woman's Restroom.

"Okay that was weird." Stated Miriam in her usual sarcastic tone

"Yeah and even if that was the Russians which by the way they are a little bit odd." replied Tyreesha

"You guys concentrate Ms. Charleston told us to look for a Latina with a sign there you will find her and Mr. D." pointed out Harmony

"Harms that is easier said then done." argued Monique

"Ya know what Monique ever since Rick is in the game you've been nothing but sourpuss!!" yelled Savannah

"Girls don't start bickering that's definitely unsophisticated!" argued Elena

"Elena don't argue that doesn't help." Began Robert

Soon everyone was involved in this argument; trying to prevent Savannah and Monique from being at each others' throat.

"Hey what's goin' on?" asked Natasha. Everyone immediately stopped arguing and saw Natasha dressed in a black halter-top, khaki mini skirt, black ankle boots, black bandana, and black batting gloves.

"Yeah what's the occasion?" asked Ana dressed in a royal violet halter top, skinny leg blue denim jeans, turquoise cowboy boots, and sterling-silver-heart-charm-bracelet. Her beautiful blonde hair was perfectly straightened out and silky, her lips were gracefully painted with pink sparkle lip-gloss.

"What ya guys found Vixy?" asked Angel who appeared put of the restroom dressed in a red mini tube top, slightly oversized overalls, a scarlet red newspaper boy cap, and white tennis shoes with red and silver streaks.

"You guys already found Vixy?!" demanded Cammy. Garland and Tala immediately gawked at the newly dressed Cammy. She was dressed in a violet tank top, black skirt with silts on the sides, black biker shorts, black ankle boots, and a violet bandana.

"Oooh you guys are fighting and not looking for Vixy." spat Melody. Melody then appeared out of the restroom dressed in an orange midriff tee, blue jean miniskirt, cream white leggings, red and orange tennis shoes, and red orange fingerless gloves.

Everyone stared at the UBA Russians dressed in their new attire. "What!?! You guys never seen us dressed in different clothing!!" yelled the UBA Russians in unison.

"Well if it isn't los rusos del UBA!" stated a feminine voice

"Vixy!!" yelled the UBA Russians as they whipped around and spotted a 5' 5.5'' Latina, with light, light brown skin, short black layered hair, dark brown eyes, she was slightly plump, wearing camouflage shirt, camouflage skirt, olive military cap, olive military vest.

"My real name is Stacy you guys!!" pointed out Stacy sheepishly

"Hey she's not the only one here ya know!!" pointed out two preteen masculine.

"Kevin, Jacob!!" yelled the UBA Russians. Jacob was a mixed Guatemalan American brunette, wearing a dark green t shirt, green camouflage, and black Jordan's. Kevin** (A/N: No not Kevin from the White Tiger X**)was Nicaraguan born in Texas brunette, wearing a sand colored shirt with a dark green tiger on it, desert camouflage cargo pants, black skater shoes and a black cap.

"Ah there you are I thought for a second that you wouldn't find Vixy, Jay or Kev," began Ms Charleston, "anyway Welcome To Dallas!"

Tyson's stomach starting gurgling along with others, "Ugggh soo hungry!!"

"I know where is an excellent place for eaters like Tyson and others whom I would not want to mention." answered Stacy with a confident smile.

"Alright my dudes and shelias welcome to Irving, Texas!! And Yes we are in Dallas; Irving is a different section in Dallas aka D-town." said Stacy. Stacy sat next to the bus driver and began giving directions to the nearest restaurant, while the second bus followed.

The buses then came to a halt and opened its door's to a Texas restaurant. "Ah Golden Corral an all you can eat buffet nearly impossible to eat everything in SIGHT!!" pointed out Kev as he inhaled air.

"Come on they're expecting us." said Jacob as he ushered the bladers into the restaurant.

"Hi welcome to the Golden Corral!" greeted the cashier. "And we have a reservation for Charleston, Agatha. Your private section is reserved." The cashier then led them to an elegant large private section. She then left a dozen plates for each table and then bowed as she exited the section.

"Is there anyone gonna take our orders?" asked all the European bladers

Stacy, Kev, and Jay started giggling. "There's no one take your orders silly," replied Stacy, "it's self served and don't worry about how much you eat will affect the price. We already paid."

Ms. Charleston then ushered the bladers to the buffet for their meal time. After finished eating there was not single person that was hungry. "Did I tell you or did I tell you you'll be filled not matter what!" stated Kev in a slightly cocky tone.

"Yeah you told us," replied Mina in a slightly gorged tone.

"Well I believe it's time for us to check in to our hotel." said Ms. Charleston.

* * *

"What do you rap scallions mean!?!" demanded Ms. Charleston "That there's only two rooms!!"

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Ms. Charleston but you booked only two rooms!!" replied the hotel manager.

"Brilliant, brilliant just brilliant." stated Ms. Charleston in her English accent. _'But I specifically remembered booking 20 rooms.'_

Harmony then looked at the depressed Ms. Charleston and Mr. Dickenson trying to calm her down; she then looked at Tyreesha who was busy looking around the hotel. Then an idea popped into her mind. "Reesha what about M'aam Ma?" asked Harmony

"What about M'aam Ma?" asked Tyreesha

"Remember that she lives in Dallas?" began Harmony

"Oh My God your right just gimme a quick sec' Kay?" asked Tyreesha as she fished out her Sidekick from her pant's pocket. Tyreesha then began dialing her M'aam Ma's number.

"Hey M'aam Ma it's me Ty," began Tyreesha, "listen I was wondering if we can crash at your place…Yes we CAN! We will! I promise! Have I ever steered ya wrong M'aam Ma? Alright I love ya two. We'll be there soon. Bye. She said yes!"

"Alright!!" exclaimed Rachel

"But…no wild parties without her being invited!" smiled Tyreesha

"I'm glad you found a place to stay and shelter the others Tyreesha," said Ms. Charleston, "But will there be enough room for eighty three bladers?"**(A/N: Kev, Jay, and Stacy)**

"Of course Ms. C, there's like around what at least a hundred beds in total and the place is **big** and there's a pool in the backyard, it's located near a city area so there's stuff to do there, a game room downstairs arcade as well, and there's a park not too far." replied Tyreesha.

"Alright then let's go!!" exclaimed Michael in an excited tone, soon he and the others excited bladers immediately ran toward the buses. Tyreesha then entered a bus and Ms. Charleston yelled out, "Remember Tyreesha the tournament starts on Monday 12 o' clock sharp and have a cheery o weekend!!" The buses then roared off to M'aam Ma's place leaving Ms. Charleston and Mr. Dickenson alone in the hotel

"Welcome to M'aam Ma's place." declared Tyreesha

"WOW Tyreesha wasn't kidding." stated Julia in an impressed tone

"Yep it's mighty impressive don't y'alls think lil' home boys and home girls." Said a Texan accented voice.

"M'aam Ma!!" exclaimed Tyreesha and Harmony.

"Well how are my two favorite granddaughters doin'?" asked M'aam Ma

"Fine." Replied Tyreesha and Harmony "'Scuse us M'aam Ma but we got rooming to do."

"Al rite we'll catch up later." replied M'aam Ma as she headed upstairs.

"Alright here's the setup Rosebladers occupies rooms A and B, Artix Girls room C, Latin X room D, Lordly Ladies room E, Ghetto Bladerz room F, Indian Illusion room G, Alpha Rouges room H, Paragon Bladers room I, and Dark Rebel Alliance rooms J and K" stated Harmony. "Oh and Tri Brigade (Kevin, Stacy, Jacob) will occupy rooms L and M."

"While BBA Revolution occupies rooms A1 and B1, Blitzkrieg Boys room C1, White Tigers X room D1, Majestics room E1, PPB All Starz room F1, Royal Dynasty room G1, Bey Battalion room H1, BEGA Bladers room I1, and the Saint Shields room J1!" declared Tyreesha. "Any questions?"

Mariah raised her hand in the air. "Yes Mariah?" asked Harmony

"How are we gonna fit in our rooms?" asked Mariah

"The rooms are big and there are either bunk beds or separate beds or a pull out couches." replied Tyreesha

Ming-Ming then raised her hand. "Yes, Ming-Ming?" asked Tyreesha

"How are we gonna find our rooms?!" demanded Ming-Ming

"Why you little" began Tyreesha

"Tyreesha I'll answer this," stated Harmony, "there are signs that will lead you to your rooms, Ming-Ming."

"So good night and go to your rooms!!" yelled M'aam Ma.

Soon everyone headed towards their assigned rooms and fell right to sleep not bothering to pack.

'_Tomorrow is another day to talk to Angel.' _Thought Ian as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry for not updating in a month I think anyway I had writer's block and it took me awhile to write eleven pages, that and I had school, man is high school tough! Anyway I'll try to update as often as I can. Also, a big shout out to Why and get well soon! And to Twistergirl14 thanks for the motivation. Next chapter is Day of Fun! And please review!

-Zorra


	12. Day of Fun

Zorra: Thanks for the reviews peoplez! And yes that was a long chappie even I hafta admit it! Oh and I don't own the BBA or their bladers or Beyblade; but I do own the UBA and its bladers and the story.

* * *

Day of Fun

Sweet smell of blueberry buttermilk pancakes filled the vast mansion, M'aam Ma along with the UBA Russians, Harmony, Mariah, Oliver, Sarah, Emily, Maria, Harmony, Hillary, Tyreesha, and Julia began preparing an old fashioned Texas breakfast.

"Hey Harmony could ya pass yer dear ol' M'aam Ma the blueberries?" asked M'aam Ma

"Sure M'aam Ma." replied Harmony

"Hey Oliver thanks for lending a hand with the omelets." thanked Ana

"Your welcome Ana." replied Oliver

"Hey when do you think Tyson and the others are gonna be down?" inquired Mariah

"Well knowing Tyson he'll be down in 3…2…1…" answered Hillary

Tyson was the first one to come down the stairs then came a large rumbling sound soon it became a stampede of hungry beybladers. They all sat down in the large dinning table and proceeded to eat.

As usual the Russians of the UBA sat far away from the Russians of the BBA. Kev and Jay sat in a separate table while Stacy sat next to Ana.

M'aam Ma then began ringing a triangle that made bladers look up at wrinkling elder. "Well I assume y'all have enough to eat, Ms. Charleston down yonder has big plans for all y'all spring chickens!" called out M'aam Ma "Now y'all Yankees hurry up or would y'all rather be shoot down with a paintball gun!?!"

Everyone then bolted out of the mansion/villa. "Ty M'aam Ma is getting weirder and weirder every time we visit her!" panted Harmony

"I know," respond Tyreesha, "but I love her!"

"So what do y'all think we be doing?" solicited Stacy

"Dunno bet it's somethin' pretty darn exciting if you ask me!?" responded Kev

"Yeah I mean on average M'aam Ma doesn't kick us out unless it's somethin' preety darn good." Retorted Jay

"What do you mean?" asked James

"Well it's like this Jayne," began Tyreesha, "normally M'aam Ma doesn't kick us out unless Ms. C has something planned for us."

"Yeah I have been noticing that for quite some time." Reacted Melody

"Sooo what do all y'all Yankees think Ms. C has planned for us today?!" questioned Stacy

_Beep, beep, beep _honked the horn of two large buses. The bus of the door opened revealing a fun looking adult dressed in a normal bus driver's attire.

"What it do Bertha!?" exclaimed Maria

"Nothin' just drivin' my baby and taking y'all places Ms Charleston ordered me to take y'all." Answered Bertha

"Sweet!!" squeaked Clara

"Now y'all know the drill, Ms. Charleston ordered that all y'all whippier snappers sit in the bus by gender gals ride with me, guys ride with Calvin!" ordered Bertha

There were some few complaints but to no oblige they followed orders and sat in their assigned buses. The buses heaved forward and rode to their destinations.

The bus then immediately came to a halt. "Alrite y'all whippersnappers y'all report back here at 11:30 sharp!" ordered Bertha as she opened the bus's door.

"Yes Bertha." Replied all the girls as they exited out the bus in an orderly fashioned... Bertha and Calvin immediately; leaving them all alone.

"You guys do realize we're at the Grapevine Mills mall." acknowledged Stacy. The bladers turned around and saw a beautiful yet unique designed mall the grape vines all over the place.

"Well I guess this is why they call this place the Grapevine Mills mall." Snorted Kev as he, Jay and Stacy began walking towards the entrance.

"Hey wait for us!!" declared the bladers.

Once inside the UBA and BBA bladers went their separate ways. As the UBA bladers began coolly walking by passing by countless of stores, Ana then pointed them toward a dress shop. Upon there all of them began trying out various and countless of outfits. All the guys were trying out tuxedos while the girls were trying out the dresses.

"Hey look." pointed out Ming Ming as the BBA bladers passed by the stores. Spencer was gaping at Ana trying at a beautiful floor length scarlet colored gown which made her looked even more stunning, Ian gazed at Angel for wearing a lovely white silk dress.

"You guys don't think that this dress is well, too revealing?" asked Ana

"Why would you say that?" inquired Melody

"Well it shows my back and it makes my bust look big." answered Ana "I feel like a slut."

"Ana you are just being silly," answered Monique, "besides looks like somebody is giving you the eye."

Ana whipped around and spotted Spencer checking her out. Ana immediately began to blush pink, "Come on I spied an arcade down yonder!" exclaimed Ana

"Ana Wait you need to go back into your pedestrian clothes!" called out Cammy

"Whoops!" exclaimed Ana as she ran back to change into her normal clothes.

"C'mon we have an arcade to hit!!" yelled Natasha as she, Cammy, Ana, Angel, Stacy, Kev, and Jay ran to Gameworks.

Upon arrival the UBA Russians were met by loud sounds and people screeching with victory. "Are we armed?" asked Kev

"We are now." Declared Ana as she handed out their Gameworks game passes.

"Ladies let's get to work!" exclaimed Natasha

"Hey!" yelled back Jay and Kev

"And boys." added Natasha. Soon the all went their separate ways heading toward their games, longing for their gaming genes to be put to the test.

Ana was currently playing against Stacy in Dance Dance Revolution Extreme; till a really hot guy spotted Ana. As Ana's feet gracefully beat the arrows on the mini stage in a perfect rhythm. A hot looking brunette came stroll her way.

'_Oh nicely done!'_ exclaimed the machine as it displayed the results.

"Yes I WIN!!" cried out Ana in an excited tone. Ana was then dancing around till she bumped into to a brunette. "Whoops sorry!" laughed Ana.

"Naw its okay." replied the brunette. Ana immediately looked into the brunette's spellbinding hazel eyes. "You are so beautiful that you give the sun a reason to shine."

Ana was beginning to go red in the face which put a tomato to shame. "Ya know it's a crime for a lady to be this beautiful." Said the brunette in a flirtatious tone

Spencer entered Gameworks and spotted a brunette hitting on Ana, Spencer began to crack his knuckles. He then notice Ana telling the brunette to step off and the brunette went on his way. Spencer sigh a sigh a relief.

"Hey Ana c'mon were goin' clothes shopping wanna come?" inquired Stacy

"Coming Stacy." answered back Ana in a playful tone.

"Erggh!" scoffed Ming Ming "Where are those snot nosed Russians anyway?!"

"Take it easy Ming," chuckled Garland they're just a little late.

"Late!! They've been 'late' for almost an hour!!" yelled Ming Ming

"Just chillax, Ming Ming," Said Crystal in a calming voice, "these are how our Russians act." _'She's still pissed_ _about those two fan girls who didn't give a fat rat about Ming Ming, and only paid attention to me.' _

"Sorry were late but"- began Angel

"You guys were lost on the path of life." Answered the UBA bladers

"Right." Supposed Angel

"Come on Ms. Charleston has y'alls other surprised." Said Bertha in an annoyed tone

"Comin' Bertha." Answer Stacy as she and the other female bladers entered the bus.

"Next stop, Six Flags." Muttered Bertha

The buses heaved forward and off they went to their next destination.

* * *

_30 or so minutes later…_

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Stacy "W-w-were HERE; in S-s-s-six Fla-flags!!"

"What's soo good about Six Flags!!" declared Miriam in a sarcastic tone

"You're kiddin' aren't YOU!!" barked Kev

"No." said Miriam

"FORGET HER!" bellowed Stacy "WE on the other hand have ridez to hit!!" Stacy, Kev and Jay soon left the UBA and BBA bladers and darted towards the rides.

"Alright pair up with y'alls counterparts and we vamoose!!" ordered Harmony as she along with Tyreesha and Diana scuttled to the rides.

"You heard the girl, we'll see you in 5 hours or so!" howled Bertha as she drove off along with Calvin.

"OoooooKay." said Melody. "Russians let's go!!!" Cammy, Natasha, Ana, Angel and Melody dashed towards the roller coasters along much to their dismay Kai, Spencer, Tala, Bryan and Ian.

"Angel aren't you coming." Asked Ana

"I'm coming just give me a minute." Assured Angel; Ana just shrugged as she continued walking with the other Artix Girls and the Blitzkrieg Boys minus Ian.

Angel made her way to the food court; there stood waiting for her was none other than Ian. "What's up Ian?" asked Angel in a casual tone. Ian glanced up and notices Angel positioned over him. "So why did you text and what was soo important that you waited for your teammates to follow my teammates?" questioned Angel

"Why did you left?" inquired Ian in a dishearten tone

"We left because I overheard the guards of the abbey saying that Boris ordered them to execute Ana because she was too weak and that even the 'new blood' could beat her easily," began Angel , "and that's why we left."

"But why didn't you take us with you?" asked Ian

"What if we got caught; What if all of you and the others were punished severely and we were spared, I couldn't even, and I mean none of us couldn't even bare to handle that that all of you were punished because we wanted to protect Ana and let our selfishness be the cause of your death." Cried Angel

Ian held Angel close to him as she continued crying, Ian starting rocking her trying to calm her down.

"Ian?" asked Angel

"Yes." Answered Ian

Angel then positioned herself up and stared into Ian magenta colored eyes. Ian gazed into Angel's comforting icy blue eyes. Angel leaned in and gently placed her velvety soft lips; Ian was shocked at first but then returned the kiss.

"I missed you." Said Angel in a soft naïve voice as she gave Ian a hug; Angel then picked herself up and began to walk away from Ian. "Oh and don't tell the other boys let them talk to the girls themselves." Requested Angel

Ian nodded his head in approval as he began to follow Angel. "Come on Ian we've got rides to hit." Teased Angel. Ian began to fluster a fair shade of crimson as Angel grabbed his hand and began dragging him to the rides.

* * *

_Later that day…_

Ian and Angel made their way to the buses and were laughing along the way. All the bladers turned around and spotted Ian and Angel.

"Oh Man! I've never laughed this hard since I made Natasha literately look like a spring chicken!!" laughed Angel. Angel then looked around her surroundings and saw all the others minus the UBA Russians.

"What can I do for you today?" asked Angel

"Where are the UBA Russians?" inquired Harmony

"Dunno wasn't it their job to be with **them**?!" spat Angel as she pointed to the Blitzkrieg Boys along with Kai

"Where are they!?!" yelled Harmony

"Chill Harmony have you tried calling them on their Sidekicks?" asked Stacy

"Do not bother calling them Harmony they will not answer." Answered a sopping wet Natasha

Stacy stifled a giggle as Cammy, Melody, Natasha, and Ana were making their way to the bus.

"Lemme guess Wild Wild Wet World?" asked Diana

"Yeah…"answered Ana in a dreamy tone

"Yeah that roller coaster that does roller coaster stuff and at the last part you go one a loopy doop and they open they safety bar thing and then you fall into a big deep lake." Replied Cammy and Natasha in unison

"And you know what…you get **wet**!" added Melody

"Well did you at least brought spare clothes and unmentionables?" questioned Mina

"No." answered Cammy, Natasha, Ana and Melody

"Or a towel?" asked Angel

"Nein." answered Cammy, Natasha, Ana and Melody

"What are they gonna do?" asked Stacy

"Hey why don't them Blitzkrieg Boys and that Kai fella lend them their jackets just for today and they give them back tomorrow cleaned and dried up?" suggested Bertha

Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Kai had no other choice as they handed them their jackets; Cammy, Natasha, Ana, and Angel mouthed a silent thank you as they made their way to the bus.

**SunWarrior: Y R U wearing Tala's BIOVOLT jacket?**

**LadyintheSnow: B/C I'm wet and I'm cold and there wasn't any1 else who would lend me theirs. Garland ur NOT Jealous R U? **

**SunWarrior: Me no!! I'm just making sure u won't cheat on me!! **

**LadyintheSnow: What makes u think that I'm interested in TALA!?!  
**

**SunWarrior: It's NOT U; it's HIM I always c him gazing at you, always ogling at you with a sad obsession. And I don't want him to take u away 4m me b/g u r the best thing that has ever happen to me; U've been there 4 me even when my own family disowned me and abandoned me. U stuck by me Cams I thank U 4 that I love you!**

**LadyintheSnow: Ooooh Garland that is so sweet!!**

**SunWarrior: Hey maybe we can get 2gether 2morrow just the 2 of us?**

**LadyintheSnow: That sounds neat. Where and When?**

**SunWarrior: Does 9:30 sound good?How bout Lunar Nights then we could catch a movie I hear Scary Movie 4 is still playin'.**

**LadyintheSnow: That's grand Gar can't wait till tomorrow!**

**SunWarrior: Till' tomorrow my stunning love.**

**SunnWarrior has logged out. **

Cammy looked down at herself the jacket that Tala lend to her; she began toying with the straps and gazed outside at the sun setting horizon. _'Till tomorrow Garland.' _Thought Cammy as she dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Ok here's the other chapter and guess what I have a week off so Read n' Review and tell me what u think.


	13. Siebald's and Molotov's date

Well as you may all well know this chapter is about Garland's and Cammy's date so enjoy.

* * *

It was a late Sunday morning which soon began to turn noon. Cammy was still lying in bed watching the dust dance in the sunlight.

"Hey Cams wake up!!" shouted Stacy

Cammy lazily got up and headed for downstairs, Cammy started groaning as she poured herself a bowl of cereal. She began to drift back to sleep not paying attention to an unsuspecting scarlet capped girl.

"So you Garland have plans tonight?" pointed out Angel

Cammy immediately shot up and bored her ruby colored eyes into Angel's mischievous light sapphire colored eyes.

"Where are the others?" grunted Cammy

"Well they left to explore more of D-town and the only persons here are me, Melody, M'aam Ma, Stacy and you." Piped up Angel

"Oh," moaned Cammy, "well what time is it?"

"Oh let's see," chirped Angel, "1:30 in the afternoon."

"Wow I slept in BIG time." groaned Cammy

"Yeah you did?" answered Angel. "So what do you want to do?"

"Just let me get dressed and we'll head toward the park." Smiled Cammy

"Hey Cams," said Melody, "nice PJs Sleeping Beauty."

Cammy smirked and made her way back upstairs. "Yeah goes for you too!" called out Cammy

* * *

_Later on_…

"Wow who knew playing in the park would be so much fun." Assumed Melody

"Yeah and shopping at the end would be quite entertaining." Stated Cammy

"Yeah if every boy had their eyes on us." added Angel. "Hey Stacs what time is it?"

"6:30 in the evening." answered Stacy

"Shit! My date with Garland is in three hours!" exclaimed Cammy. "That's not enough time to get ready!"

"Not unless we have the right people." Smirked Stacy

Stacy immediately began to type quickly on her Sidekick send e-mails to the right people. "They said they'll meet us in y'alls room." stated Stacy as she began climbing over a fence.

"Okay." said Melody as she too, along with Angel and Cammy joined Stacy in hopping over M'aam Ma's fence.

"Come On!!" called out Stacy as she ran across the backyard.

"Coming!!" yelled back Angel, Melody, and Cammy

Once inside the Villa/Mansion Stacy, Cammy, Angel and Melody bolted past M'aam Ma and the BBA Bladers and some of the UBA Bladers. Stacy along with Cammy, Angel and Melody slammed the door shut of the Artix Girls' room.

"Ladies of the UBA," began Stacy in a stern yet delicate voice, "as you know I text you to let you know that tonight one of our sisters, Cammy Molotov, has date tonight with Garland Siebald. And we have approximately an hour and half to get tomboy Cammy Molotov to a beauty that makes Miss Universe look like a Pain Jane! Ladies you each have a gift and you must use that gift. So let the makeover begin!"

"First up wardrobe." stated Harmony. Zoey, Elena, Rachel, Gem, Natasha, Adana, Elizabeth, Ana and Stacy circled around Cammy.

* * *

_Now with the BBA and UBA Bladers…_

They were currently in the dinning trying to get aquatinted with one another as M'aam Ma suggested.

"Hey Garland," whispered Clara, "Miss. Molotov suggests that you leave right now she will meet you at that restaurant you suggested earlier." Garland nodded his head in approval and began to head towards the door.

"Hey Garland where are you going?" asked Ming Ming

"Umm…Clara wants me to assist her in a problem she's having." Answered Garland quickly

"What type of problem?" questioned Brooklyn

"Uh…a combat technique." answered Clara. "See I know Capoeira and I wanted Garland to help me with combinations so I can be a better fighter."

"Well…y'all have a good time!" exclaimed M'aam Ma. "Just don't get too hurt now!"

"Thanks M'aam Ma!" called Clara as she and Garland exited out the door.

* * *

_With the girls…_

"Oh my…Cammy." gasped the UBA girls as they gazed the new Cammy.

Cammy glanced at herself in the mirror she was dressed in a white wife beater with the words: Rose in an old English text and a gothic looking deep burgundy colored rose. She also wore Gem's mini red plaid skirt and black knee high boots.Tyreesha's denim jacket with a deep burgundy colored rose. Her lips were painted the same color to match the rose.

"Is this really me?" questioned Cammy as she gently twirled around in front of the large mirror.

"Cams don't cry…" began Ana. "It'll ruin your makeup."

"You ready to go?" asked Melody who was currently dressed in Yovanny's white and pale blue horizontal striped shirt, sagging cargo blue jeans, a sky blue and yellow cap, and sky blue and white colored Jordan's. Her thick long brown hair was tied in a simple ponytail and was matted underneath the cap.

"Why are you wearing Yovanny's clothes?" asked Evelynn

"Because…they fit me and it's so that I can escort Cammy without guys hitting on her." Slyly replied Melody with a smirk tugging on her lips. "Well Miss Molotov your date is about to start in ten minuets; I suggest we get moving."

"Of course." Replied simply Cammy

"Good luck Cams." giggled Mina, Elizabeth and Adana in unison. "We mean Mrs. Siebald!"

Melody and Cammy headed downstairs were greeted by stares of the UBA and BBA boys along with some slightly envious glares from the BBA girls.

"Well aren't you **dolled up **for this evening." stated Ming Ming in an acidic tone. "Well one of **you**."

Melody gave Ming Ming one of the coldest death glares that made Kai's look pleasant. "Ya know Ming Ming, I suggest you keep thy lips sealed before thou shall suffer a pain thou whilst regret!" threatened Melody. Melody saw Ming Ming buttoned her lip and slouched in her chair.

"So what's the occasion? Are you two going out on date." Mocked Mariah

"Actually she's got a blind date tonight and I'm her bodyguard for the evening, **Mariah**." Spat Melody in a cold tone. "P.S. at least Cams got a date not like you pinky, you don't even have an admirer! Come on Cams you have a date tonight!"

Mariah gave Melody a disgusted looked as Melody and Cammy made their way out the door. "Freaks!" muttered Mariah

"I heard that!!" called out Melody.

Melody and Cammy were met outside by an elegantly dressed Garland and a frantic Clara.

"Wow!" breathed out Garland as he circled around Cammy admiring her every curve.

"You two lovebirds have fun!" called out Melody and Clara as they watched a black escalade droved off carrying both Garland and Cammy.

* * *

_Later that evening…_

After seeing Scary Movie 4 in downtown Dallas's movie theater and had a wonderful dinner at Lunar Nights, Cammy and Garland were currently walking through D-town's "lover's lane".

The wind was gently tugging at Cammy's skirt, Cammy gave a small shiver; Garland then placed his tan colored well-built arms around Cammy's curvy body.

"That better?" whispered Garland as he kissed Cammy on her pale cheek

"Much." whispered back Cammy

Cammy blushed and looked down trying to hide her embarrassment. Garland placed his hand under Cammy's chin and brought her face up; Garland's light indigo colored eyes bore into her soft ruby colored eyes.

Garland leaned in and placed a kiss on her supple burgundy painted lips. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate by the second. They finally broke for air, panting taking heavy breaths. Garland reached up and gently took off a beautiful apple blossom that hung above their heads.

"Garland its beautiful." Awed Cammy

"It is but not as beautiful as you are." Declared Garland as he placed the apple blossom in her creamy white hair, Garland looped his hand with Cammy's hand and continued to walk.

"Garland what is this place?" questioned Cammy

"Something that Stacy told me." Replied back Garland

Cammy looked with admiration; the dancing fountains as Stacy, Kev, and Jay claimed, performing their ritual dance. Up, down, on and off; like the way they were programmed to do.

"Cams come on it's getting late and the tournament starts tomorrow." stated Garland

"Okay Garland." smiled Cammy

* * *

"Errrg," growled Ming Ming. "Stupid Tyreesha…stupid Harmony." Apparently Ming Ming was up and about and was lost. "Stairs, hallways, stairs make up your mind!! And those airhead Texans said there were signs!!! Signs my ass!!"

Ming Ming turned a corner and immediately spotted Cammy and Garland. Ming Ming hesitated and hid behind a corner. She saw Cammy pinned against the wall by Garland, they were making out right in front of her eyes.

"Gaaarlaaand!!" snarled Ming Ming to herself. "Yoour with that Russian slut! We'll just see about that!!" Ming Ming retreated back to the shadows running to her room.

* * *

Oooh Ming-Ming is jealous!! Anyway thanks for the positive reviews and I don't mind suggestions or pointers or comments to make my stories better. Anyway read review!

-Zorra


	14. Back to the tourney

Hoped you like this chapter notes and thankies are at the bottom! Oh yeah I don't own Beyblade, the BBA bladers or the BBA or Dark Rebel Alliance (they belong to Mina) but I own the story and the characters.

* * *

Back to the tourney!

"Girls I'm serious!! There's something going on between Garland and that tomboy slut Cammy!" screeched Ming Ming.

"Yeah right Ming Ming" Replied Emily

"But if you think about it they left somewhat around the same time but Clara and Melody came back without **them**." Interrupted Hillary

"Well look what the cat dragged in." said Mariah as Cammy came in dressed and ready for the tournament. She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and began tossing it up in the air, she snatched it out of midair and proceeded to eat it.

"So Cammy how was your date?" inquired Ming Ming

"It was alrite!" replied simply Cammy

"Alrite?" questioned Mathilda

"Fo sho." Answered Cammy

"Fo sho?" asked Hillary

"Yeah its South Side slang for, for real and alrite is slang for okay." piped up Cammy. "'Scuse my BBA chicas I have to check out the stadium!" Cammy stood up and began to walk away. "It's been five months since you went away. Left without a word and nothing to say nothing to say.When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul. But it wasn't good enough for you, no. So I ask God."

"Okaay." Stated Miriam

* * *

_The tournament…_

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the second round of UBA vs. BBA." Declared DJ Jazzman

"And for those who don't know who I am; I'm DJ Blueberry Sparkle." Exclaimed DJ Blueberry Sparkle. **(A/N: Ironic as it sounds each round there is a different DJ, well in the UBA world, different DJs in different colors) **

"And we're Brad Best and AJ Topper." declared Brad Best and AJ Topper in unison.

"Well folks as you may the UBA with 7 points and the BBA 1 point and the fact we had an extended vacation." Said Brad Best

"And for our matches today we have Dark Rebel Alliance against BBA Revolution, Alpha Rouges against BEGA Bladers and Rosebladers against the Blitzkrieg Boys!!" declared AJ Topper as the six teams headed toward their perspective benches.

"Up first are Dark Rebel Alliance and BBA Revolution." Exclaimed DJ Jazzman. On opposite sides both Mina and Tyson stood up and headed toward the beydish.

* * *

With the Blitzkrieg Boys…

Tala along with the other Blitzkrieg Boys watched the match with the bubbly and cheery Mina and the cocky and immature Tyson. Tala wasn't paying too much attention to the match as he predicted that Mina will win.

What was troubling was the fact that Garland wasn't with his teammates and the fact Cammy wasn't in the crowd along with the other Artix Girls. Tala stood up and headed toward the exit.

"Tala where are you going?" asked Bryan

Tala ignored Bryan's question and proceeded to the hallways of the stadium. Tala continued walking into the hallways looking for Garland. Tala heard moans and heavy breathing **(A/N: Get your minds out of the gutter this is rated T for Teens not M!). **Tala turned his gaze toward the two shadowed figures who was sharing a heavy kiss.

One of the figures noticed Tala; Tala immediately hid behind the corner and continued watching the scene.

"Garland." Moaned a feminine voice as Garland brought the shadowed figure into a passionate kiss.

"Cammy." whispered Garland as he placed a kiss on Cammy's forehead.

Tala's violet eyes widened with shocked as he saw Garland, his enemy, kissing Cammy, his first love. Tala continued watching the scene before his very eyes; he immediately began to quietly walk away without Cammy and Garland noticing him watching their act. As he continued to walk away he felt that his heart has been ripped out by Cammy and she was beating it with an aluminum bat.

"Tala, are you okay?" asked Bryan

Tala didn't answer but sat back down with his teammates, "What happened?"

"Well Tyson lost to Mina, Ray won over Susan and Daichi beat India, which means the win goes to the BBA Revolution." answered Spencer. "Also Claudia won over Brooklyn there was a tie between Erika and Mystel and there is going to be a tie breaker battle between Maya and Garland."

Garland came rushing out of the stadium hallways. "Finally you came!!" declared Maya. "For second I'd thought you back down!" Garland gave a tiny smirk as he held out his launcher with his beyblade intact.

"And we are about to begin countdown to decide the tiebreaker between Alpha Rouges and BEGA Bladers!!" exclaimed AJ Topper

"Bladers start in 3…2…1…Let it Rip!!!" yelled DJ Jazzman

Maya and Garland pulled forcefully on their ripcords; Maya's Tamesis began sadistically attacking Garland's Appollon.

'_Come on Tamesis I know we can beat Cammy's beau.' _thought Maya. "Tamesis Dark void!!" A shady and sinister looking gargoyle materialized and gave a loud roar. The stadium began to grow darker; Maya smiled an eerie smile. Screeching and harsh scratches and attacks were heard.

The stadium lit up again; Apollon was badly beat up and was beginning to tilt and wobble. _'Hang on Apollon!' _thought Garland.

'_Alright Tamesis one more attack like that and this round will go to us!!' _thought Maya. "Tamesis one more time, Dark Void!!!"

"Garland better think of something fast or he will have to suffer that brutal attack!" exclaimed AJ Topper

Tamesis was about to start again her Dark Void but Garland interrupted. "Radiant Thunder!!" cried out Garland. Appollon appeared and flared his wings and began his infamous attack.

Maya and Garland both braced for that sudden impact of Appollon's Radiant Thunder and Tamesis's Dark Void. Maya cried out and hit the ground as well as her Tamesis.

"And this round goes to the BEGA Bladers!!" exclaimed DJ Jazzman. The crowd erupted into cheer, chanting for BEGA's victory.

"And that was an outstanding win for the BEGA Bladers and against all odds." exclaimed Brad Best

"And up next is the Rosebladers against the Blitzkrieg Boys!!" shouted DJ Blueberry Sparkle. "Representing the Rosebladers is Zoey and from the Blitzkrieg Boys is Spencer!!"

Both Zoey and Spencer rose up and headed toward the beydish. "Bladers get ready for launch in 3…2…1…Let It Rip!!" exclaimed DJ Jazzman

Both Zoey and Spencer pulled on their ripcords both of their blades colliding on impact. "Oooh very bad way too start for both Zoey and Spencer!!" commented Brad Best

'_God will these two idiots stop with their useless commenting?' _thought Zoey. _'No matter.' _"Come on Cascata, Splash Streams!!" Cascata, a large bruise colored turtle appeared and gave out a large wail as a huge wave of water aimed directly at Seaborg and Spencer.

Immediately Spencer, Seaborg and along the many others behind Spencer got drenched with Cascata's attack. Spencer ran his gloved hands through his soaked sand brown hair, he looked up and Zoey giggling. "Alright Cascata", chuckled Zoey, "Obelisk Orb!!" Cascata cried in agreement; an odd murky substance covered Cascata from head to toe, the orb began to roll at high speeds and began to attack Seaborg.

Seaborg gave out a wail as this heavy and harsh punishment endured. Spencer gritted his teeth as he saw Seaborg being brutally punished. "Seaborg, Stramolyu!!" commanded Spencer as Cascata prepared for another attack of Obelisk Orb.

Both Zoey and Spencer blocked themselves from sudden impact and the rise of the dust as both blades collided upon impact. As the dust began to lift up there stood spinning was Seaborg and Cascata lying on its side.

"An amazing win over Zoey by Spencer." Commented Brad Best

"Yes and up next is Rachel against Bryan!" exclaimed DJ Jazzman

'_So this is the guy that knocked Ray out,' _Thought Rachel as she held her beyblade launcher out, _'no matter he will go down like the rest of them.'_

"Bladers get ready!!" exclaimed DJ Blueberry Sparkle. "3…2…1…Let It Rip!!" Both Rachel and Bryan launched their blades with intense force.

"Teigra Shadow Claws!!" yelled Rachel

"A very bad start for Bryan." Commented AJ Topper

* * *

_With the Blitzkrieg Boys…_

Tala wasn't paying attention to Bryan's battle with Rachel but was thinking back to Garland and Cammy's make out session. He couldn't believe his eyes the love of his life was with Garland.

'_All those time,' _Thought Tala, _'she never really loved or cared about me! She just toyed and played games with my heart!!'_

"Tala," said Bryan, "you're up."

Tala slowly lifted himself up and made his way toward the beydish where Melody stood waiting for him. "Finally you came!!" spat Melody. Tala looked up at the enthusiastic Russian brunette. Melody stared back into his blank violet eyes. _'Oh no he found out about Cams and Garland, no matter this will be an easy victory.' _

"Bladers ready!!" exclaimed DJ Jazzman. "3…2…1…Let It Rip!!" Both Tala and Melody launched their blades with great force.

"Fara, Phoenix Flower!!" yelled Melody. Fara gave a shriek as she flapped her crimson colored wings. Tiny orbs of fire descended upon Wolborg and an occupied Tala.

Tala wasn't occupied or didn't care about the battle; his mind was on Garland and Cammy. _'Master Tala,'_ thought a voice.

'_Wolborg,' _thought Tala

'_Why aren't you in the battle?' _thought Wolborg

'_I am in the battle!' _snapped Tala

'_Yes physically speaking but your heart isn't in the game!' _snapped Wolborg. _'Tala if all these years of being your beyblade partner; is that I know you would have annihilated Melody and Fara by now! But you're too occupied by the fact that your first love is with someone else!_

_'…'_ thought Tala

'_Tala release all that depression and turn it into anger!' _barked Wolborg

Tala snapped his eyes opened; he scanned his surroundings: Wolborg still spinning despite Fara's multiple Phoenix Flower attacks and a cocky Russian Brunette.

"Alright Fara let's do it once more Phoenix Flower!!!" exclaimed Melody. Fara shrieked in agreement. As she once again flapped her crimson wings and tiny orbs of fire began pouring down.

Tala just gawked at the sight and didn't say or do anything but watched. _'Tala!' _snapped Wolborg. Wolborg placed an image in Tala's mind, Garland smiling arrogantly at Tala with Cammy at his side.

'_I won Tala she's mine.' _Said Garland in an arrogant tone

Tala was gritting his teeth in anger. "Wolborg Novae Rog: Blizzard Storm!!" yelled Tala. Wolborg howled as heavy gusts of wind and blinding snow and ice formed a massive blizzard.

"Fara Overheat!!" yelled Melody. Melody shielded herself from the sudden impact of fire and ice. Melody lowered her arms and noticed Fara was on her side and Wolborg was spinning in victory.

"And this round goes to the Blitzkrieg Boys!!" exclaimed DJ Jazzman

Everyone in the crowds erupted into cheers chanting for the Blitzkrieg Boys' victory. Tala looked at the stadium's hallways hoping to see Cammy. Tala noticed Garland walking over to the stadium's hallways and pulling out a shadowed figure. He kept pulling her out till the stadium lights shown on her there stood Cammy. Nearly everyone in the BBA's team was shocked to see Garland bringing Cammy into a passionate kiss.

"And for tomorrow's match is Majestics against Paragon Bladers, PPB All Starz against Latin X and White Tiger X against Artix Girls!" exclaimed DJ Blueberry Sparkle. "This is DJ Jazzman and DJ Blueberry Sparkle signing off from the Lone Star Stadium!!"

* * *

Anyway just in case for all those negative reviews or comments about Garland and Cammy being a couple and Tala sinking into depresseion this is just temporary; maybe they will get together or not. We'll see what happens. Anyway here's the title of the next chapter: Reunion. Keep yourself on alert. Oh and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. 2007!

-Zorra


	15. Reunion

Okay I do not own Beyblade, the Characters, the BBA and Dark Rebel Alliance (they belong to Mina). But I do own the plot, the Characters and the UBA. Oh and comments are at the bottom.

* * *

Reunion

"And welcome ladies and gentlemen we are here live in Dallas, Texas in the Lone Star Stadium (A/n: This does not exist in real life), I'm AJ Topper here with my buddy Brad Best!" exclaimed AJ

"I'm Brad Best and this is AJ and today here in the Lone Star Stadium we will have an out of this world matches," replied Brad Best

"Welcome ladies and gentle to the second portion to the second portion of Round II here live in the Lone Star Stadium in Dallas, Texas!" exclaimed DJ Jazzman. DJ Jazzman paused for a moment to listen the crowd, cheering for their favorite teams.

"That's right ladies and germs and today we will have the following matches; Majestics against the Paragon Bladers follow by PPB All Starz versus Latin X and finally White Tiger X against the Artix Girls!"

Both Enrique and Crystal both got up from their perspective benches and stride toward the beydish. They raised their launchers and eyed each, with intensity and pride. "Bladers are you ready?!" exclaimed DJ Blueberry Sparkle. "In like 3…2…1…Let it rip!!!"

Amphilyon began striking Crystal's blade as she began to try to fight back. Amore, Crystal's blade, kept her defenses up as Amphilyon kept on attacking her. _'Hang on Amore,' _thought Crystalas she saw Amore take a heavy beating from Amphilyon_. 'I got a plan but it will take some time.'_

"Amphilyon," began Enrique, "He"-. He looked at Crystal as she began to wink at him.

"You are not gonna hurt me with that attack are you Enrique?" asked Crystal as she blew him a kiss. Enrique his face now flustering closed his pale blue eyes and looked away. "Aww poor Enrique he doesn't want to share his feelings. Let alone look at me, am I not pretty enough for Enrique to like me?" _'Amore since he's distracted time to attack Amphilyon.'_

Amore began to strike Amphilyon as Enrique was awestruck by Crystal's flirts. Oliver stood up and walked up and said, "Enrique focus we've worked too hard for this."

'_Ollie is right,' _thought Enrique as he glanced back at the battle he then saw Crystal again, winking and blowing kisses at him and once again he fell back into her flirting.

"Enough with the kids games Amore…Heart force!" exclaimed Crystal as she formed a peace sign with her fingers and winked at Enrique. Amore, a divine and stunning red haired pink clad fairy, appeared out of her beyblade; just as Amphilyon was about to strike Amore, Amore swivered out of the way and began to run in an unusual pattern.

"Well Brad, this attack pattern is unusual." Commented AJ Topper

"AJ you never know what a blader has up its sleeves." Replied Brad Best

DJ Blueberry Sparkle exclaimed. "Hang on to your hats folks looks like Crystal is going to spread the love!" Enrique kept his eyes locked on Crystal, he then notice Amore stoping her unusual pattern. He looked at the marking that Amore drew into the beydish, the marking resembled a heart.

The heart began to glow bright pink and Ampholiyn began screeching in pain for he was in the middle of the heart. "Amore," exclaimed Crystal, "Love Dust!!" Amore then held out her olive toned hands and blew fine blood red powder on Ampholiyn. Ampholiyon's screeches died down as he returned to his blade and slowly stopped spinning.

The crowd erupted into cheers as on Crystal's victory. "Crystal you're amazing!" commented DJ Blueberry Sparkle as Crystal walked toward her team's bench. Crystal gave Aqua a hug signaling her it's her time to battle.

Aqua strided toward the beydish where her opponent Johnny stood there waiting for her. "Bladers are you ready?" exclaimed DJ Blueberry Sparkle. "In like 3…2…1…Let it Rip!"

Robert looked form the sidelines watching Johnny fighting against the unknown blader Aqua. _'Just like the others,' _he thought. _'Nothing else is known about them and as well as the UBA team. The info on the UBA was not very informative; it did though provide information on the UBA's history.' _He then set his sights on the other Paragon Bladers. '_They are named Paragon Bladers because of their perfection in beyblading. Skye very little is known about her other than the fact she has no family, she grew up by herself and considers nature and the earth to be her best friends; Crystal Sinclaire the singer of the group with her underground hits, Love, I Should Have Cheated, and Torn. And then there's Jude the leader of the group. He's a bit laid-back and is into skateboarding and is in love with all types of music, minus country, classical, and jazz.'_

"Robert," said Oliver.

"Huh," replied Robert.

"Your match is next."

Robert stood up and walked toward the beydish where there stood none other than Jude. Their eyes were locked onto each other as they raised their lauchers up to their chests; they stood there anxiously waiting for the countdown to down.

"Bladers are you ready?!" DJ Blueberry Sparkle exclaimed. "In 3…2…1…Let It Rip!" Both Jude and Robert pulled on their ripcords with great strength, both Solaris and Griffolyon began to attack each other. Solaris kept striking Griffolyon with intense force without letting Griffolyon have a chance to strike back.

"Woah Solaris is all over Griffolyon!!" exclaimed AJ Topper

"It looks like it could be over really early AJ." Commented Brad Best

Jude kept his cobalt colored eyes locked on Robert. _'It's a little too soon for this but I need to finish this!' _"Solaris," exclaimed Jude, "Sun Burst!" Solaris, the sun warrior appeared and shot an orb of luminous light from his staff.

Robert bore his crimson eyes at the orb of light and ordered, "Griffolyon Quill Shield!!" Griffolyon appeared and used his massive wings to defend the oncoming attack form Solaris. Griffolyon then charged straight for Solaris and began to attack.

"This is starting to get boring!" commented Jude as he watched Griffolyon attempting to attack Solaris. "Solaris let's finish this…Sun Beacon!!" The whole stadium began to fill with sunlight; Jude heard Griffolyon's roars in the distance.

Robert held his arms to shield his eyes from the bright intensity of the "sun". "Griffolyon," he called out, "Quill Wall Defense!!" Griffolyon gave a roar as his wings began flapping; sword sharp feathers came off from the Griffin's wings and protected him from the intense "sun".

"Its over," smirked Jude as he began to walk back to his perspective bench.

"It looks it isn't over yet, Brad!!" pointed out AJ. Jude turned around and saw Griffolyon still spinning.

"Griffolyon," yelled Robert, "Wing Dagger!!" Griffolyon flapped his massive diamond-sharp feathers on Solaris; Solaris began screeching in pain, Solaris retreated back into his beyblade and slowly stopped spinning.

Immediately everyone of the beystadium erupted into cheers. "That was an exciting match from start to finish!!" exclaimed AJ

"It sure was AJ," replied Brad Best.

"Ladies and gentlemen our next match is Latin X versus PPB All Starz!!" exclaimed DJ Jazzman.

At the sound of the announcement both Clara and Emily rose from their team's benches and headed out to the beydish. Emily began eyeing the goofy and bubbly Clara.

"Bladers are you ready?!" exclaimed DJ Blueberry Sparkle. "In like 3…2…1…Let it Rip!!" They both launched their beyblades into the beydish; Trygator immediately charged straight for Mona and began to attack.

'_She isn't attacking this is my chance!' _thought Emily as she watched Trygator struck another hard blow to Clara. "Trygator, Swamp Water Splash!"

Clara began to smile as she saw Trygator charging its energy toward Mona; she took out a golden rod colored gymnastic ribbon and begins twirling it around herself forming a barrier and around herself. Dust began to rise from the sudden explosion and Emily began smiling; the dust began to lift and there she saw Trygator still spinning strongly and Mona was still spinning and was protected by a golden-rod colored barrier.

Emily began gritting her teeth and said, "Trygator attack!!" Trygator charged straight for Mona.

"It looks like this could be it!!" exclaimed AJ

"It sure does AJ." Commented Brad

Then from out of nowhere Clara did a back handspring and Mona sidestepped Trygator's charge. Trygator kept charging for Mona, Mona kept dodging Trygaotr's attempts. Clara now saw Trygator was a little worn she began to giggle and said, "Hehehehehehehe Mona…Fool's Play." Suddenly, nine clones of Mona appeared and began to attack Trygator.

Despite Trygator's over exhaustion, he struck a "Mona". The Mona disappeared and there were only nine Monas left; the Monas despite the missing Mona charged staright for a worn out Trygator. Emily began to scan each of the Monas and noticed one of the Monas weren't attacking. "Trygator attack!!" ordered Emily Trygator charged straight for the lone Mona.

Clara had a surprised look on her face but the expression changed into a smirk. Emily then the Mona she attacked was just another clone. "You shouldn't make so many assumptions, Ems," declared Clara as she held out her arms, "because you never know what's really there, Mona…Golden Ring!!"

The Monas then began to form a ring around Trygator and started spinning around Trygator, the ring of beyblades soon became a ring of energy getting smaller and smaller. "Ring around the rosy…A pocket full of Posey…Ashes, Ashes, Ashes we all fall down!!" sang Clara in a disturbing happy tone.

Trygator gave a final cry and retreated back to his beyblade and landed on his side. Clara began waving to the crowd and did a back handspring.

"Alright folks are next match is Yovanny against Micheal!!" exclaimed DJ Jazzman as both Yovanny and Micheal stood up and head toward the beydish.

* * *

The Artix Girls were in "their" locker room. Natasha was practicing her ballet steps and Ana was calling them out. Angel was fixing up the team's beyblades, while Cammy watched the match between Latin X and PPB All Starz.

"Hey Cams!!" exclaimed Natasha as she finished in third position. "What's happening in the match?"

"Well," began Cammy, "Micheal whopped Yovanny and there's going to be a tie-beaker match between Maria and Rick."

"Doesn't that mean we are going to be next?" inquired Ana

"It does so we better head out toward our bench," Answered Cammy. Cammy stood up and stretched herself out and headed out the door she then was joined by her other fellow Artix Girls.

Natasha pulled Cammyback into the locker and began to talk to her. Cammy first looked at Natasha weirdly; Natasha kept talking with her trying to persuade her. After what seemed like an eternity, Cammy nodded her head in approval. Natasha bared a bright and enlighting smile as she brought Cammy into an embrace. She then brought all the other Artix Girls into a group embrace. Natasha begins to run toward the stadium entrance and shouted, "Wish me luck!"

* * *

"And an excellent battle by Maria and Rick." Commented AJ Topper

"And it was at there best that they finish in a draw." Added Brad Best

"Okay ladies and germs our final match for today is the Artix Girls versus White Tiger X!! Exclaimed DJ Blueberry Sparkle.

At the sound of the announcement, Natasha walked out of the Blader's Hallway and into the blinding light of the Beydish.

"What do you think of this Brad?" asked AJ as he saw the lone Natasha walking to the Beydish.

"Where's the rest of the Artix Girls?" inquired Brad

"Umm Natasha where's the rest of your team?" questioned DJ Blueberry Sparkle

"They're here," replied Natasha, "it's just that I want to fight the entire White Tiger X by myself."

DJ Blueberry Sparkle looked at Lee with questioning blueberry eyes. "It doesn't matter to me," Stated Lee.

DJ Blueberry Sparkle then looked at Ms. Charleston and Mr. Dickinson with the same questioning eyes; they both nodded their heads in approval.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have a match!!" exclaimed DJ Jazzman.

* * *

The Blitzkrieg Boys looked on at the lone Natasha as she prepared for countdown. _'Where are the other Artix Girls?' _wondered Bryan.

As if on que the Artix Girls came walking up the stadium's stairs and sat in the row in front of the Blitzkrieg Boys. Cammy turned around and was greeted by the faces of the Blitzkrieg Boys. She ignored Ian, Spencer and Bryan and focused her sights on Tala. She bore ruby red eyes into Tala's sincere amethyst colored eyes.

'_Why are you with Garland, Why did you leave?' _Tala wondered.

"Cammy?" inquired Ana

"Huh?" replied Cammy

"Are you okay?" asked Ana

"Yeah I'm fine Ana just a little preoccupied, that's all," answered Cammy as she still continued to look into Tala's amethyst eyes. Cammy set her sights back on Natasha's battle; while Ana looked at the location where Cammy was staring at.

Her two-toned green eyes widened at the sight of the Blitzkrieg Boys sitting right behind them. _'It's them! I mean Tala, Ian, Bryan and Spence.' _Thought Ana. She turned her gaze back at Natasha and ignored the fact that their true loves was right behind them.

"Bladers are you ready?!" exclaimed DJ Blueberry Sparkle. "In like 3…2…1…Let It Rip!" Both Natasha and White Tiger X launched their beyblades into the beydish; Galux, Galeon, Galman, and Galzzy headed straight for Falmara who was just spinning there beginning for them to strike to them.

Just as the White Tigers was about to strike Falmara, spun faster than any normal beyblade could withstand and formed a shield around herself. The White Tigers' beyblades ran into Falmara's shield and bounced right off, Galman was sent flying out of the beydish.

"Galman!!" exclaimed Kevin as his beyblade landed two feet away from him.

"And Galman bites the dust!" exclaimed AJ

"What kind of attack was that?" wondered Brad

'_Rotation,' _Thought Natasha as she positioned herself in fourth position.

Mariah, Lee, and Gary watched Natasha standing there in fourth position. _'What is that little bitch doing?' _thought Mariah. Soon heavy beats began to play in the beystadium.

_Toot that thang up mami make it roll  
once you pop pop lock it for me girl get low  
if yo mama gave it to you baby girl let it show  
once you pop lock drop it for me maybe we can roll(oh_

Natasha immediately began to dance the song and was krumping along to the beat. "Pop, lock and drop it! Pop, lock and drop it!" sang Natasha as she began krumping to the beat. Falmara kept dodging Galeon's, Galux's and Galzzy's attack; Mariah, Lee and Gary starting gritting their teeths as Falmara kept sidestepping their attacks and charges.

* * *

_Pardon Darling...If I Alarmed Ya  
I Dont Mean To Bother You I Jus Wanna  
Get You To Pause And Slow Ya Walk So  
Maybe We Can Talk And I Can Try To Charm Ya  
Just Trynna Find Out Who You Are  
I Dont Mean To Come Off Like A Telemarketer  
I Aint No Hood No Crook No Robber I  
Jus Wanna Pardon Youre Heart I Could Bother_

Angel started to dance to the sudden burst of music coming from her sidekick. "Angel!!" snapped Cammy

"What?" asked Angel in an apologetic tone

"Answer your Sidekick!!" replied Cammy

"Fine!" sighed Angel as she grabbed her ringing Sidekick. "Huh…that's strange."

"What's strange Angie?" questioned Ana

"There's no return address."

"Really?"

"Yeah, though this is what it says: Meet me in the hallway rite now! It's urgent that we must see each other Angie!" Angel closed her sidekick and headed downstairs.

"Ange! Where are you going?!" exclaimed Cammy

"Well the no sender said I have to meet him," replied Angel, "so why not?"

"ANGIE wait for me!!" exclaimed Ana as she walked down the stairs.

Cammy just sat there "watching" the match, till she too, got up and began to walk down the stairs. "You do realize Tasha is going to be mad if we just abandoned her!"

* * *

Mariah and Lee were heavily panting and watched as Falmara charged straight for Galux and Galeon. _'This is it,' _thought Lee, _'we're finished!'_

'_I don't think I could this!' _thought Natasha. _'I mean I'm losing motivation and I feel that my life is being drained, I feel so empty. There's no fun in this maybe I should just forfeit.'_

"And i ain't tryna put chu out there as if you a freak, so don't even take it that way just say you did it fo me, and yeah you probably roll with me cause its money in my pockets so before then, i gotta see you pop lock and drop it!" sang a male voice. _'Come on Sasha you can do it.' _"Sasha come on attack just say you did it fo me!"

"Did it fo you?" questioned Natasha as she bore her honey brown eyes into the sunglassed golden blonde. "Did it fo you!" Natasha proceeded to undo her bandana and pulled off her hair. Long, pearly white hair cascaded past her shoulders and onto her mid-back; Natasha with her new look winked at Lee and the rest of the male attendants of the stadium.

'_With Lee distracted and Miss. Bitch Ass turning green I have an advantage__. Now time to finish this battle!'_ thought Natasha. "Falmara…Artix Scythe Gale!"

Falmara gave a shriek off approval as she flapped her massive ghostly white wings. Strong, heavy, freezing winds bombarded Galux and Galeon as well as cutting into their beyblades. Galeon instantly froze and while Galux was sent flying out of the stadium.

Everyone stood up from their chairs and erupted into cheers. "We love you Natasha!!!" exclaimed a lovesick fanboy

"Thank you!!" replied Natasha as she continued to dance to Huey's Pop, Lock, and Drop It. She then bumped into the sunglassed golden blonde. "I…uh listen I owe you a big thank you if it wasn't for you then I would have lost it for my team."

"No thank yous are necessary Sasha," replied the blonde, "its my job!" The golden blonde took off his opaque sunglasses and instantly Natasha started screaming.

"Oh my god… Nathan!!" screamed Natasha as she embraced the blonde. "What are you doing here I thought you were in Moscow waiting for us to come to Russia?!"

"We were but someone told us you were acting a little mopey and had a feeling you would quit Sasha," Replied Nathan, "besides I couldn't wait to see you in action…and of course I missed you." Nathan leaned in a kissed Natasha on her forehead and pulled her in a loving embrace.

"Na…tasha." Gritted Bryan as he watched Nathan hugging Natasha

"Well folks this concludes the second portion of round two." Exclaimed DJ Blueberry Sparkle. "Tomorrow is the finals and our matches include the Ghetto Bladerz versus Royal Dynasty, Indian Illusion against Bey Battalion, and finally Lordly Ladies against the Saint Shields!! This DJ Blueberry and DJ Jazzman signing off."

* * *

Look before getting on my butt for not updating I have my reasons:

Reason number 5: writer's block

Reason number 4: Fcked up internet

Reason number 3: School work

Reason number 2: School's network has gotten wise

And the top reason is...My computer got stolen!!!! Sigh This is the life of the ghetto just when u got somethin' good lazy shitheads take it all away.

Anyway I'll try 2 update As Soon As I Can but with me going to a world class highschool and keeping my 3.3 average it might take awhile. Anyway thanks for the wait and keep sending me ideas so I can update.

-Zorra


	16. Round II Finals

I do not own anything but the UBA, the ocs minus DRA, and the plotline/story.

* * *

Round II Finals

"And welcome ladies and gentlemen to the finals of round II here live in Dallas, Texas!" exclaimed Brad Best

"As you know the BBA has been so far dominating the tournament," added AJ, "yesterday's matches was the Majestics against the Paragon Bladers with the Paragon Bladers winning the match, follow by PPB All Starz match against Latin X which resulted in a tie and finally White Tiger X's match against the Artix Girls, which resulted in the a loss for the White Tigers."

"And welcome ladies and gentlemen to the final round of round two here live in the Lone Star Stadium." exclaimed DJ Jazzman as he stirred up the crowd of beyblade fans.

"That's right ladies and germs," exclaimed DJ Blueberry Sparkle, "and boy howdy do we have a treat for you today folks; today's matches include the Ghetto Bladerz versus Royal Dynasty, Indian Illusion against Bey Battalion, and finally Lordly Ladies against the Saint Shields! Up first is the Ghetto Bladerz against Royal Dynasty!"

At the mention of their team's names, Raul and Julia as well as Carmen and Shawnna headed toward the beydish. Carmen and Shawnna eyed their opponents with great intensity.

'_I hope Carmen, knows that theses two are serious trouble,' _thought Shawnna

"Bladers are you ready?!" exclaimed DJ Blueberry Sparkle. "In like 3…2…1…Let it Rip!" Carmen, Shawnna, Raul and Julia launched their beyblades with great and intense force. Torch and Thunder Pegasus both started chasing after.

'_Shit!' _thought Shawnna as she saw both Thunder and Torch Pegasus closing in on Arnia and Mala. "Carmen, we should…" suggested Shawnna.

Carmen nodded and yelled, "Arnia…Wind Force Gale!" Arnia started spinning faster as her core began to active.

"Mala…Needle Barrage!" exclaimed Shawnna. Mala raised her venomous tail and shot toxic needles into the air.

"Needle Storm!!" yelled Carmen and Shawnna. The gusts of winds fused with the toxic needles; charged straight for Thunder and Torch Pegasus.

"Hang on Raul!!" exclaimed Julia as she covered herself from the heavy winds. The winds eventually died down; Julia lifted her head up and saw Torch and Thunder Pegasus completely beat up.

"Carmen now's our chance!!" yelled Shawnna.

Carmen began to smile and said, "Alright I'll take on Julia you can have scrawny boy, Shawn."

Shawnna began to smile and commanded Mala to attack only Torch Pegasus. _'Alright Mala attack only Torch Pegasus and make sure to keep Thunder and Torch Pegasus away from each other.'_

'_Affirmative,' _replied Mala as she landed a heavy blow on Torch Pegasus.

Raul watched in horror as he saw Torch Pegasus getting beat up Mala. _'Why can't I attack,' _wondered Raul. Suddenly his green eyes widened as he remembered Carmen and Shawnna's earlier attack. _'That attack wasn't a way to blow us out of the beydish, the wind was a distraction, and it was the needles that were the real danger. And now torch Pegasus is too weak to attack or defend.' _

"Mala...since Torch Pegasus is too weak to attack let alone defend, Mala Needle Bang!!" yelled Shawnna. Mala gathered some strength and charged straight for a worn out Torch Pegasus; instantly, Torch Pegasus was knocked out of the beydish. "Alright!! Carmen did you saw that!!" Shawnna looked to her right and saw Arnia land next to Carmen's Jordan covered feet.

"Sorry Shawn," apologized Carmen, "she was a tough one…make sure you win it for us or Monique will have our heads."

Shawnna began to smile and said, "Will do chief." Shawnna returned her gaze back to a serious Julia. "You want some…come get some!"

Julia began to smirk and commanded Thunder Pegasus to attack Mala, each time Thunder Pegasus attempted to attack Mala managed to evade her attempts. Julia began to get agitated as Mala kept dodging Thunder Pegasus' attacks.

"What's the matter?" exclaimed Shawnna in a cocky tone. "Don't like my attacks, Julie?"

'_Wow she's even more annoying than Michael,' _thought Julia. _'No matter she will lose to my attack!' _"Thunder Pegasus…Toda la Fuerza!"

"'Kay Julia if you want to play like that," exclaimed Shawnna. "Mala let's show her Bang, Bang, Bump!!" Mala appeared and charged straight for Thunder Pegasus and into the thundering storm.

A blinding light flooded the stadium and both Julia and Shawnna shielded themselves. After a few moments passed, Shawnna lowered her light mocha colored arms back at their normal resting position.

She focus her dark brown eyes at the aftermath and saw both Thunder Pegasus lying at their sides. "And ladies and gentlemen this match is a draw!" exclaimed DJ Jazzman

Shawnna began to smile and held out her hand to Julia, "Great battle, Julie." Julia peered her soft green eyes on Shawnna's smiling caramel colored skin she grabbed her hand; Shawnna pulled her up, shook her hand and headed toward her perspective bench.

"That is true sportsmanship Brad," commented AJ as Julia walked toward her team's bench.

"Well AJ," replied Brad, "it's all about how you play. Up next is Jolly from Indian Illusion against Claude from Bey Battalion."

When their names were called up both Jolly and Claude got up from their teams' benches and headed toward the beydish. Once there, Jolly and Claude raised their launchers to their designated positions, Jolly winked her scarlet red eye at Claude while Claude began to blush.

"Bladers are you ready?!" exclaimed DJ Blueberry Sparkle. "In 3…2…1…Let it rip!" Both Jolly and Claude launched their beyblades with great force; as soon as their blades entered the dish they immediately charged straight for each.

"Alright ," began Jolly, "let's show Claude who's boss Cielo Bash!" Mesha charged straight for Rapid Eagle, she kept Rapid Eagle guessing her moves and keeping him on toes while she initiated her attack.

'_No good I can't get around Jolly's attack,' _thought Claude as he saw sparks fly between Jolly's blade and his own. _'Only one way and it's to finish this.' _"Rapid Eagle…Twin Saber!" Rapid Eagle gave a shriek as he began his attack.

'_Shit,' _thought Jolly as she saw Rapid Eagle charging straight for her bitbeast. _'Now think Jolly, think; What to do, what to do, what to do!?'_

'_Heavenly Sky Shield,' _stated her beast in a cherubic tone.

'_Heavenly Sky Shield…by Joe she's on the dot,' _thought Jolly. Jolly raise her head and focused her scarlet colored orbs on Rapid Eagle. _'Now to time it precisely, there.' _"Heavenly Sky Shield," muttered Jolly as Rapid Eagle rammed into Jolly's bitbeast and dust bursted upon impact.

"Whoa that was a direct hit!" exclaimed AJ. "It certainly looks dim for the young dutchgirl, Jolly."

"Careful AJ," replied Brad, "from what we seen from the UBA bladers they certainly can put on a show and they don't go down without fight." The dust soon began to clear out and there covered in a blissful, serene pale blue colored shield coated in saintly feathers was Mesha.

Jolly gaped her scarlet eyes on an uneasy Claude, she did her signature wink and yelled "Heavenly Sky Shower!" The shield instantly disappeared and soon the saintly feathers poured upon Rapid Eagle; Rapid Eagle gave a shriek and charged straight for Mesha despite the heavy rainfall of feathers.

Just as Rapid Eagle was about to strike Mesha sidestepped the attempted charge and gave Rapid Eagle a taste of its own medicine; Rapid Eagle was sent out of the dish and landed next to Claude.

Everyone in the crowd erupted into cheers for Jolly and Claude's match. Jolly jumped up and spun around on the heel of her boot, she then winked to King and blew him a kiss. "Yay, I won!" she beamed. She then walked over to Claude and gave him a flirty smile.

"Yes Jolly," asked Claude.

Jolly didn't reply but instead walked closer to him and whispered, "Claudia likes you and thinks you're cute." Claude began to blush as Jolly strolled away.

"That certainly was a suspenseful match, Brad, Jolly and Claude put on a great match," commented AJ

"She really did fight a great battle, AJ," replied Brad.

"Wasn't that amazing folks!" declared DJ Blueberry Sparkle

"And our match certainly will be a smash," added DJ Jazzman. "Up next is Sahanna versus Matilda!" When they mentioned their names both Matilda and Sahanna and walked toward the beydish; raising their launchers to their designated areas; they both eyed each other watching one another to see the other tremble.

"Well Brad," spoke AJ, "this certainly will be quite an intresting match."

"What do you mean AJ?" inquired Brad

"Both Sahanna and Matilda share equal and power," pointed out AJ, "and their attack style is somewhat the same."

"Bladers are you ready," exclaimed DJ Blueberry Sparkle in her usual cheery voice, "in like 3…2…1…Let it Rip!" Both Sahanna and Matilda pulled hard on their ripcords; Matilda wasted no time as she commanded Pierce Hedgehog to attack Gajendra.

Sahanna stood there dumbfounded as she watched Pierce Hedgehog beat up on Gajendra. She tried to speak but found herself, keeping her commands and attacks within her jumpy body. Sahanna looked up and saw Gajendra going on the defensive side, dodging Pierce Hedgehog's attacks and blows.

Jolly, Cody, and Sanjay watched from the sidelines as they saw Sahanna just standing there with her head down, while Matilda's Pierce Hedgehog kept attacking. Sanjay got up and began pacing back and forth like an animal trapped in a steel bar cage.

"Sahanna," called out Sanjay. Sahanna stopped her staring session with the pale blue floor and bore her edgy wine red eyes into Sanjay's soft sincere coffee brown eyes. "Sahanna what are you doing?! Do you want to show your family you can't do this! Especially your mother you need to show her that you are strong and to prove her wrong this isn't a waste of time."

Sahanna returned her gaze back toward the match, _'Sanjay is right, I have to prove myself worthy to my family that I'm not quiet and shy anymore. _"Gajendra…attack!" Gajendra appeared out of her beyblade and charged straight for Pierce Hedgehog.

"Alright," smiled Matilda, "I've got myself match, Pierce Hedgehog attack!" Both Gajendra and Pierce Hedgehog collided on impact and kept charging straight for each other trying to prove which is more dominant.

"Gajendra let's finish this is Ivory Tusk Lunge," yelled Sahanna.

"Pierce Hedgehog Poison Needle!" yelled Matilda. Both Gajendra and Pierce Hedgehog charged once more into a collision, but upon their impact dust flew up and a sonic boom shook where Matilda and Sahanna once stood.

Both Sahanna and Matilda got up from the ground and spotted both Pierce Hedgehog and Gajendra lying on their sides. Soon the entire crowd erupted into cheer for both Matilda and Sahanna's match.

Sahanna bent down and grabbed a slightly beat up Gajendra, "You did a great job, I'm proud of you for sticking with me." Sahanna pulled herself up and began to head back toward her team's bench, till Matilda pulled on her braid. Sahanna whipped around to see a smiling Matilda. "Hello Matilda."

"You fought a great battle today," admitted Matilda, "I will be honored if we had another match, someday Sahanna."

Sahanna gave a shy smile and said, "It will be a privilege." Matilda retreated back toward her awaiting teammates and Sahanna followed her example and returned toward her team bench.

"Well that went well," pronounced Sanjay as he saw Sahanna coming toward the bench.

"I know," admitted Sahanna, "but a draw is better than a lost right?"

"True as truffles, Hanna," replied Jolly.

"Oh, Sanjay you're up," stated Sahanna.

"Right, wish me luck," smiled Sanjay as he headed toward the beydish.

* * *

Somewhere in the bleachers three shadowed figures were engaged in a conversation. "Do you think they are gonna show up today?" questioned one of the figures.

"If they are like us, then yes," answered another.

"But they aren't like us," spat the tallest and oldest of the three, "and they deserve what they got; they had no reason to trespass onto our turf."

"Yeah I know, but wasn't it you know…a little malevolent?" inquired the shortest and youngest of the three

"Dude, it's our job as guardians to make sure, no one that is not of the UBA to know about our secrets," replied the middle one.

"Exactly little brother, it's our job as guardians to protect and serve the UBA," added the tallest one.

"Hey sis is your knee, okay?" inquired the middle as he looked at his sister's left knee in a brace.

"Yeah," answered the tallest, "it's a little stiff and sore but I'm okay. Besides this sort of shit happens from time to time; price of being a guardian, no biggie little bro." _'On the plus side, little Miss. Sarcasm will be shutting up…for the rest of the tournament, hehehehe.'_

"And that was an excellent battle between Sanjay and Miguel!" exclaimed AJ.

"It was AJ and it was with Miguel's Dark Gargoyle which led them to victory earning Bey Battalion the win," added Brad.

DJ Blueberry Sparkle was about to announce the next match till her Sidekick began to vibrate. She carefully looped her olive hands onto the delicate piece of technology. "Due to their injuries," read DJ Blueberry Sparkle.

"And well ladies and gentlemen our next match is," announced DJ Jazzman.

"Cancelled!!!" yelled a camouflage clad girl. At the sudden burst of the voice, everyone turned toward the direction from where the voice came from.

"Stacy," began Ms. Charleston, "you can't just call off the match without any reason."

"But Ms. I do," argued Stacy, "I just received a text message from Tisssa that the Saint Shields are not able to attend or compete today."

"Stacy I need proof," replied Ms. Charleston.

"Ms. Charleston Tissa also sent me the message and I've sent it to you," added DJ Blueberry Sparkle.

Ms. Charleston gave a sad sigh as she opened her Sidekick and read the message, she looked up and gave DJ Blueberry Sparkle a certain look.

"Ladies and gentlemen due to the fact that the Saint Shield isn't present at the time the winner by forfeit is…the Lordly Ladies," announced DJ Blueberry Sparkle.

As the stadium soon began to drain of its occupants, Tyson looked and noticed Stacy, Kev and Jake standing around. _'Ozuma never forfeited or backed down from a match before,' _thought Tyson as he peered at a smirking and injured Stacy,

* * *

Wow it has been awhile since I updated and I apologize for the inconvenience. Anyway, I will try to update a lot more often now…since I got my PC back yes! The next chapter is called OCA so be on the lookout. And don't worry you'll get the meaning when it comes out.

Also for my excuse of my absence: Finishing up school i.e. exams, saying goodbyes, turning in books and have last day parties; interest in Gaiaonline wicked awesome y'all should join in; and vacationing in my parent's country. So my bad, anyway be on the lookout for OCA coming soon.

-ZorraVixen


	17. OCA

Thanks for the reviews I especially want to thank Silvan Arrow, my most special reviewer.

* * *

OCA

'_Knock, knock, knock.' _Went the door, it was a tranquil and beautiful Thursday morning in June. "Kev, Jake open up it's me Stacy!" whispered Stacy as kept knocking on the door, attempting to wake her brother and friend.

After what seemed like hours, a drowsy Jake was at the door. "Stacy…its seven in the morning let us go back to sleep." He whined

"Sorry no can do Jakey," replied Stacy, "we have plans today."

"Where?" questioned Jake. Stacy gave Jake her patented 'you know where look' glare.

"Nothin'," inquired Stacy. Jake shook his head in disapproval. "We are supposed to go to…"

"Shit!" exclaimed Jake. "No foolin'?!" Stacy shook her in head. "Damn it! Look Stays wake the others up and I'll get ready and help you."

"You gotta it Jakey!" smiled Stacy as she ran back inside her room and reappeared dressed for the day and boom box in hand. "I'll wake the others and you get dressed! Oh and if fall back to sleep; we'll leave you behind and when I come back I'll gentle fist your ass!" Jake began to shuddered at the sudden thought of Stacy kick his butt. "Okay well Jakey have a good morning."

Jake ran back inside his room waking up his best friend/roommate Kev. "Jacob what the fuck man!" Jake didn't answer Kev's question/exclamation and continued going through his dresser. "Jay did you hear me what the hell is goin' on!"

"Kev," began Jake, "we've been friends for almost ten years now and you've never done anything to hurt me, right?"

"Yeah Jay," agreed Kev.

"Well," began Jake as he signaled Kev to bend down, "we have to go to"-

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!!" exclaimed Kev. Jake shook his head at the skeptical preteen Latin boy. "Aww man I didn't know it was today! I mean why does my sister have to be such a douche bag forgetting today we have plans that Ms. C insist we must have and will enjoy." Kev turned around and looked at the silent Guatemalan-American. "Anyway how are going to wake the others?!"

Jake looked around his room and began to sing, "Let me introduce you to my friends that's Huey and Bow Wow and I'm the pain so you better bring your ass down. I'm a G!"

"Let me guess Stacy has got that all under control doesn't she?" questioned Kev. Jake shook his head in approval. "Well she better hurry because B and C are comin' in about…um…less than thirty minutes."

"Damn it!" snapped Jake. "We got to go help her ASA…Now!" Jake and Kev ran outside their room.

"Alright Jay you take the BBA floor and I'll help Stacy with the UBA floor." Ordered Kev. "With any luck she'll be almost done."

Meanwhile with the UBA floor, Stacy kept banging on the doors and always came face to face with UBA team leaders. "Ohaiyo," she always kept saying to them, "sorry to interrupt your dreams and fantasies it seems we have plans today and Bertha and Cal are coming in about twenty minutes." As always the leaders gave a gasp and always ran back in their room and to awake their teammates to get them ready or else Bertha and Cal will leave them behind. "Okay that covers the UBA floor now for the B"-

"What do you mean Bertha and Calvin are coming in less than twenty minutes!!" screamed a surprised feminine voice.

"Never mind," muttered Stacy, "Ming Ming's alarm did that for me…and Jay and Kev."

Everyone hurried downstairs and ran through the door to be greeted by an anxious Bertha and Calvin. "Let's go we're late!!" exclaimed Bertha. "And I don't care who sits where just sit til the bus is full and the rest goes to Cal's!" Bertha's bus heaved forward and began to drive away; Cal was about to follow suit till he heard a voice calling in the distance.

"Cal wait!!" yelled the voice. "Wait for us!!"

"Joshua," muttered Calvin as he opened the bus' doors. Suddenly there stood an attractive pale blonde clad in royal blue jacket.

"Cal…wait for the o-others…they'll be here soon," breathed Joshua.

"Well here's one," added a gorgeous blonde.

"Make that two," stated a fine-looking brunette.

"And three," added a striking blonde.

"And the last of us ETB is here," stated a handsome brunette.

"Let's see Joshua, Allen, Matthew, Nathan and Jason," pointed out Calvin, "y'all are here…but where's the UBA Russians?"

"They're coming…right about… now," answered the brunette dressed in a black shirt. As if on cue a tired and out of breath Ana appeared.

"Are we late?" she asked.

"Nah," replied Joshua.

"Good," breathed Ana, "come on girls! We are going to be late!" Instantly an exhausted Cammy, Angel and Melody appeared.

"Alright everyone is here," muttered Calvin, "now sit down so we can get going!! Ok now that everyone is fully seated we shove off." The bus heaved forward and began to drive away.

After a several minutes passed, Melody mustered her courage and asked, "Hey Stays what happened to the Saint Shields?" Everyone turned their focus on Stacy who looked a little uneasy.

"Do you really want to know 'cause it's a little gloomy," she replied. Everyone on the bus kept staring at her for her to reply. "_Aye dios dame fuerza._"

"Come on," encouraged Ana, "tell us what Tisssa said about them."

"Well," began Stacy, "hours before the finals of round II, Tisssa received a call around two or three in the morning. The call was from someone saying there was some oddly dressed kids laying in a large pool of blood. The person said he didn't know what happened he heard some _clangs _of some sort and then he heard kids screaming and animals roaring, the next he heard was a large thump and a blinding curtain of light, that turned the night to day." Stacy paused and looked around the now silent bus and the bladers that hung on every word. "When Tissa got there, they found the Saint Shields lying in their own pool of blood, moribund; their beyblades completely destroyed. The funny thing was they were near a UBA headquarter, and when they examined them they found a shattered CD in Ozuma's pocket. In my opinion the Saint Shields broke into the UBA headquarter found something, took it, and met their demise. I think they deserve what they got they had no right to break into that headquarter"-

"But they didn't deserve what they got!!" argued Tyson. "The Saint Shields are mysterious yes, but they didn't deserve what they got."

"Tyson," spat Stacy, "what they did was break into a building and stole data. What they did was forceful intrusion and stole information that wasn't theirs to steal in the first place!!"

"So how long are they gonna be out?" inquired Joshua.

"Tissa didn't say exactly," answered Kev, "But she believes the entire tournament."

"What?!" exclaimed Tyson.

"It's true," replied Jake, "they lost a lot of blood, plus they are in a death like state, and it's gonna take time…a lot of time for them to heal. Not only were their outer body was damaged their inner body took a heavy toll, too, Tyson."

Joshua sensing the gloomy atmosphere and asked, "So Stays where are we exactly going?"

"Huh? Oh didn't I tell you," replied Stacy.

"No," answered Angel.

"Really?" inquired Stacy. _'Did I tell you…did I…did I…did I?!'_

"Stacy will you please tell them where the hell are they going!" demanded Kev.

"Sheesh, _Keveen por que no me deciste antes?_" replied Stacy coolly . Kev began to fume and was about to say something til Jake intercepted.

"We are going to Oak Cliff Academy," interrupted Jake.

"Yeah and we'll be arriving there," added Calvin, "right…'bout… now."The bus came to an immediate halt; everyone walked over to the right side of the bus and began to admire a beautiful, massive brick red building. "Alright we will be coming around six or seven."

"'Bye Cal," waved the UBA bladers as the buses roared off.

"So what now," inquired Mariah.

"We go inside," answered Natasha in an obvious tone. Natasha pushed open the iron gate and led the bladers inside. There they saw teenagers, ranging from their early teens to their late teens, socializing with one another.

"Now what," demanded Mariah.

"_Aye dios Mariah por que no te hace tranquilo por un rato,_" inquired Stacy. Stacy began to look around the wide field filled with teenagers. _'But for realz what now?' _

"All tweens and teens are to report to the auditorium for presentation," reported a voice.

"Alright," said Harmony, "you've heard the headmaster to the auditorium." Everyone followed the clusters of teens and tweens to the auditorium; when they arrived it was packed filled with teens and tweens.

Bryan looked to his right and saw Natasha cuddling with Nathan. _'Natasha,' _thought Bryan as they watched at the school's presentation. _'They've been acting so distance and out of character since we arrived here…out of us only Ian has talk to Angel, but Ian didn't tell us what happened or anything---he just said to talk to them for ourselves.' _

"Bry," said a voice. Bryan looked up and saw a disheartened Tala shaking him from his thoughts. "The presentation is over and Stacy and Harmony wants us to get up." Bryan got up and headed toward where the other bladers were gather.

"Stays where to now?" demanded Kev in an irritated tone.

"Ummm," began Stacy, "_no comprendo._" Kevin fell down (anime style) from the response of his sister.

"But on a serious note," stated Matthew, "where do we head on, Stacy?"

"Umm, well Matt we go to our classes," responded Stacy. _'I just hope we don't run into them.' _"Okay folks, I'm gonna be assigning you to team up with your counterparts, each team will have a map that will assist you in finding the class of your choice; good luck and may your inner you lead the way. Stacy, Kev, Jake, Hiro and Harmony exited out of the auditorium and left the bladers, puzzled.

"What now?" asked Ming-Ming.

"You heard what Stays said," answered Cammy, "go to our classes, use the map, it will tell you what the classes are, but it is up to where do you want to go."

"Well, tell us Cammy what are your plans?" sneered Mariah.

"Well if I tell you it won't be any fun," replied Cammy as she walked toward her teammates. The Artix Girls along with ETB exited out of the auditorium.

Mariah and Ming-Ming began to fume and were about to go after them but they noticed the other groups of bladers exiting out of the auditorium. "I swear I'll get back at that Russian bitch, Cammy," muttered Ming-Ming.

"Ming-Ming come on Jude and the Paragon Bladers are going to leave us behind," called out Garland.

"Coming Garland," replied Ming-Ming as she joined Garland and the rest of her teammates at the auditorium.

The Blitzkrieg Boys were wondrously lost in OCA. "Tala, do you even know where are we?!"exclaimed Bryan. Tala didn't reply but just scrutinize at the light periwinkle walls passing by them. "Tala, you're useless right now!!" exclaimed Bryan. "I guess I'm gonna have to find out my classes on my own!!" Bryan ran off from the Blitzkrieg Boys, Spencer's light cerulean eyes widened.

"Tala aren't you going to do something?!" demanded Spencer.

Tala again didn't reply but just watch where Bryan once stood. "Spence let him go," answered Ian, "Tala right now just wants to sulk and Bryan doesn't have the patience for his gloomy brooding, let him be alone, we'll meet up with him later."

"Ian there you are!!" exclaimed a voice. Ian and Spence turned around and spotted Angel running toward them; she instantly came to a stop. "I've been looking ever where for you!!"

"For what Angie," inquired Ian.

"Well, I was wondering if you would accompany me to Muscle Car care," asked Angel in a coy tone.

"Sure," answered Ian.

"Great," answered Angel as she intertwined her arms with his.

"You're alright on your own Spence," called out Ian as Angel led him around a corner.

"Yeah we'll meet up later," called out Spencer as a small smile appeared on his face. _'I just hope Bry well be alright on his own.'_ "Come on Tala we'll go outside for some fresh air maybe that will do you good." Tala didn't answer as he followed Spencer.

Bryan kept running as far as his legs took him till he stopped in front of a window. There he saw a cream haired girl dancing with a golden blonde. "Is that Natasha?" wondered Bryan. He peered through the clear glass window as he saw Natasha and Nathan performing a dance recital. Bryan felt his blood beginning to boil as he continued to watch Nathan and Natasha gliding on the polished floor.

It wasn't till then he saw Natasha slipping on the floor and Nathan landing right on top of her. "Natasha," growled Bryan. Nathan pulled himself off of Natasha and held out a hand to pull her up. He noticed that both Natasha and Nathan were both blushing uncontrollably. Nathan was mouthing something, while Natasha began to smile and look away from Nathan's gaze. Nathan wrapped his arm around Natasha's waist and pulled her into an embrace and lifted her face toward his gaze.

"Bryan there you are," called out a voice. Bryan turned his gaze toward Spencer who was being followed by a poignant Tala. "Come on they're having a paintball fight outside!!" Spencer grabbed Bryan's hand and led him out through a door.

'_I'll get you back Natasha,' _thought Bryan as he saw the window disappear from sight. _'One way another you belong to me.' _

Later on that day, the bladers were ordered to go to the cafeteria at precisely at noon, by Stacy's text message. Mina looked up and attempted to suppress her laughter as she saw the entire team of the Lordly Ladies and the Majestics covered in random cooking ingredients.

"What the hell happened to you?!" exclaimed Maya.

Elena gave a small smile; Sarah stepped up and said, "Well they followed me to my classes and I told them not well because it might get messy. And Gem with her short temper mixed with Johnathon's"-

"Johnny," snapped Johnny.

"Anyway," explained Sarah, "with Johnny's hot headedness and big ego, he and Gem started the Home Economics food fight along with Enrique and Adana's contribution of yelling 'Food Fight'! I'm banned from that class for the rest of the entire day, that and we had to clean up that place afterwards."

"Well it didn't go soo bad," pointed out Maya, "I mean at least you had fun."

"Yeah," replied Gem as she bit onto a deep fried drumstick, "I learned that a drumstick tastes better dipped in barbecue sauce and mashed potatoes." Elena slapped her forehead and shook her head from side to side and was muttering something in a foreign language.

"Speaking of which, here comes the rest of our little group," commented Adana as she saw the rest of the bladers entering the massive cafeteria.

"Whoa Elena what the H happened to you," exclaimed Harmony.

"Long story short, Harms," replied Erika, "Home Ec., the clash of the Scot and Irish-Scot, and to the blondes who catalyzed the Home Ec.'s food fight, which they afterwards had to clean up." Harmony gave a small satisfied smirk. "Why is Clara and Diana covered in Indian War paint and are wearing Native American war bonnets?"

"Same story," answered Tyreesha who was drenched in paint, "only with different locations and different people."

"Well it seems everyone had a… atypical day," stated Claudia.

"And it seems it might be the end of it," added Jolly.

"Not quite," commented Stacy as she saw two teenage boys fighting. They continued to fight and the brunette fell on a tray overfilled with food and food splattered everywhere.

"Food Fight!!!" exclaimed Diana and Clara in unison. Soon everyone ran for cover and began to throw food everywhere.

"Aww my shirt," cried Mariah as Tyreesha threw a handful of spaghetti on her pink shirt.

"Carms cover me," yelled Shawnna as she flung jell-o across the room. Carmen gave a small smirk as she threw down a table to make a makeshift wall. Monique gave a small shriek as she hurled meatloaf to an unsuspecting Rick and Robert.

"Great, twice my favorite yellow halter top goes through the same torture of food fights," cried Elena as pudding landed on her dark hair.

"Here Elena," stated Robert as he handed his blazer to her.

"Th-thank you," whispered Elena in a timid voice. Robert gave a small smile as he watched Elena slipped on his blazer.

"Lena…Rob get down," cried out Gem as she hurled a side salad to the other side of the cafeteria.

Adana began to laugh as Johnny poured milk on Gem's scarlet colored hair. Gem gave an annoyed look as she hurled mashed potatoes on Adana, Johnny and Enrique. "How do you like that?!" exclaimed Gem.

"STOP!!" bellowed a masculine voice. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the brunette. "Save the food fighting for the water war, okay. Now everyone grab a mop and sponge you've got cleaning to do." Everyone in the cafeteria began to complain as Joshua, Jason, and Nathan began to hand out everyone cleaning utensils.

"Sorry but it wasn't my doing to start this," apologized Joshua as he handed Mariah and Ming-Ming cleaning utensils, "but you should have stopped this."

As the minutes turned to hours the cafeteria was once returned to its former clean self. "I don't know about y'all but, man that food fight was way better than last year's Soda Massacre," beamed Tyreesha. The UBA Bladers began to snicker at the sudden mention of the soda massacre.

"Or the Ice Cream War," added Mina.

"Or…Spaghetti Nail down," smiled Clara. Everyone in the UBA began to smile as they remembered Spaghetti Nail down.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Tyson.

"Well this isn't the first food fight we had Ty," replied Stacy.

"Yeah," added Kev, "this just happened to be the best."

"Over the previous years we had food fights," stated Jake as he cleaned up leftover spaghetti sauce on a table, "and IMO this is one of the best. Hey Kev, what time does the water war start?"

Kev looked at his sidekick and replied, "At three, in just about…sixty minutes."

"Shit!" yelled Shawnna as she ran out the room.

"Water War?" questioned Lee.

"Yeah," replied Zoey, "we have them every year and it's just about time we get going."

"So how do you play?" inquired Diachi.

"Easy," answered Diana, "we get water guns that the school supplies or that you brought; we meet outside and divide into teams, which can either be team red against team blue or girls versus boys, which ever floats the team captains' boat. Thing is team red against team blue the players have to wear blue or red bandanas of their designated team. Also, we have to find the water guns which the school's representatives just happen to hide."

"Also you don't have to participate," added Rachel, "but I kind of recommend it"-

"Why?" asked Mariah.

"Well pinky," replied Rachel, "everyone minus the B-Boys and Kai, ETB, the Artix Girls and Melody, were not at the Cafeteria slaughter apparently they were somewhere else at the time. And this might help us get rid of the food and stains."

"You know," admitted Monique, "we could get clothes from the fashion department of the OCA, I'm sure they won't mind."

"Yeah, but if you are gonna participate, it's better to enter the water war and get your already ruined clothes wet than get those new clothes soaked," stated Justin.

"Well come on," said Jayne, "we have to find those water guns if you're going to participate."

Nearly everyone in the group of bladers followed Jayne to locate the water guns. "Oh and for those who aren't participating, stay inside or else you might get wet," called out Savannah.

Mariah, Ming-Ming and Emily gave a small smile as Savannah and the others walked out into the OCA field. "So why are we smiling?" asked a feminine voice. Emily, Ming-Ming and Mariah turned around and were face to face with Angel. "What I didn't introduce myself, properly?"

"Angel, leave them alone," called out a voice. Angel turned around and spotted the Artix girls along with Melody and the ETB Bladers.

"Hey Cammy, what time is it?" inquired Angel.

"Umm it's 2:45," replied Cammy.

"Water war is about to be starting, Cammy," stated Ana.

"I know Ana," replied Cammy.

"So let's get going," assured Melody.

"I'm just waiting for something," answered Cammy.

"If you're waiting for Garland," sneered Ming-Ming, "he already left for Water War."

"I know, he just texted me to meet him there," answered Cammy in a smart tone.

"Then what is it, Cam-Cam," asked Jason.

"Nothing I guess it was just a feeling," responded Cammy.

"Alright if you say so Cam-Cam," replied Jason as he led them to the OCA field.

"Great we are going to be called team green…again," complained Angel.

Ming-Ming, Emily and Mariah began to sweat drop as the UBA Russians and ETB Bladers ran off to OCA field. "Well what next," wondered Emily aloud.

"Hey Emily," called out Ian, "have you seen Angel?"

"You just missed her and the other Artix girls," replied Emily, "they along with ETB left to the OCA field for Water War."

"Okay, thanks," said Ian as he ran toward OCA field.

"Oh and Ian be careful they might have started Water War," warned Emily.

Ian along with the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys ran toward OCA field. There they saw Matthew and Nathan talking to three groups. "Oh and this must be the last team to participate," commented Nathan.

"Since you along with the Artix Girls arrived late you two teams will be known as team green," explained Matthew, "and since you don't have water guns, you won't stand a chance against the opposing teams."

"Not really," muttered Melody.

"Alright each team will be taken to their designated area," clarified Allen, "once there Josh, Matt, Nate, Jase and I will give off a firework signal and that's the time to strike."

"The team that has eliminated all their opponents is declared the winner," added Jason, "now Matt has a box that is filled with your team's colors, put it where it is visible to all."

"Also with your team's bandanas/ribbons are patches which you are to put on your upper body," elucidated Joshua. Joshua paused for a moment as he saw all the teams putting on their bandanas and patches. "Right these patches if they are wiped off you are immediately out, so good luck."

"Red team!" called out Matthew.

"Blue!!" called out Nathan.

"Green!!" called out Allen. Soon everyone grouped with their assigned leaders and followed them out to separate areas of the field.

"Great what are we gonna do Cams," complained Melody, "we've got no weapons to defend ourselves and elimante our adversaries and we stand no chance against them."

"You know she is right Cammy," admitted Natasha, "we don't stand a chance against them."

"Natasha, Melody be patient, our denfenses are coming," replied Cammy. Soon a defianant roar was heard and there stood outside the brick fence was a towering brunnette girl carrying several coolers out from her burgandy Mustang.

"Cammy are you there," she called out.

"Yeah Z we're right here," answered Cammy.

"Good," stated the brunette, "have Angel prop up on your shoulders so you can get your stuff." Cammy gave a dissatisfied sigh she directed Ana to crawl on her all fours and to stay near the wall, Natasha began to climb onto Ana's back while she supported Angel onto her. The brunette passed coolers to Angel while she placed them near a very baffled Ian.

"Okay thanks Z," thanked Cammy.

"No problem," called back Z as entered her Mustang and drove off.

"So what is this stuff?" inquired a baffled Ian.

"Stuff," simply answered Angel as she jumped back down to the ground.

"What type of stuff," questioned Kai.

"Oh that's easy baka," answered Melody with a teasing tone, "stuff that will aid us in our water war." Melody opened a cooler and out came an Arctic Blaster Supersoaker. "Cammy I presume this is yours." Melody began to hand out Supersoakers to the rest of the teammates of team green.

"Alright," began Cammy, "since the B-Boys and Kai are new at this I advise we each our assigned to our person of our choice and stick with them."

"Cammy," yelled out Angel.

"Yes, Angel," replied Cammy.

"The firework was launched the enemy will be coming soon," stated Angel.

"Alright we have to move and give it our all," ordered Cammy.

Cammy led them toward where the firework was shot and soon were met by the other teams. "Water war!!" yelled Tyreesha as she chucked a water balloon at Melody. That sudden action catalyzed the water battle to begin. The bladers began to aimlessly throw ice cold water on each other on that hot summer day in June.

The Artix Girls, being the sure fires that they are aimed carefully at the patches and began to eradicate their opponents. It didn't matter to the rest of the bladers who were just chucking water, it just matter that they were enjoying themselves after a three-day long tournament.

After the minutes passed, only the green team was left standing with their patches still intact. Everyone began to laugh as the day passed and the Texas summer sun was about to set. "I can't believe we actually did this again," exclaimed Angel as she watch the sun set.

"I know," admitted Ana, "for the first time in my life I felt happy and not the moderate happy that I always been feeling for my whole life."

"Yeah," stated Melody, "hey Cammy didn't even shoot Garland when he was just standing right there, but Tala didn't hesitate to shoot. Ya hear that Cammy look like somebody is out to get Garland."

"Oh, hahahaha," joked Cammy in a sarcastic tone, "that's very keen of you Melz, but I'm with Garland and I can't cheat on him that makes me feel like a slut. Besides, whatever happened to Tala and I it's all ancient history."

"Sure," replied Natasha, "and I'm dating Chris Brown."

"Yes and this is coming from the girl who is flirting with twenty something, Nathan Radley," joked a voice.

"Hey Stacy," called out the UBA Russians.

"So what's the dilly-o, Stacy-o," asked Angel.

"Well we are done and B and C are outside waiting for us," answered Stacy, "come on we have to go back home, we're tired from all this excitement, we need to get rest."

"Alright," admitted Melody as she got up and dusted of the stray glass blades, "let's go Artix Girls."

Cammy stayed behind for awhile and look at the painted sky. "Hey there you are," said a voice as she wrapped his dark muscular arms around Cammy's waist.

"Garland," smiled Cammy in a timid tone. Garland leaned in and gave Cammy a light kiss on her luscious pink lips.

"Come on," grinned Garland, "I saved us a seat."

"Coming Garly," smirked Cammy as she followed Garland onto the bus. _'Tala…I'm, never mind.' _Cammy looked at the school as it disappeared from sight as the bus roared off.

* * *

Yay me I updated anyway I hope u liked it; took me awhile to write this and keep an eye out 4 Paaartaay! Coming out real soon. R&R.

-Vixy aka ZorraVixen

PS. IMO means in my opinion


	18. Paartay

I do not own Beyblade or DRA period. I own only my story and my characters.

* * *

Paartaay!

It was a strangely humid and hot day in June; one where perfectly sculpted hair instantly became like that of Medusa. Every blader came down to the kitchen and saw M'aam Ma preparing breakfast for everyone.

"Mornin' sleepin' beauties!" called out M'aam Ma.

"Mornin' M'aam Ma," yawned Tyreesha as slept right on her blueberry waffles.

"Shouldn't we"−asked Zoey.

"Nah leave her it's a dream come true," interrupted Diana.

As everyone began to chow down, Angel entered the room with a satisfied grin on her pale face. "What it do everybody?" beamed Angel.

"Fine," muttered Kev.

"Fo sho and let me give a shout out for today," replied Angel, "guess what Stacy?"

Stacy then appeared next to Angel and replied, "Private Stacy reporting for duty, m'aam!!"

"There you are," stated Angel as she took a quick look at Stacy's unsual apparel, "anyway that experiment you and your brother did last year, it really did work you can fry an egg on the sidewalk!!"

"Yeah and in this heat you can do anything," said Stacy.

"Stacy," began Kev, "why are you in a swimsuit?"

"To go swimmin' of course," answered Stacy in a sassy tone, "it's a hundred and one and I'm not plannin' to stay inside all day like a lump; honestly _Keveen Martin _it's a wonder if you smelled paste."

People began to stifle their laughter and choke on their breakfast. Kev began to look at Stacy with an angry glare. "Yes and this comin' from the girl who has ADHD?"

"Whatever," replied Stacy as she held her hand up, "Hey M'aam Ma is alright if I can swim?"

"Sure darlin' as long as you're not wearing your contacts, have lots of sunscreen and are wearin' flip flops"-

"Wait you have a pool!!" screeched Ming Ming.

"Yes, but it wasn't finished till yesterday darlin'," answered M'aam Ma.

"Anyway thanks M'aamie, comin' Angie," began Stacy.

"In a minute," answered Angel, "Cams, Melz, Ana, Tasha, Josh, Nate, Jase, Al, Matt are you coming?"

"In a minute Angie," they replied in unison.

"Okay," smiled Angel.

"Let's go swimming!!" yelled Stacy and Angel in unison as they ran out of the sliding door and into the backyard. The bladers then heard a big splash and the laughter of Angel and Stacy. "The water is great!! Come out and swim with us!!"

"Ian come on, swim with me," called out Angel.

"Screw it," stated Kev, "it's summer and this is hot Texas weather, So…Harmony, Reesh ladies first."

Harmony rolled her rusty colored eyes to the ceiling, "Okay, Reesha…wakey, wakey time to go swimming." Tyreesha instantly woke up and threw off her white bathrobe.

"To my pool!!" she yelled as she and Harmony ran out and joined Angel and Stacy.

"Kev…shall we?" asked Jake.

"Let's Jay-Jay," replied Kev. Kev and Jake soon followed Tyreesha and Harmony's example and ran out and dive into the pool.

Eventually everyone followed suit and joined them into the pool. "Hey aren't we missing anybody?" inquired Diana.

"Yeah," replied Matilda, "Cammy, Melody, Ana and Natasha."

"Jase, Matt, Josh, Nate get the other Artix girls out here!!" called out Angel.

"Sure Angie," replied Josh with a smile. Josh and the other ETB went back inside Jones's manor. Once inside the ETB bladers looked around the manor and began to look for the Artix Girls.

"Do you think they're alright?" asked Stacy as she swam next to Angel.

"Yeah," answered Angel, "if I know one thing, my friends will never hurt the ones they cherish."

"I guess your right," admitted Stacy.

"No Matthew Bartholomew Walker! I'm not coming out!!" screeched an agitated voice.

"Yes you are Melody Yamato!!" argued a voice.

"Well looks like someone's a bit swimsuit shy," snickered Ming Ming.

"Forget it I'm going out I'm not turning paler than what I am," argued a voice. Everyone began to hush down as they waited for one of the Artix Girls to come out. After what seemed like hours the ETB finally appeared and were followed by each of the Artix girls dressed in different styles of bikinis.

Ming Ming and Mariah gave off envious glances as each of the Arctix Girls strolled out like models, while each of the boys in the BBA stared at them. Each of the Arctix Girls split up went to their specific areas. Natasha went with Nathan, Ana with Joshua, and Melody near the diving board, and Cammy went with an envious Garland.

Melody looked on and saw the other bladders playing or chilling close to the pool. 'I feel so depressed, although Matt is with me, I feel empty – I mean I guess I don't have anybody close to me of the opposite sex – Tasha has Nate, Ana…Joshua, Angie with Al, Cammy with Garland, and me – nobody Matt and I are friends and not anything closer. I haven't felt this terrible since,' thought Melody. Melody peered at a silent Kai who was just soaking up some sun she began to blush and looked down.

'I left that place all to look for Kai, but I almost got myself killed by Russia's unforgiving weather,' Melody continued to watch Kai as he got up and began to walk around the edge of the pool, 'just as I thought I was about to die Matthew found me, took me and nurture me back to health, he asked me my beyblading skills I showed him – yeah and I joined the UBA in return for his what he did for me and I couldn't give up my dreams for just one boy who broke me that day! Melody Czarina Yamato doesn't give up my dreams for no one – especially a boy!'

Melody leaned against the diving board and watched the others playing around the pool – Angel, Stacy, Ian and Allen playing and splashing one another; Ana, Natasha, Josh, Nate and Matt lounging and catching some of the sun's rays. 'But then again he is – I mean is very hot – smoking hot to be precise.' Melody gave off a disappointed sigh as she wrapped her arms around her athletic and curvy body, "I'm so pathetic!"

Little did she know that an equal cold-hearted lone wolf was standing against the other side of the diving board; He leaned against the diving board, watching the others enjoy and immerse themselves in the clear blue pool in the hot Texan Summer sun. Not one of them knew that the other existed on the other side.

While each of them was reminiscing in their own thoughts, not one of them knew that two short silhouetted figures were silently approaching them. "Are you ready Ian?" questioned Angel as she stood a few feet behind Melody.

"Ready, Angie," answered back Ian in an idiotic tone. Both Ian and Angel crept up slowly and silently to the two spaced – out phoenixes. "1, 2, 3!" cried out Angel and Ian as they both sent Kai and Melody plummeting into the clear blue pool with great force despite their small physique.

Angel and Ian began to laugh at their latest irrational prank as did everyone else occupying the pool. "Oh my god Mel-Mel I thought you were known to always be on high alert but this just proved you wrong!" panted Angel from her loud and obnoxious laughter.

Everyone's eyes were on the location of where Kai and Melody landed from their slip mishap; suddenly, a massive silhouetted spot appeared from where Kai and Melody plummeted, there stood a soaked Kai and Melody wrapped in each others arms and kissing each other.

Everything was silent for the fear from Melody's or either Kai's wrath. Melody slowly opened her ocean like blue eyes, as did Kai with his eggplant colored eyes. Her eyes began to widen to an abnormal size, she roughly and rudely pushed herself away from Kai's embrace. She then placed her pale fingers on her supple, pale lips. "ANGEL FORTUNATOVA YOU ARE SOO DEAD!!!"

"It's time for us to take out leave Ian," declared Angel as she took a running stance and fled inside the Jones's estate.

"Right behind you Angie," called out Ian as he followed her inside the Jones's home. Melody came charging after the two short Russians and chased them inside the Jones Home.

"Note to self never, ever, ever, ever, no matter what do not piss off Melody," declared Stacy while she lounged in the corner where Natasha and Ana along with Nathan and Joshua currently sat. They nodded their heads in silent agreement from what they just experienced.

"Ha – Melody just got her first kiss," declared Ming- Ming in a cocky and haughty tone. She was currently located next to a tired Diachi. "And to think the big, bad Melody Yamato just received her very first kiss today by none other than the very hot Kai Hiwatari." She paused for a moment as her friend, Mariah, began to laugh at her observation.

"Well that is one less pain in the ass to deal with," declared Mariah. Mariah looked around her surroundings and saw Rachel and Ray beginning to chat with one another – she gave off an envious growl.

"Honestly Mariah," stated Ming Ming as she slapped a tan colored hand on her hot pink polka dotted bikini, "Raymond Kong is yours and only yours – he would never be interested in that pathetic excuse of a blader. Besides, didn't your village laws say he can't marry outsiders?"

"You're right Mingie," Mariah smiled defiantly as laid down next to Ming Ming. Both of them adjusted their lawn chairs so they both could get a tan, each of them bared a proud smile as they began to soak up the summer sun, till a large shadow blocked them from their sun.

"Excuse me you're blocking our sun!!" screeched Ming Ming. She pulled herself up from her position and pulled off her heart-shaped sunglasses. The shadow that was blocking them was none other than Stacy, their tour guide. "Oh hello Stacy," she greeted.

Stacy just stood there silently with her hands on her hips, baring a fuming look. "Um Stacy could you please get out of our Sun." inquired Mariah in a polite tone.

Stacy didn't budge from her spot and didn't change her enraged look. "Look if you don't move it **cowgirl** I will get mean!" declared Ming Ming

"You said a lot of mean and hurtful things about my friends you kono ama," stated Stacy in an ominous tone. Ming Ming gave Stacy a fuming and insulted look. "You have a lot of bark for an akujo, especially for one who **lip sings**." As if Ming Ming wasn't insulted enough she gave Stacy a really furious look.

"And this is coming from an overweight Latina!" yelled Ming Ming.

Everyone's eyes were now on Ming Ming and Stacy who were caught in an argument. "You got me akujo, they say you're a tough opponent to beat let me see if they were wrong!" Stacy pulled out an indigo and lavender colored blade attached to a violet launcher and cerulean ripcord.

"Stacy there's no way you can beat Ming Ming, she is a level above you," stated Kev.

"Yeah she's a world class, you're just an amateur," Jake pointed out.

"Stacy listen to them it's not worth getting yourself a beat down," argued Ana.

"I don't care," yelled Stacy, "she's been talking about my friends – stuff that should be kept to her self. And I'm not letting her get away with all this trash talk, besides; she has to have a lot of bite behind her kono ama mouth!"

Ming Ming gave Stacy a malicious glare as she pulled out her signature pink microphone shaped launcher along with Venus. Tyreesha dove into a pool and placed a beydish in the middle of the pool. Harmony stood where her lifeguard chair was posted, she took a glance at both Stacy and Ming Ming who were both facing each other from different sides of the pool.

"Okay," said Harmony in an official and mature tone, "this is a sudden elimination match, either blade who falls into the pool and sinks or stops spinning the other is declared victor. Do we understand?" Harmony looked at both ends of the pool, each of them nodded in agreement neither one of them took their eyes off from each other.

"Okay," yelled Tyreesha, "3, 2, 1, Let it Rip!!" Both Ming Ming and Stacy launched their blades onto the floating beydish. Venus didn't waste anytime and began to attack Vixra.

"Vixra keep your defenses up you don't know what this lip singing kono ama has up her sleeves!" yelled Stacy. Ming Ming began to get furious as she transferred her energy into Venus's attack.

Venus kept attacking the defending Vixra. "Come on Venus, this little fat Latina can't hold up forever."

'Crap she's right,' Stacy thought, 'Vixra's endurance is crummy, what should I do?'

'How about Future Sight,' suggested a seductive feminine voice.

'You are so true, Vixra,' replied Stacy,"Vixra – Future Sight!" Ming Ming covered herself from the expected attack of Vixra; nothing came but a silent wind of shame.

"Was that suppose to be your attack Stacy!?" scoffed Ming Ming. "My god you are such a noob!"

'True, it doesn't come **yet**, Ming Ming,' commented Stacy, 'but you'll see it later.'

"Let's show you how a **real** blader's attack is supposed to be noobie," declared Ming Ming, "Venus – Love Stings!" Venus began to charge straight for Vixra who just stood there waiting for her beating.

'Hang, in there Vixra!' declared Stacy.

'I'll try Stacy,' replied back Vixra, 'Stacy I suggest you look at Venus's attack pattern to see if you can find anything.' Stacy averted her big brown eyes toward Ming Ming's pink beyblade. Her eyes began to widen and a smile began to form on her acne scarred face.

"Bingo," muttered Stacy as she continued to look at Venus and the entire area of the pool.

"What are you smiling about?" questioned Ming Ming. Stacy shook her head from her heavy, complicated thoughts and gave Ming Ming a crooked smile. "You know you should get braces." She heard a few of the occuptants of the pool coughing and looking away from Stacy's glare. "Venus – Cupid love arrows!"

"And you should know that you should being such a bitch," snapped Stacy, "Vixra – Trielemental Barrier!" Suddenly a ghostly form of ice, water, and physic appeared and formed a triangle shaped barrier from Venus's oncoming attack. It sent Venus back by several inches, while, Vixra was sent flying out of the dish.

"I win!!" squealed Ming Ming as she saw the indigo and lilac colored blade flying out of the beydish.

"Just because it **seems **that the opponent is out, it doesn't mean it is out akujo," yelled out Stacy. Ming Ming gave Stacy an are-you-mentally-challenged-look and looked in where Vixra supposedly landed. She saw the indigo and lilac colored blade still spinning - on the water. Vixra was walking on water as if it were solid ground.

"Impossible," declared Ming Ming as she gawked at Vixra, "the battle is over Vixra is out!"

"No it isn't, the game is still on," stated Harmony in an official tone, "the rule was to get the opponent into the pool or if the opponent can no longer continue to battle. Since neither has happened the battle is still on."

"But Vixra **is in the pool**!" argued Ming Ming.

"Oh really," questioned Harmony. Harmony pointed toward Vixra who was spinning on top of the water. "Last time I checked to be in the pool was to be **below the water **Ming Ming, continue the match!" Ming Ming gave a fumed sigh as she watched Stacy smiling her crooked smile at her, enjoying her not getting the things she wanted.

"Now Stacy has the upper hand," commented Natasha.

Hillary looked toward the white/pink bikini clad Russian. "What do you mean, Natasha?"

Natasha turned her head toward the confused Japanese brunette; she bore her warm honey brown eyes unto the confused face of Hillary. "I mean Hillary that one of Vixra's elements is water, and since this is a **pool**, which is filled with water"-

"Meaning that Ming Ming is all washed out," stated Joshua in a goofy tone. Both Natasha and Hilary looked at the older blonde New Yorker. "Pun intended."

"Vixra – Water Pulse!" declared Stacy. Vixra began to skip along the pool, along side it were jet streams of rushing water, swaggering showing off its power.

"Venus, Heart Wall!!" called out Ming Ming a pink heart shapped barrier formed around Venus as the jet streams of water began to pummel it. "I'm surprised, Stacy that you and Vixra can actually pull off an attack!"

"You'll be surprised," smiled Stacy. 'Although I don't think that Vixra could hold up any longer, her endurance isn't very good.' Vixra began to wobble and her Water Pulse attack canceled out, Venus's defense went down at the sight of Vixra's attack canceling out.

"Perfect," grumbled Ming Ming. 'This match is mine.'

"Crap," Stacy stated. 'Vixra is doomed.' Vixra continued to wobble and began to slow down. Stacy looked down and away from the battle. 'Even if we are surrounded by water, Vixra can't hold up any longer. She is about to give in.'

"Venus," began Ming Ming.

"Stacy, look up," Ana called out. Stacy looked up and saw a gold and orange colored orb charging straight toward Venus. Ming Ming turned around and saw the golden orb charging toward Venus.

"Venus!!" yelled out Ming Ming but it was too late for the orb had struck Venus, from the sudden impact of Future Sight she was sent flying out of the beydish.

"Vixra – Water Vulpine Volcharge," yelled Stacy with all the ounce of energy she had left. At the sudden announcement of the attack a beautiful blueberry colored desert fox appeared. She had on a silver breast plate armor carved with designs of the moon, water, ice, and the stars, leather straps were tied around her ankles, and silver bangles were clamped on her bushy blueberry tail.

She gave a small growl as her form turned into a fierce water fox; Vixra began to charge straight for the flyaway Venus. As she ran a tail of silvery moon colored light formed around her, she ran through Venus. Venus then was sent plummeting into the clear blue pool. Vixra landed gracefully into the floating beydish and bowed to Stacy before she retreated back into her blade.

"And the winner is Stacy," exclaimed Harmony. Stacy jumped into the air; she was then joined by Natasha, Cammy, Angel, Ana and Melody who began to complement her on her strategy.

"I can't believe I lost to an amateur," gritted Ming Ming as she fished out Venus from the bottom of the pool. "This is so e-e-embarrassing!"

"I can't believe it I beat a world-class blader," Stacy cried, "This is so u-un-unbelievable! I couldn't have done this without the help of Vixra." Stacy peered at her indigo and lilac colored beyblade; Vixra gave Stacy a small glow as Stacy examined Vixra. "Angel could you fix up Vixra, please?"

"Of course, Stacy," smiled Angel as she took Vixra away from Stacy and began to head inside the Jones's home.

"Weren't Angel and Ian running away from Melody," inquired Stacy.

"They were," Melody replied, "but I let them go. It's no fun if they no longer run, so what now?"

"What else," answered Stacy, "to swim and cool off in this Texas weather." Stacy immediately took a running stance and jumped into the pool, which immediately splashed the UBA Russians they began to laugh and looked at the completely soaked Stacy. "What I'm a big girl and I make big waves, so beware! Come on in the water's nice and cool." They began to smile amongst themselves as they dove into the water to join with Stacy into the clear blue water.

* * *

Later that day, the sun was beginning to set concluding the last day in the Lone Star. Natasha began to walk down the steps clad in pink Betty Boop lounge clothes she sat down in a black loveseat and turned on the plasma screen TV.

She didn't pay much attention to the program she was watching but listening to her Sidekick, Natasha began to bob her head to the beat of her favorite song. "Hey Natasha," greeted a voice. She turned her head toward where the voice came from. There she saw a friendly, smiling Matilda.

"Hey Matty," replied Natasha, "what's up?"

"Well, Stacy, Kev, and Jake, decided to take us to downtown Dallas," replied Matilda, "for the first time."

"That sounds great," admitted Natasha. Natasha returned to listening to her Sidekick, bobbing her head to the sound of the beat.

"And I was wondering if you would like to come with," wondered Matilda as she looked at Natasha with sincere burgundy eyes.

Natasha looked back with questioning honey brown eyes, "I don't think so, I've already been to downtown Dallas, Stacy already showed me – exclusively to Cammy and me."

"Okay," smiled Matilda. Natasha shrugged her shoulders and began to mouth her words to the current song. She swayed her arms and rocked her body to the rhythm of the song.

"Hey Natasha," called out a voice. Once again, Natasha turned her head toward the location of the voice. There she saw Stacy dressed in a maroon pinstripe tee, and belt-bottom jeans.

"What's up Stays," replied Natasha.

"I have to take the turistas to downtown Dallas," replied Stacy, "but hey, I need the money for mi ma." Natasha gave Stacy a small, grateful smile. "I hope you have a good night Tash. Okay let's go everybody on the double we have some sites to cover before y'all head toward LA." Natasha averted her gaze toward the stairwell, she saw all the BBA bladers coming down the stairwell along with Kev and Jake.

"Let's go ev'rybody," ordered Kev, "that's it outside I want y'all to see Dallas before you see LA tomorrow." There were several complaints along with some excitement of seeing Dallas. "Hey Tash, are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"I'm good Kevy," replied Natasha, "I don't want to ruin the tour for the others, I've already seen amazing sights that you guys have shown me. And I kind of want to mellow for a bit before we hit LA tomorrow."

"Suits your self, Natasha," Jake stated. "We'll be back later." Natasha nodded her head in understandment.

"Y'all have a good time now," Natasha waved. Stacy, Kev and Jake began to snicker at Natasha's attempt of sounding Texan. They giggled out the door and joined the BBA Bladers outside.

Natasha crept up to the cream colored door and began to listen on the sounds of the outside world. 'Come on leave – leave please, please leave,' whined Natasha. She felt herself jump as she heard the bus roaring to life and began to drive off toward Dallas.

"Are they gone," inquired a voice.

"Of course," Natasha replied. Natasha turned around and faced the entire team of the UBA, each of them bearing eager faces.

"Then the party's goin' down tonight," declared Shawnna.

"We better get ready then," suggested Carmen. All of the UBA Bladers ran up the stairwell for getting gusted up for their night on the town. The group separated into boys and girls and headed toward separate rooms.

The girls of the UBA were busy putting on make-up and trying various and new outfits. Aqua and Skye began to braid random strands of their hair and helped each other get ready. Crystal was arguing with Maya, Claudia, Erika, Mina, Indian and Susan on their clothes they were going to wear.

Tyreeesha along with Diana, Harmony, Ana, Cammy and Natasha were banging on the bathroom door. "Come on Jolly, Gem, Savannah you guys have been in there for at least three hours now!" yelled Harmony. The door finally opened and three silhouetted feminine figures, the girls held their breaths as the fog of steam lifted and revealed a now blonde Jolly, a straight-haired Gem and a multicolored haired Savannah.

"Gem you look amazing," complimented Elena, "you to Jolly and – um Savannah."

"Thanks Elle," they replied, "I see that black pleated mini-skirt worked for you and the black glittered tank top." Elena smiled and looked away.

"Hey ladies, come on we have a party to attend!!" exclaimed Angel who was dressed in a teal bejeweled halter top and white short-shorts. The others began to scream in reply and headed out the door.

* * *

When they arrived at the abandon warehouse it was filled with dancing guests, blinding neon lights and loud hip-hop music. "Come on Yovanny dance with us," called out Ana, Natasha, Cammy, Angel and Melody.

Yovanny gave them an eager smile, "Adoro a las chicas de Rusia!" Yovanny followed them out to the dance floor and began to dance with them.

"Would you like to dance, Nikki?" asked Jude in a polite tone. Nikki's eyes beamed with excitement and followed Jude out to the dance floor.

"Well I'm gonna go mellow," stated Jolly, Claudia, and Gem.

"We're going outside," declared Skye and Aqua. Clara and Maria looked around and began to dance with each other and random boys.

"You think Ming Ming and the others came back, yet?" wondered Evelynn. Mina looked at her Sidekick and gave her a Jack-O-Lantern like smile. "I hope Kev, Jake, and Stays, gave them the slip as well as Garland."

* * *

Stacy, Kev and Jake looked around the Jones's home. "Are they here?" asked Jake. Kev gave a silent nod of disapproval. "How are we gonna cover them up?"

"We'll tell them that Ms. Charleston asked for them to attend a meeting," explained Stacy, "a UBA meeting for them only."

"I guess," admitted Kev, "but what – how are we gonna take Garland to that "meeting"?"

"Watch," declared Stacy as she made her way to the group of confused bladers. "Alright the UBA bladers aren't here right now because they had to go to a meeting – and yes it just came all of a sudden; anyhow, me, Kevin, my brother, and Jake has to attend as well." She paused for a moment and looked at the faces of the BBA bladers. "And we have to get going and y'all enjoy y'allself we will be back pretty late so sayonara!" Kev and Jake immediately ran out the door, Stacy left as well.

"So now what oh might Ane-san?" questioned Kev in a haughty and mocking tone.

"Watch we email Garland to meet us outside and we call Zoya for a ride to the party as well as to bring us some threads," replied Stacy. Jake immediately turned his head toward the sound of the door opening. There stood Garland dressed in an evergreen button up shirt and black jeans.

"Sorry I'm a little late," stated Garland, "the others were getting suspicious."

"It's all good man," admitted Kev with a small smirk, "as long as you are here. Speak of which here comes Z." The group of bladers turned their attention to the growling of a car; a red Mustang pulled up on the driveway, it gave you a small stutter as it shut off, out came a towering, muscular brunette. "Zoya Patrova!" declared Kev

"Now is not time for introduction Kevin Martin Gonzales," pointed out Zoya, "time for us to boogey down and deliver Cammy's Prince Charming." Zoya strolled out to the right side of her Mustang and opened the passenger doors. "So come on the party is not gonna wait for us!" Stacy, Kev, Jake and Garland gave small smiles as they soon boarded into Zoya's Mustang and drove off.

* * *

Back inside the house, Ming Ming and all the other female bladers were watching the boys playing the Xbow. Ming Ming gave a small bored sigh as she grabbed for the remote and changed the channel; immediately the boys gave irritated yells and disappointed grunts.

"Oh cry me a river," argued Ming Ming. Just as she was about to change the channel Mariah cried out, "Ming Ming wait don't change the channel!" They all turned their heads toward the screen and watched Natasha wrapped in the arms of Nathan, Angel and Ana.

"Well looks like the infamous all-girl Russian team does have an ounce of fun in them," declared the bubble gum haired girl. Bryan gave a small growl as he saw the triumph smile of Nathan and an embarrassing smirk of Natasha. "And you can meet them all here at Oak Cliff Academy where the Summer Night Bash is being held here tonight."

Ming Ming pressed the mute button looked at the faces of her fellow BBA bladers. "We better get ready for this party and quick." She suggested. They all ran up the stairs and headed toward separate rooms. 'So this why Garland left,' thought Ming Ming, 'to meet up with his little slut and I bet Kev, Jake and that brat Stacy were in on this. No matter I will show Garland the errors of his ways.'

* * *

When they arrived at the party they noticed it was almost packed with various teens. They looked in awe as they spotted several of the UBA bladers acting out of their normal characters. Hilary noticed a peculiar blonde pink and black streaked haired girl flirting with King, which turned out to be flirtatious Jolly and frizzy, curly haired Gem dancing with hot-headed Johnny. Hilary averted her gaze toward a very handsome brunette asking her to dance. "William is it?" William gave her a humble smile and led her out to the dance floor.

Somewhere in the third floor of the Oak Cliff Academy, Natasha began to dance through the crowds of teenager dancing to Sanjay's mixes. She gave an excited smile as she spotted a familiar blonde dancing with an unknown brunette. "Hey Liz," she called out.

Liz turned around and gave Natasha a heat-warming smile. "What's up Tasha?"

"Yeah – Liz have you seen Nathan?" Liz pondered for a moment and nodded in approval she pulled Natasha in and began to whisper in her ear. "Okay thanks Lizzie." Natasha walked as fast as she could in her open toe pumps. 'I'm coming Nate.' She turned down a corridor and spotted the patio where Nathan was lost in his thoughts.

"Nathan Solomon Radley!" she declared. Nathan turned around and gave Natasha a Mona Lisa like smile. "Natasha Rostova." Immediately they began to chat with one another, talking whatever came to mind. After twenty minutes past, Nathan pulled himself away from the patio railing and retreated back inside to enjoy the loud party.

Natasha began to smile to herself as the wind gently blew past her pale cheek. 'Nathan and I are close but we can't be that close. I mean, he is – my trainer it is just screaming do not date!' Natasha bore her sincere honey brown eyes into the night sky, unaware of furious sky blue eyes examining her every move.

* * *

ZorraVixen: OMG I wonder who can that be? Don't ask me because I don't know? SO be on the look out for the next chapter and me being a nice person I'll give you a little preview.

_She stared hopelessly into his amethyst like eyes, her own ruby eyes reflecting fear. She took a deep breath, "Tala – Tala Valkov I'm sorry but I have Garland now and whatever happened between us, was – and will always be ancient history. Excuse me, Garland is waiting." She turned away from the shocked look of Tala and head back toward her awaiting boyfriend. _

Foreign Words used

kono ama- you bitch! (Japanese)

akujo- ugly girls (Japanese)

turistas- tourists (Spanish)

mi ma – my mom (Spanish)

Adoro a las chicas de Rusia – I love the girls from Russia (Spanish)

Sayonara - good-bye (Japanese)

Ane-san – big sister (Japanese)


	19. Confessions & Explanations

Hey thanks for the reviews for the last chapter anyway Angel and Ian do the disclaimer.

Angel: sigh, ZorraVixen does NOT own the BBA characters or Dark Rebel Alliance – they as in DRA belong to Mina the Mischievous.

Ian: Vixy does own the UBA characters and the story and resulting in copy her ideas will result in automatic butt whooping.

ZorraVixen: Hooray! Now hurry up and get in your places! The chappie is about to start! (Sees Ian and Angel running off) Now on to the story!

* * *

Confessions and Explanations

Natasha continued to watch the everlasting night sky, speckled with the diamond like stars gleaming with eternal beauty. She gave a small sigh as she pulled herself away from the balcony's edge and began to retreat back to the party. Her warm honey brown eyes watched the new, furnished floor not noticing a muscular person standing before her.

Natasha gave a small grunt, "Hey what the hell! Watch where you're going ass wipe!!" She gave a small gasp as she saw Bryan standing before her. "OMG, I'm sorry Bryan I didn't know it was you." Bryan didn't respond but kept staring at Natasha with enraged gleaming orbs.

"Okay well I better go Nathan probably want to see me," stated Natasha as she attempted to open the sliding door. Just as she was about to reach the handle Bryan blocked her hand from reaching the handle. "What gives Bryan!?" Natasha stared into his gleaming sky blue eyes, filled with angry fury.

"What the hell are you doing with Nathan?!" he demanded. Natasha looked at Bryan, his face filled with various emotions of anger, envy and fury.

"Why do you care, Bryan Kuznetsov?" yelled Natasha. "It's MY life not yours, you're not husband, not my brother and most certainly not MY BOYFRIEND!!"

"Yes it IS," urged Bryan.

"No it is NOT," argued Natasha, "this is my life! And I can see anybody or anything I want!!" Natasha gave off an enraged huff as she began to walk toward the sliding door. Immediately she felt a weight on her shoulder, she glanced over and noticed an eggplant colored arm and a fingerless glove covered hand.

She then was pulled over toward Bryan; she felt an uneasy presence from Bryan. His sky blue eyes filled with an intense amount of fury, she felt his hot breath on her pale and frightened face. "You are mine," he said. "You were mine that second we met, you were mine, all those years ago, you are mine and nobody else's."

Instantly he roughly pressed his lips against hers, Natasha began to fill with fury. She attempted to push him away from her, but to no avail he was too heavy. She then began to punch him on his back but his parka winter coat protected him from her blows.

She felt his tongue trying to force an opening in her mouth, she began to bite him but Bryan didn't flinch. She felt his hands roaming all over her bare back, the hairs on her neck beginning to stand, goose bumps arising from her skin. She given up on escaping from Bryan's kiss and continued to let Bryan kiss her. 'I've never thought that Bryan could be such a good kisser,' thought Natasha.

Bryan instantly pulled back; heavily breathing he looked over toward Natasha who was heavy panting and blushing from Bryan's act. Her warm honey brown eyes pleaded for more and also begged to stop before going any further. He brought his arm around Natasha's bare shoulder, he felt Natasha shuddering from his Parka's coldness.

He leaned close to her ear, "Why did you leave?" He felt Natasha becoming frightened and nervous, her eyes widening to abnormal sizes. He continued to examine her watching her standing in fear.

She finally moved and breathed, "I left because Cammy – she overheard the guards talking about Boris's plans to execute Ana." She looked into Bryan's concerned filled sky blue eyes. "We then decided to leave immediately because I – we didn't want to lose our teammate – our friend, we packed our things and left never to be seen by guys ever again."

Bryan cupped Natasha's saddened face and placed a kiss on her cheek, "Why didn't you take us?"

"Because if we got caught – you guys will take the blame for our mistake – and I couldn't – wouldn't take the consequences for the mistakes that I made you pay," sobbed Natasha. Natasha continued to cry, Bryan began to cradle her and felt her hot tears on his yellow shirt.

"It's okay, I'm here," assured Bryan, "I'm alive and you're safe now, Natasha." He continued to hear her sobs; he then brought her face toward him and pressed his lips against hers. He gave a small growl as he tasted Natasha's bitter tears tainted on her lips. Natasha felt that world was still and that nothing in the world could hurt her, she at last felt safe.

They both turned their heads to a crowd of watchers, each of them bearing eager and embarrassed faces. "Hey could we get some privacy!?" demanded Natasha. Instantly the crowd broke off and went back to the party. "Now where were we Bry?"

Bryan gave an eager smile as Natasha stood on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips against Bryan's. She began to lick his lips for an entrance and gently bit him on his bottom lip; he gave a small growl as she slipped her tongue in his mouth. Their tongues began to play with each other, each of them starting a game of tag. Bryan instantly pulled back and looked into Natasha's warm honey brown eyes reflecting sadness and insecurity.

He then pulled her toward his chest, where she heard the rhythm of his beating heart. She then felt Bryan kissing the base of her neck and left a trail of hickies, her pulse began to quicken and she felt his tongue tracing the side of her neck. She draped her arms around his neck, "Bry could we – I mean can we dance?"

Bryan gave Natasha a curious look which began to turn into a look of shame. "I can't dance," he admitted.

"What you don't know how to dance?" repeated Natasha.

"Well I mean the Abbey was an institute of boys only minus the exception of you and the other Arctix Girls," explained Bryan, "and well I never got a chance to learn."

Natasha tilted her head to the side, "I'll teach you." Natasha backed herself away from Bryan she then grabbed Bryan's hands and guided them to their proper positions. "Place one hand the side of hip and the other on my back. Next, I'm going to drape my arm around your neck." She noticed that Bryan began to blush as he placed his hands on abnormal places, "Now all we need is – um, never mind."

Instantly a slow, romantic reggaeton song began to play they both began to waltz to the beat. Natasha felt Bryan's hot breath against her ear as she heard him sing the words in Russian, she began to fluster as they both danced underneath the romantic glow of the summer's full moon.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other section of the Oak Cliff Academy. Cammy watched couples, whether together or not, dancing to the song of Mr. Capone. She began to sing along with the song, closing her eyes to feel the romantic words. She occasionally glanced at the waltzing couples, Hilary dancing with William, Hiro and Harmony, Jolly and King and many others.

'Mistress Cammy,' stated a concerned feminine voice, 'shouldn't we regroup with **your Prince Charming**?' Cammy instantly began to blush at the sudden mention of Garland being called her Prince Charming. 'Why do you suggest Wolmara?'

'Forgive me but,' began Wolmara, 'Garland told Apollon to tell me to meet him outside on the meditation lawn, ASAP.'

'Why didn't he text me?' wondered Cammy.

'Well he didn't say but sounded urgent,' replied Wolmara, 'I suggest you go there immediately Mistress Cammy.'

'Roger,' declared Cammy as she shut off her mental link with Wolmara. 'I'm coming Garland dear.' Cammy raced down the crowed hall, she ran into lovesick couples and broke up lounging teens. As she sprinted she noticed peculiar sites, Monique and Rick talking to each other without Monique's hot temper getting involved, Claude and Claudia practically making out as well as Bryan, Natasha, Ian, Angel, Jolly and King and Rachel and Ray talking to each other in Chinese.

'This is what I get for hanging out with weird people,' Cammy chuckled. Cammy didn't realize where was she going, until she accidentally bumped into a familiar looking red-headed Russian, "Hey what gives?!"

She backed up and looked up into the eyes of familiar colored amethyst eyes. "Tala," she simply stated. Tala looked onto her with emotionless amethyst eyes. "Excuse me, Valkov but I have an important person to meet," she declared as she headed toward the other direction, which she once again bumped shoulders with Tala.

"Tala move!!" ordered Cammy. Tala ignored Cammy's orders and instead placed his hands on her bare shoulders. He bent his head down and looked deeply into Cammy's sincere ruby gaze.

"Why," Tala said that was barely audible.

"Tala," admitted Cammy, "I thought you were dead, people said you died and here you are standing right in front of me. Your "death" put me in a depressed state and Garland was there for me." She pulled her gaze up from the floor crystal tears streamed down her pale cheeks. "I thought you died."

Tala looked into Cammy's poignant ruby eyes, rimming with tears. She pulled her gaze away from Tala's bothered gaze and began to wipe away the tears once she was done she averted her gaze back toward Tala. She stared hopelessly into his amethyst like eyes, her own ruby eyes reflecting fear. She took a deep breath, "Tala – Tala Valkov I'm sorry but I have Garland now and whatever happened between us, was – and will always be ancient history. Excuse me, Garland is waiting." She turned away from the shocked look of Tala and head back toward her awaiting boyfriend.

She continued to walk; her head hung low eyes streaming with tears. 'I'm sorry Tala but this is the way it has to be.' She passed through the opening in the second floor, she heard Crystal sing beatifically.

"I should have lied, I should have cheated," Crystal sang passionately.

'Maybe I should have cheated,' wondered Cammy, 'that way Tala wouldn't be hurt – and then Garland would be the dejected one.' Cammy didn't notice where she walked to but once again bumped into a person, "Hey – oh hi Garland."

There stood in front of Cammy was Garland smiling proudly. "So what's up?" questioned Cammy in a disheartened tone.

"Why is my girl feeling mope?" inquired Garland.

"Well," Cammy attempted to explain.

"Say no more," interjected Garland, "do you know what day is it?" Cammy began to ponder for a moment, just as she was about to answer Garland once again intervene. "It's our anniversary – when we first met."

"OMG," Cammy exclaimed, "has it already been a year?!" Garland nodded in approval. "Garly I'm sorry I forgotten about our anniversary!" Garland held his hand out and shook it in disapproval.

"It's okay," he stated, "you've given me an anniversary present on our 6-month anniversary and I didn't give you anything, this is the least I can do." Garland pulled out a long black velvet box, Cammy gave a squeal of approval. "Close your eyes and I'll tell you when to open them."

"Okay," Cammy beamed. Garland opened the box and pulled out a beautiful silver heart-shaped locket dotted with small rhinestones and opened the small sliver clasp and placed the necklace around Cammy's swan-like neck. He heard her shiver from the sudden impact of the cool metal against her warm, pale skin.

"Open," he commanded. Cammy slowly opened her ruby eyes and gave a loud squeal; the feeling of the silver rhinestone dotted heart against her pale skin. "Wait, open it," he suggested. Cammy slipped her fingers around the heart-shaped locket; she slowly opened it and examined the small image in the heart.

She gave a discomfited smile at the tiny image of Garland kissing the uncomfortable-looking Cammy. "CM plus GS equals forever," read Cammy. Cammy felt the warm and muscular arms of Garland wrapping around her neck. Her pulse began to quicken at the sudden impact of Garland's moist lips against her cold pale neck. "Garland," she whispered.

"Cammy, I love you," confessed Garland as he leaned in her ear. Cammy felt her face becoming warmer and redder, "I – I love you, too, Garly." Cammy closed her eyes and felt her breath quicken as Garland began to suckle at the base of her neck and proceeded to lick her warm pale skin.

* * *

Elsewhere, up high in the third floor balcony of the Oak Cliff Academy; Tala watched the entire romantic scene of Garland Siebald and Cammy Molotova unfolding before his very eyes.

'Cammy is this who you truly love?' questioned Tala. He closed his eyes in an attempt to shut out the very scene before him. He instantly thought back to the statement Cammy said earlier, _'Tala – Tala Valkov I'm sorry but I have Garland now and whatever happened between us, was – and will always be ancient history. Excuse me, Garland is waiting.' _

'She completely shattered my heart,' stated Tala. He continued to reminisce about his memories of Cammy Molotova, from the very first day they met to the last day they spent together before she and the others escaped. 'All those memories are ancient history?' He continued to replay the statement Cammy stated and the memories of his childhood with Cammy.

Tala was unaware of a certain Russian brunette walking straight for where he currently stood. Melody leaned against the balcony railing and stretched out like cat waking up from his nap. She glanced over to the deep-in-thought Tala, not noticing Melody smiling triumphantly, "What it do, Tala?"

Tala stops his contemplation on Cammy and quickly looked at the slightly haughty Melody. He then returned to his debate and ignored the brunette. "What no hi or 'hn'?" asked Melody.

"Hn," replied Tala.

"Better Valkov," declared Melody. Melody averted her dolphin-blue eyes to the location of Tala's sight. She gave a disgusted snort as she saw Cammy making out with Garland. "I still don't trust Siebald, no matter if they have been going out for an entire year, Garland will dump her for a tramp." She glanced over at Tala, who didn't even smirk at her joke.

"Man what do I have to do in order to see you smile," yelled Melody. She looked over at Tala who bore a troubled and brooding face. "You do realize that Cammy wasn't always so keen with Garland – Garland Siebald."

Tala now turned his attention toward at the smiling Melody, "Really?"

"Oh yes really," replied Melody who gave a devilish smirk, "It was during the time of your tournament – last year's tournament to be précised. Anyway we – the UBA, have been hearing rumors that the BBA's current tournament was the last and they were bought out by an unknown company."

She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and absorbed the curious and questioning look of Tala, "We decided to investigate this rumor to see if it was really true – Cammy and I, as well as many others posed as interns to investigate any proof on the matter. It was just as the rumor was spread, the BBA was bought by an unnamed person."

"We all left the building at different times, so no one else could know about our little charade," explained Melody with intense wisdom. "Cammy was the last to leave and she had a little run in, with one of the bladers on the BBA's files – that wasn't even in the tournament – the file was totally loaded with you guy's files. Anyway take a guess."

Tala pondered for a moment, "Garland Siebald."

Melody gave an eager smile, "Ding-ding-ding and Valkov wins the solid gold flapper doll. Garland asked Cammy loads of questions and wondered what she was doing here. Cammy answered them with ease and just as she was about to leave, Garland asked her out, now Cammy throughout the entire UBA she is known as Russia's Ice Tsar – she always turned down guys – coldly."

Tala questioned Melody with curious eyes. "She turned him down," stated Melody. "Now Garland being arrogant and all didn't take Cammy's icy rejection well. He asked her whenever he ran into her, she being the ice tsar of Russia turned him down – it wasn't till around the 25th time she finally caved and let him take her out. After the first date, their outings began to increase and became an official couple around tenth date."

Melody looked deeply into Tala's eyes and said, "No matter if they've been a couple for an entire century they all break up and the guys always end up with tramps. But in the end I think Cammy's going through a phase that escape took a heavy toll on her and well I still think she's totally into you, Valkov."

Melody began to smile and looked at the summer's night sky. She began to dance along to a catchy R&B tune. "Even though I'm not your man and not my girl I'm a call you my shawty!!" she sang. She grabbed Tala's hand and led him to a song; she began to teach him how to dance to the song.

"Melody what the hell," demanded Tala.

"It's a party," she laughed, "enjoy it Valkov, it's one of our days off – our last day in the Lone Star so enjoy it before we hit the city of Angels!" Melody led Tala to an upbeat old school rap song. Tala for the first time in his stay and the start of the UBA and BBA tournament smiled; as he danced along with Melody.

* * *

Later that same night, Tala watched the other bladers sleeping on the plane ride to Los Angeles. He examined the bladers, each of them cuddle up with one another. But one particular couple kept him at the edge. 'Is it true what Melody said,' wondered Tala. 'Are you really just going through a phase?' Tala wondered as he watched Cammy sleeping on Garland's muscular broad shoulder.

* * *

ZorraVixen: So that's why Cammy's dating Garland. The escape took a toll on her. Here's the next preview of the next chapter – LA the city of Angels.

_Cammy felt an uneasy feeling going through her spine, the hairs on the back of her began to stand, goosebumps arising from her ivory pale skin. She felt an unusual and strong aura coming from the LA airport; she averted her gaze and noticed a pair of ruby eyes staring back at her. 'What the – who the,' stuttered Cammy._


	20. LA, the city of Angels

ZorraVixen: Thanks for the reviews that y'all have given me so on with the disclaimer! Cammy you do it!

Cammy: What! Why me?! ZorraVixen does NOT own the canon characters or DRA they belong to Mina the Mischevious. She owns the story and the ocs – unfortunately me as well.

ZorraVixen: Good job Camara Molotova; Now on with the chapter!

LA, the city of Angels

"Cammy wake up," whispered a masculine voice.

"No Garly, just five more minutes," whined Cammy. Garland looked at the sleeping Cammy, she slept peacefully despite the fact the plane already landed and the sun was shining and was everyone was disembarking from the plane.

"I would but we're here Cammy-kins," replied Garland. Cammy lifted herself from her sleeping place and stretched out. She looked around and saw a near empty plane, minus a few people getting up from their sleep.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!" declared a feminine voice. Cammy looked down and saw an overexcited and slightly sleepy Angel. "We better get of before those flight attendants get snippy." Cammy smiled and reached out for the overhead compartment, she grabbed her messenger bag and grabbed Garland's hand.

"Come on Cammy," called out Angel. Cammy gave a stern smile and led Garland off the plane.

"So are we to meet somebody or what?" Mariah wondered.

"We are supposed to meet Kyle," answered Shawnna.

"Kyle," questioned Emily.

"Yeah," stated Carmen.

"So what does he look like?" inquired Ming Ming. Carmen, Shawnna and William began to look at each other and then burst out laughing. "What is so funny?!" Ming Ming demanded.

Monique began to lightly chuckle, "You'll see for yourself Pop Star." Monique grabbed her bags and headed straight for the lobby of the airport. "What's up Kai!" she declared.

"Um Monique Kai is right here," called out Hilary. Carmen, Shawnna, and William glanced at each other and began to run toward the location of Monique. The other bladers heard loud chattering and saw Monique, Shawnna, Carmen, and William smiling triumphantly. They noticed a mocha skinned girl standing next to them.

She had mocha colored skin, cobalt colored eyes and caramel colored hair. By the appearance of her skin and high cheekbones and lithe, athletic body; suggested she was of Native American descent and Brazilian descent, as well as an athlete. She wore a pink button down and skin-tight denim blue jeans. "What's up?" she stated as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What up Kai?" replied Cammy.

"Kai?" questioned the BBA Bladers.

"Yes, Kai," replied the girl, "although my full name is Kyleia Teresa Spybuck – Kyle or Leia or Kai by friends, teammates, allies, etc." Kyle gave everyone an amiable smile.

"Kyle is my cousin here," asked Rachel. Kyle gave an endearing smile and pointed to behind her. There stood behind Kyle was a somewhat tall Chinese boy with jet black hair that reached the collar of his shirt. "Shen!"

The Chinese boy who went by Shen, gave Rachel an enchanting smile as he gave embraced her. Rachel began to speak rapidly in Chinese to Shen – the others gave odd looks at the fact that Rachel was speaking Chinese, like a native.

"Since when did Rachel spoke Chinese," wondered Hilary as she whispered into Matilda's ear.

"All her life," answered Shen. Hilary and Matilda averted her gaze toward Shen.

"Raquell – her real name – she spoke Chinese when she first started to speak, she spoke Spanish and Chinese and English all at once."

"Shen," gasped Rachel as she gently punched him in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I mean Ray-Ray has always been able to speak Chinese like a native," stated Kyle, "but then again she is half Chinese and half Boriqua – she is multiracial like moi!"

"I've never figured," declared Mariah.

"Anyway back on subject," stated Kyle, "Welcome to the city of Angles mi amigos! Here we are in the LA, Airport – Shen and I we will be your guides for the rest of this stay in Cali."

As Kyle continued to talk, Cammy zoned out for a moment, she closed her eyes and attempted to fall asleep. 'Mistress, wake up!' declared Wolmara. Cammy gave an annoyed grunt and awoke from her minor nap. She quickly glanced around her teammates and noticed she was in a dark void.

"What the – what's going on here," demanded Cammy.

"Mistress," cried out Wolmara as she materialized next to her.

"Wolmara, what is going on here? And why did you materialized?" inquired Cammy.

Wolmara gave a chuckle in response, "I've always been able to do this, mistress, just not always and you never asked."

'That's the excuse I hate the most,' echoed Cammy. "So Wolmara if you are materialized, why people aren't panicking at the fact there's a giant she-wolf on the loose."

"Take a closer look Cammy," stated Wolmara. Cammy examined Ming Ming and gave a silent nod. "Exactly Cammy, they are frozen – I believe in time – to be my best guess. Whoever is doing this must be first class elite."

"First class elite," repeated Cammy.

"Cammy!!" exclaimed several feminine voices. Cammy averted her ruby orbs and saw Ana, Natasha, Angel, and Melody running toward her, along with a firebird, white sperm whale, white wyvern, and white gyrfalcon.

"Cammy, do you know what's going on," inquired Ana.

"Ana it's a time-dimension spell," answered Melody, coolly, "basically we are in an alternate dimension, that someone – first class elite – created it, but the question is what for?" It all became silence again as the Arctix Girls looked around their present environment.

"But how long is the spell," inquired Angel.

"It depends on the caster mistress," hissed Wymara, "as well as the type of spell."

"Wymara is right," stated Seamara, "there are various spells ranging various levels as well as the type of caster." Silence consumed the Russian teens, as well as the void began to get darker. The silence was shattered by a loud, wolf's howl. The girls all took their stances and prepared to launch their beyblades.

Cammy looked around and felt the void, getting darker by each slowed second. She looked at her comrades and saw them frozen like the other bladers. Cammy felt an uneasy feeling going through her spine, the hairs on the back of her began to stand, goosebumps arising from her ivory pale skin. She felt an unusual and strong aura coming from the LA airport; she averted her gaze and noticed a pair of ruby eyes staring back at her. 'What the – who the,' stuttered Cammy.

The eyes disappeared and were replaced by a single golden, wolf-like eye. She felt numb and cold from the steely glance and fell back. "You like that don't you, Camara!!" hissed a masculine voice. "I can command my Ziven to attack you, but that would be waste to attack the ice tsarina of Russia, wouldn't it?"

"Who are you?!" cried out Cammy.

"You'll find out soon enough, Camara Molotova!" exclaimed the voice. The wolf's gaze disappeared and so did the dark dimension.

"Any questions," inquired Kyle. Cammy looked around and noticed everything in the LA Airport was normal. She looked into Melody's questioning dolphin-blue eyes. "What?!" she exclaimed, Cammy looked away and faced Kyle and Shen.

"Good," called out Kyle, "now we will lead you to your bus that will lead you to your hotel. Shenron and I hope you guys have a great time in LA." With that said Kyle led the bladers outside toward two buses.

Cammy let the world pass by her and looked back at the airport; she shuddered at the moment of the unknown elite. "Hey Cams," declared Garland.

"Oh hey Garland," replied Cammy, monotonously.

"What's wrong," inquired Garland.

"Oh, just you know, wiped out from last night's party," Cammy lied.

Garland looked at Cammy with questioning plum-colored eyes, "If you say so Cams."

Cammy gave Garland a cute, cheery smile and kissed him on his cheek.

"Garlly you worry too much," Cammy whispered, seductively, "I'm alright Garly, don't worry about me, I've got the best martial arts instructor in the world." Garland's dark olive skin began to turn red hot from embarrassment.

A cocky smiled formed on his lips and brought Cammy into an embrace. "How about you, me lunch tomorrow? I'll be waiting for you in the lobby Cams." Cammy began to blush as Garland kissed the crook of her pale, swan-like neck. Garland walked toward his bus, luggage in hand and left Cammy alone.

Cammy began to gather her belongings and headed toward her bus; she boarded with the company of a few wolf-whistles and teasing chuckles. "Cammy and Garland sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," chanted her UBA teammates.

With her once pale face now red as a tomato, she escorted herself to a seat next to Melody. "That was quite a show there Cammy," Melody pointed out.

"Well," began Cammy, "at least I have a boyfriend and not like a random kiss that a certain firebird pulled off!" Cammy averted her ruby eyes toward a steamed Melody; she began to chuckle at brunette's reaction.

"Yeah, well," stated Melody.

"You weren't kidding that Garland is a dream," added Kyle. Kyle her cobalt eyes widened in excitement and her pink, heart-shaped lips grinning. "Oh I wish I could go back to the dating world – I envy girls who have boyfriends, but no guy would date a handy like moi or an all-star running back, track-star, and an attacking midfielder."

"Oh Kai, don't put yourself down," assured Ana.

"Yeah Leys, there's a guy out there," called out Shawnna.

Kyle gave a coy smile and faced the entire bus of the UBA, "Thanks you guys!"

"You're welcome," they all replied.

Cammy faced back towards Melody, "Did you felt anything weird happened at the airport." Melody opened one of her light sapphire eyes and glanced at Cammy. "You know Melz – supernatural weird."

"Not that I can recall," she answered.

"Really," Cammy asked. Melody nodded in response as she attempted to nap. 'Weird.'

"Although," added Melody, "we were in that alternate dimension but after what seemed like two minutes – in the human world – in that place it returned to normal. The strange thing was after you looked at me – frightened in all – I had no idea what you saw, Cams." Melody gave a large yawn and dozed off into a deep sleep.

'Wolmara,' asked Cammy 'was that experience an illusion or real?'

'I'm not sure what to think is reality or an illusion, Mistress Cammy,' Wolmara responded, 'other than the fact there is someone out there who wants to get us.'

'We never do get any rest do we,' inquired Cammy.

'I'm afraid not Mistress,' Wolmara answered, truthfully, 'we are a powerful duo, and with that power attracts opponents. If we rest all the time it would be quite a dull experience.'

'True,' agreed Cammy, 'Wolmara was that gaze – the single golden eye – was that a bitbeast?'

'It is,' Wolmara responded, 'and its power was anything that I never thought possible, Mistress; if he is a foe it would be the challenge of our lives to defeat him.'

'I thought so,' stated Cammy. Cammy looked out the window and saw the passing LA scenery, 'Wolmara could you not call me Mistress – anything anymore, please? I would like to think of you as an equal.'

'Your wish is my command, Cammy,' stated Wolmara as she closed the mental link between her and her partner.

_Meanwhile…_

"Master Adrik," growled a malevolent, masculine voice, "It seems that our encounter with the Ice Tsarina has rattled her." A black wolf looked over at its partner; his jet-hair streaked with random blood-red streaks; his opaque biker shades covering his shades.

"It has, hasn't it, Ziven," smiled Adrik.


	21. Reality

ZorraVixen: Hey y'all thanks for your reviews for the last chapter! I do NOT own the BBA or its bladers, Beyblade, or DRA they – as in DRA – belong to Mina the Mischievous. I do own the UBA and its bladers, and the story.

* * *

Reality

Cammy woke up to a beautiful sunny Saturday morning; she slowly arose and glanced around the room. She noticed that she was alone and her teammates were possible out with Kyle.

'Good Morning, Cammy,' chirped Wolmara.

'Morning Wolmara,' Cammy yawned as she pulled herself out the bed. She walked over to her luggage and began to look through her clothes. "This one I've already worn," noted Cammy as she pulled out a dark brown blouse.

'Cammy you are looking for something to where?' inquired Wolmara. Cammy gave a silent nod as she fished out another blouse. 'Might I suggest that amethyst colored tunic top with the denim skinny jeans?'

Cammy gave a smile as she pulled out the clothes Wolmara suggested. She quickly undressed and put on the outfit. She glanced at her reflection; the royal shade of violet made her ivory pale skin glow, how her jeans showed off her well-sculpted gymnast-like legs. "Perfect," Cammy stated, "now the hair and shoes."

'Try loose curls with the purple headband and black ballet flats,' Wolmara mused. Cammy pulled out her curling iron and began to fix-up her hair. After many attempts and minor burns she had the perfect look. She gave a chuckle and grabbed her mini-messenger bag and headed out the door.

She cautiously headed out the door and went toward the elevator. 'My Cammy, I'd never thought that you would be so conceited.' Wolmara beamed. Cammy's pale face turned a bright pink as she ignored the comment. The elevator stopped for a moment and Cammy glanced up and noticed Spencer boarding.

Spencer momentarily glanced at Cammy as he boarded, he pressed a button for the basement floor. He leaned against the wall and ignored Cammy. _'Ding,'_ Rang the elevator as it stopped at Cammy's destination. Cammy silently got off and faced Spencer's glance.

"Tala loved you," he stated.

"I know," replied Cammy.

"Then why are you with Garland," he questioned.

"For protection," she answered, truthfully as the doors slowly closed them off from each other. "Forgive me Spencer but I myself, question that every single day." Cammy silently walked in the hallway, her gaze glued to the pale blue floor.

Just as she was about turn the corner she glanced up and saw Garland kissing Ming Ming. Her ruby eyes were beginning to rim with tears; she walked up to Garland and Ming Ming. "How could you do this," she yelled. Garland pulled away and glanced over at Cammy.

"How could you do this with a cheap, knock-off of Ulala?!" she cried.

"Cammy," began Garland.

"No don't talk to me anymore Garland," Cammy screamed. She faced Ming Ming, a triumphant smirk plastered on her tan face.

"Face it sweetie," sneered Ming Ming, "Garland has finally realized he wants something **more appealing **than a little scrawny Russian girl!" Ming Ming began to chuckle haughtily as Cammy ran away crying.

"Cammy," called out Garland. Garland attempted to run towards Cammy but Ming Ming had other plans. "You are with **me **Garland; you have made a better choice than that little slut!" Garland pulled away from Ming Ming and looked at her dead in the eye.

"The only mistake I ever made was **you**," he stated as he ran after Cammy.

"My poor sweet Garland," declared Ming Ming, "you do not realize how much you want me."

* * *

Cammy ran as far away from the sight she just witnessed. She kept running until she ran into a familiar Russian red-head. She glanced up from her position and saw Tala examining her with concern amethyst eyes. "What's wrong?" he inquired.

"Nothing," she cried.

"Then why are you crying," he questioned. Tala pulled Cammy up on her feet and looked into her ruby pools.

Cammy began to fluster and continued to cry, "It is none of your concern, Tala." Tala kept looking into her ruby eyes, searching for answers. Cammy began to feel awkward and began to pull away from Tala.

"Tala, let go of me." Cammy yelled.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," roared Tala.

"Nothing is wrong," she yelled.

"Yes there is," argued Tala. Cammy finally slipped away from Tala's grasp and slapped him hard in his cheek. She pulled away and looked at her reddening palm; she glanced over at Tala and noticed his left cheek reddening. He reached toward his cheek and placed his cool gloved hand over it.

Cammy felt herself tearing up and cried, "See I told you! You should have let me go in the first place!!" Cammy ran off crying away from Tala, the scene, concerned friends, everything that came in contact with her.

She ran out of the hotel and headed into the busy LA traffic; annoyed drivers blared their car's horns as she threw herself into the unoccupied pedestrian walk. "Move ya' little bitch!" cried a driver.

Cammy ignored the man's crude remark and headed toward a beyblade park. She sat herself down on an empty park bench and began to cry and reminisce about the events that took place. Her face now red and teary, she glanced over toward the young children beyblading.

'Wolmara,' asked Cammy, 'why does it hurt?'

'I don't know Cammy,' replied Wolmara, 'I've never been in love. I am an animal we don't believe in love, we believe in preserving the species – no feelings involved, at all.'

'Wolmara do you remember when I first met Garland?'

'Yes,' Wolmara replied, 'it was an odd meeting. I remember it like it was yesterday.'

'I know,' sobbed Cammy.

* * *

_Cammy walked through the BBA hallways; she cautiously creped through the hallways. 'Wolmara is there anybody her within a five kilometer radius?'_

'_No mistress, there is not,' answered Wolmara. Cammy gave a satisfied smirk as she reached her destination, Mr. Dickenson's office. She pressed her hands against the door knob and slipped a small paper clip and began to pick at the lock._

_The door gave a silent 'click' as it slowly opened. "So this is Mr. D's office?" Cammy asked aloud. She continued to look around, absorbing the room's interior design. "A little typical…fairly boring, but other wise good vibe; Oh and there is his computer!"_

_Cammy walked casually toward the desk, she reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out an item shaped like a PDA. She pressed on the touch screen and began to dial a number._

"_Hello," asked a reserved feminine voice._

"_Hey Dava I'm in Dickenson's office and standing next to his computer," replied Cammy. _

"_Alright Camara," yawned Dava, "just plug in PACH and I'll do the rest. Get the files to confirm the rumors, as well as plans for the BBA and the list of active beybladers participating in this year's tournament and the so called genius beybladers, the generation x."_

_Cammy plugged PACH into Mr. Dickinson's computer. PACH gave a sound of approval and began to load into Mr. D's computer, after it loaded binomial numbers appeared on the screen as well as the desktop computer. It opened up to Mr. Dickenson's desktop and began to open up random files._

"_I'm in Cammy so you can chillax for awhile," assured Dava. Cammy gave a shrug and sat herself down on a comfy leather sofa near the tall bookshelf. She began to pick at her golden blonde hair._

"_Eww," she stated in disgust, "why do fashion magazines say that golden blondes are beautiful, I'm much better with my white blonde." Cammy smiled triumphantly as she pulled off her golden blonde hair and her white blonde hair came shimmering out. She got up and began to roam around the room, bored out of her mind._

_Her attention was drawn to a simple painting on the wall, "Weird I would have expected for Mr. D to have a painting on beyblading rather than a park. And there is just one…"_

"_Don't even think about it," Dava declared._

"_What," exclaimed Cammy, "I was just going to check if there is a safe behind that painting; you never know what could be behind that painting?!"_

"_Fine," sighed Dava, "just don't get caught Cammy."_

_Cammy gave a malevolent smirk and walked toward the painting, when she got there she lifted the painting away from the wall. "And Bingo was his name-o!!" she beamed as she saw a safe behind the painting. Cammy pressed her face against the cold-steel and attempted to crack open the safe. After her many tries she finally opened it and in the safe was leather bound diary and an enormous file._

"_What did you find," inquired Dava._

"_Mr. D's diary and an overfilled file," Cammy called out._

'_Well you better use a copy spell,' suggested Wolmara, 'because Mr. Dickenson is approaching he will be here in less than thirty minutes.'_

"_Shit!" exclaimed Cammy. "Dava are you done?"_

"_I've been done," replied Dava, coolly. "Everything is saved just unplug PACH and log out…and make sure you are not seen as Camara Molotova but as Katherine Johansson."_

"_Yeah, yeah," replied Cammy as she put on her golden blonde wig. "Man this thing is itchy!"_

"_Well did you at least get a copy of the files?!" demanded Dava._

"_Yes Davy I did," answered Cammy, "I used a copy spell Yerelli taught me." _

"_Good," Dava sneezed, "Yerelli does know her copy spells."_

"_Well Davy I must be off," Cammy declared, "Ice Tsarina out!"_

"_Techno sis out," Dava wheezed as she turned off her link with PACH._

"_Okay, Wolmara," sighed Cammy as she exited out of Mr. D's office, "where to?"_

'_Take a left and down that hall we should be able to avoid Mr. Dickenson noticing us coming out from his office,' stated Wolmara. Cammy nodded her head in reply and ran to her left. 'Keep running until – now turn to your right!' Cammy followed willingly and turned her direction the right hallway. 'This should lead us to the elevators.'_

"_Roger," Cammy muttered as she stopped in front of a hallway filled with elevators. She gave a sigh of relief as an elevator door opened and stopped on her floor. Men and Women clad in business attire scrambled out of the elevator, Cammy made her way toward the elevator. She ran her gloved hands through her faux golden blonde hair as she pressed her button for her destination._

_She silently waited for the dull ride to end. She reached into her mini messenger bag and pulled out her PACH. It gave a slight vibration; she checked it and revealed a message from Melody. "Where are you," she read aloud. Cammy gave a smile and began to type at her PACH. "Got caught up but I'm almost out." Cammy pressed the send button; PACH gave a soft tune from the sent message._

_Cammy banged her head against the elevator's wall and gave an annoyed sigh, "Come on!! I bet I could walk faster than this!!" The elevator heard her replied and slowed down to her floor; it slowly opened and revealed a very busy lobby. She got out before a mob of business clad BBA workers made their way toward the elevator._

_Cammy gave a smile as she exited out the BBA headquarters. She continued to walk unaware of somebody following her. She walked towards a dark and filthy alley littered with street urchins. "Hey baby! Want to see Tokyo my way," exclaimed a weak street urchin._

_Cammy ignored him and continued to walk. "You don't have to be like that sexy; you can take a tour with Tochiru!!" exclaimed the biggest of the bunch._

"_Tochiru isn't worth it," exclaimed the leader of the bunch, "Hibiki is the one for this Russian bunny!"_

_Cammy held her head up and ignored the street urchins' attempts to call to her. "I suggest you back off if you know what is good for you!!" yelled Cammy. The leader of the band of street urchins stepped forward and pinned Cammy against the brick wall._

"_Russian bunny has spice," Hibiki whispered as he breathed on Cammy's ear, "I like that!" Hibiki pressed himself on Cammy and reached for the hem of her mauve, sparkled halter top. Hibiki gave a ravished look of pleasure as he felt Cammy's warm, flat, sculpted stomach._

"_I suggest you back off," declared a voice. Hibiki, Tochiru, and the weak urchin turned their attention toward a muscle-bound silhouetted figure. _

"_Or what?!" spat Hibiki as he withdrew an elbow pipe from his long white trench coat. Hibiki charged toward the silhouetted figure and was about to attack the silhouetted figure. The silhouetted figure just stood there for a moment, and when the time seemed suited for the silhouette. He performed several different kick combos; he kicked away the pipe and punched out Hibiki. _

_Hibiki hit the floor hard, blood spilled from his mouth and nose. "Hibiki!!" yelled the two urchins. Tochiru and the weakling grabbed their fallen leader and fled the scene. Cammy gave an annoyed grunt as the silhouette held out his hand._

"_Thanks but no thanks," spat Cammy as she pulled herself up, "I could have taken them out if I wanted to!"_

"_Then why didn't you," he demanded. _

"_I," Cammy began. 'I was waiting to use the White Wolf Lady.' "It isn't of your concern...Mister – Mister"-_

"_Garland – Garland Siebald," answered Garland, "Mister Siebald is my father."_

"_Well thank you for your concern," sneered Cammy, "but I must get going!" Cammy turned away from Garland and headed away from the alley._

"_Hey wait Katherine," called out Garland, "would you like to go out sometime!"_

"_No," Cammy yelled as she walked into a busy sidewalk._

_Garland gave a smile to Cammy's reply, "No one says no to Garland Siebald. This one is going to be an intriguing girl."

* * *

_

Cammy walked along the sidewalk, occasionally bumping into pedestrians. She looked up and saw the towering hotel against the LA skyline. The sun setting and ending the recent day, 'Should I go back?'

"Cammy!! Cammy!!" yelled a concern masculine voice. Cammy hid behind a wall and watched the sight before. An exceedingly beaten up Garland calling out Cammy's name, fear and concern coated his calls.

'No I won't get hurt again,' yelled Cammy as she began to tear up. Cammy sprinted from her location, she ran away from Garland with his knowing. Her tears cascading from her ruby eyes, she kept running into annoyed LA pedestrians who gave off annoyed grunts.

'Wolmara,' inquired Cammy.

'Yes, Cammy,' replied Wolmara.

'Could you tell my teammates to not to locate me,' Cammy requested.

'Yes Cammy I'll get on it,' answered Wolmara.

'And Wolmara,' began Cammy as she stood in front of a ragged motel, 'hide your aura, please.'

'Of course,' replied Wolmara as she shut off her mental link and fell into a deep sleep.

Cammy now entered an unkempt room. Cammy placed herself on the clean bed and cried herself to sleep and fell into a deep sleep unaware of a growing dark force within herself.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

"Master Adrik," hissed the black wolf, "it seems the true extent of the power of the white wolf and the Ice Tsarina are about to awaken."

"So it seems, Ziven," replied Adrik his huge, opaque sunglasses shinning, "the true scale of the white wolf is about to awaken at last for the first in this year's tournament." Adrik faced the black wolf; hunger was filled in the jet wolf's one golden eye. Adrik smiled and placed his gloved hand on the wolf's opaque head.

"We are to finally see, the Ice Tsarina's true level," repeated Adrik.

ZorraVixen: Wow took me awhile to type – 3 days! Anyway read and review. The next chapter is called Metamorphosis and I'll give you a preview for being reviewers and readers! Also Merry Christmas!

_Her ruby eyes reflected vengeance and anger. "Look at me I'm Camara Molotova!!" she yelled. "I was three time world UBA champion and look to what I have fallen! I'm weeping over some __**stupid boy**__! Join me Cammy together we will take vengeance against those who hurt us! That fool Agatha Charleston_ _and maybe...Garland Siebald and the BEGA Bladers!"_

"_Garland," Cammy wept._

"_Yes, Cammy," repeated Siberia, "Garland."_


	22. Metamorphisis

ZorraVixen: Hey y'all thanks for y'alls reviews they really mean a lot to me. Anyway on with the disclaimer! Kyleia!

_Kyle walks in. _

Kyle: What Z?!

ZorraVixen: Do the exclaimer for me purty please with sug'r lumps on top!

Kyle: _rolls eyes _Fine Z just don't do THAT ever again!

ZorraVixen: M'Kay Kyle!

Kyle: ZorraVixen does NOT own Beyblade, the BBA and its bladers or Dark Rebel Alliance she does unfortunately own moi, the UBA and all the other bladers.

ZorraVixen: Hahahaha – Kyle you are quite the jokester! Now get in your position the chapter is about to begin! _Kyle walks off stage right. _Now on with the chapter

* * *

Metamorphosis

Cammy gave a grunt and whine as the warm, California sun bleed through the curtains. "Go, away," Cammy turned in her sleep; she rolled off until she hit the filthy carpeted floor. "Ow, that hurt," she cried in pain.

She looked around her filthy surroundings, "Oh yes – the breakup." Cammy's eyes began to tear up at the sudden mention of her shattering memory, 'Wolmara' Wolmara didn't reply.

"I remember I felt horrible and commanded Wolmara to go into hibernation mode," Cammy slowly got up and headed toward the bathroom. She turned on the shower head and proceeded to step inside the steaming bath. 'Why does life do this to me,' pondered Cammy.

'I'm a good person but I'm treated like garbage,' shut off the shower and headed toward her bed. She laid her moist head on the stiff, clean bed. 'Garland would have loved me in this towel.' Cammy got up and head toward the window; the Los Angles life zoomed by her depressed life.

* * *

"Cammy!!" yelled a feminine voice. Cammy pushed her wet, stringy white blonde hair aside and watched Ana calling out her name. Ana stopped her calling and was met in a group with her fellow Arctix Girls. "Anything?!"

The others shook their heads in response; Ana grasped her long, butter blonde hair and began to pull. "Ana this is not going to help find Cammy!" exclaimed Angel.

"I know," responded Ana.

"We need to check everywhere," Natasha stated. "In two days is our match against the BEGA Bladers. We need to practice!!"

"Isn't that ironic," Melody pointed out. The Arctix Girls looked towards the striding Russian brunette. "Garland cheats on Cammy, when you guys found out you are to battle the BEGA Bladers."

"She is right," admitted Natasha.

"Have you tried pinpointing her Sidekick or Wolmara," Melody questioned.

"Yes and there is no signal," answered Ana.

"Shit," muttered Melody. She then averted her gaze toward each member of the Arctix Girls. "Well keep looking and asking people then we will file a missing person on Cammy." Melody ran off from the group and down the sidewalk; each of the Arctix Girls dispatched from the group and ran in different directions.

'Don't worry Cammy we will find you,' declared Natasha her white-cream colored hair whipping into her face.

* * *

Cammy watched her friends leaving their meeting place behind. 'They did not realize how close you really are…Camara,' commented an ominous feminine voice.

'Who said that,' demanded Cammy, panicky. Cammy looked around the filthy hotel room, trying to find the source of the voice. Her ruby gaze was averted to the large mirror that hung over the bathroom sink. The mirror reflected a teenage girl dressed in a pale turquoise skin-tight cropped bustier shirt and tight white denim jeans. The teenage girl looked accurately like Cammy.

"Hello Cammy," stated the Cammy reflection.

"H-He-He-Hell-l-lo," Cammy choked out as she hit the filthy, speckled floor.

The reflection gave an arrogant smile at Cammy's response. "My, My, My," she stated. The Cammy reflection glanced around the hotel room and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I've never thought that you – the great Camara Molotova – the Ice Tsarina of Russia would stoop **so **low!"

Cammy forced herself up and faced the Cammy reflection. "Just who the hell are you!!" she roared.

The reflected Cammy shrug that comment off. "I'm Siberia – the Ice Tsarina of Russia, your power source Camara."

"That's a load," Cammy declared, "Wolmara is my partner, my power source!!"

'Wolmara,' wondered Siberia, 'I've always believed it to be another – unless, Agatha Charleston!!' "Well then my dear…associate tell me are you précised that Wolmara's name is in fact Wolmara?"

"Of course, Wolmara has been there since I was two."

'Bingo,' thought Siberia.

"Why do you need to know that Siberia," inquired Cammy.

Siberia gave Cammy a dumbfounded look and replied, "Well my dear I was just…curious at you're so called "power source", Camara." Cammy gave questioning eyes at Siberia's smile.

"I guess," replied Cammy. Cammy stridden toward the bed and sprawled on its stiff mattress, she looked out the window and watched LA passing by her.

"You still are thinking of him," stated Siberia.

"Huh," groaned Cammy. She averted her gaze toward her look alike who was casually sitting on the sink. "Hey when did you get out of the mirror, Sai?"

"Don't change the subject," growled Siberia as she hovered over Cammy. Siberia began to pick at Cammy's frizzy, damp creamy white blonde hair. "My poor, poor, poor, Ice Tsarina; weeping at the fact her traitorous boyfriend cheated on her with a slutty version of Ulala, and the entire world is laughing!!" Siberia slapped Cammy across her head.

Cammy gave a sadden cry of pain. "You like that Camara, don't you?" growled Siberia. Cammy rolled off the bed and onto the speckled floor. Siberia then strode toward the white-blonde Russian and began to assault her with multiple kicks. "Life hurts, Camara – get use to it!" Cammy cried with each landing blow and attempted to cover herself.

Siberia kicked Cammy across the floor, "Get use to it Camara you are not like the other **average blader**." Siberia laughed at the sight of Cammy crawling with every ounce of strength she had left. "Look at what **love **did to you Camara!! It reduced you to a pathetic, weak, soft blader! Why if memory serves you were called the Ice Tsarina of Russia."

Siberia slowly strolled toward the fallen Cammy. "You Camara Molotova was the coldest person on this feeble planet – colder than the Antarctic they say but now what do I see a fallen and pitiable blader!" Cammy crawled toward a corner and cradled herself into a feedle position.

Siberia gave Cammy a malevolent smirk as she leaned toward her hidden face. "Do not worry Camara I will not hurt you – I am here merely to coach you for your upcoming battle. Is it not against…the BEGA Bladers?" Siberia began to chuckle at Cammy's cries and her tactics of bringing her knees close to her knees.

"Garland," mumbled Cammy.

Siberia cocked her head and said, "What did you say your highness?" Siberia pulled Cammy up to her feet and looked into her disheartened ruby eyes. Cammy didn't answer but looked at the floor. "I thought so." Siberia stepped away from Cammy for a moment and then slapped her across the face.

Cammy gave a cry and fell down to Siberia's white leather stiletto boots. Siberia smiled as she heard loud rock blasting throughout the western wing. "Sugarcult," smiled Siberia, "if I am correct Counting Stars very suiting."

Siberia leveled herself down toward the beaten Cammy, "You want the pain to go away, duchess?" Cammy looked dead into Siberia cold ruby eyes, she wiped away her tears. "I could make this go away or"- Siberia raised her right gloved hand and slapped Cammy once again.

Cammy fell back to Siberia's feet and began to crawl away from her. Siberia walked toward the white-blonde Russian teen; she grasped Cammy by her creamy white-blonde hair. Cammy cried out in pain as she tried to escape from Siberia's wrath.

"You can NOT and will NOT escape me Camara," roared Siberia.

"Please let me go," pleaded Cammy, in short gasps.

"Never," Siberia hissed. Siberia pulled Cammy so she could meet her face to face. "You are very beautiful girl Camara." Siberia pressed her lips against hers. Cammy began to cry and pulled away. Siberia just merely laughed at Cammy's reaction, her falling to the floor. "While you are down there kiss my boots, Ice Tsarina!!"

Cammy scooted away from the demented girl; she reached the caramel colored wall and hugged her knees. 'What have I become? I have truly fallen; I have become what my past self fought so much to prevent. I am but a weak pitiful blader who was no will to fight back. I am but a disgrace to my moral fiber, my principle.'

"Hello Camara," called out Siberia as she waved her gloved hands in front of Cammy's blank ruby eyes. Siberia again raised her gloved and smacked her across the face. "Answer me you wretched girl! When I speak you respond, got it!" Siberia gave a defiant smirk at Cammy's answer – her silent breathing and gazing into Siberia's frosty ruby eyes.

"Good," smiled Siberia. Siberia then once again slapped Cammy. "That was for your style of gazing at moi." Cammy looked toward the bathroom sink. "Do not ignore me Camara!" Siberia forced Cammy to look into frosty ruby eyes.

"I know what you are going through Camara, I feel the same way," Siberia admitted.

"Really," inquired Cammy, softly.

"Of course my darling wolf pup," cooed Siberia as she stroked Cammy's creamy white-blonde hair. Siberia kissed Cammy on her forehead motherly. "There isn't a day that goes by that I plan my vengeance…but I can stop my plans and help you instead, Camara."

"You will," squeaked Cammy.

"Of course, Camara," beamed Siberia. Cammy looked away and began to cry, she ignored Siberia. Siberia began to feel angry at Cammy's sudden action; she raised her gloved hand again and slapped sense into her.

Cammy twinge in response and faced Siberia; her ruby eyes reflected vengeance and anger. "Look at me I'm Camara Molotova!!" she yelled. "I was three time world UBA champion and look to what I have fallen! I'm weeping over some **stupid boy**! Join me Cammy together we will take vengeance against those who hurt us! Those fool, Agatha Charleston and maybe...Garland Siebald and the BEGA Bladers!"

"Garland," Cammy wept.

"Yes, Cammy," repeated Siberia, "Garland."

Cammy kept looking into Siberia's steely ruby eyes through her reddened ruby eyes. She was sprawled against the floor, Siberia squatting above her.

"What do you say Camara," Siberia stated, "do you want to join me against my – our quest for vengeance. I wreak my revenge and you can wreak yours as well." Siberia held out gloved hand toward the fallen Cammy.

Cammy sniveled and grabbed her hand. She felt a huge surge of icy winds, and flesh burning temperatures. Siberia materialized into shards of ice and snow and gales of freezing temperatures. Siberia gave a malevolent chuckle as the entire room was being consumed by massive icy, Russian winter gusts.

She crouched on her knees and began to scream from the excoriating pain. Cammy fell to her side and rolled around on the floor in pain. Her head felt it was about to burst, images flashed through her head.

Garland and her on their second date, taking photos; their third date strolling through the park; the fourth at the beach; the fifth beyblading against one another – she continued screaming at the sudden glimpse of her sixth date. She met Mr. and Mrs. Siebald – his parents.

Hot tears cascaded down her ivory pale cheeks. 'I want to die! Please Siberia I want to die!'

'No,' yelled Siberia, 'just a bit more Camara the transformation is about finish just a few more minutes.'

"No it burns, my flesh – it hurts so much," cried Cammy, "Please make it go away!!" Cammy cease her crying and fell down to the floor, she laid there motionless. Her towel dress became the same outfit that Siberia wore. With the addition of an icy blue robe lined with white rabbits' fur.

Cammy slowly began to stir; she got up and gazed around the room. She was attracted toward the mirror that hung over the sink. 'Can you feel that Camara,' declared Siberia.

"Yes," stated Cammy in a tedious tone.

'With our combined forces Camara no one will be able to stand in our way!' yelled Siberia. 'We will be unstoppable Camara, the UBA will bow down to our power – the era of Charleston will cease to exist it will be…the era of Siberia!'

Cammy began to chuckle malevolently as the mirror instantly froze. Cammy leaned toward the mirror and flicked her fingers against the frozen glass. The glass began to crack from the impact and the mirror.

"Mark my words Garly," muttered Cammy, "vengeance will be mine." Cammy's eyes flickered with maliciously fury and the entire hotel room transformed into an icy, Siberian domain.

* * *

ZorraVixen: Holy Crap Cammy became a psycho bitch! I know I should not cross paths with that girl.

Siberia/Cammy: What did you say Zorra?

ZorraVixen: Nothin'! The next chapter Vengeance! Read and Review! Oh and Happy New Year! PS here is a sneak preview!

_Melody looked at the small dots of bladers battling, "Adrik what in the world are you doing here?" The sihoutted figure gave a small chuckle as he sat down next to the Russian brunette._

_"You always amuse me Czarina," Adrik chuckled, "Although is there a law that says I can't be here?" Adrik faced Melody with questiong ruby eyes._


	23. Vengenance

ZorraVixen: Thanks for your reviews they mean a lot to me. I do not own Beyblade or its characters or Dark Rebel Alliance (they belong to Mina). I do own the UBA and its bladers.

* * *

Vengeance

Melody looked on from where the crowd of eager beyblade fans sat. She sat with them eagerly waiting for the first round to begin. 'Why does this stadium feel so cold?' wondered Melody.

'I'm beginning to suspect Melody that this might be Cammy and Wolmara's doing,' declared Farrah.

'But that is impossible Fair,' argued Melody, 'we are locked we – as in me and the other Arctix Girls can't use our' –

"And welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first portion of the third round in sunny California," declared DJ Jazzman. Melody snapped out of her mental link and averted her gaze toward the BBA announcer.

"That right ladies and germs," declared an eager female UBA DJ. Melody noticed that she was dressed in a sunny yellow Ulala outfit lined with colored fur.

'Even the DJ is noticing the freaky weather,' noted Melody.

"I'm DJ LemonSparkle," exclaimed DJ LemonSparkle, "here with my buddy DJ Jazzman and commentators AJ Topper and Brad Best!"

"Thank you for the introduction LemonSparkle," beamed AJ Topper, "we are live here in sunny California in the city of Angles, Los Angeles!!"

"Today we'll have an explosive roster for this afternoon," declared Brad Best, "we will have the Dark Rebel Alliance against Royal Dynasty, Blitzkrieg Boys versus the Ghetto Bladerz and the Arctix Girls against the BEGA Bladers."

"And from rumors this will be an interesting match between the Arctix Girls and the BEGA Bladers," added AJ Topper.

'Interesting isn't the best word to describe it,' Melody commentated.

"And let's begin with the Dark Rebel Alliance against Royal Dynasty," yelled DJ LemonSparkle.

At the sudden mention of their names, Liz and Queen got up from their prospective benches and strode toward an enormous beydish. "Well AJ this beydish is quite interesting," stated Brad Best.

"It sure is Brad," AJ complied, "this beydish is modeled after the San Francisco Bridge."

"Bladers are you ready," exclaimed DJ Jazzman.

"In like three…two…one…Let it Rip!" DJ LemonSparkle. Both Liz and Queen launched their blades into the beydish and began to battle.

* * *

'Shit it's freezing,' Melody chattered. She strained her dolphin-blue toward the small dot like bladers. 'Liz and Queen tied their match, Susan defeated King, and so it's Mina's turn – against Julia.'

Melody kept her eyes glued to the small bladers. She gave scrutinized in disgust and she turned around. 'Melody is something the matter?' questioned Farrah.

'I felt an unusual aurora,' replied Melody.

'Define unusual.'

'Well …something familiar and warm.' Melody turned around and noticed a tall, muscular man in his twenties. 'Adrik…' "What the hell are you doing here?" demanded Melody.

Adrik gave a cocky smile, "Is there a law that says that I can't attend."

Melody gave a snort of disgust and replied, "No but I find odd that you Adrik – Adrik Molotov are here!"

"What a fan can't come to see the third rounds?" inquired Adrik teasingly.

"A normal fan would but not you!" exclaimed Melody. Adrik gave a teasing grin toward the angry and fuming Russian brunette.

"Melody Yamato you never cease to entertain me," replied Adrik cockily.

* * *

An aqua green cloaked figure floated through the security guarded hallways. "Wait stop!!" ordered a security guard.

"You are not allowed to go there!!" exclaimed the other.

"What use do you have," barked a malevolent feminine voice. The security guards stopped in their tracks and looked in the cloaked figure's Antarctic like ruby eyes. They felt cold and resumed back to their posts.

She gave an unforgiving chuckle and strode to an unguarded door. She slowly opened it and was met with surprised looks.

"Cammy!!" exclaimed the Arctix Girls as they all gather around to embrace their team captain. They instantly pulled back and gave out cries of shock.

"My God you're cold," exclaimed Angel as she held herself for warmth.

"Where have you been," inquired Ana in a concerned voice.

"And what is with the getup," questioned Natasha.

"None of those matters," smiled Cammy. "All that matters are that we are going to win today's battle."

Ana, Natasha and Angel gave each other questioning looks. "Cammy are you sure," stated Ana.

"Of course Ana," replied Cammy, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Well," began Angel, "you had a…major meltdown…and since we are going against…your cheater of a boyfriend…Garland and his team."

"You guys I am fine," declared Cammy, "sure I was upset and all but I talked with a dear friend of mine and she got me out of my funk" –

"Wait," interrupted Natasha, "what friend?"

"Oh," stated Cammy, "my uh – pen pal in LA."

"Okay," declared Angel suspiciously.

"Well whatever it is," began Ana as she walked toward Cammy, "as long as she is here!"

"Ana!!" exclaimed Natasha and Angel. They watched in horror as Ana's sunny blonde hair stuck out at all ends. Ana fell back and landed next to the feet of her two friends.

"Cammy what the hell; how the hell!!" babbled Angel.

"That isn't Cammy," growled Natasha as she looked from the unconscious Ana to the smirking Cammy.

"Then who is it," demanded Angel.

"Simple Miss Fortunatova," replied Cammy, "Siberia…the Ice Tsarina!!" Angel gave a yelp as Siberia blasted her with icy winds. She too, fell down like her previous teammate.

"How long," growled Natasha, "how long have you been around?!" Natasha noticed that in her palms orbs of fierce gusts began to form. "How?!" Natasha lowered her hands and put them at her side.

"You like it," stated Siberia/Cammy grinning at the face of Natasha's utter confusion. "Simple Rostova with the aid of Camara's breakdown and my freedom you are…freed." Siberia/Cammy began to walk away from the white cream haired Russian.

"You are not going anywhere," yelled Natasha as the room began to fill with fierce gusts.

Siberia/Cammy gave a smug smirk and snapped her gloved hands. She stood in front of Natasha who was plastered to the wall with iceberg like ice.

"You are not going to get away with this," screamed Natasha.

"Oh hush up," declared Siberia/Cammy. Natasha's screams were silenced by a patch of ice glued on her pouty, pink lips.

Siberia/Cammy walked toward the unconscious Ana and Angel. She pressed her white gloved hands against the backs of their heads. Natasha muffled in terror. Ana and Angel awoke and faced Siberia/Cammy.

"Yes, Mistress Siberia," stated Ana tediously.

"Will you need any assistance my lady," added Angel.

"No my…assistance I just need for you two – I mean you three to sit out this match," replied Siberia. Natasha gave off a muffled screamed.

"Of course Mistress Siberia," stated Ana as she curtsied before Siberia/Cammy and advanced toward the door.

"Is that all," inquired Angel dully.

"Yes you may go now Angie, dear," answered Siberia. Angel bowed and advanced to the door toward her awaiting tall blonde friend. "Oh uh Angel, Ana."

"Yes my lady," they replied in unison.

"Wait for your…rebellious friend," Siberia sneered. Natasha began to scream loudly than before.

"Of course Lady Siberia," stated Ana and Angel in unison as they closed the door. From out in the hallway, there was a loud scream. The door slowly opened and revealed both Natasha and Siberia.

"Now you three go into the stands," commanded Siberia.

"Yes Lady Siberia," replied Natasha, Ana and Angel in a dreary tone. All three of them walked away from Siberia and out of the hallway.

"Cammy," stated a masculine voice.

Siberia gave off a surprised whelp and crashed into Tala. "What the hell is your problem?!"

Tala bore his questioning amethyst eyes into Siberia's cold, steely ruby eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Alright with what?!" demanded Siberia. Siberia walked away from Tala. Tala grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"With your," began Tala.

Siberia began to get annoyed and looked Tala dead in his amethyst eyes. "Stay away from me Valkov!" Siberia growled. Tala let go of Siberia and began to shake his hand in pain.

Siberia pulled the hood of her cloak back into its rightful position. She walked away from the terrified Tala. "What have you done to Cammy," muttered Tala as he held his freezing hand.

* * *

Melody looked on with uninteresting light sapphire blue eyes. She continued to ignore the fact that Adrik was sitting next to her. "So Yamato I see you are into MC Magic," Chuckled Adrik.

Melody felt her face began to fill with blood. "I'm not into them," she nervously explained, "I just like the fact they know what people feel."

"Right," stated Adrik sarcastically. Melody gave an annoyed pout and smacked Adrik on his jet, red-streaked head, "Same old immature frosty Yamato."

"And same old cocky Adrik Molotov," spat Melody.

"You still hate me don't ya' Yamato," questioned Adrik.

"Yes and no," replied Melody.

"Which is it?"

"You will have to find out Adrik!"

"And ladies and gentlemen," exclaimed DJ Jazzman, "for the today's final match!"

"And this one is guaranteed to be a showdown!" beamed AJ Topper.

"Yes and we seem to have a special treat," admitted DJ LemonSparkle, "today's match will be Cammy against the entire team of the BEGA Bladers." LemonSparkle paused and heard the roar of anxious fans.

"Introducing Cammy Molotova," introduced DJ Jazzman. At the sudden mention of Cammy's name Siberia in her aqua green cloak strode toward her perspective bench.

"It can not be…"muttered Ms. Charleston high in the upper benches.

"Siberia," grumble DJ LemonSparkle in a frightened tone.

Siberia walked toward her suited location – across from the entire team of the BEGA Bladers. "Well, well if it isn't the ex Russian girlfriend." Ming Ming sneered.

Siberia didn't make any contact with any of her opponents but just whipped out Cammy's newly upgraded beyblade. "Too bad that beauty will be destroyed," chuckled Ming Ming. "What is that piece of junk anyway?"

Siberia pulled away her hood and glared into Ming Ming's haughty aura. "Wolmara HMS J-Omega – meaning this blade will be all of your doom!"

Ming Ming cringed in fear and positioned herself for launch, along with her other teammates.

"Bladers are you ready," stated DJ LemonSparkle in a cautious tone.

"In 3…2…1…Let it Rip!" yelled DJ Jazzman. Ming Ming along with Mystel, Garland and Brooklyn launched their beyblades into the enormous beydish. Siberia launched hers as well. Just as she launched it a ferocious icy blizzard began to form. Both Mystel and Brooklyn gave off cries of pain as both Zeus and Poseidon flew out of the beydish.

"Now the game can begin," roared Siberia as she commanded an icy gale to blow Brooklyn and Mystel away; Mystel and Brooklyn gave surprised yelps as they were swept away toward two vacant seats.

"Ming Ming…**Garland** welcome to my world," shrieked Siberia.

"Garland, command your psychotic bitch," commanded Ming Ming. Garland didn't reply but gazed at Ming Ming with disheartened lavender eyes.

* * *

"We're going to die!!" screeched Kyle.

Melody gave a frightened sob and covered herself. She expected for icy, snowy gales but instead felt warmth. She looked up and saw a reddish-orange force field covering the entire stands. Melody averted her gaze toward Adrik and saw him chanting in an ancient language.

"I didn't expect that you would be protecting us," admitted Melody.

"I guess that being in a relationship with you changed my character," stated Adrik after he was done chanting.

"So what do you really come here for?" questioned Melody.

"Like I said 'to watch the match'" replied Adrik.

"No normal people come to see a match, Adrik," Melody pointed out, "you Adrik Molotov are not normal – I should know I dated you for about a year and a half."

"And what is your thesis Miss Yamato," inquired Adrik.

"That you, Adrik Molotov, only came here to see the power of the white wolf of Russia." Melody gave a satisfied smirk at Adrik's dumbfounded face.

"You MelodyYamato are one sharp girl and it is true I did come to see this and only this match."

Melody smiled and said, "I knew it but there is one thing I would like to know is that how is Cammy able to do this?"

"Isn't it obvious," stated a feminine voice. Adrik and Melody averted their gaze toward a towering older Japanese-American brunette. "She is unlocked."

"Unlocked," repeated Melody, "but how?"

"Simple," whispered Harmony as she leaned close toward Melody's ear, "By some sort of emotional shock – like her discovery of Garland's betrayal."

"What do you mean Harmony?" Adrik inquired.

Harmony gazed over at Adrik, his opaque, oversized sunglasses hiding almost his entire pale face. She reached her hand out and pulled his sunglasses away revealing familiar ruby eyes.

"Those same beautiful eyes," commented Melody.

"Yes…well – um," Adrik stuttered.

"Anyway what I mean by emotional shock is that the sealed is like a closed champagne bottle," explained Harmony.

"Yeah…and what about it," Adrik interjected.

"Anyway," Melody shushed.

"The point is you know how when you shake the bottle a lot (emotional wise)," replied Harmony, "it blows its top off and begins to run and you are therefore free. And in this case the running champagne is Siberia who was Cammy's result of emotional disruption."

"Oh but why the hush-hush, Harms?" wondered Melody.

"Simple Yamato if the others find out then they will find ways to break it," murmured Harmony. Harmony walked away from Adrik and Melody and toward her own seat.

Melody looked down at her sneaker covered feet and toward a silent and unmoving Adrik. "Ya' know Adrik I've been hearing from Maya that she heard Garland saying that he thought Ming Ming was Cammy – like it was an illusion or some sort – isn't that crazy?" She paused and averted her gaze toward a tense Adrik.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with this would you, Adrik," asked Melody, "Since like you know we and the others are locked up tight!"

"No," answered Adrik. Melody bombarded him with questioning light sapphire orbs. "Look she is part of the Molotovs and she is family – why would I hurt her?"

"To test her power Adrik – the Ice Tsarina and the white wolf's," admitted Melody.

"True, but that doesn't mean that I would hurt her to see her true power."

"Adrik Molotov you are certainly an unusual vessel!"

"Thank you, Melody," Adrik chuckled. Melody gave a small smile and watched the extremely harsh blizzard.

'Farrah what is happening,' Melody asked.

'I don't know Melody,' Farrah admitted, 'Wolmara isn't herself and I myself can't see through this blasted storm.'

'Is there going to be another accident Farrah?' inquired Melody.

'I do not know Melody but I certainly feel for the worse,' replied Farrah. Melody's eyes widened at Farrah's answer.

"Is there something wrong Melz?" inquired Adrik.

"No," Melody replied hastily. Adrik gazed at brooding Melody who ignored the blizzard like battle. 'Could the outcome be that horrible?' She set her mind to what Harmony explained earlier. 'When you blow your top off there is a horrible aftermath, that hurts the person – oh dear, Cammy!'

* * *

Siberia watched with lusty satisfaction at the faces of both Garland and Ming Ming. "G-g-gar-gar-Garlaand," Ming Ming chattered to Garland, "control your ex!!" Garland once again ignored Ming Ming's pleas.

"I trusted you!!" Siberia/Cammy cried out. "I loved you, Garland!! You betrayed with a slutty Ulala!!" Siberia commanded even harsher icy gales at the unprotected bladers.

"Cammy I'm sorry," cried out Garland.

A look of displeasure formed on Ming Ming's tanned face, "Garland what the hell you kissed me – now you belong to ME!!"

"I never intended to kiss you Ming Ming," yelled Garland. Ming Ming's eyes widened at Garland's yell. "I never meant to show you signs if affection they all belonged to Cammy – whom I loved!" Tears formed in Garland's lavender eyes and faced a furious, malicious Siberia.

"Cammy Molotova I love you with all my heart," admitted Garland, "I mistook you for Ming Ming – it was like an enchantment befell on Ming Ming and I was mislead into believing that Ming Ming was you and I am sorry with all my heart."

Siberia/Cammy's ruby eyes were rimming with tears, "I'm sorry but I no longer love you, Garland – my feelings for you have been eradicated." Siberia/Cammy roared in pain and held her throbbing head. " White Pack ICEPOCALYPSE!!"

The blizzard became stronger and howled with great intensity. The gales picked up and blew more dangerously, blinding snow and ice. Garland and Ming Ming glanced at where Siberia stood and noticed that the blizzard took the forms of ravenous white she-wolves.

They all began to howl godly to the sky and charged toward Ming Ming first. Ming Ming gave a blood-curdling scream that echoed throughout the ice dome. Garland watched in horror as the she-wolves assaulted Ming Ming with horrendous bites. He averted his gaze toward the beydish and saw snow covered assaults from Wolmara.

Ming Ming gave another cry of pain and fell to the ground, as did Venus. Garland now looked into the frightening, glowing ruby orbs of the enormous pack of she-wolves. "Cammy," he frantically whispered.

He noticed that one of the she-wolves bore saddened eyes. "I'm sorry for not being the perfect girlfriend," he heard the howling winds whispered. The she-wolves once again had their ravenous looks and slowly took their stance.

"Cammy," Garland stated sympathetically, "I am sorry." Garland as well gave off a painful cry like Ming Ming and felt the harsh, unforgiving Russian-like winter consuming him.

Siberia gave off a satisfied chuckle and fell to the icy floor. "Garland Siebald…Ming Ming Takahashi…felt my wrath…" heaved Siberia. Siberia gave a cry of pain and held her agonizing head. "No…stay back!! I can kill…Ming Ming and Garland at any time…as well as hurt your friends, Camara!" The icy gales died down and the ice dome receded.

"Looks like the ice pulled away," commented Brad Best.

"Who won Brad," inquired AJ.

"And looks like the winner is Cammy, captain of the Arctix Girls!!" exclaimed DJ Jazz. The crowd of overly excited beyblade fans roared with satisfaction at the outcome of the match.

"Cammy…"stated DJ LemonSparkle; her eyes widened at the very sight before her. Siberia struggling to getup and averting her gloved hands toward her and Ms. Charleston, she felt cold and noticed an ominous red glow surrounding Cammy. She quickly chanted a hex and blew a soft breeze toward Siberia.

Siberia fell to floor and lowered her head; LemonSparkle turned around and noticed Ms. Charleston smiling at her, hands raised in an overlapping position. "Thanks Ms. C," whispered DJ LemonSparkle. "With that said…And Ladies and Gentlemen" –

* * *

Within the stands, Melody and Adrik's eyes widened at the sight of Cammy struggling toward the blader's hallway while the hospital aides avoided her. "Adrik…we need to help her," declared Melody.

Adrik nodded in agreement. "Quick, you better take me there Melody…ASAP," he commanded as he placed his enormous, opaque shades on his pale handsome face. Melody gave an annoyed sigh as she led Adrik out of the standings and down to the exit.

Melody and Adrik were unaware that several concerned people overheard their conversation. "Come on Natasha, we got to help Cammy!!" declared Angel.

"Yes, Natasha she is need of our assistance," stated Ana in a hush tone.

Natasha averted her honey brown eyes toward the pale-gray floor; debating whether or not to assist their fallen captain. "Natasha," began a voice. Natasha glanced over where her boyfriend, Bryan stood next to Ana. "Natasha, Cammy needs you even though she treated you bad…but she needs you now and she was always there for you."

"Bryan," Natasha stated feverishly.

"Come on she going to need our help," declared Spencer. Ana gave a coy smile and nodded in agreement. Ian and Angel smiled at each other and led the group into the crowding exit.

"Hey have you guys seen Tala anywhere," wondered Ian.

"We are bound to run into him...sometime," declared Bryan.

* * *

Cammy struggled and pulled her aching body up. She gave a cry of pain and fell down. "Somebody, help me!!" she cried out. She dragged her throbbing body against the cerulean floor. Cammy felt her heart slowing down and heard every single pulse that her heart pounded blood.

Tears were pouring out of her ruby eyes and laid her head down on the comforting floor. 'I feel so cold…someone, anyone, help me…I'm dying…'she shouted. She clawed her way out of the dark hallway and toward the beckoning light. After sometime, Cammy felt her self twinge and sprawled against the floor. 'This is it,' she thought, 'this is how I am going to die…so many things left unsaid.'

Cammy forced a smile on her grieving and tear-stained pale face. She started to smile at her memories of her friends – the Arctix Girls, UBA allies, acquaintances in the BBA – loved memories of her and Garland and. "Tala…" she grumbled. She averted her gaze toward the now darkening hallway; she noticed that a silhouetted, muscular figure was squatting above her.

"Morrigan has finally come to take me away," she moaned. She looked up and saw a concerned, grim smile forming on the young man's pale face. "I am finally free!" And with that Cammy blacked out and fell limp.

"Okay Adrik," commanded an overly motherly tone, "I want you to take Cammy to the hospital as fast as you can."

"Yes, Ms. C," replied Adrik as he was about to head off.

"Oh and Adrik tell the doctors that this is Code-B," added Ms. Charleston.

"Yes m'aam," shouted Adrik as he dashed off with Cammy hanging loosely from his arms.

"Oh I hope that Adrik gets there in time who knows how long that sealing hex will last," mumbled Ms. Charleston.

'Plus she has Hypothermia,' added a concerned msculine voice.

"I know Aland," stated Ms. Charleston as she saw the small dark dot spot of Adrik Molotov.

* * *

'Ziven, how long will it take to get to the hospital,' demanded Adrik as he strapped an unconscious Cammy to his Harley-Davidson.

'Ten minutes if there is no traffic,' stated Ziven in a gruff voice.

"Like that is gonna happen," snorted Adrik as he brought his bike to life. His motorcycle gave a roar of power and drove through the pedestrian filled sidewalk. Adrik heard annoyed cries and swearing of the pedestrians as he forced them to part like the Red Sea. "Move get out of the way…dangerously ill girl here!" he yelled.

The all parted without question and he drove off to the nearest hospital. 'Well Master Adrik I must say that this little…brat has shown us her skill,' giggled Ziven.

'I know,' admitted Adrik, 'powerful…yet, lacks control.'

'This would be an interesting match,' declared Ziven.

'Now is not the time Ziven to challenge people Ziven,' yelled Adrik. 'Well will discuss this later when we get Camara to the hospital!' Adrik gave a teasing smile as he saw the old jet wolf growling in displeasure.

'I can not wait till I'll challenge that white she-wolf,' growled Ziven, 'this time I am going to win!' Adrik shut off his mental link with Ziven as he pulled up to the hospital. He quickly untangled Cammy from her multiple seat belts and carried her inside.

He quickly ran inside and crashed into a hospital personnel. "Help my friend she is sick!!"

"What is wrong," inquired the hospital personnel.

"Her body temperature is below normal and I think she has hypothermia."

"Oh my god," shouted a nearby nurse, "quick get this girl to the emergency room!!" Adrik obediently complied and laid Cammy on a stretcher. He watched as the hospital staff rolled her away from his sight.

'I hope you are well, Camara,' thought Adrik as he watched the hospital life zoom by him

* * *

ZorraVixen: Wow thirteen pages four thousand words! MG surpasssed my other chapters. Alright next chapter is…Mending! So like be on the look out for it! Oh and Silvan have a great time in France I hope you say hi to a dear friend of mine! 


	24. Mending

ZorraVixen: I do not own Beyblade and its characters or DRA, but I do own the UBA and its bladers they belong to me. As well as, the plot, it is mine!

* * *

Mending

'Its soo…cold…Why is it so cold and dark?!' wondered Cammy. Cammy looked around her surroundings – twilight darkness shrouded the area, frosty, temperatures, gnawed the environment.

Cammy began to walk through the area, each step she took ruthless pain ran through her body. She cried out in pain and cried with each step. Cammy held her body to help her move and continue her search. After what seemed life an eternity, she fell to the jet floor and cried.

"Why?!" cried Cammy. "Why am I the only one who is cursed?!" Just as she said those words, a handsome man appeared before her. "Who are you?!" Cammy examined the man before her – his strawberry brunette hair partially covered his right eye, he was dressed in a long bone colored robe and swan colored wings donned from his back.

The man was signaling Cammy to come closer, which she obediently followed. She flustered as the man stood centimeters from her. "Follow me," he whispered virtuously. Cammy glanced up and saw the brunette flying away.

She got up despite the excorticating pain and followed the brunette angel. She trailed behind the angel and ran as fast her body could allow. Cammy finally got to a stopping point where she noticed a warm, bright light and pearly white gates stood before her.

"What is this place?" she mumbled.

"Why heaven of course," replied a tender feminine voice.

Cammy looked up and noticed a red-headed female flying before her. She noticed that she wasn't like the brunette angel before her. She had flaming dark red-hair and gentle emerald like eyes and was dressed in a black gown and black raven wings donned from her back.

"Gem?!" exclaimed Cammy.

The red haired woman gave a snort and replied, "Gem – Gemma McBride is not my name, Camara Molotova."

"Wait…how...why…huh?" stuttered Cammy.

"Simple," replied the Gem look alike, "I am merely taking her form because this form you are most comfortable with."

"What do you really like then, Miss…" inquired Cammy.

"Morrigan," answered the brunette angel.

"Morrigan," repeated Cammy, "Morrigan as in" –

"Yes," admitted Morrigan, "the Celtic Goddess of War, Life, and Death." Morrigan looked dead into Cammy's nervous ruby eyes. "Morrigan the one who loved a mortal and killed him, Morrigan who is the Alpha and the Omega, Morrigan whose form is that of a raven, and the same Morrigan who is currently Gemma McBride's bitbeast."

"Fascinating," stated Cammy, "and who is the angel?"

"The Archangel Ariel," answered Ariel.

"Interesting," mumbled Cammy.

"Ariel you don't need to stay for this one I can handle it myself," declared Morrigan. Ariel gave a shrug and fazed through the pearly gates.

"Suit your self, Morrigan," called out Ariel from a distance.

Morrigan turned around and faced a confused Cammy. "Morrigan what do you mean by 'handle it myself'?"

"Well," Morrigan began, "I mean that – you know, since I am the Goddess of Life and Death…I decide who lives and who dies."

"Isn't that the Fates," inquired Cammy.

"The Fates decide a person's life path," explained Morrigan. "They weave your path." Morrigan paused for a moment and snapped her gloved hands; a hand woven cloth appears in a clear bubble. "See this Cammy, this is your life."

"Born on March 10, 1989, four thirty in the morning," began Morrigan.

"Okay," replied Cammy.

"Oh here's another," Morrigan deciphered from the cloth, "went to Biovolt Abbey and fell in love with Tala Valkov." Morrigan smiled at Cammy's reaction. "Let's see…Ah, here's another one -- had feelings of fondness toward Garland Siebald around June or July of last year. But what is this? A miss stitch because you couldn't decide?"

"I – did have feelings of passion for Tala," admitted Cammy, "but after I left I became…zombie-like and then I met Garland who won me over."

"I'll continue," stated Morrigan, "and here we are…hmm, the Fates haven't finish weaving your fate."

"Cut it," declared Cammy, "I don't want it to finish. I had enough of living!"

"Why end it so short?" wondered Morrigan.

"Because like I said I had enough," Cammy yelled.

"Camara calm down," Morrigan declared.

"I ruined my chances – Garland cheated on me with a slutty Ulala wannabe, everybody hates me, people fear me more than ever, and I destroyed my relationship with…the person I held dear; why should I go back?!"

Morrigan titled her head and placed her jet-gloved hands on Cammy's fair head. "Oh nip-kin, life can be so cruel." Cammy looked up her ruby eyes shedding crystal tears.

"Why should go back so I can get hurt again," cried Cammy.

Morrigan looked toward the divine light and looked again toward Cammy. She flew toward the pearly gates and began to pick some items.

"Wha-what a-a-are y-y-you d-doing Morrigan," Cammy hiccupped.

Morrigan flew back in front of Cammy and threw cloud in front of Cammy. Morrigan looked into Cammy's confused ruby pools. "Sight Clouds," explained Morrigan. "The upstairs use it to see what is going on down in Earth."

Morrigan temporarily looked away from Cammy and to the small clouds. "Show me Camara Molotova!!" The clouds turned into an ugly hue of slate and then showed an unconscious Cammy. Morrigan then signaled Cammy to come close to the cloud and watch her earthly self.

Cammy noticed herself was hooked up to a life-support system and ghostly white sheets littered her body. "I see only me fighting…for my life."

"Look deeper," commanded Morrigan.

Cammy gave an annoyed sigh and concentrated on her unconscious self. "I see…get well gifts," Cammy noted, "from fans and friends."

"What else," Morrigan questioned.

"I see my friends mourning over me," she added.

"What else," inquired Morrigan, "besides that?"

"I see…a gloved hand," Cammy stated.

"What about it?"

"It is not just some gloved hand its Tala's," Cammy looked up into Morrigan's shinning emerald green eyes and smiling pale face.

"You know Camara you can hear the fleshies speak if you're quiet enough," Morrigan grinned.

Cammy gave a flustered smile and watched the scene before her eyes.

* * *

Tala looked at the unconscious Cammy – gently being forced air down her throat. Her creamy-white hair spread around her like a halo and pale white sheets that drowned her pasty skin.

Tala ran his fingers through his notorious red hair. He gave a heavy sigh as he continued to watch Cammy. He leaned in closely toward Cammy's cheek and stroked her pale cheek.

"Tala," called out a concern voice.

"Yes, Bryan," Tala inquired who kept his eyes glued to Cammy.

"Natasha, Ian, Angel, Spencer and I are going to get something to eat want anything," asked Bryan.

"Nothing," stated Tala as he toyed with Cammy's white blonde hair.

"Alright," replied Bryan.

Tala ignored his gray-haired teammate and focused his attention toward Cammy. "Tala, I worry about you," stated another voice. "You haven't left Cammy's sight since she got here which was five days ago."

"Spencer, you and the others should get going," stated Tala as he tucked away stray strands of Cammy's creamy-white blonde hair.

Spencer looked at the back of Tala's messy red hair and exited out of the room with a concerned Bryan. Tala gave a tiny smile as he saw what looked like Cammy smiling.

"I can't believe what Garland did to you Cammy," Tala whispered in her ear. "I wouldn't have done this to you. You deserved the best Cammy, to be treated like a queen and protected from the world. I guess what I'm trying to say is…I love you" – Tala leaned in and kissed her cheeked – "I really and truly love you since I first laid eyes on you."

Cammy felt herself crying, "Tala really cared…even if I'd treated him like scum!"

"You know Camara," Morrigan began, "this is the strongest feeling of love I have ever felt in my entire existence." Morrigan flew next to Cammy and rubbed her back in attempt to soothe and calm her. "You see Camara, you shouldn't call it off because of one heartbreak" – Morrigan looked deeply into her eyes – "he truly loves you and always has been."

"You need to go back it is not your time," stated Morrigan. "Tala needs you, your friends and your brothers and sisters of the UBA." Cammy just stared at Morrigan and ran away from the Celtic Goddess. "Good luck Camara!!" 'For you need it to overcome eventual trials.'

Cammy ran as fast her legs could carry her despite the excruciating pain; her plain white dress blowing with her dash, 'My sisters, Tasha, Ana, Angel…Melody, Mina, Kyle – brother Yovanny, Jude. Tala…you guys I'm coming – Cammy cried with determination and gave a yelp – 'I'm there…you guys I'm here!'

"Huh" – Cammy looked around and noticed she was in a dull white hospital room –"How did I…When did I…." Cammy gazed around the room and noticed an overly decorated nightstand.

"From who are they from," she wondered aloud. She gave a curious smile behind her oxygen mask as she fluttered her fingers against the presents. "Wolmara!!" she squealed.

Cammy grabbed her newly upgraded beyblade. She glared into the beyblade's new endurance ring and powerful attack ring. She averted her gazed toward the nightstand and noticed a rather large card. "From…Angel, of course," she giggled.

"Hey Cams hope you are doing well because every day I worry about you," she read, "no words can describe the feeling that I am feeling. I hope you get back on your feet so we can kick our opponent's asses! Love always, Angel Fortunatova. PS I fixed your beyblade meet the new Wolmara HMS WQ – Winter Diamond."

Cammy gave a chuckle at the enormous get-well card from her petite friend. She gave her newly upgraded Wolmara a gentle grasp and put it back on her nightstand. Cammy noticed a beautiful bouquet of white roses. She cautiously ran her ivory fingers along the roses' delicate petals.

"I wonder who sent them," she inquired. Cammy then removed her oxygen mask and gently whiffed the rose's enticing scent. Just as she sniffing the roses the door to her room opened and revealed a fatigued Tala.

She lied down on her bed and gently put back on the oxygen mask and waited for Tala to get close. She heard Tala's thundering footsteps coming from his heavy winter boots, just as the steps stopped she heard the chair screeching across the floor.

Tala ran her fingers across Cammy's creamy white blonde hair and gave a heavy sigh. He threw his head back and leaned back in his chair and propped his boots against the hospital bed's railing. "Just a few minutes of sleeps would do," Cammy heard him muttered as he dozed off to sleep.

Just when she felt the coast was clear she unlatched the mask from her face and gazed at a weary Tala – he flaming red hair fairly messy and out of order, small bags were seen under his amethyst eyes, and his jumpsuit was messy and rumpled. Cammy felt her heart thumping in her chest and felt her ivory skin going hot and red.

She fluttered her fingers against his face and lightly traced invisible patterns connecting each section of his face. 'Why do I feel so woozy,' wondered Cammy.

'Maybe because you have feelings for him,' a familiar voice mused.

'Wolmara,' Cammy exclaimed.

'The one and only Mistress,' Wolmara chirped.

'What happened?'

'That is a story I will tell' –

Cammy's mental link was cut off as she saw Tala slowly stirring from his sleep. Tala stretched his left arm in the air and flexed his right arm and tilted his head to the side. He then rubbed his amethyst eyes and blinked to focus the sight before him. "Hm…Cammy" – Tala straightened his posture and stared surprisingly at an awaken Cammy – "Cammy!!"

"Tala," beamed Cammy as she jumped from her crouching position and onto Tala's unsuspecting arms. The two Russian teens fell back and hit the floor below them. Cammy rubbed her head against his sculpted stomach.

"Cammy what the," exclaimed Tala, "when did you get up?!"

"I got up when…you were gone," answered Cammy.

"Oh," stated Tala as he ran his fingers through his tousled hair. Cammy giggled and pulled herself up and wobbly walked toward Tala. She felt herself like a toddler taking its first steps and held her hand out to the fallen Tala.

Tala quickly grasped her hand and let Cammy help pull him up. Tala dusted himself and looked at a coy Cammy. He began to blush as he noticed that Cammy was dressed in a skimpy white hospital gown. Cammy looked down in embarrassment and covered her revealed upper thighs.

"I brought you something," he stated embarrassedly, "just let me…get...it." Tala sheepishly stepped out of the room and left Cammy alone.

"I swear these hospitals have these gowns are designed by pedophiles," Cammy growled. Cammy turned her attention toward the bouquet of white roses and ran her fingers through their soft, delicate petals. She heard the door creak and there stood Tala bashfully holding a new set of clothes.

"Umm…Ana helped me pick these out and find the right shoe size for these new boots and the right accessories," he explained timidly, "the pewter box has a special surprise." Tala set the clothes on what used to be his chair and left the room quietly.

Cammy ran her fingers through the cool, silky kimono dress. She eyed the dress suspiciously – the red, black, silver colored cloth shimmered in the Californian sun tempted Cammy to put it on. She gave a heavy sigh and retreated to the room's small shower.

As the water rained on her, she began to ponder what had happened during her coma. 'I wonder if Ming Ming and…Gar…land are okay? And what is…what happened to the rest of the tournament?' She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off and began to dress.

'Did Tala really buy this,' Cammy wondered as she slipped on the tank top and dress. She ran her fingers through the silk-like dress and tried to look at her reflection through the pewter box. 'I can't see! What do I look like and I don't have a brush or hairspray!'

'Open the box Cammy,' Wolmara yawned.

Cammy gave a duh-idiot-look and opened the box. She gave a surprised gasp as she saw a pewter hand brush and matching mirror. Cammy lifted the items and saw a tiny bottle of hairspray and a ruby colored pendant. "Tala…" she sniveled and began to dress for the day.

Tala waited patiently outside Cammy's room. He watched hospital employees walking to and from their assigned patients. 'That thing,' he asked, 'was that Cammy?' His thoughts evoked the memory of Cammy's battle with the BEGA Bladers.

"Tala, are you okay," inquired a concern feminine voice. Tala averted his gaze toward a concerned Cammy.

"I'm fine," he answered as he resisted the urge to ogle at her. 'Damn why did I have to buy the kimono dress?!'

"Um Tala," stated Cammy bashfully, "thank you for the dress it is really thoughtful of you and it's really pretty…oh and for the pendant, too." Cammy began to blush as a flustered Tala muttered you're welcome in response.

"So Tala where are we gonna go," wondered Cammy.

"No where," he answered huskily.

"What," exclaimed Cammy, "You Tala…Yuriy…Valkov are no fun!!" Cammy gave an annoyed huff and a childish pout at Tala's answer.

"Cammy, you should be staying at the hospital," Tala declared, "you still might be…sick."

"I'm fine and hospitals are soo booorrring," whined Cammy, "let us do something fun…just me and you!" Tala gave a surprised look at a childish Cammy.

'Who are you,' asked Tala.

"Come on" – Cammy then grabbed Tala's wrist and led him to a secluded hallway – "This way is so much easier and faster without those quacks bugging me!" Cammy giggled and pulled open a door that revealed stairs.

"We shouldn't be doing this Cammy," Tala pointed out.

"Come on Tala please," begged Cammy, "I'm bored and feel cooped up in there I want to spend some time outside and with…you." Cammy felt her ivory face turning warm and tomato red. Tala looked away sheepishly and gave an uneasy sigh.

"Okay Cammy," Tala smiled for the first time. Cammy squealed and embraced a bashful Tala. She then led Tala quietly down the stairs and disappeared from the dull hospital.

* * *

"Finally," breathed Cammy as she was met with sunlight for what seemed like an eternity. Tala stood next to her and was blinking in annoyance from the bright Californian sun.

"So where to Tala," inquired Cammy as she feverishly fluttered her ebony eyelashes.

Tala gave Cammy a dumbfounded look and began to ponder about today's plans. 'Where should I go?'

'How about the carnival that Ian mentioned earlier,' suggested Wolborg.

'Thank you,' replied Tala. "How about a carnival," Tala suggested.

Cammy gave Tala a wide toothy smile and answered, "Yay! I love carnivals!" Cammy linked her arm with Tala and gave an anxious cackle. "Lead the way Tala!"

Tala began to blush as he held Cammy's hand and led her to the location of the carnival.

After crossing many traffic filled streets they arrived at an entertaining carnival. Families, teenagers and couples littered the site. As well as, fairly tack sideshows and junky food. Cammy watched the scenery of happy and enjoyed carnival goers. "You never been to one, have you, Tala?" inquired Cammy whimsically.

Tala looked down in embarrassment and replied, "No I haven't, and this is my first…time."

"Well there is always a first time for everything," smiled Cammy as she linked her arm with Tala's. Cammy and Tala weaved through heavy crowds and eventually stopped at a funnel cake stand.

"May I may take your order," inquired an overly polite red-haired teen.

"Yeah, I would like a funnel cake with a strawberry on top and medium lemonade," answered Cammy.

"That would be six dollars and fifty-seven cents, miss," stated the teen. Cammy looked around her pocket less dress and reached for her garter belt and pulled out a small black wallet. She fished out a crisp ten dollar bill. "Three, forty-three is your change m'aam. And wait for five minutes for your funnel and drink."

Cammy smiled in response and headed toward a shaded waiting area. "So this is going to be your first funnel cake," beamed Cammy.

"Yeah I guess," admitted Tala.

"Trust me it is going to be delicious…and messy," giggled Cammy. Cammy lifted herself up and headed toward the side window and picked up her drink and awaited fried dessert. She handed Tala the dessert and grabbed extra napkins and placed him on his white pants and her silk kimono dress.

Tala stared blankly at the fried dessert. "Here you I'll feed you some," smiled Cammy as she gently tore off a piece of cake and fed it to a picky Tala.

"No I rather not," stated Tala.

"Come on," argued Cammy.

"I don't think," argued Tala.

"Come on," repeated Cammy.

Tala gave a heavy sigh of defeat and let Cammy fed him the powdery, greasy, sticky funnel cake. He hesitantly chewed on it and swallowed it down in awe. "It's good," he stated as he let Cammy hand him the lemonade.

"See I told you it was going to be good," Cammy snapped as she grabbed the lemonade and began to drink it slowly. Tala handed her the remainder of the funnel cake and watched Cammy consume it. He gaped at her as she slowly nibbled the gooey, sticky strawberry, "Want some?"

Tala cautiously opened his mouth and let Cammy feed him the strawberry. He chewed it and gave a satisfied mutter as he swallowed the strawberry. "Yummy, isn't it?" questioned Cammy. Tala nodded in agreement and threw away the sticky paper plate.

"So how about a boat ride," suggested Cammy.

"Why not," replied Tala as he dusted himself off of the paper towels. Cammy smiled in response and led Tala to a romantic boat ride.

"Tunnel of Love," Tala read aloud. Cammy smiled in satisfaction and shoved Tala to the boys' side of line and she headed for the girls' side.

'I hope I'm sitting with Tala,' admitted Cammy.

'Why so you two could cuddle up and create mini replicas of you and Tala,' Wolmara mused.

'No,' yelled Cammy frantically, 'because I don't want him to be with an annoying fan girl and me with a gross, cocky pig…and we are getting along fine, Wolmara.' Wolmara rolled her garnet colored eyes and closed her mental link with Cammy.

Cammy moved up ahead in line and noticed she was being led to a swan-shaped boat with an awaiting Tala. "I guess you are a very patient man," she smiled as she sat next to Tala. Tala gave a secretive smile as the boat rolled off into the dark cave.

Tala and Cammy awkwardly sat in silence as the boat progressed through the dark cave showing romantic and bewitching icons of love. 'I still feel awkward about sitting with Tala, even though Garland and I broke…up,' stated Cammy as she twitched her thumbs.

'Why are you, Cammy, still nervous about being around crushes' inquired Wolmara.

'I guess I still feel that I shouldn't cheat Garland even though we have gone our separate ways,' admitted Cammy, 'and I guess I am not ready to be on the rebound.'

"Cammy," inquired Tala gently. Cammy snapped out of her mental link and faced Tala's curious amethyst colored eyes. "I know you still feel attached to Garland and you feel like you are betraying him…and I understand."

Cammy's ruby eyes began to rim with tears and said, "Oh Tala!" She embraced him for Tala understanding her emotions. Just as they slowly pulled away their faces were centimeters apart. Her face felt his hot, sweet breath and began to flush a bright red; he leaned in…millimeters from her sticky lips. She was about to respond and kiss him until an irritated voice called from above.

"Hey you girl in the kimono and red get out we've got people waiting," yelled an irritated, wheezy voice.

Cammy and Tala immediately pulled away and began to blush in a bright red tomato hue. Tala casually got off and held out his hand. Cammy gratefully grasped it and cautiously got out off the boat with Tala for support.

As she stood in front of Tala she felt her face warming, reddening with Tala's amethyst eyes staring back at her. 'I feel…' "Dizzy," she muttered. Cammy was about to fall on Tala's awaiting shoulder until she felt something cold and wet.

"Crap," she heard Tala swear as the rain began to pour. Cammy shook her head and focused her gaze toward Tala.

"I think we should get," laughed Cammy as she grabbed Tala's wrist. Tala nodded through his soaked, hair-matted pale face. Tala and Cammy ran as through the fleeing carnival and into the bustling LA sidewalks.

They ran as fast and swift like a traveling, nomadic breeze until they reached their current hotel residence. Their clothes and dripping hair left puddles in the main lobby as they walked into the lounging area.

"Um, Tala," began Cammy. Tala averted his gaze toward the soaked female Russian. "Sorry for ruining the dress…you bought me…" – Cammy blushed as the dress began to hang off her shoulders and bleeding into a frightening dark hue of crimson.

Tala resisted the urge to ogle her, soaked and draped in a wet kimono dress. Cammy tried her best to suppress laughing at Tala's once gravity defying red hair was now dripping, messily layered and brushed against his shoulders.

Tala gave a smirk as Cammy followed him into the elevator. As they both stood there in silence throughout the ride. Cammy felt herself shivering, she heard a small rustling and averted her gaze toward the sound and saw Tala undoing his shirt.

'What is he going to do?!' wondered Cammy.

"Here," grumbled Tala as he handed Cammy his jacket. She hesitantly took it and slipped into it. She gave a grim smile and muttered 'thank you' to Tala. Cammy gave a sigh of relief as the elevator stopped at their destination.

She sheepishly followed Tala to his room. Just as Tala opened his door he faced Cammy and asked, "You don't have your room key, do you?"

Cammy nodded a 'no' in response.

Tala ran his fingers through his dampened, frizzing red hair. "Do you have any idea who has the key?"

"I believe Natasha," answered Cammy.

Tala casually stepped inside and gave Cammy a welcoming gesture. "You are more than welcome to stay with me…for the night."

Cammy gave a bashful smile and stepped inside. She glanced around the Blitzkrieg Boys' hotel suite and noticed in was indifferent to her own teammates' room. She followed Tala into a room separate from the door on the opposite side.

Tala walked over to his bed and began to undo his winter boots. "You know that I could loan you some sleep wear. Would that be okay?"

Cammy gave a withdrawn smirk.

Tala gave a fairly grim smile and strode toward a bed close to his own. He bent down and pulled out a large evergreen luggage bag. He fumbles with the zipper and began to fish through it. He stood up in a perfect posture and handed Cammy an enormous powder baby blue pajama top.

Cammy gave Tala a shocked smile at the size.

"It's Spencer's," he explained, "and he is six foot five tall and very muscular."

Cammy gave a chuckle and bowed at the makeshift sleepwear.

She sheepishly took it and made her way to the bathroom. She strips of her drenched kimono and began to dress in the oversized pajama top. Cammy then looked into the mirror and noticed her damp hair.

"Doesn't this feel awkward," wondered Wolmara.

Cammy gave a tiny smirk at the reflection of her and the white she-wolf.

"What do you mean," asked Cammy.

"Well here you are sleeping five days after your…meltdown," explained Wolmara, "You've severed all ties with Garland Siebald and are boarding with his mortal enemy, Tala Valkov, it doesn't look too good. People might think you are depressed and might be having sex with Tala so you could forget what Garland did."

"People should just mind their own business," Cammy scolded. "They have no right to judge me; they don't know me that way!" Cammy straightened her now dried hair and headed for the door. "Besides I'm not like that Wolmara you know that." – Cammy looked directly into Wolmara's gentle, concerned garnet eyes.

Wolmara gave a sigh and looked toward the door from where her mistress exited. "I just worry about every single day…Camara." 'I'm like your mother; always have been since you went to Madame Margaret's.'

Cammy looked down at the floor she felt broken and began to feel cold. She closed her ruby eyes and saw the malevolent face of Siberia. She gave a shudder and looked up and noticed a shirtless Tala.

She felt herself ogling at him. Gaping at his perfectly sculpted upper torso – from his biceps down to his six-pack abs. 'Come on…self-control…he is not a piece of meat,' Cammy urged.

Cammy gave a sigh of relief as she felt herself gain control.

"Are you okay," Tala smiled.

Cammy looked at the floor and muttered, "Yes."

Tala gave a smirk and walked toward a bashful Cammy. He cupped her ivory pale face and led her to his awaiting amethyst eyes.

"You take the bed next to mine," he whispered. "I'll sleep in my own bed." Tala walked toward the bathroom and left Cammy speechless.

Cammy retreated toward the bed next to Tala's side. She lies down on the bed and positioned herself away from Tala's gaze and cradled her legs close to her chest. She then heard Tala trudging toward his bed.

"'Night Cammy," she heard Tala say as he flicked the light switch off.

Darkness consumed the room and she tried to lull herself to sleep. After what seemed like hours, Cammy slowly began to drift to sleep.

Cammy looked and noticed she was once again in a dark void. She heard demonic growls and soothing, motherly coos.

"Wake up Camara today's a beautiful day," chimed a beautiful feminine voice.

"Today is your birthday and we must celebrate our friends are coming and they want to see the birthday girl!" she heard a soothing masculine voice.

Cammy looked up and saw what looked like an older version of herself minus her ruby eyes. She had beautiful white-blonde and ivory pale skin and the most beautiful light blue eyes in the world. A man with jet colored, red streaked hair stood by next to the woman who was cradling a bundle.

The vision shattered and fell at Cammy's feet.

"Now, now Camara," cooed an acidic voice. "You do not need that!

Cammy felt herself shuddering as the temperatures began to drop. Tears formed in her eyes; an icy gale whisked in and formed a sinister Siberia.

"Come here Camara," directed Siberia.

Cammy fell back and looked fearfully into Siberia's icy cold ruby eyes. She then gave a loud, blood-curdling scream.

Tala slowly woke up after what he heard whimpers and cries of fear. He turned on the lamp next on his night stand and noticed Cammy tossing and turning and shaking in her sleep.

"No I'm sorry…please stay away!!" She cried.

Tala bolted out of his bed and ran to Cammy's side. "Cammy," he called out. Tala began to shake Cammy awake and noticed her eyes slowly opening.

"Tala please…help me," whimpered Cammy.

Tala brought Cammy into a warm embrace. "Shit," he muttered. Tala noticed that Cammy's temperature was dropping and she was getting colder. "Cammy we need to take to the hospital!"

"No please anything but there," cried Cammy.

"Cammy you're sick," replied Tala, "You have hypothermia we need to get you to the hospital."

"I don't want to go back," she sobbed.

Tala gave Cammy a disheartened look and sighed.

"Please Tala," he heard her weep, "keep her away!"

"Keep who away?"

"The monster," wailed Cammy.

"The…monster," repeated Tala.

''Cammy' in the battle versus BEGA,' explained Wolborg.

Tala's eyes shined with fear and began to cradle Cammy like a newborn child. "Don't worry Cammy…I'm here, I'll protect you from the 'monster'."

Cammy continued to cry despite the fact she was being embraced by the red-headed Russian teen; She felt the room getting colder and saw the sinister Siberia chuckling and at vulnerable Cammy and her beau.

"No matter how hard you try to hide from me, Camara you will never escape me," chuckled Siberia.

Cammy gave a scream of terror and cried even more.

"Cammy," yelled Tala.

"Tala – I don't – I don't want to die," Cammy blubbered.

"Cammy," Tala began, "we need to take you to the hospital!"

"No," she whined, "the storm is getting worse and I don't want to go! I don't want to be alone…I want to be with you!"

Tala looked directly into Cammy's tear stained eyes. "You want to be with me?"

"Yes," wheezed Cammy.

Tala brought Cammy back into an embrace. "I've always cared for you," he admitted. "But…because of your relationship with Garland I couldn't confess how I felt." Tala looked into Cammy's fear-filled eyes. He looked away to the side and glanced back into the white-blonde's eyes.

"Why did you leave," he asked.

"Why…did I leave…" rasped Cammy. Tears cascaded down her ivory skin and she felt herself shiver. "I left because I overheard the guards talking about executing A-A-A-Ana because she was weaker than the entry-level bladers. We hatched a plan to escape from the abbey with the help of Melody's escape plan. And we left."

"Why didn't you take us," inquired Tala.

Cammy took a heavy breath and began to wheeze. "We couldn't take you…if we got caught…Boris will punish you for our attempts to escape…and we – I couldn't take that type of punishment…I cared to much for you, Tala" – Cammy began to violently cough.

Tala gently laid Cammy on the bed and gently began to unbutton the pajama top. He placed his warm hands on her slightly exposed chest. 'Please get well,' pleaded Tala.

"Tala," she groaned.

Without any second thought but on pure instinct, Tala leaned in and kissed Cammy lightly on the lips. He felt Cammy's cold fingers running through his flaming red hair, keeping him in place to make the kiss longer.

Tala felt shy but swallowed his inhibited feelings and deepened the kiss. Cammy felt Tala's tongue lightly licking her bottom lip asking for an entrance, which she gladly did; Tala's tongue skillfully explored her-tasting every curve and hollow her mouth provided.

Tala heard Cammy groaning from the sudden action – his tongue gently playing with her own, tasting her sweet spit. The two Russian teens pulled away from lack of air and looked at each other's reactions. Tala gave a tiny smirk at Cammy's flustered face and swollen lips from his attention.

Cammy cried in happiness and hugged Tala till they both embraced and led him to her temporary bed.

"I'm sorry," she gasped.

"For what," Tala wondered.

"For treating you like dirt," admitted Cammy.

Tala gave a sigh as he ran his fingers through her messy cream-white blonde hair.

"I should die," she coughed.

"You shouldn't," argued Tala.

"I treated you like scum," she shouted, "and you deserve better…"

"There is no one," Tala cooed, "like you. I admit you treated me like dirt but those actions still did not stop me from loving you."

"I want to die," whimpered Cammy.

Tala stared into Cammy's depressed ruby eyes. "If you die…then I'll have to die with you." Tala gave a smirk at Cammy's reaction.

"You will do that," questioned Cammy.

"Of course anything to be with you," answered Tala.

Cammy gave a tiny sniff and fluttered Tala's lips with butterfly kisses. As Cammy pulled away, Tala decided to caress her with multiple kisses. She gave a groan of approval a Tala trailed kisses from her face down to her the collar of her neck.

"Tala," began Cammy.

"Yes," inquired Tala.

"Don't leave me," she requested.

"I promise," replied Tala as he kissed her nook of her neck.

Cammy smiled in weary delight as Tala kissed her once again on her pink lips. She mouthed a silent 'I'm sorry' to the Russian red-head. Tala smiled and kissed her forehead in response to her apology.

She smiled as Tala turned off the light and cuddled next to her. She felt her body getting warmer as Tala draped his pale arms around her cold body. Cammy drifted between her dreams and reality and saw Siberia fading away.

"You can NOT do this to me," shrieked Siberia.

"I can," mutter Cammy, "and I will…I no longer need your 'comfort'." Cammy leaned her head close to Tala's bare muscular chest and attempted to sleep. Her eyelids grew heavy, as she periodically blinked. Siberia appeared closer to the Russian blonde and grew faded between each blink.

Cammy felt Siberia's signature Antarctic breath on her face, "You…can…not…do…this…to…meee." Siberia gave a blood-curdling shriek as she evaporated into fine dust and scattered all over Cammy.

It felt cold at first but as Tala draped his warm, pale muscular arm over Cammy's upper torso, she felt warm. "Tala…thank…you," she yawned.

Tala gave a tiny satisfied smile as he snuggled closer to Cammy, feeling her soft makeshift pajama brushing against his face. On instinct he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

The two-entwined would-be lovers were and felt oblivious to the raging storm outside their room like Cammy and Siberia's battle of dominance. The storm died down and revealed a beautiful pale, silver moon that beamed her light in approval on the sleeping couple's action.

Tala hugging Cammy in a protective embrace, while Cammy smiled blustery in response and hugged him back. 'Good night, Cammy,' yawned Wolmara as she herself laid close to a powerful Wolborg.

'Sleep well, Master Tala,' yawned Wolborg as well.

* * *

ZorraVixen: Aww that's so sweet anyway read and review! Happy Valetine's Day! 


	25. Sealed

Forgive me for my hiatus but my classes have kept me busy that and finals. Anyway I do NOT own Beyblade our its characters or the Dark Rebel Alliance-they belong to Mina the Mischevious. I own the UBA and its characters and this story.

* * *

Sealed

Cammy gave a groan of annoyance as the bright, Californian sun beamed through the thin curtains. "Go away!" She turned away from the sun and into the face of a sleeping Russian red-head.

She gave a shriek of terror and Tala screamed as well and fell onto the floor.

Tala looked through his messy fiery red hair and into the frightened eyes of Cammy.

"Tala, where are we?" inquired Cammy.

Tala looked stunned at the question. 'She doesn't remember from last night?' wondered Tala in confusion.

* * *

"So…like…I was sick," asked Cammy. Cammy looked directly into Tala's concern violet orbs.

"Yes," replied Tala, "you were…the doctors said hypothermia and a concussion."

"What happened to M-m-Ming Ming and G-g-g-Garland," she questioned.

Tala sighed and answered, "They both have hypothermia and they should be out today."

"I'm such a …bitch," muttered Cammy.

Cammy felt cool, pale hands cupping her warmed ivory skin, "You are not. Garland deserved for what he did to you and Ming Ming was apart of this and she got what she deserved."

Cammy looked away from Tala as she then kissed him lightly on the lips. She was about to pull away but Tala hooked his arms around her upper torso; Cammy felt herself heating up and blushing as Tala dominated and began to deepen the kiss.

She fell back to the collection of pillows that awaited her and let her be submerged in Tala's affection. While she was squirming with anxiety she felt Tala snake his tongue within her mouth and began to taste every corner her mouth provided. Tala then pulled away and got off to make sure he didn't crush her, he laid next to her watch her catch her breath.

"That…was…a-a-amazing," she breathed.

"I'm full of surprises," stated Tala.

"Tala," began Cammy.

"Huh," interjected Tala.

"We didn't umm…do '**it**', did we?" asked Cammy.

Cammy rolled her head to the side and watched for Tala's answer.

"No," answered Tala.

He heard her sigh in relief and said, "It's not like that…you and I – or that you can't do it – it's – what I'm trying to say is that" –

Tala placed his finger on her lips, "I know…and I understand you feel that sex belongs in the marriage category and you don't want to lose your virginity, I respect your beliefs and feel that way, too."

Cammy gave Tala her hundred watt smile and embraced him.

"Well since it is a new day might as well get dressed," grunted Tala. Tala went toward his baggage and fished out his usual jumper.

"Easy for you to say," snorted Cammy, "my clothes are drenched and possibly ruined and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," stated Tala, "'but I highly doubted that the dress is ruined."

"What do you mean," inquired Cammy.

"It may have been like silk, felt like it, they told me it wasn't but a synthetic substance that is like silk," explained Tala.

Cammy gave a tiny smirk.

"I believe it is best that you get your clothes and get dressed in the bathroom and I'll get dressed out here," suggested Tala.

Came gave a coy smile and headed toward the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and looked up at the hanged kimono dress. 'It's a little damp,' she stated. She closed her eyes and imagined the dress dry and she was wearing it. She opened her ruby eyes and noticed the dress was on her and Spencer's pajama top hung the shower rod.

She also noticed that it was no longer damp but dry and her hair was tied in a high ponytail. 'How did I do this' –

'You are unlocked,' Wolmara yawned.

'How…?!' wondered Cammy.

'Simple: when you broke down you over-flooded the power-lock and released Siberia and powers,' explained Wolmara.

'So I'm gonna have to be…careful around Tala,' she chirped.

'Yes,' replied Wolmara.

Cammy looked plainly at her wrists and began to wander through her thoughts. 'So my ice-bending is on.'

"Cammy, are you okay?" asked Tala as he knocked on the bathroom's door.

"I'm fine Tala," Cammy lied, "just surprised that you were right." Cammy grabbed the pajama top and headed out the door. She bumped into Tala and gave a flustered smile.

"Ready to go," asked Tala.

Cammy smiled and nodded as she put the pajama top on Tala's bed.

Tala gently grasped Cammy's wrist and led her out his team's hotel suite. As they both reached the hotel's hallway, Cammy stood on her toes and attempted to kiss Tala on his cheek. But Tala squatted on his knees and changed Cammy's course of the kiss.

It landed on his lips. Cammy felt herself flustering as the kiss deepened than its actual intentions. Tala gently pushed Cammy against the wall.

"That little Russian whore," exclaimed a feminine voice as she watched Cammy and Tala's make out session. "She breaks up and goes psycho with Ming Ming and Garland being back together and she sleeps with Garland's enemy."

Mariah got out her Sidekick and took a picture of Cammy and Tala. She gave a squeak as Cammy looked toward her location.

"What's wrong Cammy," inquired Tala.

"I thought someone was watching," she replied.

"Who cares," Tala said, "you deserved to be envied."

Cammy gave a shy smile as both Tala walked, their hands linked with each other. Cammy leaned in on Tala's shoulder; Tala rested his lukewarm chin on Cammy as they both walked toward the elevator.

"Tala…," began Cammy.

"Yes," grunted Tala.

It was just after breakfast; Cammy and Tala were outside sitting on a park bench. Cammy feeding Tala pastries and giggling as his amusement, curiosity, awe, naivety and reaction to the various pastries – beagles to muffins; she just watched in astonishment as Tala ate each of these baked delights.

"I'm worried," added Cammy.

"About what," wondered Tala.

Cammy looked down and into Tala's amethyst eyes. Tala resting his head on her lap, he looked directly into Cammy's concerned ruby eyes.

"Well I guess what people will say," she admitted melancholy.

"Why should it matter," inquired Tala.

"Tala," began Cammy as she began to stroke his fiery red hair, "I've just been through the most devastating breakup of my life that ultimately sent me to the hospital and hurting my first love…and his slutty girl. I came and cried on your shoulder…and stayed in your room – which you happen to be my ex's enemy – people might think I'm a slut and had to sleep with you to fill the void."

Cammy felt herself crying and the entire world going black; Tala got up from his position and wrapped Cammy, in a warm, loving embrace. She suddenly felt warm, and looked toward Tala's face.

"I'm here for you," he whispered, "I'll always be here…I'll be here to catch you when you fall, when you break, I'll be there…no matter where you are."

"T-T-T-Tala," Cammy hiccupped.

Cammy rested her head on his chest. Tala ran his gloved hands through her pale blonde hair.

After calming and assuring Cammy, Tala and Cammy walked together, their hands entwined with one another. Cammy stopped in front of a store and looked at gorgeous outfit displaying themselves on plastic models.

"You want to buy some," Tala questioned.

"Huh…no," replied Cammy.

Tala gave a rare, tiny smile as they both continued their walk.

As they continued their walk, Cammy heard excited, thoughts coming from teenaged girls.

'Oh my, gosh it's Tala Ivanov,' squealed a fan girl.

'Oh, he's soo gorgeous in real life,' she heard another.

'What is he doing with that psychotic bitch,' exclaimed a fanatic teen.

'Oh crap, she saw me, I might get sick like Ming Ming-chan,' squeaked another.

Cammy looked away from the scared, envious glances of various teen girls. She stopped her walk and looked down at the gray, gum-littered sidewalk.

"Cammy," inquired Tala.

Cammy looked up into Tala's warm amethyst eyes.

"Those girls…are staring at me," she stated.

Tala looked into their curious, lust-filled eyes. A smirk appeared on his lips; he then cupped Cammy's pale, heart-shaped face and kissed her in front of the envious, lusty fan girls.

Cammy felt herself warming up and returned the kiss, enjoying their showy make out to the envious fan girls; she heard their mental screams of disapproval. She smiled in approval as they both pulled away.

They both walked away, Cammy ignoring their envious, murderous thoughts about her.

Tala led her through the packed sidewalks of LA, he held her close to him. He tried to suppress the urge to knock out every single lust-filled gaze of young men toward Cammy.

"Hey Tala, where are we going," wondered Cammy.

"To the hospital," replied Tala.

"What for," inquired Cammy naively.

"To see if you are alright," stated Tala, "and to make sure you are not having your seizures and hypothermia."

Cammy gave a shy chuckle and flustered a dark hue of pink, as she remembered her so called "seizures" and hypothermia.

Once they arrived at the hospital, both Tala and Cammy waited patiently for them to be called up.

"Camara Molotova," called out a stern voice. Both Cammy and Tala got up from their seats and headed toward the desk. "Your room is one eighty-five."

Cammy nodded her head and walked toward the room alongside with Tala. They waited patiently for Cammy's doctor to arrive.

"Tala," began Cammy.

Tala looked toward a worried and brewing Cammy. "Yes?"

"What happened during the match?" she inquired.

Tala's amethyst eyes widened at the sudden mention of Cammy's match. "You weren't yourself."

"How wasn't I myself," asked Cammy.

Tala sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his fiery red hair; he then looked onto the pale hospital floor for support. "You…were somebody else" –

"Camara Molotova, you have finally returned," called out a velvety, masculine voice.

Cammy and Tala looked up and noticed a dashing blonde doctor. His beautiful, pale face was adorned with spectacles that framed his round face. He kept his blonde hair tied back with a navy blue ribbon.

"Do you remember me," he asked.

Cammy shook her head in response.

The blonde doctor gave a deep, velvety chuckle and replied, "Well I'm Doctor Mercei –that's pronounced _**Mercy-a**_ – I am the one who helped you during your hypothermia and seizure."

"Oh," smiled Cammy.

Dr. Mercier smiled to himself and placed his cool hand on Cammy's ivory, warm forehead. "Your temperature is normal…"

Cammy felt her face getting hot and turning red. She felt Tala's envious eyes boring into the back of her skull.

"Are you okay, Camara?" inquired Dr. Mercier as he looked into Cammy's bashful ruby eyes with his pair of cobalt eyes.

"I'm fine," stated Cammy.

Dr. Mercier gave a tiny smile in response. He then grabbed his stethoscope that hung around his ivory pale neck and adjusted to listen to Cammy's beating heart.

"Your heart is beating normally," he stated.

"Huh," Cammy responded dazedly.

Dr. Mercier smiled to himself as he stopped listening to Cammy's heart. "Alright Camara, everything is fine. You can go on with your boyfriend."

Cammy gave a delighted smile and hopped down from the reclining chair. "Thank you Dr. Mercier!!"

Cammy linked her pale ivory hands with Tala's gloved hands and waltzed right out the door.

"Do not thank me Camara," stated Dr. Mercier as soon as Cammy and Tala left his office. "Tala was the one who did all the work."

'Alfonso, what is the damage report?' asked a motherly voice.

'She is fine, Agatha, Siberia is locked up tightly behind upgraded bars,' replied Alfonso Mercier.

'But how?' wondered Agatha.

'That I don't know, probably' – began Alfonso.

"Dr. Mercier," interjected a gentle voice.

The door slowly creaked open and revealed a gorgeous Asian-Latina woman.

"Yes, Consuela," smiled Dr. Mercier.

"Forgive for the intrusion," apologized Consuela as she looked at her white Nurse's shoes, "but you have another patient here to see you."

"Thank you, Consuela," smiled Dr. Mercier.

Consuela gave a coy smile and retreated through the door.

"Oh and Consuela," began Dr. Mercier.

"Yes, Alfonso," replied Consuela.

"Do be careful with **him**. We need him to stay alive," stated Alfonso.

Consuela smiled bashfully as she ran her fingers through her copper hair. She walked away and left Alfonso Mercier alone.

"Oh and tell the others to take it easy on our little **mole**," added Alfonso. "Other than that, have a pleasant day Consuela."

Consuela smiled in response and continued her hospital duties.

Cammy and Tala were about to leave the hospital until they ran into familiar faces.

"CAMMY!!" squealed several overexcited voices.

Cammy turned her head toward the location of the voices and noticed the entire UBA girls came running towards her and Tala.

Cammy felt herself suffocating as she received thousands of hugs from her friends and comrades and being bombarded with millions of questions.

"Cammy, where have you been?" was the most frequently asked question. "I've heard you slept with Tala; Are you with Tala?!" were the runner ups.

"With Tala," she attempted to rapidly respond, "I slept in the same bed. No we didn't have sex and yes, currently."

While her teammates and friends rejoiced with the return of Cammy; Tala had his own problems.

"So from what Natasha tells me is that you and Cammy got **close**," stated Bryan.

"We did NOT have sex," scowled Tala, "if that is what you are implying."

"No," replied Bryan, "but what happened?"

"She felt sick and I slept close to her – in the same bed, not having sexual intimacy – and that is what happened last night. But what happened to you guys last night?" Tala looked at each of his fellow Blitzkrieg Boys for an answer.

"Well, we kind of…had a group date yesterday," replied Spencer as he ran his gloved hands through his ash blonde hair.

"With who?" asked Tala as he looked at each of his fellow Blitzkrieg Boys for answers.

"With the Arctix Girls," answered Ian.

"But why didn't you come back to the hotel room?" questioned Tala.

"Because of that terrible storm last night we were stuck in the mall for the entire night," explained Spencer.

Tala nodded and looked towards Cammy, who was being admired and praised by her many friends.

"So you and Cammy are together, now?" inquired Kai.

Tala looked up and saw his close friend Kai leaning against the wall.

"If you call Cammy and I going out and being together, _being _together then yes," answered Tala resourcefully, "I am – I mean, _we_ are together."

It became silent between the Blitzkrieg Boys and they occasionally took glances at Cammy's 'fan-club'. The silence was broken by everyone's phone ringing at the same time.

"Hey I got a text," piped up Angel.

"Me, too," agreed Natasha.

"Me as well," added Jolly.

"From Ms. Charleston…and Mr. Dickenson," squeaked Sahanna.

"It's about a meeting…team captain of each of the participating team in the tournament," inserted Harmony.

Cammy's ears pricked up and said, "Wait, what is going on…and when is the meeting?"

"In an hour," adjoined Mina, "we have to go to the hotel's ballroom."

Cammy looked to each of the UBA team members and looked toward Tala and the Blitzkrieg Boys. "Well we better get going then, huh?" she smiled as she headed out of the hospital with her friends. "Tala, are you coming?"

Tala looked into Cammy's pleading ruby eyes. "Yeah, I'm coming."

Cammy gave a smile of approval and gestured for Tala to walk with her.

* * *

"I apologize for calling this meeting," began Mr. Dickinson. He turned around and faced the team captains for each of the UBA and BBA teams. "But someone has messed with the files of both the UBA and BBA." Mr. Dickinson paused and brought out handkerchief and began to dab his beading forehead.

"What does that mean?" inquired Elena.

"Elena, it means that someone might have ruined…or deleted the current tournament files, isn't that right, Ms. Charleston?" asked Harmony.

"Yes, Harmony you are correct," replied Ms. Charleston. "Someone has broken into the BBA and UBA files and permanently deleted the tournament's information."

"But didn't you have a backup, did you Mr. Dickinson?" questioned Kenny.

"We did Kenny, unfortunately someone tampered with it and the data was lost," replied Mr. Dickinson.

"But what are we going to do about the tournament, Ms. C?" exclaimed Monique.

"Now, now, now, Monique we will still have it," assured Ms. Charleston, "but we will have to go to our back-up plan."

"Which is what?" inquired Lee.

"To tally up the current scores," stated Mr. Dickinson.

"What do you mean?" asked Jude.

"It means, Jude, that we will tally up the three rounds and whoever has the top scores for both the UBA and BBA will being going against the UBA and BBA champion," explained Ms. Charleston.

"Okay I'm befuddled," stated Robert.

"Well, Robert," began Mr. Dickinson, "since the Blitzkrieg Boys" – Mr. Dickinson looked toward an apathetic Tala – "and the Arctix Girls have the top scores they will be going against the Rosebladers and Bladebreakers."

"But, where will the semi-finals take place?" inquired Maya.

"That is simple, Maya: Tokyo, Japan," Ms. Charleston said.

"And the finals," asked Mina.

"The same location, Mina, Tokyo," replied Ms. Charleston.

Mina gave a chuckle and ran her fingers through her hair.

"But when do we leave," questioned Cammy.

Ms. Charleston and Mr. Dickinson looked at each other briefly and said, "By mid-week – this upcoming week."

Silence consumed the meeting team captains. Kenny looked at each of the UBA team captains. 'They're not unfazed,' stated Kenny, 'they might have known about this all along!'

"Well since there is no more questions about this matter then this meeting, is adjourned," declared Mr. Dickinson.

Each of the chairs slid across the floor and each team captain dispersed from the meeting. When Cammy left the room, she ran into an awaiting Tala. "Hi," Cammy stated.

Tala gave a gentle, smug smile in response. "Cammy I was wondering if you would like to come join me for dinner, tonight."

Cammy looked bashfully on the floor and stared at her boots. "I'd love too," she responded.

"I'll meet you in the lobby at eight," he stated as he trudged away.

Cammy felt her heart beating rapidly as she saw the faint shape of Tala's horned hair. "Oh, Cammy has a date with Tala," sang an overly-cheery Mina.

"Yes, well, I got nothing to do," explained Cammy.

Mina smiled at a dull, emotionless Cammy. "If you want, the other girls and I can help you pick out your date clothes."

"That would be nice, Mina," replied Cammy.

"Anything for a friend, Cammy," Mina beamed.

Cammy felt herself smiling as she walked with her friendly, cheerful friend, Mina.

"So you have a date?" stated a masculine voice. As soon as the coast was cleared the shadows that loitered the ballroom formed together to form Shen Li. Shen cracked his neck side to side after his body was recently reformed.

"Sheesh, now you have given me the heebie-jeebies," declared a feminine voice.

Shen turned his attention toward Kyle who sprouted through the carpeted floor. "I believe you are mistaking Kai, it is you who is freaking me out instead."

"Boy whatca talkin' about," wondered Kyle.

"I mean, **Kyleia**," stressed out Shen, "that you are sprouting through the ground like a weed when there is no earth in sight!"

"You are forgetting what is **below** the hotel's concrete floor," declared Kyle.

"Could you guys like stay serious for at least five minutes," boomed an irritated feminine voice.

Kyle and Shen turned their attention toward the front of the hotel's ballroom. A shroud of bright light appeared and their stood before them was a petite Asian-Latina and a slim built fair-haired girl.

"Whatever Lin-da," declared Kyle.

Shen just shrugged and rolled his eyes in response.

"Listen we don't have **time**," hissed Lin-da. "But we have to do at least two hit-jobs today!!" Lin-da looked at each of her with her olive green eyes, reflecting their serious faces.

"**At least two**," squealed the fair-haired girl.

"Yes, Chloe," replied Lin-da in annoyance, "there might be more…if someone doesn't cooperate."

"So like when is it," asked Shen.

"Oh, Shenny-kun, it's tonight…around nine, at most," replied Lin-da teasingly.

Shen gave Lin-da a smug look and phased through the carpeted hotel ballroom. "I can't wait!"

Kyle followed her Chinese friend's example and disappeared through the carpeted floor. "I can't wait to deal with our little mole!!"

"What is it with everybody and phasing through walls, floors and ceilings, today," exclaimed Lin-da.

"Well come on Lin-da," stated Chloe, "We have to prepare." Chloe held out her ghostly pale hand towards the Japanese, Mexican girl.

"Yeah, I just hope the others will be ready for d-time," muttered Lin-da as she linked her olive hand with Chloe's own and phased through the solid wall.

* * *

Later on that day…

Cammy looked around the busy lobby and attempted a familiar Russian redhead. She looked at her red wine colored watch. 'I'm on time, but where is Tala?' wondered Cammy.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around her upper body. It wasn't until then that she recognized a signature red bang tickling the side of her pale cheek.

"I thought you weren't going to come," admitted Tala.

Cammy gave a coy smile in response. Cammy noticed that Tala wasn't in his regular attire but instead wore a tuxedo. "So where are we going to…Tala."

"I've heard of this restaurant from…Frenchy – I mean Oliver that is really exquisite, Terra Moon," replied Tala.

"You have truly out done yourself, Tala," murmured Cammy.

Tala gave a sly smirk and said, "Thank you Camara."

Cammy felt her face flustering a beet colored as let Tala latched his hand with her ivory colored hand and let Tala lead the way.

"Alright, Taranga they are heading your way," whispered a childish feminine voice.

"Understood Chamellia," replied Taranga.

Both Cammy and Tala arrived at a pueblo looking restaurant that read 'Terra Moon' in bright red letters. As they both entered they noticed it was beautiful and styled in a Native American Southwestern theme.

"Good evening," greeted a gentle voice. Tala and Cammy averted their gaze toward a young Vietnamese girl. Her long ebony black hair was tied back into two pigtail braids, her Asian slanted eyes emphasized by dark eyeliner, and bangle sized hoop earrings hung from her pale ears. "I'm Tu Trương Lê, do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, Valkov, Tala," replied Tala, "for two."

"Right this way," smiled Tu as she grabbed two menus.

Cammy smiled at Tala as they both followed Tu.

'Alright Lin-da, they are both here when should we lead them astray,' inquired Tu.

'Good job, Taranga,' replied Lin-da, 'but let them enjoy themselves then we could separate them.'

Taranga/Tu just smiled as she stole a quick glance at Tala and Cammy. "Right here's your table Mr. Valkov," smiled Tu as she bowed. Tu walked away leaving both the Russian teens alone.

"Now all we have to do is wait for them to finish enjoying themselves," muttered Tu as she went back to her post.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

After Tala and Cammy, finish their three course meal and paying their bill they decided to walk in the full moon lighted night.

"Tala," began Cammy.

Tala looked at a bashful, sorrow-filled Cammy. "Yes, Cammy."

"I" – Cammy turned around and noticed nothing but a bare sidewalk. 'I thought I heard something.' She tried to regain self-control until she felt something tugging her bare arms, "TALA!!"

Tala tried to grab a hold of Cammy's left arm, but grabbed too late. She was being pulled against toward a dark alley. "CAMMY," he yelled as he ran after her.

Cammy felt the entire world whooshing past her as her capturer ran faster in inhuman speed. "Please where are you taking me!!" she yelled.

Her capturer ignored her question and began to slow down and appeared at an abandoned school gymnasium. "Ianua patefacio," commanded her kidnapper. The heavy steel door opened and let Cammy and him in.

"Dash you did a fine job," beamed a sophisticated voice.

"Thank you, Hui-ying," replied Dash as he bowed down before a beautiful Chinese girl.

Hui-ying smiled as she walked toward a frightened Cammy. "I finally meet the Ice Tsarina of Russia and this is what I get a scaredy, wimpy bitch!!" Hui-ying began to trace the outline of Cammy's face, she was about touch Cammy's mouth until Cammy decided to bite Hui-ying's hand.

"Ohh, wolf-bitch gots 'tude," she exclaimed.

Cammy felt herself growling like an alpha she-wolf at Hui-ying who gracefully walked along the wooded gym floors she then looked around her surroundings and noticed several human-shaped silhouettes, "Who else is here," she asked.

"If you must know," Hui-ying sighed as she snapped her fingers.

Lights flooded the gymnasium and Cammy's eyes widened in horror. Her friends and teammates of the Arctix Girls and Rosebladers were tied to a board that was inscribed in a dead language.

Ana was unconscious and on her board was the words "Unda" and "Aer". Natasha was next to her and had the word "Aer" above her head. Angel was at the fourth point of the pentagram shaped figure and was equally impound like her other teammates but with the exception of the words "Terra" and "Aer". Melody was imprisoned like her other teammates and friends was the fifth point of the pentagram, above her head was "Incendia and Sol solis".

"What the fuck is this," yelled Cammy.

"It really is simple," declared an overweight blonde. "You have to be **sealed**."

"Rai," whined a voice, "do you really have to be too easy?"

"Oh shut it Taranga," yelled Rai.

Taranga jumped down from her hiding place and Cammy felt the earth quaking.

"Shit, Taranga," yelled Hui-ying.

Taranga smiled as she walked toward Cammy. She stopped and stomped her brown stiletto-heeled cowboy boot. A final board appeared at the beginning of the pentagram. "Hui-ying, the honors is yours."

Hui-ying smiled as she moved her fingers and Cammy suddenly felt her entire body being dragged by an invisible force. "NO, ANYTHING BUT THAT PLEASE LET ME GO!!" she yelled. Cammy felt the cold metal clamping tightly against her pale wrists and she was suddenly trapped like her other friends. The word "Glacies" appeared above her head.

"Do not tell me that you three started without me," stated a fatherly voice. Taranga-lei, Hui-ying, and Rai bowed down before Alfonso, Adrik, and Ms. Charleston.

"Ms. Charleston!!" yelled Cammy. "Help me!!"

"Forgive me, Camara," replied Ms. Charleston in disheartened tone, "but it is required by the Magus Concilium and you know that."

Cammy's ruby eyes began to shed crystal tears to the response coming from the elder woman.

"Let us begin, Agatha," suggested Alfonso.

Agatha nodded and waved her hands toward the trapped Arctix Girls.

Alfonso took out an empty injection and handed out empty injections to his five assistants. "I want all of you to take out their blood and design markings in the shape of this" – Alfonso showed him an unusual alchemist marking – "put them on their stomachs, foreheads, wrists, and ankles. We are putting them level 5 lockdown."

"Alfonso Mercier what is the meaning of this," exclaimed Agatha Charleston. "Level 5 lockdown, this could kill them!!"

"I know Agatha," replied Alfonso, "but I didn't want this for the girls either, the Magus Concilium ordered me to do this they don't want to repeat what happened this past week."

Agatha's periwinkle eyes began to tear up. She looked toward a frightened Cammy and mouth 'I'm sorry' towards her.

Taranga-lei, Hui-ying, Adrik, Agatha, and Rai strolled toward each member of the Arctix Girls and the only member of the Rosebladers. They began to draw blood from their veins and filled the entire capacity of the needle. After awhile, they arose from their unconscious state and yelled, "Cammy!!"

"You guys are awake," sobbed Cammy.

"What the hell…what are these…where are we," exclaimed Melody.

"Ms. Charleston, help us," begged Ana.

Ms. Charleston looked away and attempted to ignore the Russian girls' screams and complaints.

"Silence," boomed Alfonso, "forgive me but we have no choice the Magus Concilium ordered us to perform the Magus sigillum ritus on all of you…level 5."

Each of the girls' eyes widened in horror and disbelief at the sudden announcement of Alfonso Mercei; the girls' felt warm, sticky, and odorous blood being smeared into peculiar alchemic symbols on their nearly nude body.

"Let's begin," stated Alfonso, "Agatha you as a ledzen have the duty to do so."

Agatha felt herself tear up and covered herself in a dark cloak. "Sanctus matris quod Sanctus Abbas nostri valde populus of Veneficus nos scisco vestrum ut signum illa lost animus."- As Agatha began to chant, the peculiar pentagram began to glow and burn the Russian girls who screamed in excruciating pain – "servo nos ex malum quod expello suum vox quod indulgeo lemma pro suum sinister res!"

The glowing continued and engulfed the girls and the gymnasium.

Tala arrived, breathless and noticed that an abandoned school gymnasium was glowing a bright crystal blue.

'Tala,' began Wolborg, 'I sense that Cammy and along with the rest of the Arctix girls are in that building but be careful there is a very strong presence in there.'

Tala nodded in agreement and proceeded toward the gyms. He slowly and cautiously opened the bolted door and saw Cammy and the Arctix Girls were bound to boards. He noticed that unusual signs were faded and heard the Arctix Girls scream as if they were branded on to their flesh. "CAMMY!!"

Tala felt himself black out and fell to the concrete floor. He looked toward his left and saw a smiling Kyleia, Shen, and two Asian-Latina girls. "Who….are….you," he choked out.

"You already know us, Tala-kun," Kyle and Shen chuckled. "But this is Suena" – Kyle pointed towards a copper haired girl – "And that's Tele-de" – Kyle points towards a smiling jet haired girl.

"Oh he is soo handsome in real life," cooed Tele-de, "can't I play with him."

"Sorry Tele-de, but he is claimed by Camara she can be pretty bitchy when it comes to her men," replied Shen.

Tele-de gave a pout and said, "Fine she could keep him I don't like Russian men, they are heavy drinkers and they aren't that good in the bed." Tele-de smiled haughtily and ran her fingers through her silky jet strands. "Suena do your thing."

Suena smiled coyly as her copper hair turned a bubble gum pink and pressed her tanned hands on Tala's temple. Tala felt his eyes getting heavier and instantly fell asleep. From his pale lips escaped the word "Cammy" and smiled.

"Just like Suena to give sweet dreams to everyone," Tele-de shrugged.

"Lin-da what did you do," exclaimed Ms. Charleston.

"We had to take out our witness Ms. C, or else he will blab to everyone about us," whined Tele-de/Lin-da.

"I know the Magus Concilium is very strict about this they were very protective and insecure about holding this tournament with non-magic folk," stated Ms. Charleston.

"Ms. C," began a soft whimsical voice. A ghostly figure appeared and merged into a solid human being. Chloe looked at Ms. Charleston with sad, weary lilac eyes. "We must be going we have to take out our other threat."

Ms. Charleston looked away as she gave a hand gesture of her consent. Chloe grabbed Tele-de, Rai, and Consuela's hands and they phased through the wooden floor boards. Ms. Charleston looked toward the Arctix Girls and saw them now sprawled on the floors. "I'm sorry," cried Ms. Charleston, "I never meant for this to happen!" Ms. Charleston disintegrated into specks of light and flew out of the gymnasium.

Cammy began to stir and looked around the gymnasium. "Aww, shit! Why do I feel h-h-h-hung over?" Cammy noticed a jet red-streaked hair man standing above her. 'His aura' – Cammy's ruby eyes widened in fear – 'it's the same one…from the airport!' Cammy attempted to get up but her body did not comply. 'Come on…move!!"

After yelling at herself, Cammy got up and took slow, limping steps toward the leather-clad man. "YOU, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Adrik didn't seem amused but a loud haughty chuckle rang throughout the gymnasium. "So the Ice Tsarina has finally has awaken!" A sinister looking black wolf appeared next to Adrik. His only amber colored eye bore into the startled Cammy.

Cammy stared back at the wolf and slowly took in his appearance. A claw mark raked at what use to be the jet wolf's right eye. A patch of gray fur on the wolf's chest was the only thing that disrupted the wolf's endless pattern of pitch darkness. His right ear was clamped by an unusual earring; around his ankles were iron bands.

"Settle down, Ziven," stated Adrik, coolly.

Ziven gave a snort in annoyance. "When could I fight against the white she-wolf, Adrik?"

"Soon," replied Adrik.

Cammy looked at the jet-wolf named Ziven and at his partner, Adrik. 'What the hell is going on?'

"Hui-ying, I'm leaving. It really is rather boring; I'm going to see if Tele-de and the others caught our mole," stated Adrik.

Hui-ying smiled and disappeared from the gymnasium. Adrik was about to follow the Chinese girl's example until he heard Cammy's yells.

"You are not going anywhere, Adrik," yelled Cammy, "You are staying right here and telling me what the fuck is going on!"

"Touchy," growled Ziven, "a proper lady – especially one from the Molotovs – shouldn't use words like that!"

Adrik ignored Cammy and continued his way with Ziven trailing his biker boot studded feet. Cammy decided to run after Adrik and began to accelerate at high speed.

'I must find him,' thought Cammy, 'I need to know what is going on!' Cammy ran, until she ran into a familiar jet-wolf and awaiting red-streaked brunette. "Ah-ha, I finally got you, Adrik!" She skidded to a stop and accidentally planted her face against his hidden muscular chest.

"I don't normally turn down girls," whispered Adrik, "but you are not my type and not old enough to handle this ride!"

Cammy's pale face flooded into a deep hue of red, "What the hell are you saying, you fucking pedophile?" Cammy launched a punch toward the brunette but instead punched a brick wall; Cammy was caught off guard and fell to the ground.

Adrik immediately caught and whispered in her ear, "I wouldn't waste what was left of your energy, **Camara Molotova, **but rather use it on your friend, that pathetic nerd, Kenneth." Cammy's ruby eyes widened at the sudden mention of Kenny's name and she turned around and both Adrik and Ziven had both disappeared.

"KENNY!" yelled Cammy.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

Kenny was finishing typing up and researching his topic, the UBA organization. "Hey kid we are about to close in…five," yelled a voice. Kenny looked away from his laptop and toward a gothic, punk looking girl.

"I understand," replied Kenny modestly.

The girl just smiled and headed toward the coffee shop's shadows. "Is he there Ixchel?" The gothic, punk girl's form melted and revealed a Native American girl with multicolored hair. "Yes, Tele-de, mole is here."

"Good," smiled Tele-de. "This will be easy."

Ixchel smiled and she transformed back into the gothic, punk girl. "Hey kid sorry to interrupt but we really are close to closing time."

"Alright," replied Kenny as he finished his research. Ixchel looked over Kenny's shoulder and saw his research.

'Shit, I never knew he got that far into figuring us out,' thought Ixchel. "Hey what is that you're working on kid?"

"Oh my research on the UBA," replied Kenny.

"What for," wondered Ixchel.

"Something about them seems a little…suspicious," Kenny responded, "as if they were hiding something."

"Really?" stated Ixchel.

"Yeah for the starters some of the UBA bladers have false names," explained Kenny, "For example this girl's name Jolly her real name is Lieve Van der Berg and her friend Cody…his real name is Adriaan Smit, they are both from The Hague, South Holland."

"Really," stated Ixchel. 'Shit…Jolly, Cody your cover is blown!"

"And Tyreesha, Diana and Har" began Kenny, "Oh no, I need to go back well it was nice knowing you-"

"Sombra," lied Ixchel.

"Alright, Sombra, thank you for your time and the…smoothie," Kenny waved as he exited out from the basement restaurant.

"Lin-da it is worse than what we thought," stated Ixchel as she was back to her regular self. "He knows about every participant in the UBA, BBA tournament."

"Shit," cursed Lin-da, "where is he now?"

"On the move," replied Ixchel.

"Ixchel you baka," yelled Lin-da, "how are we suppose to find him?!"

"Don't worry, I left an energy signature on Kenny that Chloe, Ramla, and Rai cam sense," answered Ixchel.

"If you say so," Lin-da sighed.

Ixchel gave a heavy sigh as she dropped the thin radio and ran her fingers through her multicolored hair. 'I hope they get there in time.'

Kenny was walking along through the dark Los Angeles streets. He held his precious laptop in his messenger backpack and continued drinking down his free Banana-Blueberry fruit smoothie.

"Would you like to know about your future?" asked a weak, childish voice.

Kenny stopped walking and looked at a stand housing a young African girl. "I'm sorry but I don't believe in that."

"Why wouldn't you?" asked the girl. "Everybody must be curious about their future." Kenny looked from side to side and walked closer to the African girl. He placed his palm on the girl's small dark brown hands. "Why you should be careful about walking alone…danger lurks in many dark places for you know something that your eyes were not meant to discover."

"Uhh, thank…you," choked out Kenny. Kenny slowly stepped away from the African girl. Just as Kenny stepped back he fell, face first into the ground.

"Look what we got here: a little mole," declared Rai.

Kenny looked up and saw a massive man standing above him. "Let me handle this Rai," declared Consuela. Consuela's copper hair turned a bright bubble pink signaling her "sweet dreams"; she pressed her tanned hands against Kenny's temple and instantly fell asleep.

"Lin-da it is your turn," smiled Consuela.

Lin-da gracefully strolled toward an unconscious Kenny and pressed her leather bound hands against his temple. It glow a bright blue and Lin-da rolled her head back and looked at the fairly star-dotted LA sky.

"Lin-da there are children here," scolded Chloe as she began stroking the young African child's face.

"I'm sorry," wheezed Lin-da excitedly, "but it has been so long since I deleted someone's memory."

"Well, call Dava," stated Alfonso as he emerged from the shadows, "she needs to delete everything that is on that boy's laptop…plus from his bit beast's memory as well."

Lin-da smiled wickedly and said, "Ohh, another mind to delete!"

"Excuse me Miss. Lin-da," stated the small African girl, "I believe we should call the police for them to know."

"You're right Ramla," cooed Lin-da. "Let's sound the alarm for the BBA losers and give a heads up for our UBA family members."

Lin-da and her hit-men group smiled at the unconscious Kenny and laughed to the LA sky.

* * *

Anyway sorry for the late update, I had a friend edit and she took while because of college assignments. Some of you might be confuse the strange language that was mention that was Latin and here are the translations.

"Ianua patefacio" - door disclose

"Unda" - water

"Aer" - air

"Terra" - earth

"Incendia" - Fire

"Sol solis" - Sun

"Glacies" - Ice

"Magus Concilium" - Magic Council

"Magus sigillum ritus" - Magic Sealing Ritual

"Sanctus matris quod Sanctus Abbas nostri valde populus of Veneficus nos scisco vestrum ut signum illa lost animus" - Holy Mother and Holy Father, creators of our wondrous nation of Magic we plead for you to forgive us and spare these lost souls

"servo nos ex malum quod expello suum vox quod indulgeo lemma pro suum sinister res" - to preserve us out of evil and to drive out its cry and to pardon them for its sinister occurrence

Hope this help and look out for my next chapter.

-ZorraVixen


	26. Solo

I do NOT own Beyblade® or its characters or Dark Rebel Alliance that belongs to Mina

I do NOT own Beyblade® or its characters or Dark Rebel Alliance that belongs to Mina. I do own the UBA® and its bladers and this story.

* * *

Solo

Kenny was immediately rushed to the hospital. Everything was a big blur of red and hospital workers rushing towards him. His teammates wept for him as well as his friends. The question on everyone's mind was: What happened to Kenny and where's his laptop?

Cammy finally arrived at the hospital. She noticed that each of the female BBA members bore looks of disgust and jealousy, while the some of the male BBA members gave her looks of fascination and lust.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" yelled Mariah.

Cammy gave her a look of confusion in response.

"This is YOUR entire fault, you fucking whore," she argued. "You and your fucking teammates are the ones who sent Kenny to the hospital. And all you do is arrive up here HALF NAKED to get some attention."

"Half…naked," repeated Cammy in disbelief. Cammy looked down at herself and noticed her red and gold beaded dress was in shreds. Her well-toned midriff was revealed through a large gap, the dress's once floor length skirt was to her upper thigh and ripped on her right side revealing her lace panties, and part of her halter dress was barely hanging on and almost revealed her breast.

Cammy just replied, "Shit." In a reflex she crossed her arms over her chest and crossed her legs. Cammy ashamedly looked away to avoid the harsh glances; she heard heavy footsteps and she looked up and notice Spencer handing her his coat. She cautiously took it and wrapped around her athletic frame.

"Cam," stated Bryan.

"Yes Bryan," replied Cammy.

"Can we talk with you," Bryan requested.

Cammy nodded in agreement and followed Ian, Spencer, Kai and Bryan to a different area of the lobby.

"Where's Tala," inquired Bryan.

"I"- began Cammy.

"And don't say you don't know he went out with you," interjected Bryan.

"But I – uhhhh, Bryan I really don't know during our date I got abducted and we got separated," she quickly replied.

"Oh," Bryan stated.

"CAMMY!!" exclaimed several voices.

Cammy along with the Blitzkrieg Boys turned their heads toward the source of the exclamation and saw the Arctix Girls running towards them, and just like their team captain their clothes were ripped up as well.

Ian began to fluster a deep hue of reddish pink when he saw Angel – her snug tee ripped above her chest revealing her bra and chest, mini skirt was torn to a shorter length and to her sides revealing her string bikini panty. Bryan couldn't help himself as he fought with himself between looking at Natasha's revealed chest and hips or her humiliated face. Spencer turned away from Ana's self-conscious gaze and protecting stance.

Kai gave an annoyed sigh as he handed over his jacket towards Melody, "Here, show _some _dignity."

"I _would_ but I lost my hoodie along with what's left of my clothes," hissed Melody.

"Melody!!" yelled Cammy.

Melody just huffed in annoyance.

"What happened?" demanded Bryan.

Natasha looked towards Cammy begging for an explanation. "You heard her Natasha tell your boyfriend what happened."

"I – uh," whimpered Natasha.

"She was waiting for me," interjected Nathan.

Bryan growled as he punched hard Nathan on his cheek.

"BRYAN," exclaimed Natasha.

"What the fuck were you doing," yelled Bryan, "you stood her up and she gets her clothes ripped off her, what the FUCK you were doing in the mean time."

Nathan just gave a heavy sigh as he touched his bruised cheek and spat a small speck of blood. He looked towards Natasha's frightened form. "I'm sorry."

Nathan sulked away from the Blitzkrieg Boys; he stopped before a shy Ana and whispered in her ear, "Go with the story that I setup with Natasha. That Angel was waiting for Jason and you for Joshua but we never showed up and you three were abducted by a bunch of thugs, don't ever say what really happened."

"O-Kay," replied Ana.

Nathan just sulked away from everyone.

"Ana what was he say," demanded Bryan.

Ana gave Bryan a blank stare and bit down her bottom lip, "Bryan this is none of your concern."

"We should get back with the others," suggested Angel ending the awkward atmosphere.

"Yeah and get used to the Pervert stares and the Jealous, Disgusted stares," snapped Melody.

"Melody," yelled Cammy.

"Hey I'm just saying," replied Melody defensively, "if any of them start saying crap" – Melody took a fighting stance – "it's go time with those bitches!!"

"My god," whined Cammy as she grabbed her throbbing head.

The Blitzkrieg Boys and the Arctix Girls made their entrance back into the hospital. Nothing much has changed from the previous entrance. Emily crying and Hilary sulking, Mariah, Julia, Matilda all worried. Some of the boys throwing curious glances toward them.

Melody kept her eyes glued to Mariah. She gave a disgust glare towards the brunette and leaned towards Julia and whispered into her ear.

"'Ya know Mariah if have something to say, say it out loud and proud," declared Melody as she walked towards Mariah.

"Mind your own business, whore," hissed Mariah.

Melody tugged Mariah's pink hair in response and Mariah gave a scowl of pain. "Say it again…I dare _you_."

"Melody," began Cammy.

Melody turned towards an annoyed Cammy. "You are lucky…hypocrite." Melody snorted and made her way back towards the Arctix Girls.

"Melody what the hell was that all that about," whispered Cammy.

"Hey that little Chinese slut was giving me the stink eye and I could've sworn she said crap about us," hissed Melody.

Cammy just huffed in annoyance and slouched against the off-white walls. She then turned her attention towards a sound of footsteps and there stood in the middle of the waiting room was a stunning, petite Latina-Asian girl.

"I guess you are Kenneth's friends," stated Lin-da. "Anyway you may see him now, but please keep your voices down this is a hospital."

Lin-da cautiously watched Kenny's closest friends and she then bore her greenish brown eyes towards an observant Cammy. 'Shit does she know?!' exclaimed Lin-da. Lin-da escorted Hilary, Tyson, Hiro, Daichi, Emily, Ray, Kai and Max into Kenny's room. They noticed that with in that room was not only Kenny but another Latina-Asian.

"Oh…Konbanwa, Lin-da-senpai," squeaked Consuela.

"Consuela," exclaimed Lin-da embarrassedly, "how many times I told you…I am not that OLD!!"

"But Lin-da-senpai you were here longer than I was," explained Consuela bashfully.

"By only four – oh never mind," Lin-da sulked, "how is Kenneth?"

"He is doing well and" – Consuela looked behind Lin-da – "is awake so that he can talk with his friends." Consuela left Kenny's bedside and allowed room for his friends to be closer to him.

"How are you doing Chief," began Tyson.

"Better than when I first arrived," Kenny replied weakly.

"Kenny what happened to Dizzy," wondered Emily.

Instantly, Kenny went from calm to frantic. "Aaaah, Dizzy what happened to – the thugs must have got her…OH NO!"

"Thank you Gingy," said Lin-da as she looked towards Emily, "we've had a chance to calm him down and now…_you_ ruined it…A-R-I-G-A-T-O-U!"

"Now Kenneth," cooed Consuela, "one of my friends on the ambulance found a laptop next to you, she is going to fix it deliver it to you." The hospital door creaked and there stood a light ash blonde girl donned in a typical Ambulance worker uniform.

"Hey Suela," she called out, "I have that busted laptop fixed for you. It is running smoothly thanks to this computer nerd!"

"Arigatou Dava-chan," thanked Consuela.

Dava just curtsied in response and walked away from the room.

"See, Kenneth," stated Consuela, "Dava fixed it for you now check it to see if it is to your liking."

Kenny instantly turned his laptop on. "Hey Kenny has it been," stated Dizzy.

"Dizzy," exclaimed Kenny.

"Alright," stated the Bladebreakers ecstatically.

"Umm, Lin-da…Consuela," began Hilary, "when is Kenny going to get out?"

"Well Hilary-san," Lin-da admitted, "that is not for me to decide that's Dr. Mercei he is the one taking care of Kenneth."

"But Lin-da-sempai," interjected Consuela, "Dr. Mercei did say that he _might_ be out today or tomorrow morning."

"Really," wondered Hiro. Everybody turned their attention towards both Hiro and Mr. Dickenson.

"I am most certainly pleased that Kenny will be joining us sooner that we expected," admitted Mr. Dickenson.

"Yes, I've explained to Mr. Dickenson, Kenny's condition," stated Dr. Mercei. Both Hilary and Emily felt their faces flustering a light shade of red at the sudden appearance of Dr. Mercei. "Ohh, dear there seems to be a bug going around."

Consuela and Lin-da just chuckled at Dr. Mercei examine both Emily and Hilary's flustered faces. "Drink plenty of fluids, you two," he seriously stated.

"W-w-w-will d-d-d-do, Dr. Mercei," stammered both Hilary and Emily.

"So…doc," began Tyson, "how long will Kenny be in here for?"

"Just for tonight," replied Dr. Mercei, "Kenny just received some cuts and bruises…nothing too serious he will be out tomorrow, we will keep him here just to make sure he doesn't develop any infections."

"Alright leave Kenny be," declared Lin-da. She looked towards the Beybreakers throwing her annoyed, confused glances. "Hey if you want your friend to be up and about then let him have his sleep."

"But Lin," argued Consuela.

"I'm sorry Consuela, but I'm just doing my job," replied Lin-da.

Consuela sighed in defeat while Dr. Mercei just gave a light chuckle.

"Well it really should be best for Kenny to be left alone," admitted Mr. Dickenson.

"Awwwwwwwwww, but Mr. Dickenson," whined Tyson.

"Tyson," exclaimed Hilary.

"Now Miss. Hilary, don't be harsh on the boy," assured Dr. Mercei, "he can stay the night if he wishes to."

"Really," wondered Tyson.

"Yes," answered Dr. Mercei.

"Dr. Mercei you are needed on the fifth floor," paged the hospital intercom.

"Well I best be off," stated Dr. Mercei, "Lin-da…Consuela take care of Kenny and don't give the others trouble."

"Hai," saluted Consuela while Lin-da shrugged.

"Consuela, you're in charge," stated Lin-da.

"Hai, Lin-da-sempai," replied Consuela.

Lin-da walked out of Kenny's room and passed the glances of curious bladers. She quickly glanced towards Cammy's eye. 'If she starts interrogating me at the moment this will be trouble.'

'What is Lin-da hiding,' wondered Cammy.

"Excuse me…you there the albino," Lin-da began.

Cammy looked towards Lin-da. "I have a name you know."

Lin-da walked towards Cammy and whispered in her ear, "You want answers then meet me in the café." Lin-da walked away leaving Cammy stunned.

"Hey Cammy what does Lin-da want," whispered Melody.

"TYL," she replied as she followed Lin-da.

She ran towards the café that Lin-da described and there she sat lounging. "Ahh Molotova, I see you have come."

"What is it that you want to discuss with me Lin-da," inquired Cammy.

Lin-da sipped her iced coffee and replied, "It is about Tala." Lin-da bore a lazy stare to Cammy's tensed form. "He is fine, Camara, he's in his teammates' hotel room – we took him before psycho fangirls raped him."

"Thank you," Cammy muttered.

"And no I didn't rape him," Lin-da added.

"O-kay," stated Cammy confusedly. "…Lin what was the reason you called for me?"

Lin-da slurped her iced coffee and said, "To remind you to be careful. These days the Magus Concilium, are getting paranoid."

"What do you mean Lin-da," inquired Cammy.

"Well I guess they fear for the safety of the 'Earthly' Fayes, I mean normies they fear things that are _abnormal_, like what happened to you," explained Lin-da. She paused and looked at Cammy's shocked expression. "You noticed when you were out of your 'seizure' that you heard everyone's thoughts, which they feared for what you could do to them."

"Not only that but hatred, animosity, murderous thoughts," Cammy admitted.

"Exactly," exclaimed Lin-da, "that is why you should be careful…you and the others representing the UBA because I don't want – they don't want what is happening the X-Men comics, humans persecuting humans just because they are different."

"I see your point, Lin-da, I will warn the others to stay on their toes," assured Cammy.

Lin-da smiled and gave a signal. Cammy whipped her head around and saw Chloe, Ixchel, Tu, Ramla, Rai, Shen, Kyle, and Alfonso behind her.

"Hello Camara," greeted Tu.

"Hi," replied Cammy. Cammy looked towards Ramla who bashfully walked towards her and placed her dark hands on her pale hands.

Ramla gave a startled cry and looked towards Cammy's questioning gaze, "I…see shadowed figures…in your near future…all they want is to see you and your teammates suffer and to destroy your and the others rekindled love. Be weary of the shadows of the stadium and of Tokyo for you will lose" – Ramla passed out and Rai caught her in the nick of time.

"We best be going, Lin-da," suggested Tu.

"Alright," replied Lin-da as she dismissed the L.A. UBA.

"Heed my warning Camara, be careful I don't want to delete memories," Lin-da reminded.

"Yes Lin-da," replied Cammy.

Lin-da escorted the L.A. UBA to the door, "I hope Camara will stay true to your warning Lin-da," whispered Kyle.

"But knowing Camara, she never turns down a promise or an order," replied Lin-da.

"If you say so Lin," Tu said.

Cammy walked back towards her teammates who were awaiting her. "So what happened?' asked Melody.

"I'll tell you at the hotel," she replied.

'Must have been what Lin-da said,' suggested Farrah.

'True, Lin-da is a candidate for the head of the LA Branch of the UBA, and the UBA DON"T select weaklings,' replied Melody, 'and she is bitchy when it comes to keeping newbies in line and pros.' Melody gave Cammy a suspicious glare towards her unaware gaze. 'Oh yeah it is defiantly Lin-da's work.'

* * *

Cammy looked towards her sleeping teammates. The days went by fast, yet slow in her standards. They were on a current plane back to Tokyo, and the ride was gnawing her alive.

'Mistress,' stated Wolmara.

'Hmm,' replied Cammy.

'Ever since that talk with Lin-da, you haven't been…quite yourself,' Wolmara pointed out.

'I…know it's just what Lin-da suggested might happened and I agree with her…some people don't accept things that are…abnormal and throughout history there has been persecutions for reasons that seem rather odd,' Cammy admitted.

'If it is your new friend's/allies' acceptance you are worried about then don't fret they will show their true colors and will have to cross rough waters to be your true friend,' assured Wolmara.

'Yeah thanks Wolmara,' thanked Cammy.

'You are welcome mistress,' Wolmara yawned.

Cammy gave a grim smile as she thought about the prediction of Ramla. _**"I…see shadowed figures…in your near future…all they want is to see you and your teammates suffer and to destroy your and the others rekindled love. Be weary of the shadows of the stadium and of Tokyo for you will lose" – Ramla passed out and Rai caught her in the nick of time.**_ 'Ramla has never been wrong of her predictions what does shadows mean?' Camara slowly drifted to sleep in response to her own question.

* * *

"Awe, Adrik you didn't say good-bye to your sister," teased Lin-da as she watched the faint distance of the plane.

"It doesn't matter Lin," replied Adrik, "Ramla said, 'Are paths are to cross again – in the near future and I will assist her in her fight against the shadows."

"Hey don't tease Ramla," warned Lin-da, "her predictions have never been wrong…Adrik Molotov."

"Whatever Ito Lin-da," stated Adrik bitterly as he walked away from her.

Lin-da shook her head and followed the jet-haired Russian male. 'His sister better follow orders or I'll….I swear!'

Unbeknownst, to them a pair of cobalt eyes watched them. "Those losers haven't changed a bit," she spat and jumped away.

* * *

Hey sorry again for my hiatus - writer's block this time that and job hunting, senior year and dues are right around the corner! Hey be on the look out for the next chapter. Arigatou, ZorraVixen

Translations

SempaiSenior

KonbanwaGood Evening


	27. Return to Tokyo

Zorra Vixen: I do not own Beyblade or DRA what so ever I only the UBA and the story

* * *

Return to Tokyo

_**Cammy gave a gleeful smile as she watched Wolmara dart across the beydish. Her power heightened by the stadium's bright lights as she charged and began to assault her opponent's beyblade. "Go for it Wolmara!!" she beamed. Cammy looked towards her opponent's face and instantly her joyous expression shifted to bitterness and fright. **_

_**It lacked a face and morphed into a dark, ominous shadow. "Poor Camara, deceived by those she deemed as allies," it hissed. **_

_**Another flowing shadow appeared next it and chatted with the other, "Yesss, naïve so unlike the ferocity of the Molotovs."**_

_**Three more shadows appeared next to the other two. They all chatted with one another, each of them chipping in on their disappointment with Cammy. **_

_**Cammy gave a low growl as she yelled, "Wolmara…Siberia Impact: Overdrive!!"**_

_**The stadium became chilly as Wolmara increased its torque. Ice and Snow began to harshly blow as it formed into an infamous Siberian Blizzard. Just as Wolmara was about to deliver its finishing blow, time seemed to freeze and all became silent.**_

"_**Camara," whispered a devilishly delighted voice.**_

_**Cammy fearfully averted her gaze towards the direction of the voice. "Silence is golden," added another.**_

"_**Yes," agreed another, "it seems much more…pleasant."**_

_**Cammy felt goose bumps arising from her flesh as she felt one of the shadows brush its flowing cloak across her face. "Now Camara," it stated motherly, "don't be scared."**_

"_**Yes if one must not lose," cackled another.**_

_**They all disappeared in an instant and she stood before a lifeless Tala sprawled on the floor, his beyblade trashed and bit chip empty. Cammy felt tears welling up as she held Tala close to her. "T-T-T-T-Tal-a," she croaked. She then looked up and saw all of her friends in the same situation as Tala, their beyblades in the same condition as well.**_

"_**Y-Y-Y-Y-ou…guys," she whimpered. Her head began to overfill with the memories of California and she remembered the forewarning of Ramla. **_

"_**I…see shadowed figures…in your near future…all they want is to see you and your teammates suffer and to destroy your and the others rekindled love. Be weary of the shadows of the stadium and of Tokyo for you will lose"**_

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled.**_

"Cammy, Cammy," argued a voice.

"No, stay away," she yelled. Cammy looked around and saw concerned faces of her UBA teammates. "W-w-where, am I?"

"In the bus…outside the hotel," replied Jolly.

"Oh," Cammy bit her lip.

"Cammy," began Harmony, "is there something you are not telling us?"

Cammy looked down and towards her concerned teammates, "Yeah," she replied. "I want all of us to meet outside in hotel's courtyard after we are done checking in and packing please…I want to tell you…something of great importance." She felt the entire bus growing still, Cammy immediately grabbed her luggage and silently left the bus.

"Do you wonder what Cammy wants to tell us," Mina questioned Natasha.

"Probably something to do with…what Lin-da told her," Melody smirked.

Everyone in the bus stopped with what they were doing and exclaimed, "Lin-da?!"

"Yeah," replied Melody.

"Lin-da," exclaimed Adana, "as in Ito Lin-da??"

"Lin-da Ito…Tele-de?" inquired Sahanna

"The very one," replied Melody. 'What did Lin-da say to Cammy?'

Cammy remained silence to her friends as they checked in the hotel room. She felt an intense energy as she loaded her luggage onto the luggage cart and saw Garland, waving at her lightly in response to her stare. Cammy looked away and headed toward her and Natasha's room.

"Cammy," began Natasha, "what are you going to tell us, please!"

Cammy ignored the Russian ballerina and remained silent.

"Humph," Natasha pouted. _'Is it really that big of a deal?'_

'_If it came from Lin-da…I mean Tele-de then yes,' cooed Falmara._

The elevator signaled their floor and they followed their bellhop to their assigned room. "Here is your room, Natasha-san and Cammy-san." Cammy and Natasha entered their room and began to put their luggage under their bed.

Natasha eyed Cammy as she walked towards the room's window watching the bright neon city. 'What is it?' She closed her eyes in deep thought, unaware that her team's captain slipped out of the room and ran out to the hotel's courtyard.

'_Camara just left,' noted Falmara._

'_I know I just wanted to have some moments before the announcement,' replied Natasha as she casually walked out of her hotel room. _

"Hey, Tasha," exclaimed a perky Angel.

"Aren't you perky," stated Melody.

"Hello Melody, Natasha," greeted Ana.

Natasha and Melody gave small smiles to the towering Russian blonde.

When they reached the lobby they noticed curious glances coming from the hotel's lobby. They walked quickly towards the lobby's doors and out into the courtyard. They glanced around and nearly all of the UBA waiting for Cammy.

"And you guys are the last ones here," stated Elena.

"Yeah…well," replied Melody as she sat next to high-class Spaniard.

Cammy came upfront—her spirited ruby eyes, tired and confused. "I…I'm glad that all of you came and wanted to hear what I had to say"—she gave a deep, sleepy sigh—"I spoke with Lin-da Ito…at the hospital where Kenny was being held at she told me some things…that frighten me and could affect all of us...the entire UBA system."

"As you know someone has been tampering with the tournament data files and that frightened Lin-da, she told me that 'These days the Magus Concilium, are getting paranoid.'"

"Paranoid," repeated Sarah aloud.

"What for Cammy," Jolly inquired.

"She said that the Magus Concilium is concerned for the safety of the 'Earthly' Fayes," she answered. Their questions died and they watched Cammy.

"'Earthly…Fayes'", repeated Mina in astonishment.

Cammy nodded and looked towards the faces of her UBA comrades. Fear was etched onto their faces. "N-Normies fear the unknown…they don't understand us. Lin-da warned us to stay on our toes and try not to break our seals. The Magus Concilium does not want a repeat to what happened to **me**."

"Understood Cammy," promised Skye.

"That is all and go back to your packing or your original plans," Cammy said as she sulked away from the group.

Melody attempted to get up and comfort her friend but was held back by Elena. "Let her be," she said, "Cammy is going through enough."

Melody quietly sat down and watched Cammy trudging back to her hotel room.

'_Wolmara,' Cammy yawned, 'I told them…y-y-yet I still feel heavy.'_

'_I don't thing that its Lin-da's warning that got to you, Camara, but Ramla's prediction,' Wolmara admitted. _

'_Yeah,' she replied as she drifted to sleep._

* * *

_**Cammy stood before a purple tinted mirror. She expected to see a sad, weary her but instead a normal, happy girl. Just as she was about to touch her reflection, her reflection just laughed at her. She heard her eerie laughter, echoing throughout the room, becoming louder by the passing second. **_

_**Cammy fell to the floor and she looked toward the mirror and saw her in the exact same position as she was, mocking her—laughing at her. Her reflection stood up and in cackled, "Beware of the shadows!! For you will lose!!"**_

_**Cammy screamed.**_

Cammy bolted up from her nightmare and looked around her room and saw Natasha sleeping peacefully. She reached out for her Sidekick and saw the time four o' five in the morning in Tokyo.

She ran her fingers through her hair and got out of her bed. Cammy quietly ran out of her room.

'_Mistress,' Wolmara yawned, 'where are we going?'_

'_I need to think,' she replied as she headed out the door and into the Tokyo streets. 'And don't tell the others where am I—better yet hide your energy signal.'_

'_Of course,' Wolmara responded._

Cammy awaited the bus. 'Why? These nightmares are getting worse.' She heard the bus's arrival and immediately boarded it. She paid the fare and sat down and placed her warm, tousled head onto the cool windows.

'I need to sleeeep,' she yawned and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Natasha awoke to a bright, warm Japanese sun. 'Gah, go away…need more sleep,' she complained.

'_Wake up, Mistress Natasha,' urged Falmara._

Natasha grumbled in response and headed out of her bed, _'I'm up! What more do you want, Fal?'_

'_Nothing, Miss Natasha, it's just for you to prepare for your day that is all,' replied Falmara, 'a proper lady should awake when the sun is to rise.'_

'_Yeah that's Elena's standards, not mine,' argued Natasha, 'besides tomorrow is the semifinal match, I want to relax myself.'_

_Falmara sighed in compliance and said, 'If you say so.'_

Natasha finished her morning routine—brushing both teeth and hair, flossing, washing her face—and began to do her ballet stretches, _'Hey Falmara'_—

'_Hmm,' she replied._

'_Where's Cammy?' wondered Natasha._

'_I…haven't clue…she's probably out training,' Falmara suggested._

"That's true," Natasha muttered.

'_Knock, knock, knock,' rapped the door._

"Coming," exclaimed Natasha as she quickly finished her leg stretches. She quickly sprinted towards the door and there stood a surprised Bryan. "B-B-B-B-Bryan, come in." Bryan quietly entered her and Cammy's room. "So what brings you here?"

Bryan broke his trance and replied, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to join me at breakfast."

"Okay, sure," beamed Natasha, "just let me get my keys and my blade." With that said Natasha scurried to her nightstand and pull out an off-white blade and her room's cardkey. "Alright, let's go!"

Bryan gave a small smile as Natasha linked her arm with his own.

"Ohaiyou," beamed Angel. Immediately Bryan and Natasha pulled their arms away and a light blush tainted their cheeks. "Awe, Bryan and Natasha are embarrassed!!"

"Angel, let them be," commanded Melody, "They want to be alone."

"Okay," smiled Angel.

Melody and Angel boarded the elevator and convinced Bryan and Natasha to join them. "Hold the elevator!!" exclaimed Ana as she along with Kai, Ian and Spencer sprinted towards them.

"G-G-G-Great," Melody sighed as she was pressed closely to Kai.

"Awe, Melz it isn't that bad I mean you are close to your beau," stated Angel in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Shut up!!" yelled Melody.

Angel stifled a giggle as she noticed a light blush tinted her cheeks. 'She does so like him, just her being too stubborn to notice.' Angle looked over towards Kai and noticed a small, curious gleam directed towards Melody. 'And Kai is interested in Melody; Ana being too quiet and shy to notice Spencer harboring feelings for her.'

"Angel, come on, before Tyson and Daichi finishes off the breakfast buffet," Ana called out.

"Coming Ana," squealed Angel as she contentedly pranced towards the towering blonde.

"I thought that you would miss out, they have your favorite…blueberry muffins," smiled Ana.

"Hey, if there is sweets involved then I am not going to miss it," replied Angel.

Ana smiled at her petite friend's answer and walked closely to each other, "Um, Angel, have you seen Cammy?"

Angel stopped and looked at Ana, "No I haven't, you?"

"Then where could she be," Ana inquired in an uneasy tone.

"She could be out training," Angel suggested as she resumed their previous steps. "You know how Cammy is about matches…especially important matches, she disappears and then magically reappears when it is about to start."

"True," Ana agreed, "but this feels different."

Angel craned her neck towards Ana, "What do you mean by different?"

Ana led her to a table near a window, "I mean—call it 'instincts' but this is not the usual Cammy disappearance that we are led to believe"—Ana looked towards Angel's curious gaze—"last night she told us Lin-da's warning and yet it didn't look like that was the main problem."

"Now that you mention," Angel admitted, "she was even more depressed after she told us. Maybe there is more—like Lin said something more foreboding than that warning." Angel closed her eyes and crossed her arms in deep thought. 'What did she say?'

"Hey Angel, good morning Ana," greeted Skye's high, naïve voice. Skye gave both Russians questioning glances at their surprised faces, "Is something wrong?"

"No, Skye" replied Ana, "just thinking about the semis." She smiled.

"Okay, well to stay on topic they just announced the matches, guess, who are you up against," she inquired.

"Um, Blitzkrieg," Angel cringed.

Skye gave a soft, chime like chuckle and said, "Nope, the Bladebreakers."

Angel sighed in relief, while Ana quivered her fingers and stifled a small 'thank you'. Skye cocked her head in confusion. "Hey thanks for the announcement, Skye," thanked Angel.

"Oh you are welcome," Skye replied gratefully, "anything to help a friend in need." With that Skye bowed her head and walked away from the two relieved Russians.

"Ana," Angel restarted their earlier conversation, "Cammy will come back to help us win the tournament, she might be just, getting some fresh air."

"I guess you're right," Ana admitted, "maybe I'm just nervous for tomorrow."

Angel shook her head and headed towards the breakfast buffet line to pick out her sweets. 'This is after all the big time.'

* * *

Cammy walked to the front of the stadium after endlessly circling around it for five endless hours. She strained her eyes to the massive Tokyo stadium and mustered enough courage to get inside.

Just as she headed toward the gates several BBA workers looked up.

"Excuse me, miss you can not enter the tournament is tomorrow," stated by one of them.

"I'm in the tournament," replied Cammy, "I just want to look inside."

"Well go on ahead," he suggested confusedly.

Cammy felt mesmerized by the dome and curiously glimpsed all of the stadium's crooks and nannies. She found herself in the middle of the stadium and glanced around the numerous of chairs waiting for tomorrow.

Cammy's eyes snapped to attention and whipped out her blade at the sudden sound of movement. She lowered her pacing breathing and darted her eyes at the possible locations. A low, dissatisfied sigh escaped from her lips and put away Wolmara.

"This prediction has gotten so wired up," Cammy muttered.

"I wouldn't put that down," suggested a familiar voice.

Cammy growled at the sudden appearance of Adrik.

"You, what the hell are you doing here," she snarled.

"Just checking out the sight before throw down tomorrow," replied Adrik, "assuming you don't freeze us with another winter fury."

Cammy pouted and looked away from the cocky jet-haired man.

"Hey, just saying," he added.

Cammy shunned him.

"Look I may have…overheard that you got a prediction from…Ramla," wondered Adrik. Cammy didn't reply and continued to shun him. "Look, do not worry about it okay, no one is certain when it is going to be, just remain focus with your battle."

Cammy absorbed the information and said, "Why are you helping me?"

Adrik sighed and answered, "I want to see a great battle, but if you blow it then it will totally suck tomorrow won't it?"

Cammy chuckled in agreement.

Adrik gave a discomfited shrug and ran his fingers through his jet and red streaked hair, "Good luck Cammy." With that said he departed.

"Thanks," she replied.

Adrik gave her a thumb up in approval and continued his way.

'_Well that was unusually kind of you, Adrik,' stated Ziven._

'_Hey, she was preoccupied with Ramla's prediction, I want to see what she got,' replied Adrik._

'_As long as I have a chance to test myself against the white she-wolf,' snarled Ziven._

_Adrik smirked, 'you always stay the same don't you Ziven?'_

Sadistic coal black eyes watched the departure of Cammy and Adrik. "Ramla's prediction, frightening the Ice Tsarina, this can be used to our advantage."

* * *

Wow I haven't updated in like forever! I'm soo sorry! I'll try to update sooner m'kay! ;)

-ZorraVixen

No Light Yagami for Zac Effron!! And woot a 4th season of Beyblade!!


	28. The Battle that Ranged

ZorraVixen: I seriously do not own anything but the story and my ocs.

* * *

The Battle that ranged

Ana couldn't help but pace herself in their locker room. "Ana, calm down," soothed Angel.

"I can't," exclaimed Ana anxiously, "I just know something bad is going to happen."

"Ana," Natasha began as she stepped up to the tall blonde, "you are just worried about our semi-final match, so don't worry."

"Yeah if you want I'll strengthen up Seamara's defenses and endurance a bit," suggested Angel.

"And then maybe you could strengthen all of our blades, Angel," added Cammy.

Angel, Natasha and Cammy looked over towards a smiling Cammy. "Cammy!!"

Cammy smiled at each of her teammates. "An upgrade, Cammy?" inquired Angel. "That will take too long!!"

"No more like a tune-up," she corrected.

"Oh okay," Angel giggled, "alright girls hand me your blades and I'll get started!" Angel took up all of the blades and began to tune.

"Cammy where have you been," inquired Natasha.

"I've been trying to recuperate," she replied.

Natasha and Ana smiled as they both looked into Cammy's ruby eyes. "Cammy," began Ana, "who is going to start?"

"I haven't decided…but if BBA Revolution starts off with Ray, then Natasha is to go, if Max, Ana, if Tyson or Kai, then I will go, and finally Angel will be paired against Daichi, if they start with him," replied Cammy.

"Interesting plan and ideas Cammy," called out Angel as she turned out Wolmara, "each of our strengths against the BBA Revolution members."

"Yes we need to be out there," reminded Natasha.

"And…done," beamed Angel. Angel admired her teammates' newly upgraded beyblades and gently distributed them.

"Wow Angel!! You out do yourself every time," commented Natasha.

Angel stuck out her tongue in a childish manner, "Thanks Tasha."

"Come on let's head out," stated Cammy. _'Just hope it is not the last time.'_

They waited patiently for the official start of the match. Cammy couldn't help but look towards the stands for encouragement; Tala along with the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys along with her friends from the UBA.

"And welcome ladies and gentlemen to the semifinal match," exclaimed DJ Jazzman. Cammy gave a small startled cry at the sudden disturbance of her train of thought.

"Cammy," whispered Ana in a concerned tone.

"I-uh-nothing," Cammy scrambled to say.

Ana kept staring at her white blonde captain. 'Cammy is still not well,' she noted.

'Yes,' agreed Seamara, 'and I believe it is not to do with Lin-da.'

'What is it that you mean,' wondered Ana.

'I,' – began Seamara before her mental link was disrupted.

"And for our semifinalists Arctix Girls and BBA Revolution," DJ Jazzman exclaimed.

"Huh – Wha," exclaimed Ana in a dumbfounded tone.

Angel just chuckled, "Jazzman was telling us about the semifinals, we have to have two wins out of three against the opposing team, there are three matches and the first match will be randomly chosen and if either one of us loses the winner will stay there for the next opponent until we have two wins."

"Okay," Ana nibbled her lip cutely.

"And here we go," exclaimed DJ Jazzman as he pointed to the two large screens. On one screen showed the entire BBA Revolution bladers and the other the Arctix Girls. They both randomly skipped on the photos of the teams' members. Until the BBA screen slowed to Tyson and stopped on Kai, while the Arctix Girl's screen stopped directly on a cute, shy photo of Ana.

"No," Cammy lowly choked. She turned towards a solemn Ana. "Ana?"

"I'm not going to forfeit," she melancholy stated, "it wouldn't be our way, Cammy." Ana stood up and made her way towards an awaiting Kai. She kept looking at the ground, passing by her and she then looked into Kai's cold stare.

"Be ready for our surprise dish," warned DJ Jazzman. A replica of the Tokyo Baseball Stadium appeared between Ana and Kai; Ana's eyes widened in surprise at the sight.

"And for today's match will be played on the Tokyo Stadium," exclaimed AJ Topper.

"Yes, an exact mini replica of one of Tokyo's famous landmarks," agreed Brad Best.

"Bladers take your positions," DJ Jazzman ordered. Kai and Ana hoisted their launchers up high and looked into each others eyes. "3…2…1 Let it Riiip!!!" Ana and Kai both pulled on their ripcords with great intensity and watched their blades launch into the stadium.

Dranzer immediately began to head out for an awaiting Seamara. He began to ram and beat at the blade but each blow didn't have much effect on it. "So she is like Max, she has a high defense," Kai quietly noted.

Ana began to shiver and quake as she felt Seamara being assaulted. 'What is wrong with me?' as panic ran through her tone of voice. 'Dranzer's attacks shouldn't affect Seamara or me but why?' She lifted her eyes and watched where Kai once stood instead stood an emblazed golem. Ana gave a startled cry and fell back.

Kai watched with confusion as he saw Ana crying and shaking at his presence. "Ana?"

"No stay away!!" she yelled as she scooted away from the golem.

Cammy stood up and cautiously watched Ana. "There's an enchantment," yelled Angel. "But where?" wondered Cammy.

* * *

_Somewhere high in the stands…_

"Looks like that glamour enchantment worked," noted a monotone voice.

"Yes," someone else agreed. She focused her attention toward Ana. "Let this girl endure my curse, by the end of this verse, Fire is what she sees and Fire is what she feels. Her soul forever tormented and she shall kneel; forevermore!" Her eyes began to glow an amber color as she chanted and vanished back to her normal opaque colored eyes.

A sadistic chuckle rang through the row of the cloaked figures as they watched Ana writhed in pain and fright.

* * *

A tiny cry escaped from Cammy's lips as she saw Ana crying out in fright writhing out in pain. She averted her gaze towards Seamara who stood by there spinning on its axis along with Dranzer. "Could this be what Ramla predicted 'I will lose'?"

It was then Dranzer began to assault Seamara with quick, multiple blows, but Seamara's defenses still kept up. Kai couldn't control Dranzer or himself as he called out his attack. 'What's going on?' he thought in a panicked tone. The once brilliant phoenix was now a frightening monster of fire. "Dranzer!!" called out Kai. But the phoenix didn't comply and instead continued to harshly assault the white whale. He looked towards the crowd and saw Spencer silently admitting hatred towards him. "I'm sorry," he mouthed and returned his attention back towards Ana and Seamara.

Ana screamed again as the golem struck another harsh blow to Seamara's weakening defenses, 'I'm s-s-s-scared…i-i-i-i-it r-re-really b-b-b-burns!!'

'Mistress Ana,' stated Seamara, 'you need to focus! I won't be able to hold any longer.'

"Aaaaaaahhhh," Ana screamed in pain. On her right wrist appeared a horrible burn.

"Angel can't we stop this?!" asked Cammy. She turned toward the petite Russian who was furiously typing on her Sidekick ™.

"I'm asking Ms. Charleston why but she says she can't do anything until the battle is over," Angel replied in frustration.

Cammy angrily groaned in response.

"But it won't be long now, Seamara's defenses are weakening," she sadly added. Angel helplessly watched the battle raging on; Dranzer furiously pummeling into a deteriorating Seamara. "I just hope Ana doesn't push herself."

Cammy glanced at Angel who silently watched the battle and turned toward Natasha who anxiously clawed at her left wrist and bit her bottom lip. "Please no," she heard Natasha cry.

"Why," was all that Cammy said as she fell continued to watch in horror at the burning site before her.

"Everything burns," she whined as she looked at Seamara; with every strike and every pummel a burn was painfully scorched onto her pale, delicate skin. "But I must not give up! My friends they need this, we worked too hard for this! All our months of rigorous training, my team's blood, sweat and scars are poured into this. I must not fail them!"

Ana stood up and looked at the golem in the eye, 'I will fight no matter what!' "Seamara," she commanded in a sanctified tone and her bit chip glowed, "Voda Sanctum!!" Towers of water spiraled forth from the beyblade to combat the intense flames and in returned steam hissed forth and shrouded the stadium.

"Dranzer," Kai called out. Dranzer continued to pommel Seamara despite the thick steam. Kai heard Ana's heavy, tiring pants. 'She's pushing herself,' he noted. 'If the way she looks…she might not last long, Spencer I'm sorry but Ana needs to stop.'

Dranzer read his master's mind and furiously strike the heavily defensive beyblade and with each blow Ana cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry," he silently whispered.

Ana fell back down to the floor and began to pant and felt her hair heavily drenched in sweat. 'Mustn't quit, need to…f-fight! For my teammates…!' She pulled herself up despite the blisters that began to form and scream in pain. "Seamara let's try again, Sea Wall!"

Large amounts of sea water flushed forth from the blade and it seemed as if she began to casually surf. The water and fire reacted as it once before, hissing at their forced contact. Ana weakly walked forward and stood her ground as she was to about to restart her defense. The steam began to lighten up and her eyes widened at the massive sight of the fire golem. "I must defeat you!" she angrily growled through clenched teeth.

The golem roared as he lunged forward, "Seamara, Marina Ocean Rings!!" Seamara tiredly appeared; her armor barely clung to her frame. Ana appeared to glow as water danced around her and Seamara. The golem, that was Dranzer, gave a hard blow and the rings slightly cracked but they still kept floating and enticing all. Ana pressed her hands in a form of a small prayer and kept swishing about. The golem glowed and burned as it punched and thrashed about.

Ana winced in pain and Seamara cried out. "Uh," she moaned out. She fell to the floor and the rings begin to diminish, "Release."

Seamara released the rings to form a bright blue dome to shield her mistress. She looked at the Golem as it gave its final roar and charged at them. 'I must protect, mistress.' She focused her energy towards the shield.

A large burst of steam exploded and shrouded the stadium.

"Whoa was it going on down there!!" exclaimed AJ

"All there is steam, this is as bad as English fog," noted Brad Best.

The crowd began to equally murmur in disorganized confusion and stood up from their chairs to get a better look. Spencer anxiously gripped at the chair's arm rest to the point of breaking it. "Ana, please be okay," he prayed.

"I'm starting to see something," announced DJ Jazzman. "And this round goes to Kai!"

"Ana," Spencer yelled as he ran toward down to the blader's entrance of the stadium; His heart pounding at the sudden image of a hurt Ana.

Cammy went to check on her unconscious statuesque friend. She was sprawled on the floor burns and scorch marks on every possible skin open. "No, Seamara," cried Angel. Cammy turned toward her petite friend. "L-L-Look," she held out her gloved hands, the entire blade was formless and melted, embedded with permanent scorches. Cammy's saddened ruby eyes looked back toward the blonde. "Cammy?"

"And Seamara," she finally managed to say.

"Just covered in a thin layer of ash," Angel reported.

Cammy looked toward the entrance and saw Spencer and paramedics rushing in to revitalize Ana. Her mind was drawn back to her cries and wails of pain, Ana screaming at the golem. 'I could have stopped the match, yet I didn't!' Cammy bit her lip and her fists clenched at the sudden memories of her cries and Seamara's sacrifice.

"Will the next contestant be ready for the next portion," asked DJ Jazzman.

Cammy's body quaked and she lightly began to shed tears. "I will lose," she muttered.

"Cammy," Natasha called out.

"Miss Molotov, are you or any of your teammates ready for the next" – began DJ Jazzman.

"No," she angrily yelled out while she tried to maintain her demeanor, "I-We forfeit."

Natasha nodded and she along with Angel ran ahead to catch up with the paramedics. Cammy slowly turned around and began to quickly follow her friends.

"And by forfeit this round goes to BBA Revolution," declared DJ Jazzman.

"Well Brad due to the injury and declaration of forfeit by the Arctix Girls BBA Revolution are entitled to go to the championship," stated AJ.

"Yes and until tomorrow we can know who will go against BBA Revolution either the Blitzkrieg Boys or the Rosebladers one can never know," added Brad Best, "until tomorrow thank you for watching."

* * *

I'm so sorry for not updating! *Bows her head down to the ground* I've had writer's block, school work and my job but I got things in order and I will try to update as soon as I can. And please review I really want to know how am I doing, please. Thanks!


	29. Reunited

ZorraVixen: Sorry for the lack in updates but I will try to update ASAP. Beyblade does not belong to me or neither does its characters but the UBA and its bladers minus a few do belong to me.

* * *

Reunited

Cammy watched a sleeping Ana, lying on her hospital bed. 'Poor Ana,' she grimaced at the memory of her teammates' ordeal. 'All that fire, she thought she saw a monster—a golem, none the less. And Seamara hurt herself to protect her mistress and her defense is top notch.'

'Ana wasted all of Seamara's energy into defeating the Golem,' Wolmara pointed out.

'True but no one saw the golem,' Cammy replied, 'everyone thinks she went mad and that Kai did something to hurt her. But I came in and saved him, so he won't be falsely accused.' Cammy glanced over toward Ana who groaned and lightly shifted in her sleep. 'He was almost suspended but I saved him, telling him that Ana was deprived of a few days of sleep and suffered from deep exhaustion.'

'You were also on the brink of suspension but it was dropped, thanks to your friends and the fact you suffered worse than Ming-Ming and Garland,' Wolmara reminded.

Cammy's form tensed and her knuckles tightened to a bleach white color. 'I know. They all stated I had suffered from emotional turmoil caused both by Ming-Ming and Garland. Harmony stated that it was their fault and saw them kissing in the lobby for all to see. A lot of people agreed to that but Garland's defense was that he thought Ming-Ming was me while Ming-Ming said Garland started hitting on her…but also mentioned that he had a weird look to his eyes and his eyes were a funny color.'

'You don't think that,'—stated Wolmara as she stood up on her haunches.

"Glamour," Cammy declared. 'But I thought everyone was sealed.'

'Actually, everyone participating in the tournament is sealed,' corrected Wolmara. 'DJ Fruits Basket isn't sealed and neither is Ms. Charleston, Nathan, Joshua and the others.'

'So someone is out to get us,' Cammy furrowed as she tightened her lips in deep thought.

'And I have a good idea who it is,' growled Wolmara.

Cammy's senses immediately tensed up as she focused her attention toward the rattling hospital door. She immediately got up and whipped out her beylauncher ready and intact with Wolmara.

'Mistress it's only', began Wolmara.

"Tala," Cammy finished as she relaxed and put her launcher away. "What are you doing here?! You have a match against the Rosebladers today!"

"I know," he admitted, "but at noon."

"Cammy eyed the small analog clock on the table, ticking away. "Its 11:00, you should be at the stadium, traffic is terrible you know."

"10:45," Tala corrected, "I'm only here to ask for permission"—

"For what," she interjected, arms folded in frustration.

"It's so that Spencer could see Ana," he replied sheepishly. "He really cares about her y'know."

Cammy turned toward Ana who lied peacefully in bed. "He can come in but she's sleeping."

"Spencer," Tala called out.

At the sound of his name, Spencer came in. In his hands, Spencer held a bouquet of forget-me-nots and roses. "Hello, Cammy," he piped up.

Cammy smiled, "Hello Spencer."

Spencer felt his face blush in response to Cammy's greeting.

Cammy soon walked away from Tala and a flustered Spencer. "Tala," she called out. "I need to have a word with you."

Tala smirked in response and followed the albino-looking Russian out the hospital room.

"Where's Ian and Bryan," Spencer overheard, "Out looking for Natasha and Angel." Spencer then turned his attention toward the slumbering blonde. He placed the bouquet on the nightstand next to her and pulled up a chair to see her more clearly.

"Hello there, Ana," he whispered; Ana lightly groaned in her sleep, in response. Spencer smiled at her action. His eyes softened at her troubled, vulnerable state. He thought back to the last night he ever saw of Ana before now. 'Just like last time,' he mused.

_"I was wondering where you were Ana." said walked to his bed and changed into his pajamas. Just as he was about to sleep he saw Ana tossing and turning, and sweating in her sleep. A word passed her luscious pink lips, a word Spencer couldn't make out. Spencer sat on Ana's bed and he placed Ana's head on his chest thus placing her in a warm embrace. Spencer then placed a soft kiss of Ana's head. Ana who was in a nightmare state smiled and Spencer's name passed her lips._

_"Ana I'm glad you are in my life for without you I would be an empty shell with no feelings and emotions. MY life would not have a purpose, my life would be worthless without you; soothing and caring about me while Boris torture us into emotionless soldiers, but you and your friends are the shinning light of the abbey." said Spencer as he placed Ana back on her own bed. Spencer placed a quick light kiss on Ana's lips before going back to his own bed._

"Things we're so much different, Ana," he admitted. "We could have seen everything together, grown up together but it didn't turnout that way. You and the others left the next night." Spencer cupped and stroked Ana's sleeping face. "You went for another guy…Joshua and I'm jealous, you give him all these affections and love and yet I don't. I still love you, Ana, no matter what you have done to me."

Spencer's eyes widened as Ana shifted in her sleep. He once again remembered the same position that they were once in. He heard his name past her lips, with a blushing smile. Spencer in return smiled and kissed her forehead.

The door swung open and Spencer immediately regained his stoic composure. "Come on Spencer, we have to go." Tala called out. Spencer nodded in agreement and left Ana sleeping. His eyes wandered back to her sleeping form, her content, calm smile brought out a smile on his own lips.

"Good luck," stated Cammy as she propped herself against the wall. Cammy watched Spencer and Tala walk away from Ana's room. She then returned to her teammate's room and resumed her post of watching over her. A flustered smile appeared on Cammy's face as she thought back to the moment she and Tala were alone. They were both in a deserted hallway; Tala had his arms intertwined with her own. He had his mouth close to her ear when he asked for her reason why she forfeited.

Cammy looked into his violet eyes when she replied, "Ana was hurt and I refused to put anyone else of my teammates in danger." She looked away her eyes were distant and unfocused. "There will be other tournaments but my friends, teammates…my sisters only exist once!" Tala then began to kiss a distraught Cammy. He began to make it deeper their mouths fighting over for dominance. Cammy smiled to herself as she felt that she was going to win their fight but then she felt a shift. She was pinned against the wall and felt Tala's cool gloved hands caressing her bare stomach. A low groan escaped her lips and Tala then reclaimed his territory. "Tala," she whined.

Tala stopped and looked at a flustered and out-of-breath Cammy. His hand immediately went to cup her chin and began to pull her face closer to his, "Cammy." She teasingly smiled back at him, egging him to continue. But, the two suddenly heard footsteps and immediately separated. Cammy hastily adjusted her tank top and pants while Tala scooted away fro her.

"Good day," smiled a passing nurse.

"Good day," beamed Cammy.

"Good day," grunted Tala.

The nurse smiled and continued making her rounds. Once she was out of sight, Cammy gave Tala a surprised kiss. "What was that for," he whispered.

"For Good luck," she replied. Cammy looked directly into Tala's eyes, her serious, penetrating glare taking over her once loving face. "If I know Melody she isn't going down without a fight!"

Tala smirked at her answer. "But she's never dealt with me!" He kissed her forehead to assure his confidence.

"You better get going," stated Cammy as she eyed the digital clock on the abandoned desk. "Its 11:17, right now."

"11:10," he corrected, "but I see your point." Tala gave Cammy a quick hug, her back pressed against his chest, while his chin rested on her head. Cammy gave a low whimper s Tala released his embrace and left her standing in the dark hospital hallway; Cammy felt hr arms wrapping around her self as an attempt to imitate Tala's embrace.

'Mistress,' Wolmara called out.

Cammy ignored her, her self embrace still lingering.

'Mistress,' she called out again.

A dumbfounded content smile crept up her lips and her face was soon tinted with a bright red-pink hue.

'Mistress,' Wolmara's tone soon began to become agitated.

"Tala," Cammy mused.

'MISTRESS CAMARA MOLOTOV,' Wolmara roared.

'Hmm, yes Wolmara?' replied Cammy.

Wolmara regained her calm, serious composure and said, 'I know that you are content that you and Master Tala are together but'—

'Hey you and Wolborg as well,' Cammy added. Cammy chuckled as she felt Wolmara's presence suddenly heating up. "Got you," she smiled in satisfaction.

Wolmara coughed, 'The point is we need to be far more alert, who knows what they could do next.'

'I know,' Cammy's smile soon faded as she looked toward Ana, 'They could go after any one of us or Tala and the Blitzkrieg Boys.' Cammy soon walked over to Ana and sat back down beside her.

'Exactly we don't know when or who they will strike, all we know is that they are there,' stated Wolmara. Cammy's eyes were solely focused on a vulnerable Ana. 'All I'm saying is to be on your toes, Cammy, when they strike we should be ready to strike back.'

'I know,' Cammy stated glumly.

'I will alert the others about our findings you continue to watch Mistress Ana,' stated Wolmara and with that their mental link broke.

Cammy let out a sigh as she watched Ana continue to sleep. 'Are they apart of this—Ramla's prediction that I will lose? Or is it the fact that I lost the tournament?' Cammy perked up as she heard Ana groaning and shifting in her sleep. 'I will protect them even if my life's in danger!' A grim smile appeared on her sadden expression, she then grabbed at Ana's limp hand. 'I will protect you'—her hand squeezed Ana's—'no matter what!'

* * *

Ana's eyes lightly fluttered open; her two-toned eyes slowly began to adjust to the hospital room. "Num," she yawned. Her eyes drifted toward a sleeping Cammy. "Poor Cams," she smiled. Her eyes soon eyed a large, beautiful bouquet on the nightstand.

Her pale finger soon began to lightly trace the roses and forget-me-nots, 'Did Josh give these to me? Or'—

"Ah…mmm,"yawned Cammy as she stretched out, "Ana you're up?"

"Yes," she smiled, "Good morning."

Cammy smiled and began to stretch out her kinks from her uncomfortable sleep, Ana watched as Cammy walked around and do various stretching poses. "Something wrong," she asked in mid-stretch.

"How long have I been out?" Ana inquired.

"Two…three days," she answered.

"Oh," Ana disappointedly replied.

"No it was more exhaustion than being a psycho like me at least that is what Ms. Charleston sold to them," Cammy explained.

"And what happened," she asked.

"They bought it, thank goodness they did or Kai would have been suspended for hurting another player—you," Cammy replied.

Ana's eyes widened in shock and blurted, "Kai was on suspension because of me?!" Ana was starting to shake, her breaths were panicked and her eyes were on the verge of breaking out into tears.

"No he almost was," Cammy corrected as she did a swift shuffle, "but Ms. Charleston saved him as well as the other UBAiders, Natasha and"—

"I need to apologize to Kai," Ana whimpered, "I nearly ruined his chance at the world title." Ana's shakes began to become more violent as tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

Cammy immediately sat and tended to her blonde friend, "Hey, hey, its okay Kai was let go and he is the one who wants to apologize to you."

"Really," Ana sniveled as she looked into Cammy's ruby eyes.

"Of course," Cammy smiled, "he came by these past two days but you were out of it." 'From those sedatives,' "I think he might come by later on today to see if you're okay and awake."

Ana stopped her tears but a sad smile was still etched on her face. "And the tournament? What about Seamara?"

Cammy's eyes softened and bit her lips at the sudden question, "After you…your sacrificed, I made the decision to quit because I was more worried about you than about the tournament so we left to make sure you were safe." Cammy glanced over to an even more melancholic Ana. "Seamara's, the blade, is okay but I don't about her, the spirit, I-Wolmara and I can't seem to sense her…anywhere."

Ana began to violently shake and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"B-But there's a plus side, she probably out there just trying to get enough energy to come back to us; I mean she protected you from that golem isn't that something?"

"Y-Y-Your right," Ana sniveled, "she protected me from all that fire; I only suffered light burns besides water quenches fire."

"Yeah," Cammy smiled.

"She could be out there, trying to get back to me," Ana cried.

Cammy leaned against the nightstand, "Oh." The vase began to tip over but she immediately caught it in time, "Hey about some TV!" Cammy began to search around for its remote. "Aha!!"

"And were back ladies and gentlemen to the concluding match between the Rosebladers and the Blitzkrieg Boys!!" exclaimed AJ Topper, "Why don't you fill in our recent viewers, Brad?"

"Certainly," declared Brad Best, "the first match was with Bryan of the Blitzkrieg Boys against Rachel of the Rosebladers and let's just say that it was a win for all cats. With that, Rachel advances to fight against Spencer and its true what they say cats and water don't mix, which leaves us to our final tie-breaker match with Spencer against Melody!"

"Um, why don't we watch something else?" Cammy suggested sweetly.

Ana didn't reply but continue to listen to Brad Best describing the events that happened between Melody and Spencer's match.

"Okay," Cammy smiled as she began to fumble with the control.

"No," declared Ana with her eyes still focused on the match, "leave it…please."

"Alright," she smiled.

Ana intently watched Spencer and Melody's match. She smiled whenever Melody had the upper hand over Spencer, but each attack to Spencer her grasped at her bed sheets.

A small chuckle escaped Cammy's lips, "I warned Tala about Melody but not Spencer."

Ana turned her attention towards the giggling and smiling blonde. "Cammy?"

"Hmm, yes," Cammy asked as she looked into Ana's intense gaze.

"Was Spencer and the other Blitzkrieg Boys here, earlier?" she asked.

Cammy didn't immediately reply. She was hesitant to answer; all Ana did was smile and wait. "Yes," she solemnly replied.

Ana nodded her head and smiled again, "Was he the one that gave me these beautiful flowers?"

"Yes," she immediately answered. Cammy didn't meet Ana's gaze, expecting for a loud out burst or overbearing criticism.

"Thank you, Cammy," beamed Ana and she returned watching the match.

"You're welcome," Cammy replied as she gave a shy smile and immediately resumed watching the ensuing battle. Cammy immediately turned her attention towards the door.

It immediately swung open and there stood a blond doctor with mid-length hair and sapphire blue eyes. "Well hello there, Ana, it's good to see that you're finally awake."

Ana's eyes blinked in utter confusion, "I'm sorry but who are you."

The doctor let out a soft chuckle, "No I should be the one to apologize, Ana. My name is Dante Mercei. I'm your doctor."

"Are you related to Alfonso Mercei?" Cammy inquired suspiciously.

"Ah, you must be Cammy," replied Dr. Mercei, "Al has told me so much about you…you suffered from hypothermia and massive hysteria did you not?"

Cammy didn't reply but shamefully looked away.

"Um, Dr. Mercei what is your purpose for visiting me," Ana asked hoping to end the awkward situation.

"Ah yes back to the task at hand, I came to check up on you," he replied. Dr. Mercei immediately came close to Ana and immediately began to take her temperature, reflexes, blood pressure and pulse. Ana grew flustered as she felt his fingers pressing against her neck. "Well it seems you are fit as a fiddle. And you may leave the hospital today."

"Really?!" beamed Ana.

"Yes," he nodded. Dr. Mercei immediately headed towards the door. "But before you go, make sure to have both you and Ms. Charleston fill out the necessary paper work okay?"

"Of course," Ana smiled.

Cammy immediately spoke up, "Congratulations on your recovery, Ana."

Ana gave a shy, flustered smile, "Thank you, Cammy." Ana looked around and noticed that there were some get well cards, teddy bears, balloons and various flowers from all her friends. "Who are they from Cammy?"

Cammy looked at the items and blushed, "Oh I got so used to them, that I forgot about them Ana, they're from our friends, mostly, and a few of them are from your admirers."

Ana shyly smiled, "Josh or…"—

"Spencer," Cammy added, "Those roses and forget-me-nots are from Spencer…just freshly delivered actually from none other than him." Ana didn't immediately reply but just sat there in silence. "Listen I"— Cammy's sidekick rang. "Oh," she glanced at the text, "Angel wants to talk to me, face to face, and I'll be right back, Ana."

Cammy left Ana alone and all Ana did was look to her hospital bedspread.

"I guess I do show more favor towards Josh," Ana admitted. Ana felt heavy and cold and soon found herself wrapped heavily in her blanket, curdled up on the hospital bed. She eventually drifted off into a debating dream.

* * *

Cammy was back at her post watching over Ana. Cammy then turned her attention towards a rattling door. In the doorway stood a tired Spencer, "About time," Cammy smiled. "I'll leave you two, alone."

Spencer now turned his attention towards Ana. A small smile appeared on his lips as he moved stray blonde hairs away from her sleeping face. "Seamara," he noticed the amethyst colored beyblade. "Oh"—as he took notice of the empty bitchip. He carefully held the blade in his massive palm so that he could not easily crush it.

Ana's eyes slowly fluttered open, she notice that Spencer was just above her—surveying her hospital room. "Spencer," she groaned.

"Ana," he exclaimed, "um good evening."

"Good evening," she replied back, "what are you doing here? What happened?"

"I cam by after my match to spend some time with you," Spencer answered. "And the match"—Spencer paused to carefully choose his words—"I wasn't in it—my heart wasn't in the match."

Ana's eyes softened, "Why?"

Spencer's eyes drifted from his clenched fists to Ana, "I was worried"—

"About what," Ana inquired in a pleading tone.

His forehead crinkled as he though of an explanation. "I was worried…about…you," he said after his long pause.

'Does he still care for me? Or'—"Why," Ana asked.

Spencer sighed and replied, "Because…ever since that day you were admitted in the hospital, I was so worried, I came by and visited you every single-day just to see you wake up and tell me you're okay." Spencer looked into Ana's two-toned probing eyes, he felt uneasy and a worried frown appeared on his face.

'He does still feel for me,' Ana admitted. She felt her face go hot and drawing closer to Spencer.

Spencer tried to hide his blush but to no avail because of his incredibly pale skin. His eyes were slowly beginning to close as he felt Ana getting closer to him. He felt her breath on his lips and knew that they were just centimeters apart.

Suddenly, the door began to rattle and they both embarrassedly pulled away. In the door way stood an out-of-breath Kai. "Ana," he said.

"Hello, Kai," smiled Ana.

Kai walked in the room and stood in front of a beaming Ana and a flustered Spencer. "I'm sorry," he quietly admitted.

"Excuse me," Ana asked.

Kai drew a deep breath and repeated in a louder voice, "I'm sorry for hurting you"—

"It's alright Kai," Ana interjected.

"No it's not," he argued, "I didn't see anything. I didn't do anything to stop Dranzer from hurting you."—Kai deeply bowed his head. "Forgive me."

Ana nodded her head and smiled, "You are forgiven, Kai."

Kai regained his composure and quickly left the room, "Thank you," he said in a light voice.

They were alone once again and Spencer couldn't help but stare at Ana's smiling face. 'I want to keep seeing her smiling,' he though.

"Spencer," she called out.

With that sudden gesture, Spencer drew himself close to her. He notice that Ana's eyes lightly shimmered with that sudden action and all he could do was suppress his negative thoughts as he leaned in to kiss her. His fingers held her jaw down as he placed a light kiss on her surprised lips.

Ana wasn't expecting a kiss this sudden yet she knew it was coming, eventually. She felt him about to pull away but instead she wrapped her arms around his neck just to savor his flavor. Ana felt her body being pressed by Spencer's large, muscular body and she knew she was going to lose her breath and knew she was going to lose her breath any second, but felt Spencer move away just to let her catch her breath.

The two blond teens were out of breath and blushing. They both eyed each other in an attempt to read each other's thoughts about one another. "Spencer," Ana panted, "I'm sorry for my action, I-I didn't know what came over me."

Spencer didn't reply but instead leaned in again to kiss her again. H made it deeper this time as he felt himself begging for an entrance, which Ana willingly complied. He knew he was dominant as he felt Ana follow his commands and submit to him. He reclaimed his territory and cleaned up all the foreign visitors that were once in her mouth.

Ana felt his thumb rubbing and stroking her jaw line and felt her self sighing inside his mouth. She then gave a low, pleading whimper as she felt Spencer move away from her mouth. "Don't worry," he whispered in her ear, "I'm still here, Ana." Ana felt her face glowing, burning red as she felt Spence kissing the crook of her neck and occasionally blowing on her ear.

"SSSSSSSpppeeennnceeerrrrr," Ana moaned in delight.

Spencer smiled in response to Ana's reaction, "Yes, Ana?"

Ana replied with an embarrassed, muffled moan; Ana looked down and noticed both her and Spencer's hands slightly separated from each other.

Spencer noticed how deeply red her once pale face became. His empty hand went up to her face to lightly stroke and grasp her jawline; he then leaned in to her right so that he could be buried within her golden locks. "Spence," she sighed at his action.

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

Ana's eyes grew wide in fear; she averted her eyes and saw Spencer's curious face. "Why did I leave," she repeated.

"Yes," Spencer quietly answered.

Ana felt ashamed as she looked down once again and noticed her hands creeping up to Spencer's lone hand. "I"—her hands met with his and gave a gently squeeze—"I-It wasn't my idea," she admitted.

"What do you mean," Spencer questioned.

"The plan, the escape, everything was really Cammy's, Natasha's and Angel's idea," she confessed, "All I knew was that the reason for the escape was because of…me."

"How so," Spencer inquired.

"I didn't live up to Boris's expectations," she whimpered, "I guess; Cammy told me that she overheard the guards' talking about the plans for executing me"—

"They did?!" Spencer interjected.

"Yes," Ana depressingly admitted, "It was then that Cammy, Natasha, and Angel decided to escape from the abbey."

"Why didn't you take us with you," Spencer asked. Ana broke down into tears in response to his question. "Ana? Ana I'm sorry."

"N-N-N-N-No, d-d-d-don't b-b-be," she wept, "it was so hard to leave you and the others behind, I-I f-f-felt s-so empty and ashamed of myself because of that but I knew that if we brought you and the others, too and if we were caught they would punish us harshly…I would never forgive myself for hurting you." Spencer tightly embraced her to comfort and soothe her. "T-T-T-That's why we l-l-left please forgive me Spencer!"

Spencer looked into her weeping face and put his gloved fingers to her tearful eyes to wipe away her tears. He smiled at her and kissed her lips, "I forgive you and thank you, Ana."

"Spencer," Ana happily wept.

Spencer then closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss Ana. Ana responded by equally closing her eyes, she felt her hand sliding toward his hand that lay on her bed. As soon as their lips met in a gentle, sweet kiss, a warm feeling grew from their intertwined hands, a beyblade glowed. They both pulled away from their kiss and looked deeply into each others eyes, a flustered smile played on their lips. Unbeknownst to them that the amethyst beyblade, Seamara, glow quickly died down and Seamara now face them.

'Mistress,' Seamara happily wept as she witnessed both the newly reunited blond teens.

* * *

Awwe they are finally back together, though they would have been if I would have written this sooner. Anyways I will try to update as soon as possible but then again life was get pretty busy. Oh yeah I forgot to mention we are really close to finishing this story, sorry. XP but don't worry there will be a sequel to this but I'll give you a sneak peak at the new chapter:

_The Resurrection of Kai_

_"After this tournament it is all over for us," Harmony sadly stated._

_"I wish we can stay," Diana cried._

_"I know Dee, but we don't belong here, this isn't our world none of it is," Tyreesha said to the petite, crying teen. _


End file.
